The return of the 976 rocket
by lyzarien
Summary: On a bridge between two worlds, Looking for adventures, living mysteries, Building disasters, triumphs, challenges, impossible bets, By submitting to tests over and over again, And again, learning about love.
1. Chapter 1

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **ーPre-Christmas gift. ー**

It was still a couple of hours until dawn in the city of RetroVille, when Cindy Vortex took one last look at the sky through the lens of the telescope. She was focusing the coordinates of one of Jupiter's moons, while making small notes in her pink cover binnacle.

Just before she finished writing down the details of her observation, she felt a cold breeze stirring her fringe, covering part of her eyes. She stopped writing for a moment, and tried to quickly rearrange her hair to concentrate on what she was doing; However, upon discovering her eyes, she could not avoid to give a small view along the long dark and quiet road between the houses of the neighborhood lit by public beacons.

Everything was very lonely.

When looking towards the front house and dedicating a few seconds more than the others, she could not help feeling a kind of annoying feeling that he did not know how to define.

She put on the hood of the green raincoat, which she had put on in case it rained and began to dismantle the small observatory she had organized with his telescope and a laptop with an internet connection.

She began by keeping each of the books in a kind of wheeled case, looking from time to time at each of the titles she had selected and a list with colored sections on the computer. As she placed each of the books in place her mood seemed to improve one by one until she felt almost triumphant when closing the suitcase.

Not long ago she was committed to more scientific research work, planning so that her mind would continue in a constant intellectual improvement, of course to avoid neglecting their sporting activities, school, social and family life, she only had to cut her hours of sleep a couple of days a week. Only then could she cope with her advanced study plan. And that would continue like this until she was accepted at Oxford, so maybe later she could take things more calmly.

Having already removed the umbrella and also stored the computer on its own deck, the only thing that remained outside was the telescope. She took one last look at the sky that was still dark and just when she was about to put on the cover of the contact lens and return home to rest a little more before going to school, she had a small feeling. Knowing in advance that she had always had a certain instinct for that kind of thing, she decided to follow her hunch and refocused towards the sky, not quite sure where she needed to focus.

As if it were an indication of her premonition, the lights of the lighting began to tinkle. She was surprised to see a luminous object almost immediately moving at high speed through the sky followed closely by a series of smaller lights; she was startled to notice that the larger object was getting bigger and bigger.

She only had a couple of seconds before realizing what it was and being able to react.

ー ¡CAUTION DOWN!

Cindy was able to jump on time to one side of her garden and avoid the impact of the luminous object that now lay only a couple of meters away from her.

ーMy telescope!ー Cried Cindy when she saw the disaster in her yard.

Without delay Cindy ran through the yard to try to put the pieces of the telescope together again.

Meanwhile in a small crater caused by its landing, the newcomer could begin to get up by shaking off his pants and taking off his helmet by throwing it roughly to one side. Up to that moment he could notice that he was hooked with a series of Christmas lights that were still illuminated by one of the straps.

Jimmy looked around trying to locate himself and it did not take him long to realize that had it been for the good reflexes of Cindy, who was now more concerned with rebuilding the parts of the telescope than with it, he could have hurt her.

ー Sorry Cindy, I had a little bug with the JetPack and when I tried to repair it ー the genius began to explain.

ー Neutron! You are a threat to public safety!

ー ¡I already said I'm sorry! I had a small fault with the cooling system in one of the JetPack's thrusters. It is a common breakdown in this type of second-generation artifacts ー the genius emphasized, approaching where she was, and that despite everything, she did not seem to hear a word of what he was sayingー Besides, to whom besides you can I watering at- ー he said rolling up his own reddish raincoat and looking at his watch ー four in the morning ?!

For a second Jimmy touched his forehead and gave a brief but hasty walk from one place to another. It was not until she stopped a little more, that she could see Cindy, head down, holding the pieces of her telescope in her arms. Knowing beforehand that it had all been his fault, after all, he tried to take the contact lens, but she closed her arms to avoid it.

ー Will the day come when you stop creating disasters with your inventions near me? ー she reproached her looking at him with enough anger to which he only felt slightly alluded and protected himself with his hands in front of him.

ー Come on Cindy, let me see ー said the genius trying not to upset her ー Maybe I can repair it.

With some initial surprise, Jimmy saw the blonde extend the telescope to his chest with some brusqueness.

Concentrating on his task, immediately, the genius tried to focus his eyes on space, but all he got was a kaleidoscopic vision of the universe. It was evident that more than the broken lens, the angle of the telescope had also been damaged. It was practically useless now, but even knowing it beforehand it was not if he felt fully capable of announcing it immediately.

ー And can I know- ー Cindy started talking, making Jimmy startle and focus with the broken lens ー -what were you doing up there at this time?

It was evident that some of that question bothered the genius, because he returned to focus the view of the lens towards the sky, turning his back pretending to look for the flaw.

ー¿Are you sure this telescope was used before? His scope of vision seems too small, I can not even see Pluto and that in this season should be simple. Also its quality is quite bad ー he said almost without thinking. Hoping she would get upset over his random comment, Jimmy shrugged automatically.

ー It's funny that you mention it ー Cindy began to say, standing next to him and looking towards the starry skyー I bought it a while ago from a wooden toy with great aspirations to improve for fifteen cents. Apparently belonged to a presumptuous genius who gave life to him and who liked to paint his logo everywhere. I suppose it's the best you can expect from one of your trinkets.

In making sense of his words, Jimmy moved his thumb to the right of the lens, discovering a logo in the form of an atom that was almost completely unpainted. He tried to look indignant for a second before he saw Cindy smile slightly to finally return a smile to the floor.

ー Do you think you can repair it? ー Cindy questioned, looking, instead, towards the sky.

ー No. It's a lost case ー the genius answered more sincerely now that he knew the origin of the telescope.

ー I thought so. Anyway it seems that my parents have the intention to give me a new one for Christmas ー said the blonde beginning to stretch her arms ー Well, I guess now I can give it back to you. You can take it as a pre-Christmas gift.

ー I guess I'll give it to Goddard. He would like to bite the aluminum ー he replied.

An absolute calm was maintained for several seconds in which even the wind also seemed to stop in the air. Suddenly the genius seemed too tired to continue standing and pretended to sit on the grass in the yard, when in fact he had practically fallen by his own weight. Cindy remained standing by his side and although she did not look at him directly, it was obvious that for her those details did not go unnoticed.

ー I can ask ー dared to speak Jimmy also directing this time the view to the starry sky ー Why the sudden interest in astronomy? Were not you the one who had decided not to travel to space again?

ー I do not intend to leave the earthly atmosphere again ー she paused a little before continuing and Jimmy could not decipher her expression, although perhaps because he only looked at her out of the corner of his eye ー But there is something out there that is intriguing. By studying the universe we can learn a lot about ourselves as humanity. ¿How not to feel special seeing the stars if we are the result of millions of years of evolution among thousands of species that stayed on the road?

ー Mmmm ー started by saying Jimmy what caused Cindy's eyebrows to arch in a sign of discomfort, without him noticing ー I think instead that the study of astronomy demonstrates character while teaching us to be humble. Can you imagine how many space civilizations there are in the universe? How to feel the great thing if we are only a point in the universe ー Cindy barely glanced at Jimmy and gave him a chill.

Both looked away momentarily from the sky to cross a challenging look before sighing with resignation and sharing a brief crooked smile.

ー ¿And can you tell me what you did up there at this time? ー Cindy asked, trying to change the subject.

ー It's just a little experiment with the weatherー the genius clarified, standing up again, which Cindy emphasized to help him get up, but that rejection immediately with subtlety.

ー "Experiment with the weather" ー she repeated funny but with some disdain ー It is the oldest excuse of the "book" when scientists are caught with their hands in the dough.

ー But it's- ー he seemed to try to defend himself.

ー But if you do not want to tell me it's okay ー she interrupted him without more ー You have to see the amount of secrets that you keep in these days. You can barely show yourself at school and it almost seems that you now live in your laboratory.

Jimmy smiled crossing his arms touching his elbows in an almost enigmatic way, apparently not being the first time he was questioned by his behavior.

ー If you have not discovered what I'm doing maybe it's because you've lost the ability to find out on your own ー that said it seemed to reflect again touching his chin with mock deductive air ー Or maybe you're just pretending indifference to me.

ー ¡Ha Ha! As sure of yourself as always, right, Neutron? In any case, why should I pretend? ー Cindy questioned him.

ー I do not know. Why would you pretend? ー he continued taking a step toward her. For a moment the genius's hand remained in the air about to touch her cheek. Cindy looked at him closely and at the sight of Jimmy her eyes seemed really resplendent in the moonlight, until he seemed to wake up from a small illusion and when he changed his mind he closed it again and put both hands in his pockets apparently with too cold.

ー It would be better if you enter your house. You will not want to catch cold. I think I'm already caught one ー he said looking away and now touching the back of his neck with one handー Do you want me to help you carry your things?

He started to raise a hand again towards her.

To the genius's surprise, she took a quick half turn and the wind returned to its regular march. The course of the air that came between him slightly raised hand and she made him return his hand to himself; her green raincoat stirred and for a moment she gave him the impression as if she had gained lightness and now it seemed as if she had risen a few inches above the grass. That was accompanied by a kind of layer made up of tiny snowflakes that shone like crystal around her. Jimmy had to wipe his eyes, telling himself that maybe he had not been sleeping for long enough and his mind started to show him things that did not exist.

ー I don't need youーshe said calmlyー I can manage it by myselfー she continued, lifting her laptop and her wheeled suitcase to start walking down the cobblestone road to her house.

Jimmy hesitated a second while watching her leave. He looked at his watch and as his feet changed direction twice, he finally gave a small run.

ー About this- ー he started by saying ー You won't tell my parents that you saw me at this time outside, right Cindy? ー said the genius walking next to her, picking up the helmet with Christmas lights that continued lighting, and they must have gotten hooked on the decoration of some house they had gone through when they lost control of their JetPack.

When he did not receive a reply, he repeated his question, but this time standing in his way with his hands raised. She seemed momentarily surprised, perhaps because the lights had rolled around his neck and now looked like a decoration of her garden, which ended up entertaining her internally.

ー ¿You did not see me, right?

ー Whenever someone asks me about you I pretend not to know you, so you do not have to worry, ー she allowed herself to answer.

ー Ha - it's very funny ー said the genie not taking her words seriously ー But seriously. Do not say anything. I'm supposed to sleep in one of the boys' houses.

Having reached the front door of Cindy's house, she looked at him for a moment with some weariness at his insistence.

ー It's fine. I'll do as if this had not happened ー she said.

ー Thanks, Cindy. I really appreciate it ー replied the genius and having said that he quickly turned to the direction of his house or perhaps more specifically to his laboratory, but even before descending the first stairs of his porch, he seemed to remember something important and saw it cut out that small stretch of travel. ー Almost forgot it ー said being one step away ー Happy Pre - Christmas.

In a second the genius placed a small object in her hand and pressed it for a few seconds until she reflexively stayed with it. Long before she could turn to look at the object in question, by the same hand for which he made the delivery, this time almost without thinking, he allowed himself to lean toward her and gave her a brief kiss that lasted only a brief moment.

ー If you want ... you can also omit that in this story ー he said as he separated.

Even though she barely noticed his touch, perhaps because of the speed of the action or because of the cold, she felt so suddenly blushing that she had to cover her eyes with the hood of her raincoat, somewhat disturbed by having been surprised by her good reflexes and maybe also a bit annoyed that he ended up having the last word always.

When she looked back in his direction, he was already on his way out of his yard and his pace seemed rather hurried, although he still was not running.

¿Would he have something important to do?

With that in mind was that finally in a carelessness was allowed to observe the object that had given him the genius. As she looked at the object and then back at Jimmy who continued to light up on the road in the glow of the Christmas lights, she felt a strange sensation that told her that the lights would suddenly turn off and he would disappear in the darkness.

ー ¡Wait!ー she shouted so suddenly that she even seemed to surprise herself ー Would not you like to ... stay a little longer? ー she asked suddenlyー We can keep looking at the stars ... until the sun comes up.

ー I would like ー Jimmy answered raising his voice but without losing his step and without looking at her ー But I still have several things to do in the laboratory before going to school ー something in his voice seemed important enough.

ー Besides that, he is ready fromー the sound of Jimmy's alarm clock sounded three times in a row like an echo and a huge breeze that made him close her eyes to Cindy.

After a sudden change of temperature in the environment. The blonde observed the genius who had finally stopped his step on the street and now seemed to be watching the temperature drop on his watch's thermometer.

ー So an experiment with the weather…ー repeated in a whisper the blonde watching as the vapor of her breath became visible. A second later she extended a hand out of her portico. Almost instantly in her hand the first snowflake was placed.

Even when Cindy had the impression that nothing could surprise her now, she suddenly heard a loud sound on the roof of her house that made her take a little jump.

With skepticism, she leaned out from her portico and watched a robotic dog shake off some snow and descend gracefully in his yard flying with a small propeller on his head. After observing her for a moment, the dog ran away and in a very short time was able to reach the genius who stroked Goddard's head before continuing on his way and disappearing in the direction of his backyard.

Finding herself alone again, the blonde opened her hand again to observe a candy cane. Without deciding to enter her house, she still keep it in her pocket and almost without realizing it, she began to hum a kind of song. In a few moments she was able to retrieve her pink observation log. Only at the end of her notes, she looked back at the overcast sky and wondered if they were hiding a mystery in the stars behind them.

ー 5:00 A.Mー

 _From here to the stars._

 _Take candy canes with him._

 _Rides a kid with a knack for inventions_

 _With a super powered mind._

 _A mechanical K-9._

 _He saves the day from your sure destruction._

 _So many things to do, and not much time .._

 _With a head too square to be oblong._

 _He's gotta save the world and get to school on time._

 _So many things to do, and not much time .._

 _Oh so off the ground_

 _Up in the air._

 _Out into the atmosphere._

 _And his name is Jimmy Neutron_

* * *

A landscape opening from the depths of the universe, empty and hollow sound, remains static and in total darkness. Without a trace of life.

Suddenly, a hole crowned by rays of light opens and a red, blue and yellow rocket comes out. The hole closes after its passage without leaving a trace.

Although it did not seem so, the rocket is still moving and flying at great speed. And it will continue until the moment arrived

* * *

 **Two years later**

In a distant place, the gigantic ice towers rose under the glow of a diffuse nebula that made it tinkle with constant flashes.

If you try to get closer by the frozen ground, passing through the cold breezes of the Arctic, you will see the reflection of the night sky in its structure and if the time for enough time you will see it disappear as an illusion. In a soft tinkling, the solids and the intangible debate.

The teenager checked his wristwatch again and looked expectantly at the sky for a signal. With the exact change of time on his watch, he saw an almost imperceptible spark in the distance. Intoning his eyes and waiting patiently, he caught a second flicker that set him in motion.

He adjusted his coat to cover most of his face. He took his knapsack almost to the touch of the ground, and already being in a kneeling position, he ended up reaffirming the knot of the laces of his snow boots.

Perhaps, losing a moment's concentration for a moment, he take some valuable seconds to taking a final look at the room that until now had been the function of his bedroom. Quiet, dark and impassive, not really too far from the landscape that was outside. As such, as an irrational fear, which arises unexpectedly when looking towards an empty and gloomy space, even if only for a moment, he felt the imperative need to get out of there as soon as possible.

Almost without thinking he opened the window wide, and without much difficulty climbed the frame, leaving it a step away from the elements of what, some time ago, had calculated the average of the Empire State building in vertical distance.

In a single movement, he brought up a small mirror, which until then had remained inside his right glove, and which, reflecting the Moon, gave an identical response to the flicker of light that he had already lost sight of among infinity of the starry sky.

He only had to wait a few seconds, before the point of a bright object that was approaching at high speed was highlighted.

Although he smiled under his hood when he had it in front of him, most likely the metallic dog that was held in the air with a small propeller on its head could not notice it; he simply tilted his head with obvious curiosity.

The adolescent, who was still holding on the window frame, wondered if that robotic canine intended to jump the stretch between them, or if it was a premeditated action to delimit space between them.

ー Goddard, it's really you. What a pleasure it is to see you again, friend, ー the teenager spoke, trying to show security.

The dog looked at him impassively, for what he felt was too long, but finally ended up shortening the missing distance and showed him a pink tongue that imitated very well the salivation of a conventional dog.

ー I was worried that you had not received the correct coordinatesー he said, stretching out his hand, to which the dog answered offering one of its legs.

As soon as he had it properly secured, he jumped with confidence into the void, knowing in advance that his weight would not represent any problem for that robot to maintain its flight.

ー Well ... now we have to fly. I know it will not be as easy as it seems. It never is ー he warned so that the canine will start its flight at a choppy angle.

He flew through a few pious gusts of icy wind for several minutes, and once reached a distance that he consider prudent, which was now visible as the side of a set of large towers that rose on that frozen stage, gently pulled the canine by his metallic leg, indicating that he finished his descent, in order to reach the ground level.

ー That was ... too easy. Well, I guess it means that they do not care if I leave ーhe said that last thing raising his voice, as if it were a permit at the last minute, even knowing that at that distance and nobody could hear him inside that building.

Then he looked at his companion, who had also finished his descent. He acquired a decided air before daring to speak. After all that first encounter with the dog he had left something worried, and felt a bit of insecurity about whether the robot would continue to lend his help. Although he had to do it. It was how he had programmed it.

ー Goddard ... please, change to ski mode ー he ordered and without any hesitation and he observed happily as the metallic canine, after barking twice affirmatively, he turned his legs into a kind of sliding boards, with a special elongation in the rear, which had as a function to take a passenger on them, in addition to retract their ears to simulate a pair of handles.

The young man did not delay in going up to them.

ー Good boy. Now take me home.

The canine opened its rib cage and from it came a pole with a huge red candle, which with the first gust of icy wind opened, revealing the symbol of the atom stamped on it.

That was how he started the boy and the dog at full speed on the frozen Arctic ground.

The field that stretched far and wide seemed to be almost infinite. And while it was likely that the boy knew in advance the long road ahead, he was happy to finally be on his way.

So, he let his robot guide the course while he reclined his head momentarily contemplating the reflection of the stars in ice under him, and in turn confronting the greatest of the infinity of the universe that now also seemed to take its own movement.

Above the sky, beyond the frozen landscape, passing through the highest surface, the clouds and over the Earth's own atmosphere was a huge object that mixed with the shadows of outer space.

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **It must be said that this story has not yet reached its end and this first chapter corresponded to a series of stories parallel to the main plot.**

 **Without a doubt it is one of my funniest written projects so far, so I would like to know your opinion.**

 **As usual, your comments are welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **CHAPTER 2.**

.The blue and red rocket, with yellow details on the ailerons and the tip, remained motionless with its sight pointing towards the sky, completely clear and without a trace of gray clouds that could predict bad weather.

Suddenly, a countdown starts and the rocket began to wobble from side to side until, finally, as a product of a gentle breeze that passed through the curtains, it knocked down the small bicolor alarm that remained in the frame of the window.

The room lay empty. In the middle one could see a bed with the sheets thrown away and almost bordering the floor. About the rest of the room it was better not to comment.

Through the frame of the door its metal head poked a dog of lucid armor. Going valiantly into the room, he began to check with his curious nose a series of objects that remained carelessly spread on the floor.

As if it were a animal, and not an intelligence simulator, it inspected an enormous bag of fried foods, in which it ended up completely inserting its head, perhaps trying to follow some smelly trail in the background. This action ended up leaving it with a smiling face wrap when it raised its head from the ground. After a few seconds and, not being able to get rid of it with simple movements of the head, it ended up melting it with its vision of heat, causing the happy face to change into a disgusted one before falling completely dust on the carpet.

The dog inspected the ashes with one of its legs. A second later, from its body came a huge tube with a nozzle at the end, which quickly sucked the traces of that envelope.

This was just the beginning to start vacuuming the rest of the room, encountering several scraps of food in crumbs, pizza cartons and an amazing amount of cans of a purple drink that it made sure to separate in a special compartment of his body , in a type of recycling work.

As it continued with its task of aspiration, the dog came out a long pair of robotic arms that were responsible for lifting and extending perfectly the sheets of the bed, as well as the pillowcases.

As a final touch, one of the hands placed the rocket alarm on the bedside table, and stopped its vibration by touching the button on its base.

One could say that now the room shone clean. Just in time, a teenager of about fifteen years old hurried through the door, who was about to pass by quickly going to the bathroom in the room, although he stopped when he noticed the newly cleaned bedroom.

Instantly he smiled with satisfaction and looked at the canine robot that also looked back at him expectantly.

ー Without a doubt, you will always be my best invention, friend ー he said while caressing the dog's head momentarily.

The robotic dog seemed to understand the wide sense of the words of his master and inventor, and shook happily, even rolling on the carpeted floor and wagging his canine tail, which looked more like a miniature radio receiver.

ー Now that it's clean, I think there are only a few renovations left, but I think it will be better if I move things eventually.

The adolescent observed the room only for a moment longer before continuing on his way, while the canine finally threw himself to the ground to wait patiently for his master to finish his morning activities.

The young boy approached the bathroom mirror and looked at him for several seconds, checking the correct order of his attire.

He wore navy blue pants with big pockets on both sides, white tennis shoes in the form of booty with some black details, all in combination with a gray long-sleeved shirt that jutted out from under a brick-colored coast guard, which had a gleaming Golden closure that in it an almost imperceptible ornament in the form of an atom.

He combed by hand some loose strands of hair without being able to stop looking askance at his old automatic comb, which now seemed an invention almost as indispensable as his robot to tie shoelaces, and gave some form to the arch that formed the tip of his hair falling to the left side of his head.

He only made a small grimace, before nodding. It was not bad, but it was still somewhat pale.

Although it was not for less. The previous night had had a high temperature, which still resented a feeling of weakness in the whole body. This, the possible effect of his trip three days ago and the severe change in climate, had been trying to gradually become habituated.

It was also possible that he had also exceeded his consumption of junk food, among other foods that were not exactly the healthiest.

But ¿who could blame him? After all, the time he had spent in the Arctic, he had only received a strict diet scientifically calculated to keep his body strong and healthy, in the form of protein bars without too much flavor.

In addition to that, he had to add that there had been no one nearby to warn him that eating in the proportions as he had done could end up leaving him with severe indigestion that would keep him with a bucket on hand to avoid any kind of surprise his digestive system in recovery could prepare him.

Yes, it had been very disappointing, that after his long trip to RetroVille, at the end of it all, he found an empty house and a message on the answering machine, which of course he had tried to check with his pet, on a cruise trip to the Atlantic that his parents had taken to celebrate his third honeymoon attempt.

On the one hand it had been a great relief not to have to give hasty explanations about his presence at home, since he had not even noticed the story he would tell his parents, being very busy in making sure that he had indeed managed to escape from that place.

That night he had decided to go straight to his room to rest, rejoicing deeply to see that everything in his old room remained perfectly preserved, possibly because of his mother, who similarly, should have happened regularly to clean, since on his furniture there was no trace of opaque dust, which objects acquire by being careless over time.

Possibly his greatest joy had been not to meet an old clown in his bed, to warn him that he was the new tenant in his room, and even more importantly, recriminate him for lying on his old bed, and sleep for little more 10 hours, before waking up completely hungry.

Very soon he had realized, the next morning, about the total lack of food at home, so he had seen the need to go to the supermarket to buy what less logical reason of his brain, he had ordered that needed his body, and that now succumbed in its effects, but for some reason, did not end up regretting completely. After all, even being a genius, he was simply a boy without adult supervision.

At last he broke away from the bathroom mirror making sure he had nothing between his teeth, and left the room closely followed by his pet, who until then had been waiting for him reclining outside the bathroom.

He went quickly down the stairs, and once downstairs went to the kitchen. While there, he tried to take a healthy apple that he had bought that very early in the morning, and took off from the refrigerator a series of sheets of paper that had remained attached to the building with a small magnet in the shape of a duck.

ー It is not the same if I put them by myself on the refrigerator, but I think it is the custom to receive results like this ー the genius said extending the leaves ahead of him giving the opportunity for his pet could also look at them.

In those sheets the results of an immense amount of extraordinary examinations were described in detail, which in a row repeated the same final note, like a beautiful symphony of perfection, by which at the end a legend appeared that promoted him, in exaggeratedly large letters, to the last year of high school, or the ninth grade.

This had been a small effort that had taken him only a three-hour detour, on his way back to the supermarket, to RetroVille High School.

When the superintendent had asked him if he did not want to take the last year of high school exams, to pass directly to the high school level, he had simply shook his head and responded that it was too hasty, thereby gaining a completely confused look from his old man primary director, now in his new position.

Without questioning him too much, perhaps because of his busy schedule as the new school supervisor, he had only welcomed him to the city, and he had wished him luck to rejoin the school grade that rightfully corresponded to him because of his age.

This way he had been all ready to enter the school that same day, where he could see his old friends, just like in his days as an elementary student.

Of course, in those three days that had passed his arrival in the city had longed, to see them again from the first day, but as he had hearded, all the boys in the city had taken different alternatives to spend the summer at outside the city in response to an unexpected closure of the Retroland, which for years had remained as the cultural center for holiday activities.

All this had confirmed to see even the Candy Bar closed and a statement in which Sam, the owner of the establishment , dictated in a few words:

"I went fishing, in the absence of clients, yeah, yeah. Reopening at the end of the summer, yeah, yeah"

The young genius watched his dog bark twice from one corner of the kitchen. Pretending to know what its wake-up call meant, he approached the little robot, and, kneeling in front of it, caressed its large metal snout.

ー I know, I know.

It was incredible to think that the mere presence of Goddard, even when dealing with an artificial life form, had made him feel less alone, given the absence of his parents at home.

In truth he had felt terrible to have had to put him in a state of hibernation when he left the city so long ago. Somehow he felt as if he had just come out of a similar state.

ー Definitely you need a polished old friend ー he said separating his hand from the canine and standing up, while taking his backpack from the rack behind the door ー Also I can think of another couple of modifications that I will need to make, like a new voice identifierー he instinctively held his own throat, trying to clear his voice.

It was a fact that puberty would be one of his enemies to develop technology with voice commands.

He was about to leave when Goddard again made a noise that this time seemed to mimic a small canine crying. Jimmy turned to look at him with slightly arched eyebrows.

ー I already feel much better nowー he said putting his own hand on his forehead ー The fever has already come down completely.

Without waiting for a second the robot dog made a quick scan of the body of the young genius who helplessly remained waiting in the doorway until finally a green screen, which appeared in the stomach of the canine, he dialed a number in degrees Fahrenheit. Apparently it still had some temperature. Then without the young man giving him time to say something in his defense and without even asking for it, an options screen appeared and a single statement was displayed.

"Stay home and play with Goddard."

To which Jimmy ended up smiling at such a sense of humor acquired by his intelligent pet.

ー You know I have to go, it's the first day of school ーthe genius excused himself ー So take care of the house, and remember that if my parents arrive, as the message on the answering machine says, do not tell them of my arrival and you hide of them. I want to be the one who gives them the surprise.

The dog, without further ado, circled twice, as if following its own tail, before throwing itself on the ground, apparently a little disconsolate with its master's imminent departure.

Jimmy hurried through the kitchen door and took a bite of the apple that was still in his hand. He was about to turn to go to the front yard, when he could not help but see his old club house in the distance.

A small breeze blew, causing a small flag on the roof of that little wooden house to shake gently, as if it were a friendly hand waving at him.

In those three days it had not even occurred to him to go to the lab. After all, he had the complete assurance that everything should continue just as he had left two years ago, due to the access codes he had tried to put in all the entries, knowing that even if someone had a hair of his the DNA scanner, nobody could decipher the encryptions of their numeric keys, even with the so-called luck of beginners that Carl and Sheen seemed to have to guess by chance.

Of course, this he had let his two closest friends know, days before he left for his frozen retreat in the Arctic, receiving frantic cries from both friends, especially from Sheen, who accused him, among other things, of distrustful, for not allowing them to have access to his inventions in his absence, which, of course, was simply unthinkable.

This had been a tough farewell, but he had to put his priorities in order, for his own good and for the city's.

And that, after winning the intergalactic tournament, which had been witnessed in various parts of the universe, began to get an immense amount of invitations to visit planets from other galaxies, and in many cases proposed a complete stay for to carry out studies in different alien institutions, which of course, would have made him feel very praised, if all the messages had not been sent in huge asteroids that fell in almost any part of the city, causing a great amount of damage.

Of course, he could not blame his parents too much, when exposing the possibilities he had to extend his knowledge beyond any terrestrial would have dreamed, he received a series of redundant refusals to leave the limits of the Milky Way without having concluded by at least with his elementary studies.

And everything had been going on like this for a while, peacefully, by implementing an invisible dome throughout the city, which, with a shield of semipermeable characteristics, protected the city and its citizens, sending the asteroids back into space, in a sort of bouncing effect, which in turn encoded a pre-recorded message to thank the interest for him and decline their invitations for another time. This, even unexpectedly for him, had also left RetroVille with a beautiful night sky, in which the entrance of the asteroids to the earth's crust and their return to outer space could be seen.

Of course the extraordinary show attracted many tourists to the city. And with the profits obtained from foreign money, the repairs of the city could be paid, leaving everything to hand, in the end, as it almost always did.

However, this had not left him sincerely satisfied. After all, his great dream since he had been very young, and since he imagined the other civilizations that should exist in the immensity of the universe, was to achieve a true, genuine and civilized exchange of knowledge with the inhabitants of other planets. And while his experiences thus far had been extensive, beyond what he would have imagined, they had not fulfilled all his expectations, and he still wondered what was behind the superficial layer of space eccentricities that had hit him in the face until then. . .That had been his dream ... And seeing the sky like that, only represented an endless number of lost opportunities ...

Waking up from his little lapse of memories, he shook his head and continued on his way. He was surprised to find a small wooden door on the front of the house that was not there a few years ago, and by measuring distances he jumped up.

As soon as he reached the front patio of the house, he suddenly realized something that he had not taken into consideration before, and that really meant a real carelessness on his part.

He did not know how he would get to school. His old childhood dilemma was repeted again.

He shook his head again and holding his chin, he began to consider his options.

Waiting for some type of school bus was not an option since, unlike the primary school, the secondary did not have that kind of service.

He did not have his aerodynamic shoes on, and in fact, taking into account the time since he last used them, it was likely that they were no longer his number. This was not a simple statement or lightly, because he was sure to have grown at least a few inches.

Continuing with his current dilemma, he could not use any of his old inventions, like his jet pack, since everything was protected in the laboratory, and even being his own access codes, it would take too long to unlock access to the clubhouse.

Maybe, his only option was to go back to the kitchen and ask Goddard to take him flying, although in reality it was an alternative he wanted to avoid having a choice, because among his list of things he had planned to accomplish, was to avoid attracting too much attention , especially in the case of his first day in a new school, and flying through a robot flying dog could be considered a bit eccentric, even knowing that some of his old classmates could remember him and his flashy artifacts.

Interrupting his line of thought, he heard a thunderous noise from the front yard that made him lose all traces of concentration. It was a silver car that came out of the garage, and that apparently had a person quite impatient behind the wheel, as he repeated the sound of the horn with heated frequency.

Jimmy watched her for a few seconds and just when he was about to start walking towards the school, thinking about the fastest route he could reach on foot, he noticed that the driver's side window was opening and a window was coming out.

The hand, which seemed delicate at first sight, stirred a second later with a threatening force.

ー ¡Cindy, I told you that you were ready to leave more than half an hour ago!

Jimmy did not know the precise reason, but the voice of Mrs. Vortex managed to disturb him much more than the sound of the thunderous car horn.

"I do not like this," he told himself, hiding behind a nearby tree on the sidewalk.

ー ¡Persistence, attitude and punctuality are the keys to success Miss! ー she continued without receiving any response ー ¡Cinthia Aurora Vortex, come on right now or ...! ー just when Mrs. Vortex was about to complete some kind of condemnatory sentence, the door of the house opened and from it came a young woman with blond hair. Jimmy, who had remained partially hidden, allowed himself to spy for the first time, only poking out half his head. And it was then that he saw her.

From that house, which looked like the idealized image of an architect on a dollhouse, but on a real scale, a girl who must have been the same age as him stepped quickly.

The first thing he noticed was a pair of striking orange boots that seemed to have small pink flowers on them, which seemed to give some color to the rest of the outfit that included a gray skirt and a white blouse. On his hairstyle it seemed to be inspired by the classic retro style, because in front all his blond hair remained perfectly combed thanks to a pink headband and behind it rose a tall crepe, which seemed to give her a girlish appearance suburbs.

Jimmy took a few seconds before he could fully recognize her, dismissing the fact that he must already know who she was, because her mother had called her by her full name.

In his mind, the image of that little blonde with two tails tied with pink lashes, which had known a long time ago, was very distant. His neighbor, classmate and closest intellectual rival in the entire city; there was also the clear memory of the ten-year-old girl with a high ponytail and bangs on her side, with whom she had shared countless adventures, trips and misfortunes, scientific discoveries and technological disasters, and that by several hazards of fate had ended up becoming one of his closest alloys, even if they continued to argue from time to time.

Jimmy had only been able to see her for only a couple of seconds, because a few moments after she had climbed into the car, Mrs. Vortex had quickly taken the car to the avenue and driven full speed down the road.

He stared at the path through which all trace of the shine of the shiny silver car had disappeared and he placed both hands on his face, blaming himself for not having left five minutes before his house and avoiding seeing such a scene. And now, he had no escape to think what his mind had been blocking, to deal with things, which he considered somehow, more priority.

¿What would he say exactly when, inevitably, he were in school? ¿Everything would be as bad as the last time they had seen each other? ¿Would this be their chance to start over? He completely support his back on that tree that had served him as a temporary refuge, and whose existence also had to be recent, as he did not remember it at all, and for a moment he just stared at its leaves, transparent with the light of the imminent sun.

Hecarefully observe that light and when he recognize only the green in small spots, he thought of those eyes of the same intense color, in that almost expressionless look at being called by his mother. He shook his head hopelessly.

¿How was it possible that he was thinking of details like that? ¿Why did he suddenly feel so dizzy? ¿Was it the fever that was returning with more intensity? He definitely felt that he was getting sick of something terrible.

Maybe he should listen to his loyal pet and stay at home, at least another day until he was completely healed. After all it was not a bad idea to wait for his parents at home, explain everything, and attend school until the next day.

ー I've told you a thousand times that it's not a doll, IT'S A ACTION FIGURE!

Jimmy turned his head instantly to recognize such words, and what he saw was a little boy, who must have been about eight years old, funny looking, holding in his hands a kind of man from space.

ー ¡Wait! I think I forgot my inhaler at home, we must go back! Behind the first child, was followed by another, with a slightly more plump complexion, running with clumsy movements trying to reach the other who had begun to run in circles with his action figure on top, simulating the flight of space man.

ー ¡Forget it! I'm not going back only for your foolish inhaler! We are already light years away!

Jimmy watched them walk away in the direction they had been following, and just as they were about to disappear into the corner of the main street, he watched them return the same way, but with a slower pace.

He heard the funny looking guy muttering things like "This is the last time I do something for you" and "I should not be friends with someone so stupid"

Something about Jimmy reacted instantly. From one of his pockets he took out a small object, which shone with the sun when he raised it in his hand, as the boy with his action figure had done a few moments ago.

That was an object in which he had an endless hope, and now he would have the opportunity to try it in a new environment.

Making very simple calculations, which did not take him even sixty seconds, he determined that if he started running right then, he could get to RetroVille High School in time, and he would still have the opportunity to look for Carl and Sheen in the halls of the school, all without a drop of sweat.

His priority now was only to find his old friends and return to his normal life.

Well, the normal life for a teenage genius in the last year of high school.

* * *

When entering the corridors of the secondary of RetroVille, the first thing he found was a sea of gray trousers, white shirts and ties of different colors.

He could not help but feel a little out of place, even though he was not the one to blame for not having been informed about the fulfillment of some type of school uniform. After all, as he knew, few public schools in the country were concerned about following that kind of clothing standards.

So he continued down the hall making his way, thinking that now it would be a million times more difficult to find his friends, in that sea of uniformity, which made him feel a bit strange.

His problem had never been to be an unsociable person; more in his favor, he had always felt comfortable meeting new people and visiting unexplored places, even beyond what an average human being could imagine. But right now he could not help but feel incredulous about his own social skills, being so vast in past experiences, that they seemed reduced to at least half, given his lack of practice in coexisting with other individuals of his age for quite some time.

Since he had a memory, and that was saying a lot, he had always sought the company of individuals, who, although he did not expect to fully understand the limits of his mind, hoped to find the kind of individuals that were sufficiently "resistant", as his parents had proved to be, to withstand the immensity of his creative potential and unlimited curiosity about the universe in all its forms and from all angles of scientific scrutiny.

And that had been exactly what he had achieved with his two old best friends.

On the one hand was Sheen, who since he had known him seemed to be endowed with a source of supernatural energy, which had no limits, and also seemed willing to perform the most dangerous feats, that a being in his complete senses would refuse to do , even without the need to receive a detailed explanation.

Meanwhile Carl, had an incredibly strong body, apt to try all kinds of inventions in its prototype stage, and although, was a bit cowardly, was loyal to the end of each of his adventures.

Finally, both were subjects of simple mind and therefore, were easy to handle and direct, in addition to lacking some kind of ethics that made it border on the merely conventional practices. Had it not been so, that would probably have been the end of his creative potential.

Thinking about it and how terrible it would have been not to have met them, he see them both at a distance like red spheres on green cubes.

He approached a bit, but finally decided it would be better to watch them for a few seconds, before trying to approach. The black-haired boy was wearing the rest of the uniforms, but he wore it so misaligned that it stood out for his turquoise blue shirt underneath his completely unbuttoned white shirt, and his gray pants folded in the shape of shorts. In addition, a purple tie with a curious pattern of green letters in the shape of a collage gave it a certain unmistakable touch. He walked absentmindedly through the locker area, holding a gameboy in his hands. He seemed to be putting all his concentration into it, because as he walked he did not realize that he was pushing some people in his path, that they only looked at him tiredly.

ー Come on, Sheen, you said I could play, too. In addition we bought the game together, so I demand that you let me try it ー almost yelled his plump companion, who for his part, although he used the uniform in the right way, this seemed to be one size smaller than he would need.

In his case he wore a small orange tie with the silhouette of what appeared to be an unmistakable animal from the Swiss Alps, which made his red hair stand out, which had mushroom cut and completely straightened.

ー Wait a moment ー he said turning the game away from the other's reach ー I just have to destroy this barrier and go to the next level.

ー That's what you said half an hour ago! As annoying, you always make us lose by being scratching!

ー It's not my fault, it's these pants that are not made of synthetic materials. I do not care what President Libby says about the fashion code, I will not use them anymore.

ー What did I tell you not to mention the name of that ... THAT ...! ー at that moment, the black haired boy stepped open the door of one of the lockers, causing the teenager to walk on his back, with the gameboy opened in two parts by the blow he had received.

ー ¡Nooooooooo!ーhe shouted dramatically, his eyes on the sky, making everyone present look at him for a second, but returning to his individual activities immediately.

From the locker that had been opened, the face of a young boy appeared, more handsome, whom Carl recognized at once, since Sheen seemed to be stunned by the sudden blow.

ーOh, I'm sorry, friendーthe dark-haired young boy said, as he closed the door of his locker and saw Sheen on the floor with the remains of his gameboy, and without much interestー Part of life and growing up is learn that things sometimes ... break ー he ended up saying with a slight laugh, as he burned a brown haired girl around the shoulders.

ー You're so bad Nick ー the girl said laughing coquettishly, as they walked away.

While the dark haired boy continued on the floor rubbing his head and the redhead was very distracted greeting from a distance the girl that had left Nick, even when she did not notice, appeared in front of them another boy and extended his hand to Sheen so he could stand up. He took him still with his head spinning.

ー Maybe I can repair itー Jimmy said, who had seen everything from a distance.

ー I doubt it ... this is ... eh ... advanced technology. To repair this one would need a kind of ... I do not know ... a kind of ... clever person ... or maybe smart ... or rather ...

Since Sheen's view was still blurred, it was obvious that he had not recognized him, while Carl had finally stopped greeting the girl who had already disappeared, and was about to start paying attention to what was happening.

ー Maybe ... a person who has a brain capacity greater than the average ... that would be a ... a ..ー Sheen continued without being able to guess the word he was looking for.

ー¡A ... A ... GENIUS!ー Carl shouted as he recognized Jimmy in front of them.

However Sheen turned to look at him and shook his head.

ー No, fat. I was referring to a person with a screwdriver and an instruction for the piece in question, although a genius could also be helpful.

ー¡Sheen, look, it's Jimmy!ー Carl yelled almost euphorically.

ー ¿WHATTTT? JIMMY? ー the black haired shouted ー What Jimmy? ー asked more calmly.

ー Jimmy Neutron ーthe genius played waving the hand that had helped him get up, as if they were meeting for the first time.

ーOh hello,ー Sheen said, giving him the handshake. Then he gave her a look that was a bit more carefulー ¿You know? You are just like another boy of the same name that we met some time ago, although he was a little shorter. Only a little.

ー ¡Sheeennn! It's me! ーhe confirmed ー I'm Jimmy.

ー¿WHAT?! BUT JIMMY WAS NOT DEAD ?!

ー ¿WHAT?

From behind he got even closer Carl and put a hand on Sheen's shoulder.

ー I think you're confusing videogames with reality again.

ー Oh! Of course it was that grumpy guy from the video game who died last week. It is that he did not stop giving me orders and I key my knight's sword. Unfortunately I did not know that that was my soul and ...

Jimmy cleared his throat to remind his presence of his friends.

ー ¡Jimmy!ー Carl and Sheen shouted at once in unison.

ー I'm glad they're still the same as always.

ー We have not known about you for so longー Carl said.

ー Yes, sorry for the extended period of silence, but as you know the Arctic University Research Center has a rigid confidentiality contract on its activities. Some time ago I began to limit my contact with the outside world more and more, so I decided to go back to RetroVille.

ー Does that mean you'll come back to study with us? ー Carl asked, evidently excited. Jimmy just nodded.

He was grateful that the guys did not press him with more details. After all, it was true that he still had to comply with protecting the details of said institution, until he was able to solve that situation completely.

ー Great!ーSheen shouted.

ー Then ー Jimmy said starting to walk down the hall ー What do you say? I have the first free class.

ー ¡Like me! ー Carl followed. Sheen hesitated for a moment.

ー Well ... the teacher said not to return to her class until I find the four quarters of my math book that I accidentally cut in the carpentry shop. In any case, how am I supposed to know it's a room without the book? Dha!ー they were finally followed by the black haired man.

Jimmy just laughed. At last I felt I had returned home.

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **CHAPTER 3.**

The gruesome greenish lump shook from one side to the other, unable to detach itself from its grip to escape. He continued with his tremors even until the last moment when a kind of four-pointed trident stuck in the middle and split it in two. Then, rising in small fragments, it end up in the mouth of the chubby boy with reddish hair.

ー You have not touched your food Jimmyー indicated the redhead with glasses on the other side of the table.

ー I think I'm not very hungry ー said the genius separated the tray of the cafeteria, which contained a mound of mashed potatoes, a slice of pizza and a trembling green jelly that seemed to have a few raisinsーI'm recovering from a small stomach problem. Maybe I wait until I get home.

Immediately after, he took out of his backpack a black box, the size of a soap dish, from which two long cables protruded with metallic brushes on the ends. Jimmy took both ends as if they were soldering irons, and shrugging in front, he focused his attention on the bottom of the box. A few seconds later small sparks began to come from inside.

Sheen and Carl looked at each other at the same time, excited. Some time ago they did not see any of Jimmy's new artifacts, and with two years gone by, any of his inventions must be beyond what they could even imagine.

However, they knew that they should be careful when trying to ask something, since Jimmy seemed reluctant to tell them too many details about his old or new projects. It was not as if they knew anything, or they ignored all the details. From time to time they had received one or another mail from them to greet them. But he never discussed matters about his new studies, his colleagues, if he had ever had them, or about his activities in that remote Arctic institution.

About his parents, they knew that they received more usually, some boring letters about the care of their hygiene, such as the use of clean clothes and toothpaste at night, which did not leave Neutron completely satisfied either.

Even Santa Claus had expressed concern that Jimmy had also stopped writing to him. Even being so close, apparently the genius had not come to visit him.

Now, even if everyone knew that Jimmy was not the kind of genius who was easily annoyed when asked about something related to his inventions, over time, and a season before he left for his remote research institute, he had showed something more ... modest, so to speak, when exposing his new inventions in view of public scrutiny.

He had constantly excused himself after long scientific explanations that, although they did not know whether to try to inculcate in them some scientific culture or as a little malicious attempt to take them away, they had ended up isolating him for a while before leaving the city, spending long periods of time alone in his laboratory.

Of course they had tried to give him his space since after all they assumed it was a small slip by which the little genius must have been passing. They had dared to assume that Jimmy spent his time solving some kind of impossible equation with which the geniuses usually obsess and that once he managed to solve it he would be the same as always, without even supposing that Jimmy had started to pack and fix details to leave everything ready in your laboratory.

So they had to be very careful if they were hoping to get some information from the genius.

At that moment Carl nodded to Sheen, who was sitting next to Jimmy at the school cafeteria table, to begin his covert interrogation. Sheen nodded, understanding the message.

ー Well and ... WHAT ARE YOU BUILDING JIMMYYYYY ?!

To the surprise of both Sheen and Carl, Jimmy was not startled at all by the scream he had given practically in his ear.

ー A second boysー he decided to say, while some last sparks came out of his black box.

An instant later, he raise him face to both friends, who remained expectant that it would be the moment in which he would present his new great invention.

ー Oh well ... what I am working on ... is not really very interesting.

A second later he was placing a kind of lid on the box and seemed intent on putting it back inside his backpack. Both Sheen and Carl could not hide the disappointment of their faces. Something that even Jimmy could notice at that moment.

ー Oh, sure, we understand Jimmyー Carl said with a faint air.

ー ¡Yes! We understand that there are things that you can not tell us, either because they are secret, or because we are not able to understand them.

ー No, no, guys, I did not mean thatー I try to recapitulate the genius.

At that moment he reopened his backpack to take out the black box again.

Under the table, and without Jimmy noticing, Carl and Sheen tapping each other in Morse code.

"I told you he would fall" said Sheen in code,

"You see that it's still very soft, ha-ha-ha-ha, do you think he's going to eat that?" Carl said.

Above the table, Jimmy had already discovered the box again and brought it to his friends so they could see its contents.

ー See ー said putting his hand to the box ー I am working on magnetized screws of beryllium, with millimeter-structured links to obtain and potentiate fourth-dimensional areas! They are the ones that I will use to reassemble some parts of my old inventionsー he said taking one of the screws, about one centimeter high and that gave off a color similar to a rainbow or a lamp of the sixties.

ー Screws, eh? .- Sheen said taking a seat, after having stood up to look inside the box of Jimmy.

ーThat's why I told you that they were not the great thing ー the genius gave a small sigh ーIf there is something I have learned from all my experiences, is that I must improve the prime components of my inventions, if I expect a one hundred percent effective of themー he said putting the screw back in the box.

That was actually one of the lessons I had learned these past two years, during the time he had been at the Arctic Research Center, which was in turn an equivalent of higher studies. At least that part of the booklet had been true. It had a much more free curriculum than any other existing, since it seemed to be delineated by the student's own attitudes, without rushing it or registering a system of notes, of course that only in terms of the development of new technologies.

On the other hand, however, it had a rigid system of rules regarding the improvement of assembly tools and skills, physical-mathematical calculations, and in simple terms, quality control. He still remembered that this had been one of the many reasons why he had decided to go to study for such a long time in these facilities ... but of course, there had been other reasons as well.

ー They have very nice colors Jimmyー said the redhead calling his attention backー ¿Can I see them?

ーOnly if you promise not to eat any ー Jimmy said quickly as he moved the box away from Carl, who seemed strangely hungry, despite having already eaten his two lunches, his, which had been set aside for lack of appetite and part of Sheen's salami that had been neglected for a second. Carl was about to say something, when his stomach rebounded strongly.

ー Forget it ーsaid holding his stomach.

ーAs I said, I must start over the smaller parts, and then move on to the heavy toolsー he could notice that his friends had already lost part of their interest in what he was sayingー Come on! Did not you expect me to continue using soda cans, clips and chewing gum forever to unite the parts of my inventions?

ー ¡¿And what's wrong with the chewing gum?! ー Sheen said approaching him quickly as he exploded a huge chewing gum on his face.

ー Nothing! ーsaid taking off the rubber ー It's just that ...ーhad continued, but something seemed to have reacted in Sheen when he criticize chewing gum, or more specifically candy.

ー What happened to the crazy Jimmy that he built before thinking? Without considering risks! ーsaid standing on his chair and then on the table.

ーWithout considering possible damages or prejudices to third parties! ーCarl support, allowing himself to see through the feet of Sheen.

ーWhat happened to the Jimmy that took us to unbridled adventures and to visit exotic landscapes?! ーcontinued shouting Sheen.

ーEven if there was no real background to back them ... no matter the passage through customs, or the opinion of the NASA, the ONU, or your mother.ー Carl quickly backed up.

ーThis is not the Jimmy that I ever escaped from prison! ー Shouted once again the black hair.

ー.. for a crime he did not commit, and from which he was completely exonerated, after a twenty-hour trial ...ーCarl was added once more.

Even after the cries he had received, Jimmy remained quite calm, although a very inner part of him wondered since when his friends had been thinking about those things.

ーI do not know, I guess ... I matured a little ーsaid passing a hand by the neck. ーAnd I was not crazy !, I was only in a stage of discovery of my scientific abilities. Those were good times ... but that's over now. And all thanks to ...ーhe said raising his index finger.

From Sheen's and Carl's perspective it seemed to point upwards, so they both looked up at the ceiling.

ー God? ーI try to guess Sheen ーI did not know that you had become so spiritual.

ーDo not! The ring! ーsaid pointing with his other hand ーSee, this is what I have used for months to perfect the first components of my inventions. It's an inhibitor ring ... or else, I think it's an inaccurate way, I'd call it a mood ringーhe said trying to simplify his words, so that his friends could understand his explanation.

ー Rings of humor! ーBoth friends shouted as they blew two rings in their hands, of which two whistles were heard, like the one coming from the toy whistles.

ーIt's not like those! ーJimmy said while pulling his hands away from the closeness of his face. .

ーThen ..., must be those rings that fit color according to your moodー Sheen said while holding the hand of the genius.

ーNo Sheen, it is not the type of rings that changes colorー he sigh, trying not to deviate from the subjectー In other words, it is what I use to obtain the physical and mental precision, which I need to connect extremely delicate circuits. I would usually leave that kind of work to some types of nanobots, but after seeing the disasters that have caused an infinity of times, I decided that the best thing would be to do without them.

Seeing that he had finally managed to capture the attention of his friends, he decided to continue with his explanation.

ー It works by paralyzing the beat of the heart, which in turn stops the blood flow, which finally prevents muscle contractions, which are what prevent a human being in normal conditions from connecting certain delicate parts of circuits, because it is affected by the human pulse.

ー But ... Jimmy ... if you stop your heart ...? ー Carl began to say with a worried air.

ーHow is it possible that he does not fall into a coma? ー completed Jimmy, surprised that they seemed to be understanding his explanationー Good question Carl. Well ... it is very, very difficult to explain, but, in the simplest words that can occur to me, it connects the body with the electromagnetic field of the planet Earth, and that is what the body receives as a temporary source of energy for keep the rest of the vital functions active. I must say, that I had thought it would only work at the poles, where the strength of the electromagnetic field is stronger, but this morning I could confirm that it works anywhere in the world, since it was what I used to get here running. By keeping my heart paralyzed, I could even run a marathon without affecting the rest of my body at all.

ーWell Jimmy ... that's very interesting, ーsaid Carl, who was internally confused by some words that Jimmy had used ー... but really what I was going to ask you was that, if the ring stops your heart to work on your scientific things ... that means that in the meantime, you can not have feelings for other things, like I do not know ... an old television program that was canceled ...

ーIt was not canceled! ーSheen shouted ーThey are just taking time to write a new season! Lalalalalalaー Sheen continued covering her ears when she felt alluded to.

It was a reality that one day he would have to face, but Ultra Lord might not return to the television screens.

ーAs I said ー Carl continued without paying attention ーOr love animals, such as I feel by the flames ... or love a person ...

ーCarl! I think you're not understanding. I call it a mood ring, because it creates a psychic body state that would normally affect the rigorously scientific perception, although that does not mean that it makes me totally insensitive to the outside. We are talking about science here. It is also a simple common perception error that people have when they believe that feelings like "love" come from an organ such as the heart, which is only a pawn of the respiratory and nervous system, when in fact everything is controlled by the brain。

ー Uh, but I do not think that people would like to draw small brains about the "i" of the names of the people they likeー saidCarl, not noticing that Jimmy looked at him with a certain fatigue.

ー Carl, what love really is ...

However, before Jimmy could continue to say, what would have been the most scientifically correct, cold and objective explanation of what the feeling of "love" was, one could hear in the distance, the creaking sound of a device.

Sound coming on, coming from the other side of the cafeteria, and when the three teenagers turned around, they discovered it was a small pink recorder, on one of the tables. Everything indicated that he was about to start some kind of show.

* * *

Suddenly the cafeteria was invaded by a lot of red and gold pompoms, which after being held in the air for a few seconds, were caught nimbly by a group of teenagers, who wore uniforms of the same color pattern, and they should be in the age ranges of middle and high school students.

The sound of the music had already been present all over the place, and all the curious people were turning to see the happy teenagers who gave little jumps and pirouettes to the sound of music, while distributing certain types of propaganda, it was printed on plain paper, it was hand-decorated in various colorful festive tones.

Jimmy, who had remained attentive at the end of the corridor, ignored the moment in the one of the members of the school club put in front of him a flyer that dictated:

"Great baseball game, Bulldogs vs. Sea Turtles, next Tuesday, 13. Great start to the season!"

ーIt will be a great game. We should go to see him, do not you think Jim? ーCarl said, distracting a second later with a brunette-haired girl jumping by to give one of the fliers to Sheen, which the redhead took charge of snatching from his hands.

Neither of them noticed that Jimmy was still looking outside the cafeteria, where there was now only one empty corridor. Just when all the members of the cheerleading party had entered the cafeteria, they had left the hall door open, he saw in sinuous slow motion a strange green glow.

A terrible sense of uncertainty occupies his entire mind. Had they finally decided to appear? Would it be that they had come to take him back? How had they managed to cross the barriers of the city?

He was now fully exposed. His feet did not seem to want to react to get up from the table and run away to nowhere. The humor ring was placed, since it was necessary to keep it in a state of total concentration, and it almost shot off towards the corridor that would take it to the corridors of the first floor of the school.

If he could talk to them first of all, maybe I could avoid a major disaster ...

And he was about to arrive when, from a place he did not know how to determine, a huge bulldog appeared in front of him, or rather a huge person disguised from the aforementioned canine that completely blocked his way.

Although, it had been a great surprise for Jimmy, the encounter with that enormous motley, which now offered him a kind of colored brochure, since his heart remained paralyzed, did not suffer in his body the sensation of shock that he would have had, something of such irrational characteristics appears before him.

Jimmy, I was about to do it to the side, when from behind you heard a voice that he could recognize with some ease.

ーJimmy ... are you? ーsaid a clearly feminine voice ーAre you Jimmy Neutron, aren't you?

ー Betty ... Quindlan? ー asked the genius, but as an incredulous statement.

ーYes! You're Jimmy! ーsaid the cheerleader approaching a little more.

ー Bolbi also here! Bolbi supports team! Bolbi makes his own costume! ーhe was heard from behind, so Jimmy could guess who was inside the bulldog costume.

Even if Jimmy did not completely forget the situation in the corridor, he told himself that it must be a mistake, because he was sure that no one could break through their barriers after reinforcing them when they arrived in the city. It was so he was glad to see Betty, who after all, was one of her old classmates from elementary school.

Seeing her running towards him, he felt a certain nostalgic air, although honestly she could not say why.

ー Jimmy, you came back! I would recognize that hair of yours anywhere.

He cheerfully laugh, while receiving from the genius a similar expression, taking his comment for good.

ー I thought you had gone to study at a certain university abroadー continued Betty, who obviously knew the shorter version of his departure from the city.

ー Yes, that's how it was, but ... I'm back ーhe said without thinking of something better to say. He saw that in his hand was the ballot that Bolbi had extended a few moments agoー Cute pamphlets, are made by hand.

ー Yes, well, the school printer broke down when Britney shot her dwell flora. Have you seen her lately Jimmy?

ーWell I... .

ー She always seems that it is in the clouds. She pleases me, but what happened to her hair in the game of the Fourth of July with the flares ...

Although Jimmy was still very fond of how cheerful and sweet Betty seemed to be, in reality what she told him interested him very little.

Maybe he manage to disguise her boredom very little, given that she observed him suddenly silent.

ー Jimmy, Are you ...?

From afar he saw his pair of friends approaching quickly.

ー No, I will accuse you! ー Sheen said while snatching from Carl's hands his box of magnetized screws that he had left on the cafeteria tableー Jimmy, Carl wanted to eat your screws bored!

ー It's not true! ーshouted the chubby friend behind them ーIt was Sheen who ...

However, before Carl could continue what he was saying, he heard the sound of the school bell, which announced the end of lunch.

Everywhere, the teens began to pick up their things, putting lunch trays in place, and preparing for the second part of their school activities.

Jimmy could see that from a distance the mates of the cheerleaders were beckoning to Betty to approach, probably to agree on some other activity related to the school baton.

Without hesitation Betty set off to meet her friends while giving her one last look.

ーWhat a pleasure to talk to you again ー said finishing away.

Jimmy just said goodbye to her gently waving his hand. While this was going on behind Sheen was talking to Carl near the ear.

ーHad not she joined that strange sect of singing nuns? ー he whisper, not noticing that Carl was again waving to that girl member of the club, who seemed to know little of its existence.

ー I think you're confusing reality again Sheen ー he answer absent-mindedly as Bolbi, in his costume bulldog was making his way between them, going to push Jimmy also, to try to join the group of teenagers who began to pick some of his forgotten pamphlets on the cafeteria tables.

Finally, Jimmy turned to them and taking his box from Sheen's hands, he indicated to his friends with a nod, that it would be better to get out of there to continue with his classes.

Both friends followed him. Until then he had discovered with pleasure that he shared with his friends at least one class separately; with Sheen gymnastics class, being surprised to rediscover the aptitudes of his energetic and very elastic friend, while with Carl he had the manual arts class, that although it was not at all interesting for either of them, at least he had someone with who talked at times when the relaxed teacher was absent from the room, to let them focus their "creative energies", whatever that means.

Comparing their strips of subjects again, they came up with the reality that the three of them were missing a last class, although all of them were in different rooms.

This was how they separated following each one different direction, agreeing that they would meet after class.

* * *

Jimmy wondered if he was late for his class, since he could no longer see anyone walking the halls.

He checked his watch and realized that he still had five minutes, only being around the room indicated.

He started walking slower, feeling suddenly overwhelmed, with a strange feeling that he was being watched. It did not help his nerves to see some defects in the lighting of the corridors, at least that part of the school, which gave a dark air to the green walls of the school, increasing the fact that by that time he had already saved his humor ring to keep it safe in the pocket of his vest, next to his small box of magnetized screws.

After all, he still had to find out how safe it was to use it outside the North Pole.

He wondered if it had been one of those bulbs that went out and lit in contrast to the green walls what he had actually seen a while ago, or had been something else. Suddenly he felt a pair of huge hands holding him by the shoulders

He manage with effort to contain a huge scream, quickly moving away from the grip.

ー Friend Jimmy, nice to see you again! ーsaid Bolbi, emerging from the shadows of a broken bulb, and even with his Bulldog dog costume, but with the head of the motley held in his hands.

Jimmy calmed down instantly, unable to get angry with the cheerful foreign student, who despite living for several years in RetroVille did not seem to pretend to correct his mistakes in pronunciation, while maintaining an excessive set that Jimmy did not finish digesting the all good.

With that in mind, and the sudden fright that Bolbi had given him, a little discomfort came to his stomach, which Jimmy recognized as a residual sensation from the night before and his incident with junk food overeating. He continued like this, with his stomach spinning, towards the classroom that belonged to him, being followed closely by Bolbi.

ーDo you also have a science class, friend Jimmy? ーsaid behind him, probably not noticing how bad he was feeling in those moments.

At least it was science class, he told himself. That was what his nerves needed, a small dose of rigid postulates and the smell of test tubes.

It was like this, that already feeling a little better and seeing the classroom door open hurriedly, with the idea that he would sit at the first available desk he would find, even if that meant having to sit next to Bolbi, when, being at a I stepped inside, and his stomach giving him a new cramp, saw her sitting there, with the same striking reddish orange boots, that I had seen her wear earlier in the morning.

She was in the front row, on the far left, right in the seat closest to the teacher's desk. As he had always remembered her. At that precise moment he was reading, unlike the rest of the students who were already there, a huge copy of "War and Peace" Instinctively he returned two steps back, colliding with the fluffy, soft body of Bolbi, who had been following him like a true watchdog.

It was like that, hiding first completely, and then leaning slightly through the door frame, confirmed that it was really Cindy who was there, along with other students who were waiting in the classroom to start the class.

He could not help noticing how excessively ... relaxed and calm he looked, somewhat different from how he remembered her from their last meeting, which had not been entirely memorable.

ー Who is watching Jimmy? ー Bolbi said, putting his head on his shoulder, which he tried to avoid at all costs because his showy bulldog suit would only be a matter of Cindy seeing him there hiddenーOh, I see ... Bolbi is also afraid of a screaming blondeーBolbi said without giving in to the genius's instructions to hide.

He was not sure if that would be the best time to appear in front of her. Only the saint of Heisenberg knew how badly she could react if he surprised her suddenly, especially being among so many people. Besides, he still worried if she would still be upset about ...

ーBolbi ...ーwhispered the genius and almost desperate, to see that suddenly had taken a couple of pennants, practicing a kind of truncheon, which rather seemed as if waiting to give directions to a plane to land.

ーNo problem, Jimmy, she is not so bad ー said suddenly the foreigner, which was enough to distract him to stop pulling him from the door frame.

It was just at that moment that he saw Cindy looking right in his direction, and in his face, that until then all the features had remained relaxed, he drew another expression, more similar to the anger, causing it to hide again on the side of the threshold. the door, taking with it to Bolbi of a single milestone.

It was just the feeling he had had earlier in the morning, when he had seen the threatening hand of Mrs. Vortex through the window of her car.

ーBOLBI! ー there was a sudden shout from inside the classroom, which did not help much to Jimmy's nerves, as now came to mind the memory of that voice pronouncing his own name with the same frequency voiceー Bolbi, I've seen you, come here! ーrepeated the blonde from the classroom. And being in sight of Jimmy, the biggest fool in history, Bolbi got out of his grip, and appeared before the threshold as if surprising someone unexpectedly inside the room.

A second before entering, Jimmy thought he saw Bolbi winking at him. How retarded was Bolbi really? The genius shook his head. Very late, I realized that Bolbi would soon reveal Cindy to her hiding place, and maybe that would only make matters worse.

Stopping himself about to enter, he decided that it would be best to observe how the scenary presented itself, because maybe Bolbi, and judging Cindy's screams, had done something bad enough for her to discharge part of her fury with him first . .

ー Bolbi! YOU! Great oaf! Where is my bicycle?! ーCindy raised her voice again, having the foreigner sitting like an obedient canine in front of herー Do you know the problems that I have had because of you this morning ?! I told you to have it ready for today!

ーBolbi repairs bicycles! Bolbi also repairs pipes, music and computer devices. Bolbi good ー just smiled the foreign exchange student.

ー BOLBI! ー shouted even more exasperated Cindy.

ー Bolbi not find missing piece. Bolbi did not know how to be a foreigner bicycle.

ー Bolbi the bicycle is from your country! That's why I asked you to fix ー Cindy sighed tiredly

The reality is that now she do not know what she was thinking about.

ー Bolbi seeks missing piece ... .

ー Ha! ーlaughed ironically Cindyー My dog Humphrey would be more likely to find the piece before you! And talking about that ...ー she said, taking Bulldog's head from Bolbi's disguise, and thrusting it into his head with enormous forceーBetter stay like that until you have it ready!

Since Cindy had stuck the bulldog's head upside down it was obvious that Bolbi could not see anything, so, staggering, he left the classroom again. And after a few more steps, he fell at Jimmy's feet, which was still hidden by the door frame.

That was a message that was clear enough to him, that he was clearly smarter than Bolbi. And just as he was getting ready to sneak out of there, he was stopped by a mountain of boxes, from which they jutted a couple of feet below.

Of course he try to make his way to the side, but the huge body of Bolbi that was still lying on the floor, did not give way.

Even more, his horror was present, when he noticed that the person holding the mountain of boxes took a sudden stumble forward, probably to keep the balance of his load, taking it with him to the interior of the room.

Suddenly, a sound on the top of the boxes caught his attention, and when he staggered he saw the metallic shine, of what were undoubtedly a pair of microscopes about to fall on him.

Instinctively he grabbed the other end of the boxes and they finally stopped swaying. Unwittingly, in doing so Jimmy had come to touch the hands of the person who was kept hidden on the other side of the boxes. They were quite scratchy and dry.

He heard a whisper, also in a rather dry tone, of the other person, that Jimmy could only interpret as a "Thank you", before moving aside to allow him to continue on his way; however, that individual could only take one more step, before a foot appeared in his path, which, with all intentions, caused him to fall with all the boxes and their contents falling on him.

Jimmy hurried at once, seeing Nick in one of the seats in front, that he was clasping his hand with another boy from behind, probably satisfied after his recent feat.

Quickly Jimmy picked up the pair of microscopes he had seen before, and once he had made sure they were still in good condition, he put them aside and began to remove the rest of the objects that had buried that poor guy's hands. callous.

The genius stopped when he saw a man, young and with black hair, straight and disheveled, emerging on his own from a pile of papers. For a moment he could not help thinking that with his robe and disheveled hair he looked like the classic representation of a "crazy scientist" in science fiction movies, which he liked to see as a child.

Of course, he do not take long to assume that he should be his new science teacher. He could see how the man seemed still dazed by the fall, because while trying to stand up, he rubbed his head. Also, he notice that, even in front of him, he seemed unable to see him.

In a consequent act, the genius noticed that in his hand remained a pair of glasses, which was part of the objects he had collected when trying to help him. He immediately extended the glasses closer, so that he could see them, although, without waiting for it, he snatched them from his hands quite brusquely.

ー As soon as I know who did it, he will be in serious problems! ー he shouted enraged.

That individual seemed to take a few seconds before he could focus his eyesight on the glasses.

At first he shook his head, thinking that his eyesight must be failing much more than usual. There simply could not be a person with such dimensions of skull, as who was in front of him. Clear without taking into account ... .

ー You ... you .. you ...- stuttered ー YOU ARE JIMMY NEUTRON! ー scream resoundingly loud, making Jimmy give a huge jump back.

He watched in horror as that man stood up, and filling both palms of his hands with saliva, which was completely disgusting, appeased all his hair down. Then he recognized him.

ー Simur! ー screamed with surprise the genius. It was his old lab partner, when he had gone to study at Pomona University at the age of ten.

He had tried to steal one of his projects, although without success. In the end he had been expelled from the faculty.

ー But what are you doing...? ーwas about to interrogate the genius, when suddenly he heard the voice that had made him decide to flee from there a few moments ago, before everything will happen so fast.

ー NEUTRON?! ー Cindy's voice opened in him a neuronal circuit of previously suppressed memories that made him rub his head over the parietal lobe.

For a second it had seemed that Cindy had smiled at seeing him, although everything must have been the product of her imagination since she continued with words that were very unpleasant.

ーYOU, what are you doing here ?!

ーFine ... thank you ー said trying to think of something more to say under given circumstances.

ーYou, little evildoer! You made me fall purposely! ー Simur called his attention again, stretching his hand towards him.

ー Little? ーgrumbled Jimmy for the first time.

"Small" was certainly one of the adjectives he did not tolerate for him to refer.

ーListen ... ーhe said removing Simur's finger from his faceー it was not me who put you on your feet, it was ...ーhe said I was about to point to Nick, who immediately deviated from the scene, and began to whistle in a disguised tone.

ーIf there is something that tolerates less than a malefactor ... It is a gossip! ーshout again Simur.

That seemed a bit logical to Jimmy, after he had unmasked him in front of the rector of Pomona University, when he tried to present his prototype of unstable particles as his own, which if not done would have had fatal consequences.

Simur had suddenly turned around, and started to whisper to himself a couple of things that Jimmy could hear because of the closeness.

"No, do not lose control Simur, this is your new opportunity to start again ... Do not let that gossip Neutron ... (as I hate him ) ... ruin everything you've achieved ... after being expelled from the University and having to return to the family business and become a miner ... (no, no, I do not want to go back to that alienating hole in my mind, dad) ...

Simur stopped, just as he noticed that the whole room full of young people was watching him between pain and laughter.

ーWell ... that does not matter anymore ー said Simur suddenly calmly, and changing his previous stooped postureー Everyone take a seat. As soon as Mr. Neutron fixes the disaster he has caused, we can begin.

Jimmy started reluctantly picking up the papers from the floor, deciding that it would be better to keep some of his comments, because apparently his suspicions had been true, and that guy was really his new science teacher.

ーYou! Help him! ー he raise his voice suddenly.

By that point, Jimmy had completely forgotten about his previous nervousness, combined with his stomach pain, which returned in less than a ten thousandth of a second, when he saw Cindy rising from her seat, with as much or less desire. That he, to help him collect the contents of all those boxes that had fallen to the ground, and that were reduced almost entirely to a series of blank pages with indecipherable scribbles, which should be in the handwriting of his old companion of university.

When both teenagers met, their eyes crossed uncomfortably for a simple fraction of a second, drifting to the floor, only to begin to accommodate that disorder. The genius could not help but be distracted for a brief moment. It was the first time he could see her so close more than two years ago, and he could notice details that he had not noticed when he saw her in the morning.

He noticed, for example, that of his ears, which were now urated, two pieces of brightly glowed, what he supposed, must be true jade stones; having extensive experience in recognizing all kinds of precious stones and gems, which in many cases had been key pieces in more than one, of his most outstanding inventions.

Feeling observed, Cindy suddenly looked up at him, already holding a huge portion of the leaves on the ground, and handed them to him sharply, having only one blade held in both hands.

In his closeness he began to feel his stomach turn again, not being a good indicator that he suddenly felt his mouth dry. Trying to take some fresh air to calm down, the only thing that could make things worse was to capture the penetrating perfume of his blond partner, that although, at another time it could be a fragrance with a sweet aroma, in the current state of her stomach, it made him feel very nauseated.

Cindy, on her part, silently recovered from the initial impact of seeing the genie again so suddenly.

What was he supposed to be doing there? When had he returned? Why had she had to visit his grandmother in the summer? Oh, sure, because her mom had forced her. But ... What should be their position now that they met again?

Of course it was not that she had already forgotten the treacherous way in which he abandoned her, leaving her locked in a time bubble while she had her eyes closed, which ended up exploding after three days, (a typical calculation error) of the "genius", she had wanted to think), but since then she had been able to see things from another perspective. The only perspective that had remained, after not seeing him return after a week as she had predicted.

After all, some meditation with a very expensive therapist and advanced Tai Chi classes had shown her the path of inner peace. Maybe it would be a good time to forget and forgive. "Yes!" That was the best, she told herself internally.

This could be the perfect opportunity to start as allies and not as rivals. It was so that when she looked up for the second time to him, and was a second away from showing one of her best selling smiles of old roots, as an offering of peace and prosperity for a new beginning, the only thing she could glimpse the green eye in the face of the genius, was that he was making faces, which she remembered to the perfection of their childhood, when he saw her with terrible displeasure, as if it were a reason for infestation of lice, that only children fools and boastful people usually believe about girls.

How could he do that after two years of not seeing each other? It was obvious that he was still the same old immature. The immature himself unable to accept ... certain ... things ... certain feelings.

Of course his patience could not take any more and I give him the second and last group of disordered papers with even more strength than the previous time.

ー You should mature already! ー she said in an audibly louder tone, but still kept on a frequency reserved for his voice.

ー No wait! Cindy ... I do not ...ー he covered his mouth with her hand, even with a horrible sense of disgust ーI did not intend toー he try to say at the time that he realized the reason of her sudden anger . However, again Simur appeared in front of him.

ー Will Neutron be for today? In case you forget there is a class that must be given here ーsaid snatching all the leaves of his hands, with a similar abruptness with which Cindy had given them ー Now take your seat.

Seeing a seat available next to Cindy, was preparing to sit down to clarify his embarrassing stomach situation, when the blonde rushed to pull Bolbi, who had just returned to enter the room, and a sat him made him occupy that place and so avoid him approaching him.

It was evident that Bolbi did not know what was happening because he continued with the head of his disguise stuck upside down in his head.

Would it be that they could ever start with the right foot? Something inside him told him that the first time they met, something similar had happened.

So he tried to sit on the seat next to him, which left him in the middle of Nick and Bolbi. At the end of accounts, the same place that in spatial terms had always occupied.

ーHi, I'm your new science teacher, Doctor Simur Fanbardー the man in front of them was introduced.

ー Doctor? ーWhisper Jimmy; as he had said, when he was expelled from the university, he had become a miner, which explained why he had such calloused hands.

ーWell ... everyone present ... I guessー Simur began with a tone that disguised his little enthusiasm to start the classーAs I have to suppose, we will have to start at the beginning. ..

Giving them back he began to draw on the blackboard a series of concentric circles and transverse lines. .

ー The universe emerged from the Big Bang about fifteen billion years ago, and then ...!

ーExcuse meー Jimmy raised his hand, causing the young professor to initiate a series of rare internal complaints for having been interrupted.

ー Yes, Neutron? ーsaid almost reluctantlyー Well I just wanted to comment that what he says is an error.

ー What?!

ーWell, the universe is actually at least triple the old one. I checked that when I used my time machine to ...ーJimmy began to speak, before stopping himself, given that a great snort of fatigue was heard from everyone in the room. .

ーTime Machine? Interesting! ー Simur began to speak with obvious sarcasm ーBut, why not save it for one of Retroville's sensationalist newspapers? ーsaid taking out of nowhere a newspaper with the heading: "Retired teacher meets old love. with a werewolf, he just needed to shave" In the photo, Miss Folw was observed next to a man who, in physical qualities, was almost identical to Thomas Alva Edison.

Jimmy could not help but be surprised. Was Miss Fowl, her old elementary school teacher, still alive?

ー As I said ...ーcontinued Simurー Despite being composed of an undetermined number of galaxies ...ー he observe with some suspicion Jimmy who seemed to try to stop his own hand to not raise it again. .ー If you have something to say, just say it, Neutron!

ーThank you. There are 10800108 galaxies ーthat said the genius received a rain of pieces of paper that were kept in his head.

ー Well! ーcontinued Simur, downplaying importanceー Of the planets the biggest is Jupiter ... .

ーIt is really mercury, which due to its low density became bigger a year ago ...

ー Tell someone who cares about Neutron! ー he said while he was beginning to tear some hair off his headーJupiter has fourteen moons ...

ーActually they are thirteen ... that was my mistake. By accident I destroyed one when I flew too close with my rocket at ten years old. It seems that they have not been re-told ... hahaha.

ー Aghhh! ー Shout and completely desperate Simur.

And so the situation continued for another time. Some tried to write down what was said, but gave up almost immediately. In general, they had almost completely lost interest and started doing other things.

Cindy, on the other hand, had begun to sketch a small atom on the top of her notebook almost without realizing it, and when she noticed it, she struck it with all the force of her pencil that ended up breaking in two. The same thing always happened. Each time Neutron appeared, he had to ruin the regular order of the classes, either with his eccentric inventions or simply with his annoying comments of know-it-alls.

Leaning forward on his folded arms, she look at him with disguised intention while contradicting that strange professor once more, earning a look of hatred that she knew perfectly. ¿Why did not he just stop speaking when he raised his hand?

For the first time, she felt relieved that she was not the one to play that role. After all, Miss Fowl had never been able to keep up with the little genius. Now that I analyzed it carefully, if she had been as charged with energy as that strange teacher, who at the time contradicted it, she took maps, books and showed slides, maybe everything would have been different.

However, there was something strange about all that. The genius did not have that expression of complete satisfaction every time he was responsible for contradicting the information of the young professor. And even when his blue eyes shone with the same annoying wisdom as always, he seemed too pale. What would happen to him?

ー Only on the earth has been proven the existence of intelligent life ...ー Simur continued at those times. .

ーError ーcoughed the genius without being able to contain himselfーThe Earth has been visited a hundred times by extraterrestrial life forms, that although they have not been of the most intelligent

ー Neutron! That is something that can not be proven!

The room erupted in laughter of all the young people.

ーWhat happens? Why do they all laugh at me? ... I have my fly open? ー He said in an almost exaggerated expression, while covering himself.

ー What has you never seen them? ー Nick commented mockingly.

ーOf course not! And there is no human being who has seen extraterrestrials!

The room erupted in laughter again.

ーStop laughing! There are no extraterrestrials!

ー No lie! ー Jimmy yelled from his seat, leaning forward as if he was about to get upー Some time ago they kidnapped our parents and we had to travel to space to rescue them on the planet Yolkus de ...

ー ENOUGH! Time machines ... extraterrestrials ... space travel ..., but perhaps one of you has strong evidence of all these crazy things? ー said the young teacher and completely exasperated. Instantly, throughout the room each student presented an object with extravagant features on his desk, as naturally as if the teacher had asked to show his reports of a book.

With one eye beginning to tremble, the young professor passed to each of the benches while maintaining a surprising air of skepticism.

ー It is obvious that you are with a wig! ー he told Nick, who had shown the photo of an extra-attractive woman posing in a calendar class.

ー What an ugly cat! ー he said shaking his head to another student who had shown a green Twonki with purple spots.

ー It is obvious that today they served an especially fresh squid special in the cafeteriaー he commented to another student who had in his hands a small being with tentacles that moved, which seemed angry when Simur denied that he was of extraterrestrial origin .

ー And you Mr. Neutron? Does not he have proof of the falsehoods to which he has obviously induced his companions? ー Simur asked closely when observing his empty desk.

The genius searched through all his pockets, and shook his backpack, which only left his box of magnetized screws in sight. ¿But how was it possible that he among all the people did not have something of extraterrestrial technology to rub it in the face of that ignorant of Simur?

ーWell ... at the moment I do not have anything, but ...ー he began to say, although when observing that a small smile began to appear in Simur, he could remember somethingー ... but I can talk to you right now to a friend who lives in another galaxy!

He touched some buttons of his small clock, but almost immediately he fell disappointed to see that for some reason the video call could not be completed.

ー It's strange, there must be a space storm ー the genius excused himself, raising his watch over his head trying to get a better reception.

ー It's enough! If you continue with this, I will have to send it to the director's office, Mr. Neutrón.

ー Why?!

ー For ... to contradict the scientific veracity.

ー But it is not a lie! ー the genius thought it betterーIn fact you can ask the same superintendent Willoughby!

ー Did someone say "Superintendent Willoughby"? ー said an elderly man, suddenly entering the classroomー Ahh! I never get tired of hearing what it sounds like. That is, how many can boast of having the word "super" in the name of their position ... Superintendent ... Willoughby. Hahahaー he laugh happily at the former director. .

ーOh, Superintendent Willoughby, what a pleasure to see ... so thankfully unlikely ー Jimmy said he still was not surprised by the luck of this man appeared, who still wore his classic and elegant dark brown suit , and showing instead, a new huge gray beard, in contrast to a full bald, standing with certain tremors while holding with his cane.

Upon seeing him Simur took off his glasses and after cleaning them and putting them back on, he extended the hand to the old man at last.

ー Sir, what an honor to have you in our roomー however, the old man passed by him, while adjusting his glasses to observe the rest of the young people in the room. ー Very well, what is the problem that has caused the ears of the "superintendent" to burst for help? ー he said laughing with total joviality.

ー Sir, I would like to tell this ... outdated educator, who obviously continues in an alienating intellectual hole, about what he told me the other day about the position that schools would soon have over aliens? Come on, tell him! ー said the genius completely trusting, looking at the face of Simur's anger.

After all, when meeting him, the day he had done his re-entry exams, the former director had told him that it was about to be approved that the sightings, as well as all contact with aliens, begin to be documented in an appropriate manner, and then appear at last in all school books.

ー Excuse me, do I know him young man? ... Oh, Jimmy, I'm glad to see you, that you've already joined your classes! ーsaid, again adjusting his glasses to focus on the genius better.

ー Yes, thank you ... but about the aliens ...

The director's expression suddenly changed to a more serious one. More nervous.

ーOh, well, about the aliens, right ?, Well, about that ... according to the last report I received, from the school board and my last request to change the contents of the history books and sciences ... from now on, and with full assertion of the truth, and scientific and conclusive evidence, I have the honor to inform you that finally, it has been concluded that, totally and irreversibly ... there is no life on other planets. We are completely alone in the universe.

ー WHATT?! ー shouted with enormous force the genius, totally impacted.

The force of his shout was such that it had probably been heard throughout the school, in the city, and perhaps even the limits of the Earth's atmosphere.

Finally he dropped from his seat and lost consciousness. At that time, Bolbi had finally managed to shake off the head of his Bulldog costume.

* * *

For a very brief moment the image of a frozen stage came to his mind, which was shown in great detail, probably due to the privileged memory he had had since he was a child.

The night sky was simply spectacular. Just at that moment you could see a set of colored lights that split the sky in half, which should be an astonishing aurora borealis.

Or maybe not ... those lights were unusual. Too clear and bright ...

"Alone in the universe ... alone in the universe ... COMPLETELY ALONE IN THE UNIVERSE"

That was what he kept hearing. An echo in his head that seemed simply unreasonable. He more than anyone knew that this was not true.

ー Could you test your hearing aid at another time, Superintendent Willoughby? I think it's disturbing him even moreーspoke a female voice, which was actually the one that disturbed him with the closeness to the one that was heardーOnly a complete moron as he comes this sick to school.

He knew he was about to fully recover consciousness because he felt both of his eyebrows rise in his face.

Did she call him "moron"?

A moment later he forget it. Had she said school?

He try to open my eyes slowly, and with horror saw a strange green light, rising above him, while he saw a strange silhouette of a large head.

He was startled immediately, pulling away with force whatever it was that had to one side, and that seemed to want to hold him.

ー What the hell is what happens to you Neutron?! ー Cindy yelled as she pushed back with more force. A second later she was already standing in front of him, which allowed Jimmy, still on the floor, to see her jade earrings sparkling with the sunlight coming through the window.

It must have been his retro-style hairstyle, what he had seen as silhouette. It was not the moment to point it out, but that high hairstyle that gave a certain volume to her head, and that in turn also made her very symmetrical cheekbones stand out and see her bigger green eyes, made her look something ... pretty.

ー Sees it? I told him. He is a complete fool!

ー Yes, but it can not be denied that he has very healthy lungsー commented a voice that Jimmy could have assumed was the School Supervisor, while his eyesight began to clear up towards the rest of the classroom.

ー It is obvious that he loves to attract attention. Only a moron like him would be dismantled by a foolishness like to discuss if the extraterrestrial ones exist or not.

The limit of Jimmy's patience had already reached a limit to be treated as if he were not there.

ー The only silly thing here, Vortex IS ..! ー shouted the genius standing up immediately, although a second later he realized that maybe it would have been better to do it more slowly, as he felt as if of coming out of a great vortex, which caused him to fall back to the ground.

The blonde looked at him with total superiority.

ー If I were extraterrestrial would have serious existential problems ー he smiled for the first time in the day ー Neutron aside, leave this to the professionals.

Then she pull one of the seats that was closest to her and climbed on it.

ー I really do not know if the people of this city are getting more and more naiveー she whispered very low so that only he could hear her.

He wondered what he was planning to do now. Although he had a strange foreboding.

ー Fellow students! What do you not realize? Denying sightings and contact with aliens is only denying part of the past, present and future of our beloved city! Does denying the social advances to which humanity has come has led to something good? The answer is a definit no! It has only taken us hundreds and hundreds of years behind the rest of the space civilizations! Who can tell us that humans of antiquity did not also know extraterrestrial life forms, if a hard-headed man forced them to deny the evidence before their eyes!

ー She is good ー whispered the former director to Simur, who nodded keeping his arms crossed.

ー So ... besides asking them to ... VOTE FOR LIBBY FOLFAX (third reelection in September, Do not forget to vote!) ー shouted the blonde, suddenly pulling out of nowhere a huge amount of campaign buttons and flares of colorsー ... I also ask you not to allow yourself to be manipulated. Extraterrestrial life is a fact that should not be denied! Thank you.

At the end of his prayer there was applause, whistling and in general in the rest of the classroom all the young people had started to mutter among themselves.

Jimmy was the most surprised of all. I literally had my mouth open from the impression. Was she supporting him?

ー Very, well silence, silence ー try to calm the murmur the old former director ー the absence of aliens is the new position that comes directly from the new mayor, and has been accepted by the supreme school board, so there will be to respect it. Otherwise, any student, teacher or even superintendent will be suspended from school indefinitely.

ー But that is totally absurd! Everyone in this room has seen and interacted with the aliensー said Jimmy getting up at the end of the floor and addressing the rest of his companions.

ー Yes! ー all the young people in the room supported him.

Again murmurs and complaints were heard from everywhere, with phrases like "they will not silence us" "this is a farce to cover the activities of the government" "hello, I still have this extraterrestrial in my hands, what nobody thinks to help me?" Bolbi according to screaming blonde and Jimmy "

ー You, do something ー whispered the former director to the young teacher.

ー Who, me? ー asked Simur with a certain indignant air ー Auch! Auch! It's fine! ー he said after receiving several blows in the head of the former director.

ー Well, as this seems to go nowhere ... What do you think of this? ... Whoever denies having seen or interacting with aliens will have the first nine points of their final grade and will only have to continue attending class!

There was an instant silence. A second later all the young people in the room had already taken their corresponding place, except Jimmy who looked at Simur with total disbelief.

ー ¿And do you think I would achieve something with that?

The genius began to worry when he saw Simur smile with satisfaction as he whispered to the old ex-director"Blessed is the freedom of chair", being reciprocated with the head of the former director.

ー But what about the proof? ー said the genius addressing his classmates. Some looked away to avoid facing it. A few others began to whistle.

Upon receiving a questioning look from Simur, Nick immediately put on a wig that resembled the hair of the space woman in the photo he had shown. The Twonkie boy put a tail and false ears on the little space animal to look like a cat. As for the extraterrestrial boy with tentacles, he got up from his seat. Jimmy for a second thought that this strange redhead in glasses and hat, which seemed familiar, would support him, but very soon he realized that he was heading for the exit.

ー I think I'll return this to the cafeteria so ... make sushi tomorrow ー said covering his mouth, trying not to throw up.

ー Everything has a completely logical explanation for all these lies. The extraterrestrials do not exist. I hope that one day you stop cheating yourself ー said the teacher, while he had approached to smile triumphantly.

Not allowing himself to be intimidated, he held her gaze in front of the strange professor who ended up getting angrier.

¿Why would he and the mayor of Retroville be so determined to deny the existence of extraterrestrial life?

He would definitely have to investigate everything thoroughly.

ー Well, I think that's all on my partー Said the director, saying goodbye to Simur and going out the door, although he poked his head once before disappearingーAnd remember: COMPLETELY ONLY IN THE UNIVERSE !, Bye! Hahaha, I never tire of saying that.

As for Simur it only took a few seconds for him to close the textbook he had on his desk and put a sheet in its place.

ー Now everyone go! Class ended. Just sign your assistance when leaving.

Immediately, a huge line of students gathered on the desk. Some of them commented on leaving.

"And who can assure us that we do not imagine all those things? I mean, we were children back then"

"Yes! And all the sightings could have been secret Neutron air tests"

"And the assumptions Martians ... who tells us they were not mutants that he created? "

"He has always had those virtual reality and special effects devices"

"You have noticed that there has been no clear contact with the aliens since Neutron had left the city"

"I would not be surprised if strange things happen again"

That last, rather than bother the genius, left him intrigued.

¿Had aliens really stopped appearing in the city since he was gone?

He had to corroborate it as soon as possible with Carl and Sheen.

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **CHAPTER 4**

The sound of the static on the radio caught the attention of the big muscular guy who stood by the side of the device. He moved the little knob trying to find a nice radial station. After moving it several times, finding the sound of opinion programs, the well-known chicken dance and what seemed like the end of a baseball game, in which the ball left the field, finally found a station that transmitted a pleasant soft atmosphere melody.

ー I love this song! ー he said while crossing his arms with a completely hardened expression.

ー Hey you! Stop resting and get to work! ー shouted a small reptilian man who was on the other side of the service bar, and offered him a broom.

ー And what would it do? Anyway, we never have clientsー said a third reptilian individual, crossing over there, carrying some menus in his hands.

At that moment, as if someone wanted to contradict him, the doors of the establishment were opened and three adolescents entered, who in their case belonged to the human race.

ー Hi guys! How's the business going? ー Sheen approached quickly, while making a kind of greeting of brotherhood with each of the reptilian men.

First with Travolton who was the one who held the menus, with whom he made a salute standing on one foot, then with Zix, who was holding the broom, with which he hit the head strongly, and finally with Tee, which was the fort reptilian man who listened to the radio, with which he simply hit the fists of his hands.

ー Your favorite song, Isn't it, Tee? ー Sheen commented while taking a seat at the bar, followed closely by his pair of friends, who looked surprised at that kind of deal he had with the three aliens, who they had once been space bandits.

ー Yes! It's the best song! ー Tee answered, still using his totally serious voice, which made him sound permanently rude.

ー Hey, you two! I thought they would come to help us carry the business during the summer.ー said the smallest of the reptiles, referring to the redhead and the black-haired one.

ー Sorry ー excused the most plump ー My dad took me and camp to Sheen. I would have liked not to go. We missed three days.

ー What are you talking about fat? We did not get lost. We were in a survival camp! Man against nature. Ghrrrr!

ー He gave him sunstroke ー whispered Carl to his other friend ー We were not in a survival camp Sheen!

ー Yes we were!

ー Not!

ー Oh, yes! Why else would throw that useless map to the river?ー Carl looked at him horrified.

ー Well anyway that does not matter anymore. There were not many customers during the summerー commented Zix.

ー If we needed extra hands we would simply let them grow, but there are never any customers! ー shouted Travolton's voice, from the kitchen. Zix just rolled his eyes tiredly.

ー And tell me guys, who is your friend？ー said while making a sign with his head towards the young chestnut that those moments removed a trail of dust from one of the menus of the bar.

ー Do not they remember me anymore? I'm Jimmy.

ー WHAT?! Were you not dead?! ー the three aliens shouted, though in different levels of surprise.

By far the least surprised was Zix, who apparently was still the leader of that trio of reptilian men.

ー Sheen! ー shouted the genius ー How many more you told them that he had died?

To the surprise of the young chestnut, Sheen was suddenly talking on his cell phone.

ー Yes doctor. Jimmy is real and he is alive. Who'd say? So I think the therapy was a waste ... WHAT ?! HOW WILL NOT I GET BACK MY MONEY!

ー Sheen !, that's not your cell phone is my wallet. Give it back to me! "The chubby shouted, snatching it away. The genius limited himself to seeing it with fatigue.

ー Yes, good. We even send a commemorative plaque in your honor ーhe said pointing to a small plaque that shone on a door at the end of the corridor that dictated:

"In memory of Jimmy Neutrón - Ladies bathroom"

ー What ?! ー shouted again the genius.

ー And why in the ladies room? ー asked Carl.

ー We were going to put it in the men's, but nobody would see it. There is never a row.

He himself laughed at his foolish bad joke while clashing hands with the redhead.

ー There is no line anyway. There are never any clients! ー insisted the voice of the other reptilian man, who apparently was now in the bathroom and pulled the lever.

Actually, that was true. Besides them three and the reptiles, the old settlement of Mc Spankys remained deserted. They even saw passing a classic rolling plant, which the little alien was in charge of hitting with his broom to get it out of the room.

ー The business is slow, right? ー Sheen commented carelessly.

Tee, who had continued listening to the radio, was suddenly startled.

ー What?! Slow? Who do you say slow?! ー shouted the alien while striking with his fist the small stereo, turning into complete scrap and scaring the group of adolescents in passing.

ー The business! He said the business is slow! ー the third alien hurriedly reassured him while placing the unusable remains of the radio in a trash can.

The sturdy alien took the boat to the back of the service area while scratching his head.

ー I still think Tee is an idiot ー he was heard whispering to the other reptilian man who followed him to the back.

ー Well ー Attempt to recap Jimmy while seeing that they had been left alone ーSo it is true what I hear about the fact that no mishap with extraterrestrials has happened for two years?

ー And what are we supposed to be?! ー shouted a voice, of one of the reptilians, although the adolescents simply ignored it.

ーUmmm, it's funny that all the weird things stopped happening just when you left the city Jimー Carl said as he began to sip a shake that was already there since they had arrivedー It was as if a huge paranormal magnet will disappear.

ーYes! ー Sheen supportedー For a long time I asked if everything that had happened, our trips and our adventures, had really happened. Ha-hahaha. I think that really affected all my perception of realityーOne of his eyes began to tremble strangely.

ー Yes, that and without forgetting your excessive consumption of candy while playing with your gameboy, in addition to the medications you always forget to take ー Carl said while he saw a trace of guilt on the face of the genius ー Well that does not matter In any case, we are happy that you have returned Jim. Now everything will be as before.

ー Yes, that's right ... Well, then where are we going? Soon! I'm starting to doubt if this is really happening! Auch! ー Sheen shouted as he was pinched by Carl.

ー But if we just arrived ー complained Jimmy who was starting to feel like eating a hamburger. It was strange but no one had yet come to take the order.

ー Yes, but that's how we've always done things, do not you remember the routine Jimmy? We arrive, we ask for something, then some strange mishap happens, and we go straight to the adventure without receiving what we had asked for.

That explained everything. The genius said to himself.

ー I wonder if we affect the inventory of business ー commented Carl.

ー Yes! ー shouted a voice in the distance.

ー Well, I think they are right, but I still have nothing planned ー commented the genius.

The reality was that I still had doubts about whether it was safe to leave the city at that time.

ー Maybe if we wait in silence the adventure will reach usー said Carl, with a positive air.

The three friends waited in silence. After three seconds the sound of a cricket was heard.

ー Between the cricket, the rolling plant and customers who leave without paying, are finishing ruining this business! ー Shouted Zix coming out of the kitchen, accompanied by Tee ー Did not I tell you that you sprayed since last week?

ー Hey, you are not my boss! ー complained the strongman.

ー Yes, yes I am. Once, it's what my nametag says.

ー You only have the badge because he came with the uniform, and nobody else was left!

ー Maybe if you stop eating the hamburgers of the orders!

ー What are you trying to say? ー said Tee while he began to make fists with his hands, without trying to intimidate Zix in the least.

ー Sorry guys, they have to leaveー I blockade the view one of the aliens.

ー But why? ー Questioned Carl.

ー Yes, it was getting good ー Sheen support while trying to remove one of the hands of Travolton, to let him seeー I bet Zix will win.

He heard a huge "What ?!" from Tee.

ー Really? Humm, that gives me an idea ー said more to himself the reptilian man, while holding his chin thoughtfully.

ー And can we help? ー Carl asked with some emotion. The reptilian thought for a few seconds.

ー Noー he answered dryly while pushing them towards the exitー Anyway, go. I do not want anything to happen to the business when weird things start to happen, Jimmy being back.

ー But you are extraterrestrials! ー complained the genius.

ー And he wonders why they do not have clientsー said the redhead, while adjusting his glassesー Do not listen to him Jim.

The genius remained reflective for a few seconds.

ー No. He has some reason. If all this is for me, I will strive so that none of my projects get out of control, and thus maintain the peace that now seems to have the city. Also, I do not want to keep spreading the idea that I am the one trying to hide something after supposed alien sightings. It will be better to stay in low profile for a while.

ー But Jimmy ...! ー Sheen shouted. However Jimmy seemed to ignore it.

ー Well, I would like to stay, but I would like to know if my parents have already arrived home. And Sheen, please, I do not want to find people in my house with the idea that I'll throw a party.

ー Yes, it's fine ー replied the black haired with a faint air.

Jimmy had already turned around to start walking when a smile, which only Carl could see, drew on Sheen's face.

ー Hey wait ...ーhe said calling the attention of the geniusー I just wanted to tell you that ... in truth Carl and I are happy that you have decided to return ... oh yes, and that you are alive ー at the end of the phrase extended the hand to the genius, accompanying it with a huge smile, which by certain features of his face made him look like a deranged.

After looking at Sheen with a certain distrustful air, and making sure that he had no joking game that touches his hand, he was convinced that his gesture was sincere. So I shake his hand. Although without waiting for him, Sheen pulled him for the same and ended up hugging him, which lasted only a couple of seconds. Jimmy looked at him completely surprised.

ー Wait! I also wanted to be in the hug of friends reunion! ー Carl shouted. ーCan I also hug Jim?

ー Ehm, I think it will be later. Now I must go homeーJimmy answered, still confused by that attitude of his other friend. What happened to him now?

ー Okay, say hello to your mom on my behalf ー Jimmy just answered him shaking his hand while walking away.

Now Sheen and Carl had been left alone.

ー Ahhh, I did not know you were that cute Sheen. Can I hug you?

ー Of course yes, fat ! ー answered the black haired man opening his arms.

Carl hugged him with great force. When they separated, Sheen had Carl's wallet in his hands, and he had a thick false mustache and a Mexican-style hat.

ー WHAT?! You still have this silly club card from the flames ?!

Carl snatched it from her hands.

ー At least Jimmy had something more interesting. In his hands were some of the magnetized screws, on which Jimmy had been working during the break. They still transmitted brightness of various colors of the rainbow.

ー But Sheen! Why did you take them off? Were not you the one who said they were bored?

ー Yes, I know! But you heard it. Nothing interesting will happen unless we do something to get him back on track.

ー Yes. It seems that it has changed a bit. Well, but can I see one? ー he said, while trying to take it from the hand of Sheen, who closed it and away from his reach.

ー I do not want you to eat them!

Carl was about to say something but I'll reserve it.

ー But, in any case, why do you want them? They are only screws ー he question the redhead at last.

ー Yes! But they are Jimmy's. So what do you think happens when I replace my gameboy's screws with these?

ー Uh, but Sheen! That can be very dangerous!

ー Just relax. Now that Jimmy has returned, I'm sure he will save us if something goes wrong.

ー As it is sure to happen ー Carl admitted finally nodding.

The reality was that they had great faith in their young genius friend, but they were also boys who had to make an occasional prank from time to time.

ー Well, then do not say more! Let's go! ー Sheen shouted as he began to move away.

Meanwhile, Carl, who had stayed behind, took from his pocket a wallet that was not his. When he opened it, the first thing he found was a photograph of the now president Libby. It seemed that Sheen still felt something for her. Even if it had been breaking for some time. He borrowed five dollars from his wallet and ran to try to catch up with Sheen who had started laughing hysterically and waving his hands to the sky.

lt was Carl who was just beginning to recover his two friends. Or rather, friends.

* * *

When arriving at his house the sun began to hide in the horizon, reason why the sky was painted of several shades of red, yellow and orange. A small moist breeze was falling, which was refreshing. A second before entering his house, he tried to clean his shoes on the entrance mat and take a big breath of air.

ー Mommm! Daaaaad! Now I'm back! It's me, Jimmy! He did not receive any response. ー I guess it was to be expected.

After all, there is no car parked outside. Sigh a little disappointed

ー Well at least I guess that gives me some time to start with the modifications for Goddard. Where could it be?

By that time he had been surprised that his hound had not come to receive him. Thinking, that he would most likely continue in the kitchen, he headed straight for the backyard. To his surprise, the canine was out there, very close to his old clubhouse.

ー Goddard! Not in the garden! ー he shouted at the time he saw that his beloved pet had made several craters in the ground , and just at that moment was scratching with his paw a hole even bigger. ー well, I guess you really needed to start reactivating your systems. I think it's not something that can not be solved. As soon as I unlock the lab ...

The robotic canine began to emit some kind of canine crying and looked towards the sky.

ー What's going on ? I already told you that I'm not upset ーfor that moment Jimmy watched the path that followed the sight of the canine more closely.

It was that little flag on the roof of his clubhouse, which he had seen just in the morning, which had waved gently in greeting.

Suddenly he felt that the breeze that had continued to fall with certain traces of humidity, began to become increasingly present, almost becoming a real drizzle. It was in a sudden change in the direction of the wind that the flag that had been shaken to the south changed towards the north, thus exposing a hologram painted on it.

Jimmy felt the complete panic become present causing part of his breath to fade and his ears to cover.

He had never placed that pennant with the "N" and the two moons around it. He was sure of that.

He quickly hurried to the door of the clubhouse and pulling one of his hair showed him in front of the DNA analyzer. However, nothing happened.

The red Vox light did not light either. He had a terrible bad feeling.

Goddard, who had followed him there, began to scratch with his metal legs the wooden door of the wooden house.

Jimmy looked at him thoughtfully

He remained with his eyes lost for only a couple of seconds when some raindrops slipped down his face without caring in the least that he began to get wet, before he could take a more determined look.

He held the strap of his backpack over his shoulder tightly and focused his eyes on the wooden house in front of him.

ー Very well, I guess it's time to find outー he said while walking away from the clubhouse and kept distanceーGoddard ... Now! ... THE DEAD!

A photon of light illuminated everything around him so that for a second all the sounds of the rain stopped. A big explosion was present. It was the biggest explosion the genius had ever seen his robot dog do.

As soon as he had a second of consciousness beyond shelter he wondered if it would be the effect of the energy he had been reserving during all the time he had been in hibernation.

When he removed his arms in front of himself, which he had put on to protect himself from the explosion, he found that the entire facade of the little house was totally destroyed.

Deciding not to worry about that at least in those moments, he hastened to approach the scene again, seeing with joy that the parts of Goddard were beginning to unite again, but certainly more slowly than the genius remembered as usual. He really needed to make those improvements to his robot friend.

Thinking that he would now go down to the underground part of his laboratory by the little orange hamster tube, he was completely amazed by what he found.

ーOh ... scienceー was the only thing he was able to articulate to say.

In front of him was a huge black hole, perfectly delineated by the perimeter of the facade of the clubhouse, which was what had hidden the amazing lack of that part of the land. Below him, only the darkness of a depth that he could not calculate was visible.

For that moment the canine that has just rebuilt itself, he look at the scene jumping his eyes in an almost caricature gesture.

ー Goddard, what do you think is its length?

In an instant Jimmy hurried to throw a stone, while a green screen appeared from the stomach of the canine, which served to record the sound. The line remained unchanged. That hole apparently had no apparent end.

ー This can not be happening.

Not knowing what to do now that he did not have his laboratory where all his old inventions had remained, he dropped to the floor on his knees while the rain that continued to fall continued to soak his clothes and his face. It was by Goddard that he approached her to lick his face, that he did not let himself be carried away by complete despair.

Even if he felt a terrible emptiness that exerted great pressure on some part of his chest. Remembering for some strange reason Carl's words at lunchtime, he took out the ring of humor that had remained in his pocket and after watching it momentarily, he placed it in his hand; feeling that his heart was suddenly paralyzed, he began to feel that things were much clearer in his head.

Little by little he felt how all those sensations were only rooted in another part of his brain being replaced by much more rational thoughts. Much more cold and calculated.

Gently pulling his hound aside as he smiled to reassure his robotic friend, he began circling around the rubble that had been left.

Some of the tables in the club house that were still burned by the explosion began to fade with the last drops of rain, which had suddenly appeared, disappeared when the sky cleared again.

ー Goddard, the phone ー said to his bloodhound, who immediately took out of his chest a phone the old style in which had to mark turning the disc.

Instantly mark two numbers in a row, knowing that your telephone system could connect them to both at the same time.

ー Hello? ー was heard from both lines .

ー Carl, Sheen, I'm Jimmy. Come to my house immediately.

Without waiting for Jimmy could hear some whispers from his friends of "how did you know?" "he's a genius, he must have counted them" "give them back now" "No, you give them back"

ー Boys, boys ... what are you talking about? I need you to help me with an issue. Immediately ー said hanging the line, downplaying the delusions of his two friends.

Again concentrating on seeing that huge hole where his clubhouse had been, he leaned a little more into the void, suddenly feeling the force of gravity drag him down.

He only went a little closer to take a small sample of the earth with a small test tube, which he conveniently always carried with him, and putting it in a small analyzer on the back of his canine friend, he waited patiently for some opinion.

ー No green, no green, no green ー repeated as he saw a group of lights flashing on the back of the canine.

Finally, the green one lit up. That was what he had feared most all day.

* * *

Already being in the total darkness of the night, the three friends remained in front of the rubble of the clubhouse.

ー I'm sorry about what happened Jimー Carl commented as he placed a solidary hand on the shoulder of the geniusー But remember that they only took the objects, not the genius behind them.

Carl would not understand what those words meant to him.

ー But who could do this? ー asked the young man with black hair.

ー I'm not sure Sheen, but whoever does it. If you have all my inventions we must be prepared for the worst. For now, I need to know how deep this hole is and where it ends. That's what I need them forー he said while extending a pair of helmets with lamps on his head.

ーCooool! .- Sheen shouted as he put it on immediately. When he turned it on, the helmet light pushed Carl back.

ー But Jimmy. Do not you think it would be more convenient to wait until morning?

ー We can not afford Carl time, as I just said, if someone has my inventions, anything could happen.

Turning a deaf ear to another couple of complaints from his chubby friend, he placed a kind of rappel team that connected directly with long cables that connected to Goddard, doing exactly the same with Sheen, who in his case seemed excited to descend by that immense hole.

ー Very good guys. Goddard the anger slowly going down the hole until ...

ー SLOW NO! THAT IS QUICK! ー Scream totally excited Sheen.

ー Well, if you want to ...ー Jimmy was happy, after all expected to get results as soon as possible.

Carl only gave him time to shake his head, before Jimmy gave him a small cage with a small bird, which managed to distract him enough to let them fall without more, into the void of the hole.

He heard a huge shout from his two friends, although in different tones. One denoting fun while the other full desperation.

ー Boys! Are you okay ?! ーthe genius shouted for a long-range communicator that came out of the body of his pet robot.

ー Yes, we are fineー It was ultra incredible! Aghhh! But there is a terrible smell here. Everything stinks.

ー I am sorry! It was not my intention, it was because of the fright! ー Carl apologized ー You are to blame Sheen, for telling him to hurl us!

ー No, Carl. The smell must be from the protocarbide of hydrogen, the gas that the miners determined as gray. How is the bird in the cage?

ー I do not know, I let go of the scare. I'm sorry ー Carl apologized.

ー Well, that does not matter anymore. According to the scope of the Goddard cables, you are almost halfway to the center of the earth, I am surprised that this hole is so extensive. Can you see something?

ー No! ー Both shouted ー It is very dark!

ー Are you sure? It is very important ーinsisted the genius.

ー No, we can not see anything. Nothing at all. No. Wait, I think I can see something ー Shout Sheen ー is a small white light.

ー Oh, I see it tooー Carl supported.

ー Alright guys, then go towards the light, but be careful.

ー Go to the light Carl ー said Sheen using a gloomy tone.

ー SHEEN! ー scream scared the redhead.

From the surface, Jimmy was watching the screen of Goddard's body that was beginning to sketch a map of the road that his friends were walking.

ー Jimmy, it's a star! ー Carl shouted, drawing his attention.

ー What?! That's impossible. The only reality where there can be stars under the earth is in the books of Julio Verne.

ー Actually, it's a star! ー Sheen seconded.

ーOh, they must be hallucinating because of the gases down there. Very well, Goddard, bring them up ーsaid the genius disappointed.

He really hoped to get something useful from that.

ー Okay guys, Goddard is going to start uploading you, but unlike downloading, this may take a while.

Why do not we sing a song?

ーSheen proposed.

ー No, Sheen Do not sing! For more than you want! Don `t sing!

Without listening to him, Sheen started singing a strange song. Apparently the gases below were actually affecting his head.

ー JIMMY! QUICK! I WANT TO GO UP QUICKLY!

The only thing the genius could do was to cover his ears, feeling sorry for Carl, and walking away towards the door to the front of his house, where he could no longer hear the song of Sheen so clearly.

He stop listening to it completely, seeing that from that distance you could see the house opposite. He look at her for what seemed like several minutes, having nothing better to occupy her mind in those moments.

Apparently, the inhabitants of that house had already been asleep, because there was no light burning inside.

A gentle breeze went by to shake her hair, making him want to be able to go to lie down too, after the long day he had, when, just at that moment he saw that she was coming down the opposite side of the street, who was her neighbor for years , wearing his typical karate outfit.

Of the attire in question, completely white, only highlighted a pink ribbon on the waist of the young blonde, who, surely because of their karate activities had had to collect all his hair, leaving only a couple of locks loose on his forehead.

Seeing her pass under the streetlight, he could not help noticing how much that costume helped to accentuate certain delicate curvatures of her feminine body.

When had it been that she began to look more like a young woman, more than a little girl? He would never know that.

He thought for a brief moment that this would be an ideal moment to go and thank him for supporting him in the science class with the discussion about the existence of the aliens, when suddenly he saw another shadow approaching him from the darkness.

When placed under the same luminous lamp of the illumination, it saw that it was a young person of blond hair, that when perishing had to have the same age that they, but that in his case, it had put an outfit of Karate black color, with a tape green surrounding it.

Some details of his anatomy, made him think that it should have characteristics typical of Europeans, maybe Germans.

He watch them both stop in front of the girl's house and after watching each other for a few seconds, they performed a classic karateka bow. Then the blonde began to walk the way to the door of his house.

Thinking that as soon as that dark-clothed boy got out of there, he would go talk to her, watch her as she walked down the cobblestone path of the house and then as she climbed the few steps to her main entrance. He felt that one of his eyebrows rose of its own accord, observing that this blond boy not only did not leave, but had stayed there, looking at the girl in karate dress, who was now searching somewhere in her clothing for some belongings his, even making a slight inclination with his head, surely to be able to examine it with better angle.

Perhaps realizing that the boy had not moved from the sidewalk, Cindy turned to the street, and without noticing what that boy had been doing just a moment ago, said goodbye to him waving a hand in the air.

It was then that he finally took his step. Jimmy could not help wondering if there was something there so he should worry.

After all, as he had realized that same day, and even a long time ago, Cindy was not, in simple terms, a person difficult to look at for extended periods of time, not to mention so horribly directly, that she It seemed extremely beautiful. That, putting aside the rest of the remarkable qualities she possessed. And he put them in a different section, not because they were not important, their intelligence being one of the primordial ones, but rather because he now faced a serious problem related to his age, although he did not speak of his true age in mental terms because that was too complicated.

Those problems that he had been ignoring for a long time, being busy in solving the others ... TRUE PROBLEMS. Everything now appeared very confusing.

ー Jimmy! ー a voice behind him shouted.

Realizing that it was Sheen who was calling him, accompanied by Carl, who had just started coming out of that deep hole.

He went quickly to his meeting. Both were completely full of dust. As he approached them, he resented the unpleasant smell they had mentioned so much.

ー It was great! Can we throw ourselves again? ー asked excited Sheen. At that moment Carl fell straight to the ground, apparently unconscious.

ー I think better not ー answered the genius.

ー Look, Jimmy! This is the star we are talking about.

To the total surprise of the genius, it was indeed a star with incredible light of its own that Sheen extended on his dusty hand.

ー So, how much do you think it's worth, my lord? ー I try to imitate a Texan resident who was the young adolescent stranger who actually had a Mexican background.

ー It's my star Anji! ー excited scream, while he took her hand from Sheen to inspect it ー It's the gift that Santa Claus gave me at age ten! Wow!

ー Oh, yes, and the fat man who still fainted, also found ... this! ー he said extending a small square object to the genius.

ー My Hypercube! ー shouted again excited, despite seeing that the small bucket had enough dust on top ー Quick Goddard ー said passing it to his pet, with a cable I connect directly to his body ー Now we'll see if he still keeps something more insideー said the genius to Sheen who remained at his sideー Cross your fingers.

For his already little ability to be surprised, given the recent findings found by his friends, he saw how he crossed all the fingers of his hands, and even put his foot behind his head. Then the well-known green screen appeared from Goddard's stomach.

" Library of Chicle-books" was the first to appear.

ー Great! Luckily I converted a lot of my documents, files, and plans into gum book. This is excellent news!

ー There is also the PDF you know? ー Sheen commented without the genius paying attention.

" Anti-gravity skateboard"

ー Fantastic! ー at least he already had something to travel to school.

"Brain Drain Helmet"

ー Well, I suppose I could do without that.

" Large jar of mustard"

ーWhat else? ー asked the genius.

Although he continued to keep a rapturous taste for that seasoning, he must have been rancid.

" Shrinking ray"

That was the last thing that appeared on the screen.

ー After having reached a more respectable height, I'm not really anxious to shrink again, but I think it's better than nothing ー commented the genie, before disconnecting the hypercube of Goddard and handing it to him to protect it ー We better not play the dead for a while ー he reminded his pet while caressing the metal snout in a friendly way.

ー I think it has been a great collection of treasures ー Carl commented that recently he was beginning to recover his consciousness, of the fainting he had suffered at the thought of going back down through the deep hole.

ー Boys do not know how grateful I am with you ー Jimmy said with total sincerity

ー What are the friends? ー Carl said while being helped by Sheen to get up off the ground.

Both still with as much dust on them as when they left. Jimmy did not know what exactly happened in his head, but an idea that had been ruled out in any other way at once for being completely irrational, made a pressure in such a way that he could not resist introducing it to himself.

After all, it was the least he could do after he thought he had lost everything.

ー Boys, from now until the end they will be more than my friends, my complete collaborators. So I am pleased to tell you that the laboratory and the clubhouse that is built here will also be completely yoursー he said suddenly, making even Goddard to fall into the lower part of the dark of the print.

ーREALLY?! ー his two friends shouted totally excited.

ーYes. Now you have all my confidence.

He watch as his two friends clasped their hands, while they started a ridiculous dance, which for a strange reason only lasted a few seconds before stopping.

ーWhat happens? I thought you would be much happierー the genius questioned them.

ー Well ... what happens Jimmy is that ...ー began to speak Carl, before being interrupted by Sheen.

ー What happens is that ... he still wants a group hug, but ... what if, instead, we do not take a picture together?

ー Great idea Sheen! ー the genius though, while holding the star Anji among the three, which gave them the perfect light in that night yard.

It was so, with Goddard's camera, the image of the three boys was captured, with the luminous star shining in the middle.

Only a few days later Santa Claus would be receiving it as a pre-Christmas postcard from all three.

ー Jo, jo, jo. I just hope I can put them on my list of good kids this year.

* * *

A new day began. The symphonic song of the birds would have started, if not for the thunderous noise of construction that ruined every trace of morning tranquility.

The three guys worked with perfect timing. As Carl moved one of the long tables to put it on the measuring table, Sheen bent down to quickly draw the pattern line. Then he threw it into the air, where the robot dog's rays finally made perfect cuts along the marked lines.

The assembly line ended with the genius of brown hair, who was the one who was responsible for joining the pieces in the building in a circular way.

ー Well done, at least this will serve as a temporary laboratory ー he commented while watching his friends ー Wait a second ... where did those disguises of Amish people? ー asked the genius, just noticing the false beards and hats that were using their friends.

ー Well, we found them in your parents' closet. They say they are good at building barns ー Sheen replied, holding his beard.

ー Well, uh, take them off. They are making me nervous ー said the genius, while wiping his hands with a small cloth.

ー Hey Jimmy, can we finish for today? I think I'll have to go to the dentist. My mouth hurts to chew this chewing gum, ー said Carl, taking off his hat at that moment.

ー Yes of course Carl. It's fair, after we started at five in the morning today.

Both, Sheen and Carl relaxed, and both pulled the gum from his mouth. The one with black hair was about to put his chewing gum under a rock, when Jimmy stopped him at once.

ー Sorry guys, but they will have to swallow the gum books. If someone analyzed them, he would know exactly the plans of the new laboratory.

Both friends shrugged as they did what the genie asked of them.

ー You know Jimmy, always ask me how you built your first laboratory, besides that we never knew how you financed all your projectsー Sheen commented while sitting on the small wooden table.

ー Well, that's a great question Sheen, in fact it had become strange to me that neither of them asked me before.

ー Thank you. So how did you do it? Did you sell your patents to the government? Or did you make diamonds with charcoal?

ー Nothing of that Sheen, but I promise to tell you everything as soon as I put the last rivets. I'm going to use my new magnetized screws that I showed you yesterday. This way we will be able to create fourth dimension surfaces inside the clubhouse. Did you happen to see where I left them?

Just as Sheen began to move his eyes nervously from one side to the other, Jimmy looked at his watch only to realize that it would soon be time to go to school.

At that moment he heard the sound of a repetitive bicycle bell, anticipating his entrance to the courtyard where the three teenagers were, making their way through the small side door of the house.

His speed was such that Carl, who brought with him another long piece of wood, had to use it to avoid being hit by it, causing the bicycle to rise through the air, and after pirouetting several meters high, he walked again , leaving Bolbi on top of her, while continuing to make small circles in the courtyard.

ー Bolbi good, Bolbi repairs bicycle blonde screaming ー said while ringing the bell again bicycle ー Bolbi never so good at riding a bicycle. Bolbi always fall.

With a sudden deductive air, Jimmy noticed that there was an unusual colorful flash on the bicycle rims. First he thought that they must be simple bicycle spokes, but it seemed strange what Bolbi had said about never having been so good, if now he almost drove like a pro.

ー Bolbi, you told Cindy a week ago that you could not find the missing parts to repair your bike ー shouted the genius as he walked around him.

ー Yes, that was it, until Bolbi take some seat screws from Jimmy when he faint in science class. Perfect to repair screaming blond bicycle.

ー BOLBI! ー shouted the genius.

ー Bolbi leave, Bolbi wins race.

ー Race? What race?! ー said exasperated even more and seeing how suddenly Bolbi was placed a number on his back.

At that moment he left the courtyard, but not three seconds passed before a huge group of cyclists appeared, and he crossed in the same hasty way as the foreign student had.

ー Fast guys we have to follow them! ー he said while climbing on his flying skateboard, while Carl and Sheen ran from one side to the other to try to find some mobile to try to keep pace with the skate of the genius.

Just then a couple of small children with wooden skateboards passed in their hands. One of them was thin and had a funny look, while the other one was stuffy and seemed to have some kind of respiratory problem, because he was carrying an inhaler with him. It was not difficult for Sheen and Carl to snatch the skateboards from their hands, leaving them alone with a surprised expression, seeing their hands suddenly empty.

A second later, they were connecting a certain type of extension cord to the chestnut skateboard so they could be pulled by the force of it.

ー I can not believe that Bolbi has taken my screws! ー Jimmy shouted making the flying table move at full speed pulling with his two friends.

ー Oh, come on, what is the worst that could happen? ー asked Sheen.

ー Technically nothing, since Cindy's bicycle is a simple mechanism, unlike a complex device like, I do not know ...

ー A gameboy? ー asked Carl, while trying to maintain his balance poor skateboard.

ー Precisely. Look there, this! ー said stopping finally in front of a street that seemed familiar.

It was when he saw the open Candy Bar that he knew where they were. There was a crowd piling up in front of the main street.

Suddenly, next to them appeared a man with a microphone.

ー "We are here in the great reopening of the Candy Bar, and its owner will say some words"

ー The winner of the RetroVille Cylinder this year will receive a lifetime ice cream award, yeah, yeah. The rest, buy something or go away, yes? He ended with a smile towards the television cameras.

ー "Very well, you already heard it, an award for other sweet, from a proprietor who is not so much。 Oh, and it seems that here comes a strange child heading, here comes the data of the contestant, Bolbi Stroganovsky. infinite number, oh, it looks like it was eight o'clock, but the number was turned upside down, what a nice guy. "

ー Bolbi wins race, then Bolbi eats ice cream for the rest of his life ー said while accelerating even more with the bike.

The tires were illuminated with an increasingly intense light.

ー Uhm, Jimmy, are you sure that nothing will happen to Bolbi? ー Carl asked with a worried air.

ー Oh, relax! ー said the genius waving his hand in front of himー Even if Bolbi has activated the dimensional waves of the screws with the vibration and speed of Cindy's bicycle, she would still need an extremely powerful external energy source to create an adjoining energy flow.

ー Something like, lightning? ー asked Sheen while he saw that a set of gray clouds appeared in the sky.

The genius who had crossed his arms began to worry. What was happening with the weather lately?

ー Ehm, yes. Lightning could be powerful enough to create an adjoining energy flow system, but come on, there's no logical reason for Bolby were hit by...

The commentator spoke again.

ー "Fantastic! It looks like it will be a photo finish!"

ー Bolbi goes well in photography! ー said while taking out a comb suddenly, but still pedaling.

When combing he generated some static in your hair. A powerful lightning bolt fell directly on the bicycle, and in front of him, just before crossing the finish line, a huge luminous hole formed where Bolbi disappeared along with the entire group of cyclists who came behind him.

ー Ultra Wow! One point twenty-one Gigawattz! ー said Sheen, who had remained electrified all the hair, like his other two friends, having been so close to the final line.

ー I think you mean Gigowatz Sheenー commented the genius.

ー Whatever. So what will we do now, Jimmy?

ー Nothing can be done. But do not worry, surely the lightning just sent Bolbi and the rest of the cyclists through a temporary hole that should disappear soon. Luckily, by receiving a positive type of energy, can only travel to the future, so we will not worry about altering the past ー said while climbing back to his flying skateboard.

ー I expected to bring enough water ー said Carl.

ー No, I hope that Bolbi has not tried to repair something else with my screws.

* * *

ー And that's what happened ー Jimmy finished speaking.

Of course I had left out of the story, the details about the construction of the new laboratory.

The blonde stood in front of him with her arms crossed and there was only one raised eyebrow on her face, showing skepticism.

ー Do you want me to explain it again?

ー No, I don't want to explain it againー she said trying to imitate the tone he had used ー What I want you to get away from me, you, boy of the reverse dimension ー said closing the door of his house and going to the sidewalk.

ー Come on Cindy, it's not the big deal, we just have to wait for Bolbi to come back from the fourth dimension and you'll have your bike and I'll have my screws back. Besides, I was not to blame for what happened.

Cindy suddenly turned to him, and seemed intent on saying something, but seemed to reconsider at the last moment.

ー Just forget it Neutron ー said continuing his way on the sidewalk of the street.

After giving a hasty walk, she turned backwards and forwards. She saw with joy that the genius had disappeared. She breathe a sigh of relief.

ー If you want I can take you to schoolー Suddenly appeared the genius in front of her, on his flying skateboardー After all, I must still leave things in balance, for having supported me a few days ago in science class. Come on, climb ー said while extending a hand.

She looked at him with horror.

ー What are you talking about? I was not supporting you! I just ... I can not stand the spatial controversies.

ー Oh yeah? Since when?

ーThat's none of your business. Now go bother someone else ー she said making his way again. I continue walking at an accelerated pace.

ー It was a good speech. ー he comment the chestnut following her on her floating skateboard, on her left.

ー I know. It is not mere chance that Libby became a school president from the first year. And speaking of that ...ーsaid stopping suddenly in front of him and giving him an invasive look from head to toe. That made the chestnut enough uncomfortable, to wonder if it had been a good idea to follow her. ー If Libby sees you using that instead of the uniform that she designed, you will be in serious trouble.

ー Oh, yes, about the dress code. Carl told me about that. I understand that it is not mandatory. I do not care about Libby anyway. If I do not remember, she is a pretty person, ehm, "reasonable" ー he said that with obvious emphasis on her.

His comment made Cindy sketch a funny little grin.

ー Ha! Well, luck with that attitude. You can not imagine how much she has changed.

ー Is that why she broke up with Sheen? ー the genius asked , who had obtained a very unclear answer when asking his own friend, and also Carl.

ー She and I do not talk about that ー answered ー But in any case it seemed logical that that was predestined to end. I mean, she can find someone better and Sheen has become almost as weird as ...

Cindy didn't say the last thing she was about to say and continued on her way.

ー Taking advantage of the fact that we can finally talk, I was also wanting to clarify what happened the last time we saw each other in my laboratoryー the genius spoke, in a suddenly serious toneー I was somewhat pressed with the last details of my trip, and I think everything went out of proportion, that is ...

The blonde sighed with such force that Jimmy had to stop what he was saying. To him surprise, he realized that she was not getting ready to start shouting at him, but rather, she was performing some kind of channelized breathing, which after holding the air for several seconds in her lungs, let out in a single exhale .

ー As I told you, Neutron, just forget it. I already forget everything ー she said in a tone that seemed genuinely relaxed.

In it a half smile was sketched, as it were, as if he had just received a large dose of morphine, in the natural style. After a few seconds, the genius was able to dare to speak again.

ー What do you ... do the breathing, did you learn it in your karate classes?

ー Taichi, fool ーsaid even in a relaxed tone ー It is the most healthy for my heart, and keep my stress levels low. You should also try someday.

Instinctively he touched his ring of inhibition, or as he had most recently called it, his mood ring, which was still on his index finger of his left hand.

ー Libby also attends with Taichi and Karate classes. So I recommend you not to make her angry ーCindy continued speaking to the genius's surprise, although again with her regular voice ー It's a surprise that it was almost as good as me.

ー And they go to karate classes after school? I suppose they have to leave very late ー said Jimmy, still with the memory of seeing her arrive at his house a few nights ago.

ー Yes, sometimes ー answered the blonde.

Preparing him next question, he was surprised to hear that Cindy continued the conversation on her own.

ー As my mom is very busy in her new position as sales director in the cosmetics laboratories of Retroville, sometimes it is not possible to go to pick me up. My father is also very busy. That's why Libby started going to karate classes with me. So his mom takes me home when we are very late from the lessons.

ー Oh yeah? I seeーanswered the genius taking a contemplative posture while touching his chin.

However, in doing so, her flying skateboard lost some of the momentum it had carried, and stayed behind when Cindy continued to walk.

The day when he had seen her arrive late at night, she was definitely not accompanied by Libby and her mother. Of course it was not as if she needed it, since she was capable of defending herself, besides being in the company of that other individual who would surely defend her if necessary, in the dark streets of the city.

He shook his head sharply, while he take a big push on the skateboard to recover the lost distance, because of the accelerated pace with which the blonde had continued walking.

ー And what days exactly? ー asked the genius appearing again on his left.

ー What days, what? ー questioned the blonde, the moment she turned to where he had heard, but without finding it.

ー Monday ... Wednesday ... Thursday ...ー said appearing in different directions, that the blonde was not able to continue with the viewー What days are exactly the ones that Mrs. Folfax takes you home after the karate?

ー And why? ー Cindy questioned ー And you want to stop moving from one side to the other. You're starting to get dizzy.

ー Yeah, of course. I'm sorry ー said at last stopping in front of the blonde.

The high school building, which was adjacent to that of Retroville High School, stood only a few blocks away.

If he was going to do something, he had to do it now.

ー Well, I just ...ー began to speak the genius thinking about the correct wordsー I was wondering, what if I do not have it scheduled, referring to Libby's mother, maybe I could pick you up later, after of your class.

To the surprise of the genius, who had been waiting for an immediate refusal, the blonde looked at him with obvious surprise. An instant later I change to a rather introspective look.

ー What exactly do you intend? And I do not want to hear more apologies about what happened with Bolbi and my bike, or what happened in science class, I want the truth, and I want it now, geniusーshe said while waving a finger and putting one of his hands on his waist.

Jimmy was about to point out that he never apologized for the bicycle (WHY EVIDENTLY HAD NOT BEEN GUILTY HIS!) When something in his brain indicated that he was holding on to a very thin line, as if to put extra weight on the bike. affair. He sigh with resignation.

ー Well, I thought we could try to start by being good neighbors, while it would be a good opportunity to contribute to energy savings since we both follow the same route to our homes ー he said while sitting on his flying board, that was still floating in the air. This way he could see her straight in the face.

Noticing that she continued to look at him with her introspective vision, without believing, with all reason, what he had just said, she slightly lifted her arms from her body and slightly shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she did not hide anything after his intention to wear it. Home.

ー Take it as you wantー he said at last.

He was showing all her cards on the table, and she, with the face of a professional poker player, would not let her guess the answer she would give him.

The possibility of a refusal was actually disturbing him in a way that he did not know how to define quite well. And what he hated most was thinking that she had the idea that it was bothering him. He try to hide the best he could and seem indifferent.

Relaxing her expression at last after a few seconds, she finally seemed to make a final determination.

ー Okay, Neutron. I will give you a new opportunity. But you better be punctual and do not make me wait. What's more, do not expect to see me there a single minute after the time, because I ...!

Just then, and without waiting for him, Jimmy took it tightly from her wrist, perhaps because it was one of the hands that was shaking as he began to threaten it, and focused his vision on his little wristwatch.

Probably, being an obstacle for him to do so, he gently slipped the rest of his colorful rubber bracelets down his arm, which had remained firm, passing them at the height of his forearm, and then on his elbow. to keep them there. That somehow managed to make her feel a slight chill all over her body, which caused her to finally relax all of her previously tense muscles.

ー Then, it would be better to synchronize clocks ー spoke the chestnut ー Although it is sure that your toy clock does not have a real system of gears, I will try to adjust it as far as possible to mine that works with nuclear energy. Just wait a second.

"Wait a second?" she repeated with skepticism in her head. Just when the blonde was about to insist on pushing him away for the sake of his personal space he could not help noticing something that stopped her almost instantly.

When he saw his blue eyes focus on his "toy clock", as he had called it, she could see that in his look suddenly reflected a peaceful and deep concentration that had never been admired in him before; and beyond that, it seemed to hide a dark and unknown part to which she could not dare to disturb now. His pupils dilated completely, making it look as if his eyes had lost all traces of color in them. When focusing on where the color of her eyes was concentrated, she resented a sensation that was dragged by an emptiness without end. That feeling, very soon, became as present as the same gravitational force that put his own feet on the ground. Although, suddenly it felt as if it had begun to float in the air.

Denying the fear that the flying table of the genie had made it rise in the air, reaffirmed his footstep on the ground with orange boots on his feet, and that managed to awaken the child who seemed to have been lost for a moment.

The genius continued to draw red sparks from his watch, using the mini lacer, which he apparently always carried with him.

Suddenly, she wanted to know how much she did to her watch, which was supposed to be only adjusting the time, when it was distracted by a silvery shine, coming from one of the chestnut's fingers.

In that ring it was engraved on the badge that she did not take long to recognize, because it was the same one that she wore on her shirt when she conformed along with the genius and the rest of her friends, her failed superhero team with acquired powers due to the exhibition accidental to space radiation.

It was in simple terms, an "N" with two species of moons around it. He was about a second to ask about him, when suddenly the genius looked up again.

ー Ready. It will be enough for you to be sure that I am not late. I would not like you to get mad again ... .

Suddenly he seemed to notice the closeness they shared. He gently released the wrist he had held her in, which, unintentionally, and by the force used to force her not to move it, had begun to turn a certain bluish tone in the absence of blood circulation; she could not help but worry for a second that she was recriminating herself, but instead what she noticed was that she looked at him with mildness.

Cindy did not know for sure, if she had been the one who had approached, taking some step forward, or if in fact, it had been him, who had moved slightly on his flying skateboard, but now they were a few centimeters of each other.

As she focused on her newfound, deep blue eyes, which now focused directly on her, she repeated the same sensation she had just a few seconds ago, which she had gone through intensely to try to drag her back to him. It was simply irresistible.

Maybe if she closed her eyes, that would stop feeling the force pulling her, she thought. That thought only appeared as a small murmur that was heard in the distance.

For his part, the genius who saw Cindy only a couple of centimeters away, and then observing that she ended up closing her eyes, could easily conclude what was coming.

So, by removing his inhibitory ring from his index finger, he could feel his heart literally accelerating from zero to a thousand, leaving him with an extremely strong sense of blood clustering going directly to his head, and more particularly to his cheeks, that now resented with tremendous ardor. There was also a sudden pain in his chest that he wanted to ignore.

Thinking that maybe he could lessen some of that dense heat, if he could get a little closer to those cherry-colored lips, which now appeared as the closest source of moisture, he concentrated all his attention on leaning a little more forward, to the instead of trying to maintain the balance of your flying board so as not to fall.

Being just a few moments to complete their union and could sense the soft and warm breath of Cindy, which further fueled the uncontrollable heat that now seemed to come from deep inside. It had been two years. Two years without being able to see it, or any other. He closed his eyes to sink into the depths of that sensation, perhaps thinking that the best way to put out the fire was with it. And he could only feel a simple, small and wonderful touch of lips before ...

ー GUUUUUUUAAAWWRR! GRRRRRR!

The completely shrill noise of a dog's barking caused both teens to startle instantly, causing the blonde to jump backward, while Jimmy, taking the brunt, gave a full somersault over the air, having to hold with both hands of the skateboard, when for a second he was completely on his head.

Jimmy was so sure he would see Goddard as the author of those recent barks, that for a very brief instant, he was convinced that the first thing he would do would be to disconnect him from his primary energy source, and sell it in his weight as soda cans to the nearest recycling plant; when in his place he saw another dog, rather plump and with yellowish fur, which was familiar to him.

He did not know if he had been sufficiently dizzy from the somersault in the air he had just given, but he seemed to see that dog smiling at him mockingly from where he was. On his neck hung a bright plaque, which he could not read well, but which surely served to name the animal.

ー Humphrey! ー shouted severely Cindy.

As the blonde now stood with her back to him, to focus her eyes on the dog, she could not see her face.

Although he could see Humphrey's, which for Jimmy's happiness had stopped smiling, and rather shrugged in its place, trying in time to take a good canine posture, very typical of obedience schools.

Jimmy had always disliked that dog, among several things, for his anthropomorphized way of being, very different from that of his beloved pet, who despite being a robot, possessed the qualities typical of an adorable hound.

ー Humphrey! Did you ever break another strap?! ー continued raising the voice Cindy even more.

The animal, perhaps knowing the screaming that awaited him, began to stealthily adopt the position to run, when Cindy, realizing that action called him back.

ー HOMPHREY PAVLOV THIRD! THAT DOES NOT HAPPEN TO YOU! ー Shout with command voice, completely intimidating. That finally made Humphrey remain frozen in his position as a dog canine contest winner.

The next thing that happened was that the blonde turned to see the genius, who in a reflex act also shrugged on his flying board.

He was surprised to see that Cindy, however, had changed her turn again and her features had completely relaxed. Jimmy wondered sarcastically where he had learned to do that.

ー Sorry, I must return it home or it will be lostー By saying this he had taken the canine by his collar, and perhaps with knowledge of his own hand, made the dog's breath stop, making it a slight blue color , although not for this I avoid keeping your posture perfectly aligned.

ー And, what about the school? ー asked the chestnut trying not to alter it in any way.

She showed him that triumphant smile that only a few days ago had seen him do in Science class.

ー Well, let's say that being the best friend of the school president has its advantages.

Just at the moment that Jimmy seemed about to say something, the school bell rang a few streets away.

ー Go now, genius. And I hope to see you on time at seven thirty ー she said at the same time that at last he was relaxing the hand of Humphrey's necklace ー I must speak very seriously with this canine. The genius only limited himself to get up again on his skateboard, and putting his hand on his forehead as if he had just received the order of a military character, he inclined the skateboard slightly to take impulse on the air, and left in the direction of the school.

ー Gotta blast! ー he shouted in farewell, as the typical phrase he used when he was ten years old when taking off in his bicolor rocket.

The flurry that left behind the flying skateboard, made Cindy's school skirt billow strongly in the wind, while releasing some blond strands of her hair.

She could observe the genius finish away, and she herself started on the opposite path, carrying her canine by the collar.

She could not help but let out a sigh he had been holding. What had happened a few moments ago? Why had he felt such a need to join his lips with genius, to the point of feeling that part of her wanted to scream at being interrupted by her clumsy pet?

Feeling that his cheeks colored again with great blush, she breathe deeply, pulling Humphrey over the neck, making the canine turn blue again.

Had he sensed, that great magnetic force that had appeared between the two of them, so suddenly, to be a second to completely unite his lips, or had only been his own imagination?

That must have been his own, he told himself. After all, it was not as if before, a long time ago, they would not have shared a scene of the same compromising qualities, without meaning anything at all.

But right now, she had witnessed something of markedly different proportions. A flurry of new sensations had been present, very different from the one that resented their small approaches when they were only children. She did not know exactly what it was about ... but I was sure of something. She had liked it.

Just at that moment, and without being able to have predicted, Humphrey managed to get free of the grip of his arm and began to run violently as a fugitive.

Cindy only limited to make a small grimace with fatigue, and when seeing him about to cross a street in the seemed to pass some cars, she made sure to whistle loudly and to all lungs, making the animal take a few last steps, before start emitting a slight crying canine.

Having lost sight of his pet, when he is behind a house, she accelerated, thinking that this time she would see them with that dog, when it was found that the animal was hiding, still whimpering, behind the long legs of a person who had the misfortune to know long ago.

ー What a nice dog! ー was what Betty said, while bending to caress the canine behind the ears, causing the canine interrupted their complaints, while began to wag his little tail.

Cindy only crossed her arms while directing a threatening look at the dog, although he did not even seem to flinch.

ー Yes, hello. I'm sorry, I have to take him homeー she said while interposing between those two, making the dog suddenly grumble, for the first time in his canine life.

This left Cindy totally shocked.

ー No, waitー Betty spoke suddenlyー Is your dog a Bulldog, or not? Cindy only nodded, even in shock that her pet answered her in a violent way. To her, who was her owner for so many years.

ー Oh, that's great! Then I have a big favor to ask you Cindy.

She watched as her pet got up slyly, while dodging to get back to the side of Betty who stroked his head. If she ever bought a new leash for that dog, she would make sure that the word "TRAIDOR" was engraved on it.

* * *

[The song that Sheen sang when he came out of the hole]

Weird Al Yankovic who I think would be the ideal option for a version of Sheen changing his voice.

To Debby Derryberry for being the female voice of little Jimmy in the original version.

 _"I was flying on my rocket through the blue sky,_

 _With a Twonki in my underwear_

 _When suddenly a guy from the back behind._

 _He appeared and put his hands in front of my eyes._

 _I asked myself_

 _"Is it Aunt Amanda or cousin Eddie? "Could it be Zix, Trovolton or Tee?"_

 _"Will it be Butch, Nick, Oleander or Strych?"_

 _I would probably have been guessing But in that, we crash into an airplane_

 _And while I was falling into the void_

 _Finally I recognized the face of my good friend Sheen Who removes his lip prosthesis and tells me._

 _"Everything you know is wrong!_

 _White is black. Up is down. And short is long. And everything you thought was so important, it does not matter._

 _Everything you know is wrong! Just forget the words And sing this song._

 _Everything you need to understand, It's that everything you know is wrong. "_

 _I was walking towards the kitchen because of a cold flora_

 _When you accidentally jump into an alternate dimension_

 _And soon I was abducted by some aliens from outer space_

 _That looked a bit like Ultra Lord._

 _They removed my internal organs_

 _And they took some polaroids,_

 _And they said that I was a damn good sportsman,_

 _And as a way of saying "Thank you"_

 _They offered to transport me to any point in history I would like to go to._

 _So I told them that they will send me Last Thursday night so I could_

 _Pay my cable receipt on time._

 _And just then_

 _The decapitated head of Heisenberg_

 _He started screaming._

 _"Everything you know is wrong! White is black. Up is down. And short is long. And everything you thought was so important, it does not matter._

 _Everything you know is wrong! Just forget the words And sing this song. Everything you need to understand, It's that everything you know is wrong. "_

 _I was about to send a letter to my evil clone_

 _When I got a nasty cut with paper._

 _And, well, to shorten a long history_

 _I got infected and died._

 _So now I'm up in the sky with Libby_

 _At the gates of paradise_

 _And it's obvious that she does not like the pants I'm wearing_

 _She tells me they have a clothing code allowed._

 _Well, she lets me into paradise anyway,_

 _But I chose the room next to the noisy ice machine_

 _For the whole eternity_

 _And that every day he runs while screaming._

 _"Everything you know is wrong! White is black. Up is down. And short is long. And everything you thought was so important, it does not matter anymore. Everything you know is wrong! Just forget the words And sing this song. Everything you need to understand, It's that everything you know is wrong"_

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **CHAPTER 5**

He was still flying on his anti-gravity skateboard, and now he was sure he had already passed the school a long time ago, so he had to turn back and go back.

Although maybe that would be the least of it, because his mind was totally unwilling to absorb the small traces of knowledge he could find in his next classes. His hand had a slight impregnated scent. Essence of apples.

He smiled at the moment of directing his sight to the sky and to be with hundreds of vortexes swirling in the sky, that had surprisingly returned to cloud the city. Everything must be the product of his very active imagination.

* * *

ー Give me that Sheen! ー shouted the chubby redhead. .-

ー NEVER! NEVER! ー shouted the black haired while pulling the other end of the gameboy.

ー But Sheen, you saw what happened to Bolbi! I do not want to swallow the fourth dimension ... what if it is dark? ー Carl said when he stopped trying to snatch the device to the black haired.

ー Oh, relax. I just want to see what happens if I turn it on ...

At that moment Carl seemed to get a second wind and snatched the gameboy from his hands.

ー For the power granted me by the Supreme Flame Club, I'm relieving you of this gameboy to give it to the only person I consider competent!

ー To Ultra Lord?

ー No, to Jimmy. Where will it be?

In that instant Sheen stems her hands in a malevolent way.

ー Look there is the girl of the tenth grade that you like so much!

ー WHERE?! ー exclaimed the redhead excited.

Neglecting the device in his hands, Sheen was able to snatch it and ran.

ー Look Sheen there is Ultra Lord's ship!

ー Hahaha! And do you think I'm going to fall with that fat one ?!

Sheen already had a lot of advantage, partly because he could squeeze between people, jumping obstacles on the ground, and also because Carl was running pretty slow.

ー You must get fit! Go to a gym for a change! ー he shouted at the time he stopped at a distance only to see him hyperventilate ー Come on! I'm not going to fall into that either! I saw you with your inhaler a while ago!

Carl, who seemed to recover a bit from the hurried race he had led, simply pointed to the sky.

ー I told you I will not fall with that Ultra Lord is in heaven! ー yelled once again his hyperactive friend.

Carl, who was still pointing to the sky, still unable to utter a word, made Sheen begin to doubt if there really was anything he was aiming at. What if the Ultra Lord ship was really there and he did not see it?

Not! He should not watch! He should put all his strength in not looking. First with disguised intention and then, turning quickly without being able to grasp anything given the speed, he told himself once again that he would not look.

Well, if I was going to look a little bit.

Turning towards where his friend indicated him, he observe with surprise that if there was an object flying in the sky.

ー Ultra wow, I can not believe it. It's ... IS ...!

At that moment he drop the gameboy, being quickly rescued by Carl who had taken another small race up there.

ー Ji..Ji..JIMMY! ー Carl shouted trying to draw the attention of the chestnut tree that only remained floating near the school, but without moving. It seemed like gone, or something.

ー Do not be silly Carl, it's not Jimmy, it's Ultra Lord! ー Sheen shouted, having already lost all interest in recovering the gameboy.

Carl laughed.

ー If I need to go to the gym, you need to go with the optometrist Sheen. You're as blind as a mole ーhe said barely catching his breath. Without waiting for him, Sheen took off his glasses and put them on himself.

ー One moment, you're right is Jimmy ー said rather angry ー Hey! Jimmy! Jimmmy! Jimmy, over here! JIMMY!

He tried to get the attention of the genius who had just started moving on the board, at a very slow speed. Apparently he had not heard it, and I was still on the heights.

ー HEY! JIMMMMYYY! ... BEWARE, YOU'RE GOING TO CRUSH YOURSELF WITH THAT CLOUD! ーSheen shouted loudly to be heard. At last, the genius seemed to react.

ー That is ridiculous ー whispered the genius more to himself, thinking that that annoying voice had come from somewhere in his brain ー The clouds are composed of condensed water that rises by ...- began to speak with explanatory air, before colliding, surprisingly, with the cloud that was in front of it.

When hitting, he was only able to hold himself with a few fingers of the board that had remained vertically. It was until then that the genius seemed to notice the unnecessarily high height he had acquired with his board. Very soon he began to feel that he slipped one by one, each one of his fingers.

ー Do something! ー he shouted at them in the distance. Sheen and Carl looked at each other without knowing what to do.

By the time Jimmy was about to fall into the void, the board moved on its own in an irregular fashion, allowing him to get back on board. But without waiting for it, the board continued to move from one side to the other, making him cling with both hands to it.

ー Oh, no, they are spellbound! That is a very dirty trick on the part of those ... ーexclaimed Sheen while pointing to some guys who were passing by, and who wore a uniform very similar to them, but with a green jacket. Seeing the crazy face that Sheen had put on them, they all fled in terror from there.

ー Yes, maybe it was not them ー said with more calm.

ー Hello? Help me once! ーJimmy yelled to get the attention of his friends again.

For that moment, Professor Simur was passing by, and when he noticed that several students were looking at the sky, he also directed his eyes towards it.

ー Neutron? ー whispered while accommodating the glasses. Without waiting for him, Sheen tackled him out of nowhere.

ー Yes Yes. It was him! ー he said while he saw that Jimmy's table was stabilizing again in the air ー His malevolent spells do not work if he does not maintain eye contact with the object!

ー What the hell are you talking about ?! Weird child ーhe said at the moment that he was taking off Sheen.

ー It is clear that he hates Jimmy, so obviously, he must also be to blame for what happened to the laboratory, being the main suspect. Or is not it, fat? ー he asked Carl who had been signing behind him to ignore what he said.

He came over with a bottle of pills. Then he threw one into the air and Sheen caught it with his mouth. When Carl turned to look at Jimmy approaching them, Sheen showed Simur that the pill remained under his tongue. He looked at him strangely. What insane asylum had that?

ー Sheen! Carl! Why did not you do anything to help me? ー shouted the enraged genius.

Suddenly he noticed the presence of Simur, who was still on the ground, and who now looked at him with the hatred that already seemed habitual.

At first he thought simply ignore it, but something inside his head told him, that it could only lead to a circle of ambivalence. And what he least wanted at that moment was to make himself more enemies for whom he should worry.

Jimmy extended his hand to try to help him to get up, but he rejected her pushing her aside.

ー Wo ho hoー said Sheen insinuating that he should have guts.

ー Neutronー said Simur with a certain dramatically serious air.

ー Simurー answered the genius, trying to catch up. Simur ended up showing him a grimace of displeasure as he left there, moving to push Carl and Sheen on each side.

The three friends saw him walk away while he began to whisper to himself.

ー Jimmy, are you okay? ー Carl finally spoke.

ー No thanks to you ー said the genius somewhat less angry ー What they were doing?

ー Ah, yes, well, we ...ー stuttered both friends, while Jimmy just gave them a look with fatigue.

ー Forget itー he said. A second later he was directing his gaze to the flying board in his hands.

ー What happened Jim? ー Carl questioned him

ー I do not know. It can not be the table. I checked him until the last circuit before leaving home ーhe said with a worried expression.

ー Oh, and forget it ー Sheen told him as he began to carve his head with a fist playfully ー It must have been a simple calculation error.

ー It is not impossible ー he just said.

ー Well, it could have been a loose cable or an electron out of place ー Carl suggested. .- No, not that. - He answered again. ー Come on! That happened to you all the time ーSheen commented as he went back to carving his head.

Without waiting for him Jimmy managed to get out of his grip. He remained crestfallen for a moment. Then his fists closed.

ー NOT! WHAT DO NOT YOU UNDERSTAND? I DO NOT MISS ERRORS! I! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! ー he shouted completely upset.

Sheen and Carl, who had never seen him so annoyed with them, looked at each other, amazed.

Jimmy realized a moment later of the foolishness he had done when he yelled at his friends like that, and trying to control his own breathing, he narrowed his eyes for a moment. It repeated itself in his mind: "The lack of contact with people can give rise to outbursts of sudden irritability when trying to reintegrate into is is completely normal ... In addition the changes in the level of hormones is uncertain in the adolescents, causing sudden changes of mood. It's normal, it's completely normal ... Lack of rest and poor nutrition weakens the neuronal connections, which leads to a low concentration of language patterns, it's normal, it's completely normal. "

ー I am so sorry. I do not know what happened to me, ー he said after a few seconds and holding his head. Suddenly, when he let go of the board to touch his forehead, it regained momentum and flew frantically, as he did a few moments ago with a window on the second floor of the school.

They followed the unmistakable sound of glass breaking.

ー NEUTRON! ー Surprisingly shouted the former director Wilobi leaning out of the broken window.

Jimmy could see that Simur was standing next to the old superintendent, and just then he was smiling with satisfaction.

ー To the principal's office! Now! ーShouted the old man, who later started coughing, being quickly helped by Simur.

With his feet dragging, Jimmy went there. Just as bad things happen to good people, he was an intelligent person who had stupid things happening to him.

ー Do not worry, Jimmy! I'll take care of the case! ー he managed to hear that Sheen shouted.

That exactly.

* * *

The former director looked at him extremely would be on the other side of the desk.

ー Jimmy、 I must say that I am very disappointed with everything that has happened so far. Never imagine that by allowing you to return to study at our institution, you would become a constant problem, ーthe former director said.

ー But sir, I do not ...

ー Ah- a- a- a, will not you tell me that that flying skateboard is not yours, is it?

ー Well, yes, but ...

ー And you will not tell me that you repeatedly contradicted Professor Simur in class the last time we saw each other?

ー That was because ...

ー And is it true that you spit in her hair?

ー That's not...!

ー Case closed!. Sheriff, lock him up.

ー What?!

ー Oh, I'm sorry, Jimmyー the director apologized, laughingー It's just that I remembered my old days as judge in court. I had a record for issuing approved sentences, you know? In any case, I am very afraid that you will not leave me with any other alternative ...

When the old former director raised his cane with the intention of hitting his desk to give the case closed, the doors of the office were opened wide with a thud.

Jimmy feared it was Sheen. If so, he could already get things out of his locker.

To his complete surprise, she entered, along with a pair of tall boys in dark blue suits and dark glasses, a caramel-clad young woman wearing a gray skirt set with several colorful belts, a white blouse with a "v" cut and several accessories. , in which they emphasized their great hearing aids with fantasy stones. Her hair had a cut in layers, totally straightened, showing a small braid that came from the nape of his neck, and which was decorated with blue rhinestones.

ー In favor of the defense! ... Libby Amanda Geraldine Penelope ... Eh? Did I already say Amanda? ... Whatever. What are the charges? ー she spoke with a demanding voice, and placing a firm hand on the desk.

ー Libby?! ー asked the impacted genius.

She looked so ... imposing, not to mention that she was overwhelmingly pretty. It seemed like a true Pop star.

ー Oh, Miss Folfax. I see that he received the message we sent him from the Neutron case for the student court ーthe old superintendent said that he looked a little more nervous than before.

ー No. It's funny, but it must have been lost among the messages of the three cell phones that I carry with meー Libby answered in a completely sarcastic tone. In any case, it is fortunate that Jimmy has friends who care about him.

When she said this, she winked at him, which made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

ー What is he accused of?

ー Well, first this, contradict the teacher in class in a disrespectful way.

ー And that's why we're here? Come on, Jimmy should only apologize ー said the brunette playing down importance.

ー Wait, I'm not going to ...! ー Jimmy began to say until he received a withering look from Libby that left him frozen.

He had only seen him do that look once when Sheen had thought to take his troop of rescue monkeys to his birthday to show her a work of Ultra Lord that he had written. Which was terrible. In the end she and her whole family had had to shave their heads because of the fleas.

ー I-I'm sorryー said Jimmy forcing his words. After that he received a smile from the brunette.

ー What else? ー Libby questioned.

ー Hey, yes, it's also the most recent. The skateboard incident ー he said pointing to the anti-gravity skateboard, which for some reason was still stuck in the wall of the office.

ー Oh, come on. That happens all the time with Nick, and nobody makes a big fuss about thatー answered Libby.

ー I assure you that you are wrong, Miss Folfax. Student Nick Dean is not absolved to receive punishments like everyone else. It's not like I'm giving Jimmy a different treatment just because ...

Just at that, another skateboard came flying through the window of the office that was not broken.

ー Sorry! ー Nick yelled from below. Then he made one of his classic greetings with his fingers, to indicate a state of freshness. The ex-director greeted him without wanting to, and when receiving a look from Libby he ended up giving that for finished.

ー But... ー Oh, and I also would not want some information from strange deviations of school resources to appear as the scoop of the RetroVille newspaper tomorrow. I still have many contacts in the yellow note press ー Libby spoke while receiving an envelope from one of his companions. The school supervisor swallowed.

ー Wait a second! ー Suddenly the genius shouted. ー If this is supposed to be a student court, should not the principal of the school be here?

ー Yes, well ...ー stuttered the school supervisor who after looking at Libby, who remained with his arms crossed undeterred, he just smiled as best he could ー Well, the Neutron case is closed! All charges are withdrawn. Now ... uh ... return to your classes.

ー But ...ー began to say the genius while being pushed by Libby's high friends towards the outskirts of the address.

Libby said goodbye to the old supervisor waving a hand and closing the door behind her. Now that the superintendent and Simur had been left alone, the young professor looked at him with total disbelief.

ー But why do I let it go ?! It is obvious that Neutron should receive a harsh punishment! I demand that you give me answers! ー he shouted ー Neutrón is right, where is the director? I demand to talk to him! Hey, I'm talking to him!

The old school supervisor, without paying attention, approached a strange painting on his desk, and after doing it to the side a button appeared, which he hurried to press. The wall, apparently solid, came. A secret room appeared on one side.

In the middle of that previously hidden room, there was a large table and around it there was a group of hooded men sitting. They all hid their faces under their dark red hoods.

ー What should we do supreme student board? The boy has allies on his partーsaid the old school supervisor with automatic voice.

ー We will indicate it ー said one of them, while standing, to the center of the group ーWho is he? ー said just noting the presence of Simur ー Aghh, this old man who no longer listen out. We told him to only appear before us completely alone.

You did not have to be a genius to know that he had seen something he should not. And Simur knew it because he had once belonged to a university association, which had more secrets than the answers of the final exams. As he moved forward from the table, it became evident that the mysterious hooded being, who did not even leave his feet beneath him, floated in the air. In his robotic hand he held a beam with a kind of magnet on the tip.

ー Sorry, insignificant human. Moment and wrong place ー said pointing to another strange device in the tip that began to light ー This will hurt a lot ...

ー U-you are not from the Omegas, or if? ー Simur spoke with a trembling voice and covering his face.

ー Omegas? ー asked the hooded, lowering the weapon slightly and turning to see the rest of the individuals at the table who looked at each other ー Did you meet the omegas? How do you know about them? Speak now!

ー That is impossible sirー speak another member of the hoodedー The omegas were annihilated, after not being able to complete their mission.

ー I belonged to the fraternity of omegas, before being expelled from the university ..

ー Fraternity? What was that with? ー said intuitively ー No, we are not from Omega, rather we are from a galaxy that we now like to call "Jhota" ー he said in a serious tone.

The whole group of hooded men on the table began to laugh. Simur was still so terrified by this situation that he was unable to even laugh.

ー And tell me, human, are you familiar with the process in which it is carried out for the recruitment of new members in a fraternity?

ー Of course! ー he hastened to answer, thinking that if he could give the correct answer he could have an opportunityー The new members of a fraternity are chosen after determining that they could possess qualities or resources that serve for the enrichment of the Asociation. Then they are put through a series of tests that can include denigrating or dangerous situations.

ー Very good. And do you know why they are being tested?

ー To prove your mental strength, I suppose.

ー DO NOT! TO LEAVE AT THE SIGHT THEIR VERY CHARACTER! ー he shouted very close to him, making him fall back from the fright.

Simur stepped back a few inches to find the wall.

ー As I said, today is not your day ー he said pointing again with the light.

ー I-if your goal is Neutron I can help you! I also want to destroy it! ー exclaimed almost like a scream.

ー Wreck it?! Simur gave a small smile when he saw the hooded man lower his weapon and finally keep it under his sleeve. However, he returned to horror when he saw another lightning strike. It was yellow and a big red spiral in the middleーYou talk to the wrong side of the family.

Simur did not understand what he was referring to, but that was not important, given that the lightning began to turn and he could not help but focus his eyes to the center.

ー Now listen to us. From now on, you will be responsible for following and protecting Neutron. At the cost of your own life, if necessary. Maybe that's how you understand how important Neutron is to us. At least if it manages to achieve the planned development ...

He only had the minimum consciousness to see that being taking off his hood and catching a great green glow. He thought he saw a small reddish flash where the eyes of mysterious being should be.

* * *

She walked with great speed down the hall, and he tried to follow her, after they left the director's office.

ー So that was you ー Libby looked sideways, while signing several papers that were appearing opposite.

ー Am I? ー asked the genius completely confused.

ー Someone told me that one person was in disagreement with the attire of the other students. Come on Jimmy! What's with those pants?

ー My pants? Somehow it reminded him of the talks he had with his mother some years ago. When were they going to let the women bother him for his pants?

ー Better leave the cargo pants to explorers and campers. Do you want to tell me why are you not wearing the dress code ?! ー she said, stopping in his tracks.

Jimmy could not help but forget the fact that she had almost yelled at him.

ー Well...

Without giving him time to answer, the moment she clicked her fingers, the same two tall guys with dark glasses appeared before, and without the genius could avoid it, or see him come, they put him to an individual changing room and after several struggles, they let it out, with the dress code on.

Libby looked at him from the brown shoes that had been put on him, the gray trousers and the long sleeved shirt rolled up to three quarters of the arm, and although he smiled at his most recent creation, he made a small grimace.

ー Something is missingー he whispered more to herself. Again he snapped his fingers, and in front of her appeared several options of ties, which discarded almost immediately.

ー No ーshe said, and remained thoughtful。

ー Listen, Libby. I really appreciate what you did for me, but ...

ー Oh, how sweet you appreciate it Jimmy Now keep silent! ー she screamed and again he was thoughtful.

Jimmy was impressed by the new imposing character that Libby had.

ー Yes, yes! ー she said suddenlyー You! Give him the sack! ー she told one of the guys who had been accompanying him, and as an almost mechanical effect he gave it to the genius, who without hesitation, placed it instantly. Jimmy awaiting a final verdict.

ー Perfect! ー she said, clashing hands with her two assistants.

The genie wondered if those boys were high school students who were next to him. There was something about them that seemed familiar.

ー Very well, I have already put on the attire, time, and I guess that with this we were on hand, so ...ー the genius tried to escape, but at that moment he blocked the way the tall guys. ー Libby!

ー Not so fast Jimmy Do you think that skateboards are entering through any window? ー Libby questioned ー You owe me one.

ー What?! But I thought you had done it because ...

ー Ah-a a ー interrupted Libby ー The important thing here is that we all help each other. So ...ー she said taking out a paper from a boxーYou will help Britney to prepare with her math exam.

ー What?!

ー You owe me a favor. So you will. Understood?! ー again showed his fulminating look. The genius thought it was a hopeless case, so he simply nodded.

ー Very good. I knew you would understand. You're still a clever boy ーLibby said as he said goodbye to him with a friendly kiss on the cheek, took a quick picture with him with his cell phone, and continued his way down the hall.

Jimmy just touched his cheek where she had kissed him, and watched her walk away. Now he understood when Sheen had told him long ago that she was gentle but dangerous.

After a few seconds, seeing that he had been standing in front of a large dresser, he could indirectly see his reflection in the glass. He was surprised to find his image again.

"He had always considered himself a handsome boy, but now ..." he thought as he smiled at his other self.

Giving a more in depth look, he realized that that sideboard, besides serving as a mirror, also served as a container for trophies and awards from the school. So with some curiosity, he began to read each of them. I was not slow in noticing that a name was repeated and repeated.

* * *

He started running towards the cafeteria, and only ten minutes left to continue talking with Carl and Sheen about the new lab's arrangements, when, skidding with his shoes on the last door, he saw a large blonde mane rising.

He had memorized in my mind. When he looked at the door plaque, he read that it was the photocopying room, and just at that moment he saw the blonde put a sheet on the scanner. Would that be the reason why he never saw her in the cafeteria?

Did he spend his time planning the campaign strategy for Libby's reelection? There was no doubt who was the great mastermind behind that great school system.

He smiled as he did not remember doing it long ago as he leaned on the door to remain hidden from his sight for a moment more.

Thinking that maybe that would be a good time to continue with what they had left a while ago, was preparing to enter when she began to raise her voice.

ー No, no and NO! ー Cindy said. Beside her, another girl appeared taller than her and pressed the button of the photocopier, while smiling at the blonde. That gesture was not returned.

ー But Cindy, I promise we'll take good care of him. You can see that he has trained him very well ーsaid Betty Quindlan in a sweet voice.

ー What I have trained him well? Ha! Humphrey has won every pet contest he has ever participated in. His voice denoted a high degree of arrogance

ーYou see! That's what I say Cindy! Please! Lend to your dog for the game on Tuesday thirteen. It is the beginning of the season and without Bolbi helping us to encourage the fans it is sure that nobody will go to see the game. You know how bad the semifinals of last year were.

Cindy seemed to start considering it, which was cleverly captured by the cheerleader。

ー If there is no Bolby, the sale of the school cooperative will go down. And I think that for the sake of the new re-election of our beloved President Libby Folfax that would not be good, would it, Cindy?

Without letting her see that he had given her right at the point of her concern, she turned to the photocopier and handed him the only flyer that had come out so far.

ー Quindlan is fine, I will lend to my dog, but I hope you do not feed him junk food. Humphrey only eats the best.

ー Seriously?! Thank you very much Cindy! ー made an attempt to want to hug her, but she dodged it, going to the other machine of impressions.

Betty looked at her tiredly, even if she held the same smile as a moment ago.

ー I hope you are not angry about what happened with the club cheerleaders. It was nothing personal, but after your routine with the flares of the fourth of July ...

Apparently she did not know how to take advantage of the luck she had had in finding her good, Cindy thought. Now he was getting on the dangerous road.

ー Listen girl! ー said pointing her finger ー I used flares since I continued to use diapers. So if I say that the fire that started in Britney's hair and then expanded to the tribunes of the public must have started elsewhere, that's why it must be true! ー she finished screaming very close to Betty without her stop smiling.

Cindy avoided the smile and turned her back on him. She hated when she did that to her. She made her feel like an immature in front of her. Always so relaxed and immutable. With that perfect girl smile.

She could not do that, no matter how hard she tried. Even with therapy and breathing ...

ー I always told her not to use so much hair fixative ー she said feeling suddenly defeated, even if she had not received a word from Betty. Cindy stood for a moment until a kind of electricity crossed her skull.

Suddenly the words of his greatest coach came to his head. His mother. She could not be defeated so easily! She had been the one who had turned that school of pelafustans into something more or less decent, by convincing Libby to take control of high school, which practically fell apart when they reached the first year, designing an honor system among students. similar to German private schools!

She had brought the cheerleading troop with nerves of steel, despite the complaints about the hard workouts! She who had not shed a single tear for almost two years, so that average and less intelligent people tend to fall! After all, she was the great Cindy Vortex! She was a total genius in everything she set out to do! So she take a deep breath to regain my composure completely and think tactically. She was not slow in finding the right path and smiled proudly.

ー In any case ー began to speak clearing his throat ー I think after forcing me to retire the cheerleading club I am in good hands ... It is not as if before the people wait to have seats in the first row school games, just to see the shows that I play. Oh, wait, if they did ー laughed strident and his tone of voice began to be a little strongerー If not because now they would have to borrow from my Canadian Bulldog to try to raise some assistance?

Turning again to see if this time her comments had managed to erase something of the captain's smile from the cheerleaders, she was proud to see that at least they no longer smiled, and rather looked at her with a serious expression.

However, that did not last long, because when she directed a quick glance at the door of the photocopying room she returned to her same smile as before.

ー Oh, hello Jimmy!

When he turned around he saw that the young genius was indeed standing there, and not only that, but now he was wearing Libby's dress code, which fit him really well. Seeing his deep look in his direction, and also remembering the incident a while ago made her start to blush.

However, it did not take long to notice that everything had been an illusion of perspective. When Betty moved in the direction of the exit, taking with it the only copy she had agreed to take out of her ridiculous pamphlet, he watch as the brown eyes followed her until she stopped at the door frame to give her a radiant smile, and then hand him the brochure in his hands, which he did not even stop to look at, to continue with his face of dumbfounded.

ー I hope that if you go to the game, Jimmy ー she said, and then continued his way down the hall.

The brunette's eyes followed her at all times, and he began waving his hand in the air in farewell, even though she had already disappeared.

Cindy's knuckles tensed automatically. First het dog and then the genius. Was it some kind of joke? Feeling the rage began to flood, she returned to practice her breathing, and in a second the desire to use the genius as a punching bag disappeared.

It was only worth thinking about recovering the loyalty of his beloved pet and no one else. Now that she had calmed down, she turned her gaze back to the genius who continued with a dazed face.

Typical, Cindy told herself.

If Betty had always fascinated the kid genius, to the extent of having a large collection of photos of her, from various angles and with different lenses. Why not restart your collection now that it was back? After all, now Betty Quindlan's sweet was at its best, with her brown hair so dark and silky, that it contrasted perfectly with her milk-white complexion. And her pretty big brown eyes under her thick lashes. Besides, she was always smiling at everyone. That more than discourage her, it made her feel very upset.

But it was his duty to concentrate that anger on more productive things.

She approached the doorframe slowly, and without awakening the genius of the enchanting reverie in which he seemed to be enveloped, she slammed the door in his face.

It was at that moment that Jimmy finally returned to reality. What had he been doing? Even if he thought it over, he just kept thinking about the almost angelic glow, which he had seen when he saw Betty Quindlan approaching him, smiling at her, and then walking away down the hall. Why on the other occasion when he had been talking with her had not he realized how pretty she was? Would something have been done in the new one?

Still thinking about that, he leaned on the door of the photocopying room, which for some reason was now closed, and he sighed.

The door unexpectedly reopened and fell to the ground on its back. When she looked up slowly, starting with a reddish orange boots, slowly climbing up a small gray skirt, a white blouse, which, unlike Libby's, had a rounded neck and slightly fluffy shoulders. end to see the face of Cindy, who had a rare expression on his face, showing a completely furrowed forehead, as opposed to a smile from ear to ear, which almost seemed supernatural.

Oh sure. Now he remembered, the genius told himself. He was standing there because he had seen Cindy as he passed. For some reason she did not help him get up from the fall, which had really hurt him a lot.

ー Hiー he said, trying to sound casual.

She stopped smiling and after a few seconds, she returned to her job of photocopying colored ballots. Jimmy got up on his own.

ー You were right with Libby ー said trying to start a conversation, after the long silence ー she made me put on the dress code. I think it's not so bad after all ー said giving himself a lookーI just hope it does not go to your head. Although if someone like you is behind their organization did not create that she was going to become a dictator ー began to laughー Cindy?

Seeing that she was starting her breathing ritual again, he decided to wait patiently, knowing that people should not be interrupted in this kind of therapeutic activities. It really must be stressful to handle Libby's entire political agenda, the genius thought.

After a few seconds he returned to smile, but unlike the last time, which had been relaxed, it continued to expand to re-sketching that other broad smile, which now became even more rugged than before.

He did not like to see her so happy. It was a bit ... overwhelming.

ー Then it was because of thatーshe said suddenly.

ー That? ー he said no idea what she was talking about ーDoes something happen to you Cindy?

ー Do not wait for me at seven thirty! ー she let out a yelp ー How cheeky to think he could give you tips on how to get close to Betty Quindlan.

ー WHAT?! ー he said totally taken by surprise.

ー Oh, do not pretend, "genius" ー said highlighting those last words with his fingers ー It was obvious that you hid something behind your intentions to take me home. As you should have known that Quindlan and I were friends ...

ー WHAT?!

ー ... then you planned to be nice to me, to be "good neighbors", and then ask me questions about it and be able to take advantage. But I'm telling you that that will not work! Already others have tried the same!

ー WHAT?!

That was too much information to process at once. The head almost gave him a globular cramp. Did he say "others"?

Cindy, who began to take copies at a shocking speed, soon had a huge stack of leaves with her printed brochures, and her intention to leave was clear as soon as possible.

The genius e instantly blocked the exit, with both arms extended. She looked directly into his eyes, since that list of accusations had begun, and seeing that they shone with such intensity as the fire itself, his mouth could not utter a word.

Of course this was not a good time either, but he could not stop thinking how cute she looked so annoying ... and annoyed with him.

He was sure that if she did not carry that big stack of her brochures in her hands, she would have pushed him, at least.

ー Move aside, Neutron! You are a great fool!

When she again tried to make her way on the one hand, he could only say the first thing that came to mind.

ー What happens is that that are jealous!

To his surprise, he had hoped that this time she would release the pamphlets and hit him with a destructive touch of karate, by the way they had accidentally taken his words, she began to laugh at the top of her lungs.

ーAm I? Jealous of you ?! Ah hahaha! ー she said with the first breath he got from his laughter.

ー Now you are the one who is the great ...ーhe thought well his wordsー a great clueless, Vortexー he sighed with resignationー It is clear that I wanted to accompany you home because I did not want anyone else to I did!

Now things were going in the opposite direction. She had the face of confusion.

ー I SAW YOU!

ー You saw me?

ー I saw you with ... that blond Karate boy!

ー What?! ... when? ... uh, did you see us?

ー Yes! And as you hid it when I asked you, it is obvious that something must exist between you, or am I wrong?

ー You believe it, is not it? ー said in an almost deductive tone.

He just nodded. At least it did not seem annoying anymore. He was a person of science, so he did not go around the bush to get answers, even if they were very traumatic.

ー Yes, there is something ー said the blonde finally.

ー I knew! ー shouted the genius. After an initial taste for his assumptions were correct, under his own finger that had indicated by reflection, and began to analyze it. If there was something between them ... And she had no problem admitting it.

Seeing the expression of genius, the blonde laughed very internally.

"Something" and "nothing" could mean the same in linguistic terms. A great and uncomfortable silence formed between the two.

They both wanted to start talking at the same time, and their voices overcame each other.

ー Then ... you did not want to ask me for loving advice for ...? ー began to say the blonde.

ー Of course not! Only an absurd person like you would think of such a thing! ... Now about the blond boy ...

ー So ... do not you like Betty? The genius thought it over. "Like" was a very subjective word.

ー Well ... she's pretty, happy ... And well ... the way she walks is ...ー he was going back to her little reverie, when she noticed the enormous disgust that was looming on Cindy's faceーThe case is ...-ー he tried to recapitulateー I have always thought that you are also cu ... cu ... cut ...

Nerves were not good for him at all.

ーAja, "that" ー said Cindy, trying to correspond to the genius and not press it ー is that all? Because I've heard compliments from other guys before and ...

Again he had said "other guys". How many were they? What were their names?

He moved a little closer to her, and took her by the hands, which still continued to hold the stack of leaflets without folding. Unlike Simur's, hers were soft and warm. She still looked at him with disgust.

ー I ... I also think that you are intelligent and talented, and ... like an internal combustion star that should be left to rest for several years to cool down ... I think you shine on your own. And for everything, I think you're a true genius.

Cindy was surprised to hear that last, which corresponded to a similar perception she had about herself.

ー S-seriously? ー she question him. Jimmy only remitted to nod.

ー Thank you ー she said somewhat embarrassed, while only giving a small and smooth kick with his foot to one side, as he continued to load the mountain of papers.

ー You're welcomeー he replied softly ーNow ... ABOUT THE BLOND BOY ...!

But before he could continue with their respective accusations, he realized something important.

ー Wait a second ...ーsaid removing the stack of brochures and placing them aside.

Had not Betty said a few days ago that the printers were broken? Would it be that again Bolbi would have to see something with that? He had to check it immediately.

The blonde watched as the genius, without giving any explanation, began to check something in the printer that had behind.

She just rolled her eyes. Even with the passage of time it seemed that he continued to keep that old habit of noticing something wrong in a nearby electronic device, just when both seemed to be sharing a meaningful conversation.

Thinking that on this occasion she would not be able to get away from that conversation that had been pending for two long years, she subtly pushed the door of the photocopying room while he continued on her back. Assuming he would take his time before he noticed his presence there again, she picked up a leaflet on top of papers. That was Betty's pamphlet.

ー Your girlfriend likes to use the colors of the rainbow a lot in her brochures ー Cindy mentioned hoping that the genius would notice her.

ー Rainbow? ー asked the genius turning to the blonde, just when she would have the booklet that Betty had folded and handed to him.

ー Cindy, NO! ー screamed only reaching to take one of his hands.

The last thing he could see was a light of colors coming out of the paper.

* * *

ー Hey, where do you think this Jimmy? ー asked Sheen.

ー I do not know. He said we'd see each other at lunchー said the most plump. Both boys walked down the hall.

ーYou two! I hope you have your pass! ー shouted a female voice behind him.

In Sheen's face, an expression of distaste was drawn, as if he had just licked a very sour lemon.

ー Carl, do you want to tell me what SHE IS DOING HERE? ー he said pointing。

ーWell, I think ...

ー What?! Sheen, are you still with that? I thought we had agreed that when we broke up that we were finishing on good terms. We can still be friends ...

ー La la la. I can not hear you La la la la la la . I do not listen to your dictation orders ...

Suddenly the teenager felt like she was taking his hands from his ears.

ー SHEEN! I already told you that I do not like you to tell me that! You know what? Forget this! I'm looking for Cindy, have you seen her? ー Libby said, turning more towards Carl.

ー No, we have not seen het. We are also looking for Jimmy.

ー Oh, perfect .- she said suddenly rummaging in her bag ー Could you deliver this? I forget it on his clothes when he put the dress code ー said giving Carl the bright ring of humor.

ー You mean ... when you forced him to put on this PRISONER suit! ー Sheen yelled again.

ー Enough, Sheen! Also, what was that confusion with text messages? Why did not you just call me to help Jimmy with the skateboard, instead of having to hear the whole Nick chain he told Oleander that Buch told him ... and blah blah blah. You know I do not have time for those children's things!

ー Oh, sure, here we go againー Sheen said facing the brunette, while holding Carl with one hand so he did not escapeー "Hi, I'm the great school president, look at me! I do not have time for Sheen's nonsense anymore! I will not listen to your silly Ultra Lord scripts!"

ー Sheen! The Ultra Lord show was canceled years ago, so, get over it! .. ALREADY MATURE!

Libby could see how Sheen's eyes got slightly wet, and he just understood that that comment had been out of place.

ー NEVER! ー he shouted after a few seconds.

ー Sheen..ー try to call him the brunette when he saw him walking away down the hall.

ー Jimmy! ー Sheen shouted inside a room, he clearly interrupted the classes.

ー Sheen ...ー Libby called again. He did not pay any attention.

ー Carl look at him ...- Libby said trying to get some support.

ー Sorry, I do not get into that,ーCarl replied. Libby breathed with grief. It was then that he allowed himself to observe the black haired man more carefully.

In Sheen she still saw that little boy who made scandals on her porch on Valentine's Day, birthdays and Christmas, and even though that was why he thought he was cute, that little boy was still that. Child.

Sheen repeated the opening of doors and shouting the name of the genius, until he came back to the door where Carl and Libby are watching him.

ー Jim ...! ー was about to scream again ー Oh, here he was ー he said as he closed the door ー And he is with a girl ー said almost whispering, while raising one of his eyebrows in a tone of insinuation.

The three teenagers leaned out of the doorframe. Indeed, there was the genius.

ー It's Cindyー Libby said whispering.

ー What?! Cindy?! ー Sheen shouted ー Then I guess it was false alarm. I really need to go with an eye doctor. Apparently for Sheen, Cindy did not fall into the category of "girl"

Libby was about to stop him from entering, when he noticed that something was wrong. Both remained with their backs to them and seemed to be looking at something that from there he could not distinguish.

ー Hey, Jimmy. We were looking for you, what are you doing? What do they watch? ー Sheen said as he turned them aside ー Let me see!

When turning them both had their eyes closed, and they shared the same smile from ear to ear.

ー What happened? ー Libby asked after shaking her friend, without getting her awake.

ー I do not know, but both have the look of foolsー Carl commented after thundering his fingers in front of the genius who did not react either.

Carl was about to put the inhibition ring on his friend, when he noticed that his fingers were closing in a way that was impossible.

ー Ji hee hee. Look, they're holding hands. ーCarl commented

ー I always knew ーsaid the brunette.

ー Same I ー supported Carl.

They both looked at Sheen with suspicion.

ー What? ー said looking to see if there was something on his face.

ー Forget it, Sheen. You would not see anything in front of you, unless it was on a television screen ーLibby commented, who did not notice that Sheen began to attack her with her handー Cindy must have been here to get copies of my new brochures.

ー Brochures? Nobody reads those things, ーSheen told Carl making him laugh softly.

ー Wait a secondー Libby continued, while lifting something from the ground ー This booklet is not from Cindy. She would never put happy faces and kittens and candy.

ー Sweets ...? ー asked Sheen pulling the brochure.

ー Kittens? ー Carl asked.

ー Sheen, stop pushing meー Libby shouted.

ー Stop giving me dictation orders!

Then, turning the booklet, the three teenagers could see the light of rainbow, which seemed to drag them into.

The shadows of the objects around him began to grow larger, and time seemed to stop.

* * *

What Carl saw:

The high school football field was at its best. The public cheered the same name for their hero to appear on the field.

When the time came, two legs with horseshoes, were allowed to see stepping on the first few centimeters of grass marked in the field.

The crazed fans shouted with such fury that some fell in a faint with total lack of breath. Having made himself wait long enough, the boy mounted at full gallop mounted on a huge flame of beautiful fur.

The crowd, then, returned to acclaim the name of the teenager.

ー CARL, CARL, CARL! IS THE BEST!

Carl gave the colorful ball a strong first hit, using his cricket bat, and put the beach ball in the basketball basket, thus winning, with the last goal, and in the final seconds of the game. Then, the young man still riding in his flame, who congratulated him for his astute play, galloped through the four bases of the field while greeting his friends, elegantly dressed, in the audience box.

Jimmy, who used a funny monocle in his right eye, pulled out a calculator, probably to calculate the genius of the moves he was making, which ended up exploding in his hands. After a second of bewilderment, he joined the applause of the fans.

On the other hand, Cindy and Libby, who wore huge hats with feathers of pink flamingos, had to support each other in order not to fall unconscious because of their charming vision of him and his plays.

Finishing at last, his tour of the baseball field, the young man glimpsed the distance to his biggest fan, who encouraged him to the edge of the field.

So, taking off his helmet, he revealed his long, silky, beautiful reddish hair that stirred with the wind. He took the brunette girl by the hand to make her climb into the flame, and after she held him tightly to hold on, they ran towards the sunset.

* * *

What Libby saw:

The sound of ovations, shouts and applause began to fade, when the young woman entered the box to that beautiful office, and closed the doors behind her, completely filled with red, blue and white confetti.

ー Madam President, I am pleased to inform you that your popularity has exceeded all existing schemes ー appeared Jimmy at his side showing a graph in which a red line was out of its frameー The elections have already been canceled, now that his opponents have granted him the absolute victory. I think it took too long ー he looked at his watch ー Almost an hour.

ー It's okay. Send them a basket of fruit and a copy of my last recordーLibby said with a compassionate air.

The genius nodded.

ー Besides being the youngest female president of the United States, Queen of beauty , and actually the most beloved person on the planet, I have a good news.

Cindy appeared to her other side.

ー You has been nominated to another Oscar for her last movie!

ー In what category? ー asked the girl quietly, while Carl brought him a mirror just to see that his hair looked perfect.

ー In all! ー shouted a young man suddenly entering the office, opening the doors wide open.

ー Sheen ー surprised Libby, observing the teenager, who at that time was wearing a beautiful tailored tailor made suit.

ー We will leave them aloneー Cindy and Jimmy announced, leaving the office and closing the doors of the presidential office on each side.

ー My ultra adorable Queen of the World! ー exclaimed Sheen raising her waist and making it spin in the air, while she laughed something embarrassed.

ー All my screenplays of movies, short films and animated films, have been praised by the critic since I gave you total and absolute control over all my creative ideas, and in general, all aspects of my life. Of not having stopped ignoring your kind advice on fashion and style, I'm sure I would have been on the way to becoming ... I do not know ... an organic garbage collector and dead road animals.ー Sheen seemed to reconsider that.ーEven if it had not been so bad.

ー Come on Sheen, those were your ideas. You are giving me too much credit. Libby spoke as she laughed softly ーYou know I've always believed in you.

Sheen looked at her dreamily and was about to get closer. Then the doors of the presidential box opened again and a shower of confetti entered, and the ovations they sang were heard again.

ー Our Leader Libby! Our Queen Libby! Supreme Leader!

* * *

What Sheen saw:

Everything was absolute silence and was in a faint grayish color, which imitated the silent movies. What people said appeared on argument signs.

There was a huge crowd gathered in that amazing and gigantic theme park of the Ultra Lord series, where there was an attraction in reference to the 347 chapters of the standing series.

All the attention was focused on the ceremony that would take place right in front of the roller coaster. It was a kind of little train that came down from the sky, and after detaching itself from its central lanes it flew towards the starry sky, leaving smoke of cotton candy, directly towards one of the craters of the moon, that had a smiling face of the realistic style.

Sheen made his way among the palette men, until he reached the front of the crowd, where his two best friends were waiting for him. Carl was eating peanuts from a sachet, while Jimmy licked a huge spiral-shaped mint palette. Everyone seemed to wait for the opening ceremony of the roller coaster to begin.

WOMAN OF GOMITA: Look in the sky! It's Ultra Lord! The hero of our sweet city!

At that moment, the purple space suit hero was coming down, using his turbocharged sugar-burning jets. All citizens of sweet applauded.

ULTRALORD: Thank you, thank you. We are here to give recognition to a very special young man of the universe. For everything he has done for us: Remind us of the importance of continuing to stay true to our childhood dreams, the construction of this amusement park based on the re make of my series, after giving their due warning to the producers who decided cancel it ...

There were two people who were tickled on the soles of their feet with feathers, and while they laughed out loud they wrote nonstop on typewriters.

ULTRALORD: ... And also, to save my life on countless occasions. Let's give an ultra-loud ovation to my battles partner: ULTRASHEEN!

Putting on the mask of the franchise, and pushed by his friends, Sheen climbed to the side of his hero. Again the paddle citizens applauded with great encouragement.

SHEEN: Well, the only thing I would like to say ...

But before he could continue, a huge lightning bolt in the sky and clouds appeared in the city.

ULTRALORD: Quick! My ultra senses tell me that the enemy is near!

SHEEN: Calm Ultra lord is just ...

GOMITA WOMAN: Chocolate shower! All the sweet people, including their friends, turned to the sky.

A few seconds later all those present were covered in chocolate that left them petrified as it hardened with the sunrise, and that, like the Moon, it also had a smiling face.

Then Sheen released the umbrella with which he had covered himself in the rain, and began to run everywhere, ripping bits off all the inhabitants of sweet.

He was surprised with what he found at the amusement park center. Libby was also petrified in chocolate, and unable to defend herself.

Sheen tore the little braid from her hair, and after discovering that she also had a caramelized center, she continued tearing pieces to eat it whole.

* * *

There was a gentle breeze that carried a light scent of apples.

Cindy was walking along that sidewalk on an autumnal afternoon, wearing a light green water dress, feeling the grass under her bare feet. Beside her was Jimmy, who was walking carefree of the road, looking at a kind of tracking device in his hands.

He continued to wear school attire. She had already forgotten how they got there, but she did not care. The only thing she wanted to see was the beautiful sunrise that started a new day.

She only heard the sound of the dry leaves that broke when she stepped on them, along with the falling and rolling of ripe apples that fell from the trees. She felt so relaxed. No pressures or worries, no stress. Alone she and Jimmy. And anyone else.

ー Ahm, Cindyー Suddenly his attention was drawn to the genius who still continued with his eyes on the electronic device of his handsー Now I realize that we have not taken a walk together for a long time. Just you and me. True?

ー And whose fault is it? ーhe reproached him.

ー Yes, I know I know. It's all my fault. I am a complete fool, oaf, moron, retarded and other insults that you can think of. ーhe said as if it were the most natural thing in the world and even concentrated in his deviceー Could we leave it?

Cindy laughed a little.

ー Yes, I think we could leave it like that.- the blonde answered.

ー Cindy, If you do not have anything else to do todayー he began to speak againー Would you like to spend some time together? You know, like that time.

Cindy pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

ー And this time, will it last forever?

He did not answer her question.

They continued walking at a slow pace. It was not as if they were going somewhere in particular. The genius for some reason remained focused on that device in his hands.

Just as he was about to lean over to see what was on that screen he stopped and turned his back on her.

She also stopped her step. She could see that they had stopped right under a huge apple tree from which hundreds of leaves fell. Behind it stood an extensive field of wheat, which gleamed golden, now that the sun had just risen. She felt that his own loose hair was blowing with the wind to the east.

ー You know, Cindy? For my foolish carelessness I have not had time to tell you how much I miss you these two years that I was not in Retroville. I would understand if you are upsetー said the genius, suddenly.

She shook her head effusively even if he could not look at her because she was on her back.

ー I'm not mad at you. I am happy that you have returned ー she said without having to think too muchーI understand the demands of being a genius.

ー It may seem that sometimes I leave you in the background. Does not that bother you? ー he asked againー If it bothers you a lot ...

ー Annoyed, upset ... why do you keep repeating that I'm upset? ー said putting a hand on his shoulder, and turning it to see it.

The genius finally lowered that strange electronic device, and held it in his hand. Feeling the deep blue look on her, she was totally overwhelmed. She already knew that other guys looked at her like that, as soon as she turned her back on them, but it was about him ...

ー If you want .. you can hit meー when saying it his eyes shone with intensity and his cheeks seemed to blushー I like you more when you get angry.

She released him and took a step back.

ー What things do you say? ー shouted completely confused and distressed.

ー Hit me very hard ー he repeated, opening his arms.

She closed her fist. I had to admit that I was a little angry right away.

ー If that's how things are ... - she whispered.

With the surprised look of the genius, Cindy proceeded to tear a piece of cloth from her dress, and with it a kind of headband was formed, which imitated a kun-fu.

ー I will enjoy this .- said while taking the right position for the attack

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **ー On the sidewalk ー**

 **TWO YEARS AGO**

At last autumn had arrived and with it the first emotions of the season. The follies of last summer seemed to start lagging behind in a vain memory that vanished as slowly as the falling leaves of the trees, or the sunburn from falling asleep on the beach.

At that moment there was a small gentle breeze that carried with it a tiny and unique white feather that waved in the air with elegant grace to the beat of each gust of wind that managed to reach it, making it rise and descend several times.

His wonderful journey ended when he perched on the red cap of a child waiting quietly at the bus stop.

ー Sheen you have a ... a ... a..aaa ... aaAA ... ACHUUUUU! ー tried to say the redhead boy with glasses, before sneezing with fierce strength and leave the muddy feather on the stool full of Nasal mucus ー I hate the time of allergiesー he said, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and finishing blowing his nose loudly.

His friend looked at him with something of repulsion. At last the yellow elementary school bus arrived, and both friends went up to it.

Carl soon found a seat in the front of the bus, moving to the side of the window to make the seat available at his side.

However, Sheen decided to continue walking towards the bottom of the transport. He received a couple of comments in his wake.

ー Hello child, you seem cool, do you want to sit here? ー greeted a smiling blond boy, who did not seem angry when he ignored him.

ー Wow, I see that you like the show of UltraLord, to me too !, would you like to talk about the episode last night on the road? ー said another child, who also passed by.

Having reached the bottom of the bus, he remained standing, holding onto the back of two seats. Then, with feigned surprise, he turned back and kept his eyes on a girl, with a certain dreamy air.

ー Oh, hello Sheenー greeted the brunette who was wearing a pair of headphones hanging by the neckー Hey, you know I would offer to sit with you, but I'm keeping the seat to Cin ...

Ignoring what he was saying, Sheen made her go to the other seat to take the place next to her. The girl, as patient as ever, was reluctant to sigh.

The boy continued with a strange dreamy smile plastered on his face, as if he were carrying out an internal narrative that nobody but himself could hear. Libby began to worry.

ー Like bread and butter ...ー he said sighing.

ー Listen Sheen, I do not want to offend you, but are you crazy or something?

ー My dad says crazy is the one who does crazy things ー he answered automatically.

ー That is, yes. ー whispered Libby.

Later the bus picked up students again.

ー Hey, what's wrong with the ultra fool? ー Cindy asked, just getting on the bus.

ー And how am I supposed to know? ー replied the genius who did not take off the view of the electronic device he had in his hands.

ー Well, stand aside, Neutron ー said pushing him hard ー There are no more seats on the bus.

The genius continued with his own without caring, while the blonde crossed her arms, trying to look indignant at having to sit there.

Very soon he saw his teacher from last year, getting on the bus.

ーGraaaawk! ー emitted a huge squawking Miss Fowl ー What a pleasure it gives me to see them again children, after these long vacations. As you know today we will have an exciting excursion to the biggest ... Graaaawk ... State apple orchard!

The excitement of the students was seen in a range of muffled applause.

ー It will be an exciting excursion. Luckily I have my new teeth for ... Graaaawk ... applesーMiss Fowl mentioned, biting a huge caramel apple where her teeth were stuck.

ー What?! ー Sheen shouted from behind. ー I thought we would go to the Tom Hanks movie memorial museum! Return my money!

ー Sit down, Sheen! ー Miss Fowl reprimanded him, once he put his teeth back onー Graaaawk! Remember to make small teams if you are planning to go out and pick apples, or you can also join one of the flashy workshops of the tour. I hope to see your reports next week ... Graaaawk ... Have fun!

ー Well, at least I'm ready if we play volleyballー Sheen cheered, taking out of nowhere a white ball with a red face painted on it. Libby gave him a look, already not very surprised, and placed one of her headphones in her ear. The bus started its march.

ー Well.- Cindy started talking, after a whileー I suppose a genius like you will not find it intellectually stimulating to go to an old field to collect apples, if you have to carry gadgets to entertain you, or am I wrong, Nerdtron?

ー As in fifty-one percent of the cases, this time you're wrong, Vortexー the genius answered looking up, for the first time on the trip, and just closing the device in his hands, where the transistors were visible ー For your information, I have been waiting with slight anxieties for this particular trip.

ー Why? ー questioned the blonde, somewhat interested.

ー What is not obvious? Because, like everyone else, Jimmy loves the apple pie! ー Carl joined the conversation, who was sitting in the seat in front of themーHis mom's is especially delicious

ー Hey, well, I like the apple pie, Carlー recognized the geniusー But the real reason why I've been waiting for this first school trip is because, most likely, I have managed to find the right trail towards one of the most memorable scientific relics in history, which marked one of the most significant advances for all humanity!

Cindy waved her hand, trying to hasten her speech. He simply tried to ignore that.

ーThis particular object has been cited by both historians and scientists, as an object of recurring inspiration.

ー The forgotten figure of the woman? ー Cindy suggested, only to try to disturb him.

ー The forgotten figure of the llama? ー Carl tried on his own.

ー No, and no ー Jimmy answered with some arrogance.

ー Tom Hanks?! ー Sheen shouted from behind the bus.

ー No! ー shouted the genius a little irritated ー Think about it! It has been present since the biblical inscriptions of creationism; also happening through object of discord between Gods, event that later would give supposed beginning to the war of Troy, after the kidnapping of Helena. And finally, that would give the necessary blow to a relative of mine in name to formulate the hypothesis of the law of universal gravitation ...

ー Say it now, Neutron! Before I give you the necessary blow to stop swaggering your learned cultureー Cindy threatened him by showing him a fist ー Do not you want to hang him when he gets smarty?

Carl made a hand movement that indicated "more or less"

ー Of course I speak of the almost mythical, but in full real, apple of Isaac Newton! ー he shouted with enthusiasm.

Carl could not hide a big yawn

ーThen ...ー Cindy called her attention againー What are you trying to find, are the traces of an apple more than one hundred years ago?

ー I'm glad you ask Cindyー he said, ignoring the slight sarcastic tone she had used.

Within a blink of an eye, Jimmy picked up the device he had been repairing before, and held it in his hands as a newscaster, while clearing his voice.

ー With this new analyzer and DNA tracker, two in one, it will be a child thing to find that apple.

ーAm ... ask ー Cindy interrupted his enthusiasmー That it is not supposed that part of the work of the scientists is to discredit the incidental information to the great scientific advances by its irrelevance, and to concentrate in the same facts?

When questioned that way by Cindy, while she looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and arms crossed again, they made him laugh with a slight nervousness. That was forty-nine percent true.

ーIn addition ーCindy continuedー If there is still the apple tree that the apple that hit Newton in the head grew up ー she said hitting Carl in the head as a demonstration, which originated a hollow soundー is not it obvious that the apple tree continues in England territory, genius?

ー I think that if you got caught Jim ー said Carl rubbing his head.

ーWell, in short, it is not the apple tree, but the apple that fell to Newton in the headー Jimmy clarified, momentarily guiding his sight to the groves that began to rise around himー After a careful analysis of the documentation On the Newton farm, it is more than likely that the apple that hit Newton was exported to North America, as part of a fruit basket that his wife sent to her distant relatives to tell them about the invention of the sandwich, and that in the future , it became the only apple orchard with seeds of British origin.

ーA ha ー Cindy followed the current.

ー Finally, being me, the modest heir of the modern era of the legacy of knowledge that revolutionized the vision of the physical universe of Sir Isaac Newton, I believe that it corresponds to me to be the possessor of at least one of the fruits of the tree of scientific inspiration! ー seeing that Cindy was looking at him, he clarifiedー Of course, in its total symbolic sense.

ー Wow, and just when I thought that your madness could not be more evident.

ー Come on Cindy, it could be fun. When receiving a fake yawn of Cindy, I decided not to insist with herーThen, who accompanies me? ー asked the genius turning in several directions of the bus, which just then stopped, having reached its destination. ー Someone more cooperative.

ー Sorry, Jimmyー Sheen apologized, passing by her side to get off the school bus ー I am still disappointed that it is not the memorial museum of the Tom Hanks movies. So I'll help Libby get off apples.

ー I need someone to climb to the top of the trees. There are more ripe fruits, which are perfect for dry fruit arrangements ー said Libby, also getting off the bus.

ー And what about you Carl, do you want to accompany me? You could make little faces to the apples that are discarding ー invited the genius, seeing that he also prepared to go down.

ー Oh, I'm sorry Jimmy, I thought he'll have to be for the next one. For the rest of the trip I will be in the kitchen workshop with apples. Ummm ー said sucking his fingers, as if he was already savoring some delicious recipeー But if you come later with some of your apples of Newton, I can prepare a jam with them. Good luck! ー ended by saying goodbye.

ー Yes, it's okay Carlー the farewell corresponded to him, with a certain decayed air.

Just when the blonde was about to do the same to get off the bus, and go to some of the activities that the tour offered, she notice the lonely situation in which the genius had fallen into his crazy idea of going in search of a simple apple tree with a boring and inconsequential historical past in the background.

Trying to stick to what her instinct told her to avoid letting herself be dragged into a situation where she would be alone and on a par with the genius, in an insufferable search that could take her hours walking through the terrain, she pressed his fists hard and made a decision .

ー So ー she called the attention of the genius , and being the only ones on the busー We are alone, you and me, genius.

To her surprise, he seemed as unenthusiastic as she was to share time together. Jimmy crossed his arms, repeating the expression of indignation that she had done for having to sit with him.

ー I know you're not really interested in this adventure, Cindy. And that I know because unlike other occasions, I'm not going after an energetic gold mine or rubies from outer space that can be valued by millions.

ー Interest moves mountainsー she acknowledgedー So if you intend to stay with me just to start a series of criticisms and sarcastic comments, you better leave me alone and see if you can occupy your mouth in something more productive like taking apples from a bucket with water.

Both held a challenging look. In the end the two let out a resigned sigh at the same time.

ー Well, come on ー said the blonde, indicating the way to get off the busー As you said, it could be funー he continued showing his best disposition.

The genius seemed genuinely surprised.

ー Do you really think it can be fun to be together? ー he questioned.

ー Of course not! ー said moving a few inches away from him ー And I warn you from now, that if we find traces of the ridiculous Apple tree of Newton in maximum one hour, you will see me go directly to the workshop of apple essences and you will have that you only see them!

ー Yes, as you say ー said the genius trying to ignore it while turning on his DNA tracker.

At the end of the day, apparently it would never change that strange relationship they shared for almost a month ago.

There were still some disputes, some little jokes were even made to make the other look bad in public. Even some disappointments continued that had led to fights in jostling, which he had stopped propitiating since those little touches had become something more ...

He continued to walk carelessly down the path of apple groves, perhaps not noticing the spectacular autumn landscape that seemed worthy of a souvenir shop postcard.

The voices of his classmates, clearly began to become more tenuous, after a while of walking. Only the sound of his footsteps, which had been synchronized crushing dry leaves, was left to listen.

Of course, he could not help but notice when Cindy started to walk closer to him, or when he gently rubbed his fingers with those of his loose hand. When he looked at her out of the corner of his eye he saw that he was smiling as if at last he was able to relax.

Something happened after a few more minutes. He knew that something very strong hit him. He stopped when he saw a mature apple roll under his feet that had fallen by the simple effect of gravity. A light lit up in his hands.

ー Did you find it? ー Cindy questioned ー Are we going back?

The genius hesitated for a few seconds. For some reason, he had seemed to listen to her disappointed.

ー Em, no. We must continue ーhe kicked the apple on the side of the road ー Here.

Without neglecting his tracking device for a second, he ended up intertwining his fingers with Cindy's, and pulled her to start running.

They continued holding hands by the quiet path of the path. Everything predicted another year of inspiring discoveries.

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **CHAPTER 7.**

He was leaning on one of his arms with an empty view towards the window, apparently lost in his thoughts while his eyes, which for a long time had not looked at anything in particular, were beginning to close under the weight of his own fatigue. His reflection began to clear little by little in the glass. In a small effort to focus his own image he found his blue eyes that returned an indisposed look.

Being aware that he should occupy his time in some more productive activity he try to move his face away from the window to return his sight to the interior of wherever he was.

He had three stacks of books stacked ten by ten on the table in front of him. These in turn were arranged from larger to smaller and grouped by colors: red, blue and green. When he held the first book of the red heap between his hands, he found that neither the pasta nor the spine contained any titles. When he opened it, he discovered that all the pages were blank.

He lift a second book from the blue pile and then a third book from the same pile, feeling increasingly confused. When he was about to continue examining the others, the slight blow of a small paper ball on his forehead startled him. He turned his gaze to the rest of the library.

A pair of long windows gave light to the rest of the empty tables and benches perfectly aligned throughout the room. An incredible sunset filtered through the frames, in contrast to some shaded shelves full of books at the opposite corner of the windows.

ー Alone in the universe ...ー whispered.

A sudden couple of taps on his left foot, which was hidden under the table, made him realize that he was not really alone. When he bowed, he found a couple of feet on the other side of the table.

Returning the series of taps on the other person's shoe attempted to imitate the series of the received ones, he saw how his feet withdrew slowly to stand out of reach in a demure position. Blinking something confused, he made a small effort to clear his view of the material on the table that covered his frontal vision.

ーI know you're a presumptuous genius who does not need to studyー the blond-haired young woman looked at him through a pair of dark-framed glasses ーBut there are some of us who must prepare for a final science exam.

ー Cindy? ーthe genius said surprised.

Not knowing what exactly he meant, Jimmy got up and went to the other corner of the table. As he walked, he stopped his footsteps for an instant, looking at his feet when he noticed a strange event that he decided to leave for later.

ー Hey, do you remember how we got here?ー he asked, as he recharged one of his hands on the back of the chair she was sitting on.

ー No, actually I do not remember it ー she answered with very little interest ー And that is why now I only try to remember the atomic content of the elements of the periodic table with the advanced study system that I designed ー The blonde answered him almost pushing him away with his elbowー Maybe you want to get off your rocket mental of the farthest galaxy and stop asking silly questions like: do you remember how we got here?

The sarcastic attitude of the blonde was not unnoticed by Jimmy, who despite having the feeling that he should respond with the same lack of courtesy, tried not to lose sight of what he was beginning to suspect.

ー I mean it, remember exactly how we got here? ー repeated the genius, trying to give special importance to his wordsー There is something very strange in this place.

ー You know? The only thing I remember is how they threw us the last time because we did not stop arguing in the study roomー she looked at him with some suspicionー Now, if you insist on your question, I recommend a little book called "The evolution of species "by Charles Darwin that will not take more than a couple hours to read to know where we came from" to be exact "

Jimmy crossed his arms slightly insulted by not being taken seriously, before turning once more to look at the empty room apart from the two of them. It was really curious how desolate the rest of the room looked.

By carefully focusing on the darkest point his view of the shelves could reach, he felt momentarily out of focus.

ー Hey ... how much ... write? ー he asked Cindy carelessly.

A small shiver ran down his back and suddenly the memory of a dark, cold room somewhere in the Arctic came to him. Like a gust of cold wind, the desire to flee was back in him. In what seemed only a moment his right ear seemed to pick up a sound similar to the radial static that somehow made him uncomfortable in the eardrum.

ー That's not your business ー answered Cindy calling her attention back to her sideー You invade my bubble of individuality.

The genius furrowed his forehead and ignoring Cindy's words, he leaned a little to try to spy on the notes she made at that moment, but without anticipating it she closed the notebook in a single sharp movement and sighed with weariness. He took a step instinctively to see her stand up.

ー Neutron! I'm tired of you always getting involved in my affairs! You want to leave me alone for once! The genius seemed surprised for a moment before reacting annoyed.

ー What do I always get into your affairs ?! ー He shouted trying to modulate his voice to the frequency of herー If I remember no more you are the one who started with all this!

ー What I started with all this ?!

ー Yes! You always entered my laboratory without my permission to spy on my projects! "At the time of his screams, Jimmy took Cindy by the shoulders and looking at his feet made her change position with him, leaving him with the view towards shelves.

She did not seem to notice his premeditated movement.

ー Excuse me! ー she continued screaming, as she brushed her hands away from his shoulders ー How am I supposed to not spied on you if every week you built something that put the integrity of the city at risk!

ー Oh, let it go Vortex! Both you and I know the real reason why you always entered my laboratory and the reason why I never reinforced security enough to avoid it!

Stopping a single second to keep an eye on the darkness of the bookshelves in the library, Jimmy suddenly caught a curious effect of the sunset reflection on Cindy's reading glasses. And with that, he told himself that something like that had to be unreal. Now he knew exactly what that was.

ー HA YES?! ー Cindy suddenly shouted.

ー ¡Yes! ー replied imitating his abruptness. He stepped back half a step before she managed to get close enough to stand on his shoes, probably to keep him from going back and to be as close as possible to his face with a challenging expression.

He held her by the waist to maintain a good center of gravity between the two and to avoid falling. Or at least that's what he said to himself.

ー Then if we both know it, why do not we stop playing dumb! Come on! If it's so obvious to you, like anything else that happens in the universe, I want to hear it! SAY IT!

Jimmy placed a finger on her lips to keep her from talking.

ー Listen to me please Cindy ...ー said the genius, lowering his voiceー We can keep fighting. Sure, if you want, but unlike before I'm only willing to discuss with you if you agree that we start as equals. I think it's time to forget our old grudges from the past so we can focus on the nowー Jimmy said, lowering the tone of his voice even more to make it more and more a whisper ー And what happens now ... is that I must get you out of here as soon as possible.

He cast a new look surreptitiously over Cindy's shoulder toward the darkness of the shelves. Again the radio sound echoed in the deepest part of his ear, stuning it much more than the previous time.

He held his ear with one hand for several seconds without understanding where the sound came from. Tapping his head, he managed to stop listening. Cindy was looking at him now with confusion.

ー Excuse me, Cindy, but ... ehm, do you remember how ...? ー repeated the genius suddenly confused ー It is important that you try to remember ... eh remember me ... What was he saying?

ー Just forget it Neutron ー whispered Cindy seemingly tired of arguingー I already forget everything ...

Then she gently tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. He looked at her too confused without knowing how to act. His intention promised to be much more than friendly than his previous cries. In the same way his own eyes began to close with the same heaviness as before, and just when he proposed to leave for anything else that he had in mind before, in a last moment he contemplate again the reflection of sunset in Cindy's reading glasses .

The shadow of both became one with the twilight of the evening. After a few seconds, slowly and delicately he guided his right hand from the blonde's waist to the table a few inches away from them. And being careful not to lose her current position, she opened the notebook where she had been writing before.

He had to admit that he was too curious about what she did ...

Too much. All the pages were blank. Without much tact, he had to admit, he released Cindy from the waist, and she fell straight to the ground.

ー NEUTRON! What's up?!. ー she shouted from the floor, while she began to fix her shirt a little.

ー I'm sorry, I think I always do the same to you. Although of course it is not intentional ー he excused himself while offering a hand to Cindy to get up.

She took it with some distrust and a movement was on her feet again. The genius took the contact of his hands to touch with one of his fingers Cindy's palm, which gave him a warm feeling. The environment your eyes on it.

ー It is amazing what can build the mind ー said in a kind of comment to himself ー What means that you are only a partial construction of what I can get with a superficial observation of your characteristics and of the data that my neuronal receptors decompose and then reassemble them in my brain.

ー What do you mean by that?! ー She said letting go of her grip violently ー Do not even think apologize for dropping me to the ground ?!

The expression on Cindy's face did not wait, and raising his forearm a little more gave him a slap that echoed throughout the room. The echo expanded and faded slowly, and at the end a heavy and overwhelming silence replaced it.

ー Incredible ー Jimmy said holding his cheek where he had received the slap with a half smile ー But even if it is a representation made by my own brain, I must admit that it has very apparent flaws.

Cindy looked at him shocked that he remained unmoved by her aggression. Actually, it was she who held her wrist in pain from the force she had used.

ー I did not mean to offend you, if that is possible, but I had to be sure of what all this is. This for example, the sound of this room that does not expand evenly ー began to say explanatory ー When you fell the sound did not expand like your voice or your slap.

Maybe because part of my brain thinks that your voice and your beats surpass the rest of the sounds in comparison. He could not help but laugh a little.

ー How do you say?! ー she shouted again echoing in the room.

Pausing Jimmy lifted the notebook and opened it halfway, exposing its lack of content in its pages.

ー The books and notes remain blank because only in reality is it possible to read and write. If it is possible to reproduce a mental script, rest assured that I would have already planned a way to take advantage of the third part of my life that I use while sleeping for research activities. But that unfortunately is impossible to manipulate the mind in that way, however smart you are. Believe me, I know.

ー For your information Neutron, when I study I do not need to make new annotations. You are not the only one with amazing memory!

Cindy looked at him with a mixture of anger and distrust. His brows furrowed as a sign of apparent uneasiness.

Jimmy looked at her curiously. Her blue eyes scanned her from top to bottom without any discretion, which apparently made her blush.

ー And finally you are ー he said at last.

ー What ... are you talking about? ー Cindy backed up several steps trying to hide itー You know that there is an exam tomorrow and I must continue studying, so I do not have time to continue listening to your philosophical defections about the mind and reality!

Without allowing him to flee, in a quick movement he restrained her with his right hand at the waist, and gently placing his left hand on his shoulder.

ー Neutron! ー she yelled and made a small attempt to break free of his grip, but he held her firmly

ーDo not you think that this sunset has lasted too long Cindy? ー he said winking.

She did not answer anything apparently too angry, which he took to continue talking.

ー That is, literally the shadows projected by the sun that are reflected in your glasses has not moved a degree since we started talking. A normal sunset lasts twenty-three seconds. Is it that you thought I would not notice? Having said that, she decided to remove Cindy's reading glasses and holding them in one hand, he looked at her quite closely focusing especially on her green eyes. He took enough time to carefully observe the details of her look, which now held a challenging expression, as if he had just contradicted her in the middle of science class.

Neither of them gave in to look away, so the silence spread. Again their shadows at sunset remained very close to each other. At one point Jimmy yielded the pressure of his hand on the reading glasses, releasing them to the ground. The lack of a rumble returned to give him the reason on its previous argument on the sound.

In Cindy's mouth I draw a line like a half smile.

ー I guess without wanting to all we have deep rooted the image of the romantic preconceived sunset film and literature, which is naively long. Even you.

He reserved his comments.

ー So ... Are you sure this is not real?

ー Despite being a genius, I am not able to recreate a completely perfect copy of reality or of you with all the qualities and imperfections that make it up. Well, of course I could, "he said, correcting himself." If I cloned the whole earth. Although I guess what I really want to say is that I prefer to live in the real world. That is why I must wake up from this kind of illusion. But first...

In a movement he tiped her holding her in his arms. Just when he intended to finish everything with a kiss she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

The lights in the room went out while at last the sunset ended.

ー Seriously you're a big fool if you think that's how this ends ...ー Cindy's voice said.

* * *

Jimmy opened his eyes slowly. Finding everything still as dark as a few seconds ago, he stabbed his eyes in disbelief before beginning to reflect.

ー But what happens? In theory I should have woken up since I tried the nature of the dream. He spoke to himself, since the image of Cindy had apparently disappearedー This is undoubtedly something different from a conventional dream ...

In the darkened room, the shelves of the library shone with an unusual greenish hue, and much more elongated than before. Jimmy made his way down that long dark corridor, where bright panels lit from the ground as he went.

ー I think I've seen something like that before ...ーhe though ー maybe in a movie.

He walked slowly with the impression that something was about to happen. A tremor that seemed to come from the path he had left behind proved him right when the shelves began to wobble on both sides causing the books to slip through the empty spaces.

He made a great effort to focus his vision on a first book that fell from the highest part of the shelves, which ended falling without causing any sound to hit the ground.

ー I knew, I can not control the characteristics of this illusion as in a common dream.

With very little time to think he started a hurried race, trying not to see the heavy books that were beginning to fall from the heights.

ー Do you know Neutron? I agree that we have a good opportunity for a new beginning here ...

Upon hearing Cindy's voice coming from some obscure place from above, the genius stopped his step to look for it, but he did not have much time to do it since he had to run again to dodge the books.

ー What are you talking about?!

ー But you know? ー continued Cindyー I do not think that you are being honest and I do not think we can make much progress if the old grudges are still there.

ー Grudges? ーhe question.

ー No no. Do not even dare pretend that you do not know what I'm talking about. Years of heavy jokes, nicknames and hundreds of unfinished things are not forgotten that way overnight. You know that you are still annoyed by a couple of things for which you will never receive an apology or compensation.

ー Those were children's things ー replied ー Neither can continue to be angry about things like that.

ー Oh yeah? Well, I'm upset with you!

ー Why?!

ー Oh, come on Neutron! You can not expect me to forget what happened the last time we were in your laboratory and continue as if nothing had happened. The least you deserve is to be buried by all that knowledge you petulantly believe you possess.

ー I know you're not the real you, and that's why you do not have to remind me what happened! I already apologize to Cindy! Also, I am not willing to play this cheap psychology with my subconscious.

ー Well, if you are not willing, I suppose I will simply keep repeating what you already know in the end. So you realize that it really does not make any sense to wake up. You're stuck in your mind and there's no point in trying to escapeー Cindy's voice continuedー It's almost as useless as having returned to Retroville. Can I ask you why you finally came back? Nobody besides your two foolish friends cares. And that in addition to everything, you still do not know if you can trust those two again! You know they're as clumsy as Bolbi!

ー I trust my friends! That is why when we finish building the laboratory they will have free access to it! JA, that one!

ー Oh, come on! Not even you think you can accomplish that without having to retract in a matter of minutes! Realistically, even if it is a person as intelligent as me, you still could not be completely sure that someone else would not take advantage of your access to the laboratory. Not to mention that the simple fact of being with you already puts them at imminent risk.

Then Cindy's voice continued.

ーNot even your parents care! How many days are late that they should return from their vacation? It must be a beautiful illusion to pretend that they do not have a son like you ... Accept it! All the inhabitants of Retroville were better off continuing with their lives without you putting them in constant danger!

ー I returned because now I am able to take responsibility for my inventions and their repercussions in the world! I am more intelligent! Much more intelligent!

ー So smart kid ?, Then how is that we are having this conversation? Oh, yes! It was because you neglected yourself and allowed someone as foolish as Bolbi to use your screws to try to "fix" who knows how many more devices around the city.

ー That was because ...!

ーWhy-did-not-you-go-fast-enough-to-give-you-to-the-situation ?!ー Cindy's voice came quickly ahead. ーBut do not worry, you it's not your fault! Some geniuses are slower than others! JA, that one!

Cindy's voice left a space of silent satisfaction before continuing.

ー Just look at this situation. You have not been in the city for a week and a half and you already meddled in one of your inventions! I know I was much better without you coming to disturb my peace and my nerves! You ruin my life!

The genius arch his eyebrows really annoying. He knew that many of those ideas had passed in some way for his conscious mind and that was what irritated him the most. However, he also knew that he could not let himself be consumed by something like that.

He soon discovered a blind spot in his subconscious for which to replicate and allowed himself to sketch a half smile with his head downcast.

ー Oh yeah? Well it's a shame Vortex, because as you know I've always liked to annoy you! It has never been otherwise! It will never be otherwise!

The silence spread for several seconds in which Jimmy continued to browse the shelves of books without knowing precisely if he would reach any climax of the illusion.

Books also stopped falling. She soon realized that it depended on the interaction with Cindy's voice so as not to stay in sleep. He sighed resignedly before deciding to continue the conversation with his annoying subconscious.

ー So that was it? The real Cindy is much more persevering in the discussions!

An awfully annoying laugh made the genius stand on end.

ーWell! So you want more? The genius did not bother to answer. ー And what will happen now? Even if you manage to get out of this illusion you know that things between the two will not be the same in the end.

ー Do not bother the changes if they lead to an advance! ー he replied.

ーOh sure. That is more than obvious.

The genius had a terrible bad feeling about the tone of voice that Cindy used.

ー People can change over time. We learned that a long time ago. But there are people more fickle than others, do not you think? Why not change the pizza for hamburger? Why not funk instead of rock? ... Why not a brunette instead of a blonde?

ー I do not know what ...!

ー I do not believe you! I'm talking about Betty Quinland! You like! True?! TRUE?!

The genius covered his face with a hand tired, not to say too embarrassed.

ー I will not even comment on that! ー He shouted to the voice.

Again a silence took over the room. The genius sighed again tiredly. It was just when he stopped in the middle of the shelves that the radial frequency he had heard before suddenly came back with all the volume he had not had before.

The discomfort was such that he had to place both hands on the ears to try to lessen the seriousness of the sound.

 _" Ends – investigation"_

ー You can not keep fleeing Neutron! ー Cindy's voice cried in turn. The genius shook his head from side to side as he continued running trying to find a way out, which apparently did not exist.

 _" I am smarter - stronger - superior to you"_

ー Ha - ha - ha. I'm already used to that kind of statements from Cindy since elementary. You'll have to do it better subconscious! ー he said trying to convince himself that the voice he heard was a defect of Cindy's.

ー Do not you intend to leave again? ー Cindy said againー You will stay here, buried by millions of books that you will not be able to read again.

At that moment a corridor was opened to the right for which, in the absence of a better alternative, he continued running.

The books continued to fall, and worse still some began to fall on him from the front. He had to dodge a few of the ground to keep moving forward. Some of them managed to hit him in the arms and feet being opened by his white pages.

He paused only a moment to take a breath and wondered when small marks appeared on the pages of the books, which soon after took shape in sequences of numbers one and one. He looked away instantly.

A terrible feeling of unrestrained anger began to circulate through his body, paralyzing him for a moment when he stopped seeing clearly. A couple of new books falling hit him again in the arms and now in the head.

A vague memory of a classroom came to his memory. The image of himself standing in front of the class with an age that should not exceed seven years seemed as clear as reality. In his memory the small version of it began a speech, but not remembering his words just watched as his mouth moved to speak for a couple of seconds.

After a slight indication with the hand of his teacher, the little boy of his memory went to his seat. In the last second before arriving at his place he received a blow with a small paper ball. Together before seeing the face of his aggressor, his memory vanished.

ー Let it goー Without being able to understand where the radial sound that was continuing to listen came from, he turned around totally disoriented, confused and angry.

Somehow he felt that suddenly he could knock down those booksellers and get out of that reality with the most basic force. And been a second to prepare to check it; Suddenly he was able to visualize a kind of light in the background that seemed to indicate the end of that very long corridor between the shelves, and that up to now they had been narrower as he went along.

Forgetting his previous confusion, space was made between the books on the floor that, when they accumulated, obstructed him from the knee.

ー You can not keep running away! ー Cindy's voice repeated from somewhere she did not know how to recognize, but that did not stop him from losing her step and she even accelerated it even more. ー They will find you sooner or later!

ー I know!. I know they will come looking for me!

ー So what is the point?

ー The point is that there is no future here! ー he shouted a second before going through the light.

 _" You're a big fool, Jimmy" Neutron"_

* * *

Even covering his eyes with both hands in the dazzling light, his eyesight began to clear in the form of hundreds of paper strips falling from the sky once he pulled hid arms away.

White doves rose into the bright daylight, and a salty breeze flooded his lungs. Among those present around him were inhabitants of the city of Retroville talking quietly among themselves, apparently in a kind of elegant meeting.

ー Where...?

Before being able to reason something, Jimmy saw himself sitting in what looked like a kind of field next to a cliff, and a ceremony began. A melody that was familiar to him of films that his mother used to see began to sound and all those present stood up.

Trying to adapt to the situation and trying not to attract attention, he also got up from his seat. As he did so, he saw with surprise at his side Sheen dressed in an elegant suit.

ーHey Sheen, what are you doing here? Where are we? ー he asked in a whisper. The black haired began to laugh.

ー What do not you remember? This is your wedding!

ー WHAT ?!

Sheen began to laugh this time with more desire and without any dissimulation, which caused that some of the present turned to look at them.

ー Just kidding. The one who hunts is the fat ... Ah, I mean the supreme and powerful Carl.

The genius looked at him strangely. At that same moment everyone present directed their sight at the beginning of a flower path where a veiled woman started her march towards the highest part of the precipice. There was an ostentatious arch decorated with roses underneath a small, stocky man with red hair with small eyes as black as olives.

ー This must be an illusion created by the mind of Carlー he said to himself beginning to make some conjecturesー But how can I be sure?

ー Seriously I do not know ー answered a talking llama taking a cup of tea at his side. The genius shook his head, trying to get rid of his situation.

How was it possible that suddenly he had passed into a kind of dream of someone else, without a machine in between? It was questioned. Jimmy remained expectant to see what would happen now, taking a seat at the time with the others present.

ー Dear friends, family, beloved llamasー Old supervisor Willoughby began to speak dressed as a cardinalー We are gathered here to celebrate the love between these two people ...

Jimmy was distracted trying to decipher some detail around him that would give him a clue about the sudden connection with his friend's dream.

His view went from the strange guests to the wedding, which were mostly llamas and poultry, to the hill and the blue sky that had drawn a white line similar to the trail of smoke usually left by space rockets when taking off.

By directing an introspective vision for several seconds he had the impression that something unusual was happening.

A sound similar to that of static made him turn his eyes to his right quickly.

He was relieved to realize that it was only the sound of Sheen opening a can of soda. A second later he heard a classic line of weddings, which made him look again at the front of the ceremony.

ー Do any of the present know a reason why these two people should not marry?

An exaggerated uproar followed his words when a group of female teenagers began to cry inconsolably in the front row.

ー I know, I knowー Cardinal Willoughby said he was also wiping a tear ー Well, if nobody is opposed, then let's continue with the rest. I have to take my llama to the car wash.

Carl moved a little closer to his future wife and delicately took the tips of the veil to begin to discover his face, when a shrill supernatural scream caught the attention of everyone present.

ー IO MEG OPONGUO! A huge figure stood at the end of the guest chairs, discovering a kind of incognito disguise that consisted of a pair of sunglasses and a cap of the university.

Then everyone observed a huge bean with hands and feet stopped at the beginning of the flower walk. The genius was a moment of standing up to recognize the monster, when he suddenly saw Carl moving forward towards the monster bean to face him directly.

ー I knew we would meet again ー said the redhead receiving the snort of the monster that showed his large pointed teeth ー But I never thought you'd come to a wedding without an invitation.

The bean growled violently. Then it was when Carl stepped on his foot and pinched him on the arm. The giant bean emitted a cry similar to that of a scolded canine.

ー Now you sit down and show good manners. ¿Understood? ー he orderedー And do not wait for cake later!

At Carl's threat, the giant bean took a seat pushing another guest from his chair.

The applause of the rest did not wait. And of course Jimmy watched with amazement the staging of his friend hitting the tormentor of his dreams when he was ten years old. Apparently, after a long time, he had finally overcome that strange aversion ... to beans.

Before proceeding with the ceremony, Carl indicated with his hands the bean that continued to watch him, to which he shrugged his shoulders towards a pair of floating monster pizzas that tried to ignore her with disdain.

ー Okay, now you can kiss the brideー concluded Cardinal Willoughby.

All the guests leaned forward to see the touching scene. Everything seemed to go in sinuous slow motion at that moment.

Carl discovered the girl's face, revealing her brown hair, retro style and brown eyes. He approached slowly to kiss her, and he would have done it if it was not because she was abruptly pushed by a boy with the same hair tone as the girl, and that it was the one who received the kiss of the redhead who had closed his eyes.

ー Now officially you are husband and ... Jimmy?

ーWhat?! Jimmy, what are you doing?! ー Carl complained when he saw the genius on the floor next to the girlfriend after having tackled herー I did not invite you!

ー What I do?! ー shouted even stronger the genius, while spitting to the ground for the kiss received ー What do you think you do ?! You can not marry my mom! Even if this is a dream!

ー That's ridiculous! ー Sheen complained getting up from her seat and then standing on top of her chairー If this were a dream Could you do this? ー Sheen immediately pulled a zipper behind his head. Upon discovering his apparent disguise came an organ grinder and a little monkey with a hat.

ー Do you see? ー Carl said, to which Jimmy rolled his eyes.

ー That's the only way Sheen can do it! This is a dream that has to end now! You can not marry a younger version of my mom! Aghhhhh!

ー Judi?

ー Yes, Carl! I'm glad you know the name of the person you can not marry! ー shouted even more exasperated genius.

However, he suddenly felt a hand behind his back trying to get his attention.

ー Excuse me, I do not know who is that "Judi" you're talking about. My name is "July" Time, says it in my badge ー said the brunette pointing to a kind of identification badge on his wedding dress in which his name seemed to be written with letters of an infant.

The genius looked at it more closely before realizing that despite the resemblance to his mother, it was actually someone else.

ー Ummmh ... sorry ー he left without anything to say the girl while rising from the ground ー But ... you can not marry her anyway Carl! ー said to try to justify his action.

ー And why not? ー I interrogate the bride with her hands on her hips in a threatening pose.

ー Well ... do you even know Carl? ー said trying to appear offended.

ー Oh, sure, look who speaks Mr. "Betty Quinland" ー Carl said bitterly.

For a second Jimmy was speechless. He made a first defense attempt by raising his finger to then lower it again. He did it again and once again.

ー Okay, it's okay, I admit it !. ー He said exasperated. ー I know that I am not the best person to tell you that it is not the smartest thing to have illusions about a person you do not even know, but the point here is that this is not real and we have to find a way out of this illusion as soon as possible. possible.

The redhead looked at him angrily and then took the hand of the girl with a wedding dress next to him that looked back with a similar expression.

ー And why would I want something like that, if I already have everything? ー Questioned Carl ー What is not Jimmy ?! Here I have everything I want and I do not even have to worry about trying to get it! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to ...

He was about to turn his back to continue the ceremony when Jimmy put his hand on her shoulder. All those present stopped their breathing apparently impacted by the fact that he dared to touch him.

ー But not the time Carl? Striving is what gives meaning to things.

ー And you who can know to make an effort, if you always resort to your inventions to make everything easier?!

Jimmy was stunned by his words.

ー You will never know what it means to be a normal boy with average intelligence ...!

ー Or below average! ー July supported letting him see behind his back.

ー You have never known the uncertainty of knowing whether or not to pass a math test!

ー Or if you repeat the school year! ー again let the girl dressed as a girlfriend behind him.

ー Normal people have to face uncertainties that you will never know!

ー For being a genius, of courseー concluded the bride.

This time Jimmy was really upset.

ー What I do not know the uncertainty ?! IS SERIOUSLY?!

ー Yes! ー All those present at the ceremony answered.

The genius tried to calm down, rubbing his brow tiredly.

ー Listen Carl, I'm sorry you feel that way, but believe it or not I also know the feeling of uncertainty for not knowing how things will turn out in the endー he sigh trying not to talk more about the accountー I know that deep down you know that this is not better than reality. And I know you want to go back to the real world and ask this girl for a real date.

ー And what if he says no?! ー shouted almost like a reproach Carl.

ー It is a risk that you have to face, friend ー he said shrugging.

Carl was obviously worried about a possible refusal of the girl he liked and Jimmy could not help but empathize with him. After all, he was his friend. Besides that more recently he had known the fear of rejection in a similar way. Perhaps noticing the sincerity of his words, Carl finally released the hand of the bride, who instantly seemed insulted and annoyed with both.

However, the genius does not wait for what happened next. The bridge girl who had remained peaceful until that moment released the wedding bouquet from her hand and stepped on it stepping on it without appearing to care at all about Carl's impact expression.

ー Very good enough is enough Jimmy ーshe said moving to the side of the genius and taking his arm ー When are you going to stop cheating? It may seem silly enough but to make you believe that this is not reality seems to me to go too far.

They both looked at her with obvious confusion.

ー There is no point in hiding Jimmy, you have to tell him about ... us.

ー WHAT?! ー shouted the two boys in unison. With a strength superior to the one that allowed him to guess his appearance, the bride took the genius in her arms and made him lean enough to pretend that he kissed him passionately.

Up close he watched as her lips seemed to move slowly in a whisper that only he could hear:

"They will stay here forever"

Suddenly the sky was full of gray clouds and lightning with a torrential rain. All those attending the wedding fled in terror in several directions.

Jimmy could only watch Carl in the middle of the storm as his fists clenched tightly.

ー Carl! Calm down! The nature of the dream is changing caustically for your emotions.

ー How could you?! ー he shouted violently towards him with all his weight.

At the moment Jimmy tried to take it off, causing both to roll to the edge of the cliff .

ー I thought we were friends!

ーWe are! But you have to calm down!

ーNO！ー Carl shouted ーI knew that if anyone could get in my way, you would be YOU!

ーWhat? ー Jimmy momentarily distracted, getting Carl to pull him down and stay on him ー What are you talking about? You and I have always been friends. I would never do anything to hurt you.

A shadow approached the side of the two boys on the ground.

ー Sorry guys, but I think in the end they are not what I'm looking for a serious relationship. I think I better stay with him ー said the brunette hugging the bean monster and placing her foot on Carl's side to finally push both with very little effort holding the length of the dress. Both fell towards the cliff still holding by the movements of their fight.

ー Jimmy!

ー What?!

ー I am sorry! Let's not fight for a girl again!

The genius rolled his eyes in what he could while they continued to fall into the void. Then he smiled as his eyes started to cry because of the wind and the urge to laugh.

ー Agree!

And both friends embraced as they fell toward the water crashing between the rocks.

* * *

He sank deep into the sea with a thud, which he was sure would not have survived in real circumstances. At first he was slow to move, with the impression that the water that covered him was extremely thick and heavy, but he could soon begin to move his feet to start swimming in the direction of what he supposed the surface should be.

Nowhere was Carl seen, not to say that he could not really make out anything near him. His eyes seemed to be covered by a set of gray shadows that did not let him see any light.

He took a couple more strokes before finally being able to emerge claiming some air in his lungs. At the moment of clearing the liquid of his eyes, he was surrounded by a dark liquid, which after analyzing it with the simple determined look, must be an immense sea of chocolate as far as the eye could see. Not taking it for granted, he raised one of his fingers, despite being soaked with the liquid in question, and tasted it to finish reaffirming his theory.

JIMMY: For Heisenberg, it's a sea of chocolate!

The genius covered his mouth instantly when he noticed that no single word had come out of his mouth, and instead had mentally visualized a kind of black screen with his argument. First of all the genius decided to swim to the shore in the direction of a kind of dock. Being outside he meditated a second more before daring to scream what he wanted.

JIMMY: Carl, where are you ?!

This time with less astonishment decided to give understood the qualities of that phenomenon and set off to find his missing friend.

Of course, the first thing that caught his attention were the structural qualities of that small town that surrounded him where everything seemed to be composed of chocolate bars, gummies and sticks of mint that formed the elemental pillars of the buildings around him. Even a group of statues of people, who similarly seemed to have an anatomy of transparent lemon syrup seemed to complete the scene of that world of sweet.

This managed to entertain and amaze him somewhat for the creativity and quality of details they had. The darkness of the night was not an impediment to walk the streets that were illuminated by lighting poles with crystals of sugar solidified and polished like diamonds that were illuminated with the shine of the moon, which for some reason had a realistic face that slept , and that was somewhat disturbing.

A sweet aroma like cotton candy formed a mist that gave a mysterious appearance to your walk, like the detective films of the fifties. The classic mist of springs that predicted the appearance of clues for the detective, the genius thought.

It was not far from there, when he could find a clue to the intersection of an intersection where a pair of empty cars had bites in the trunk. Even knowing that Carl was able to pass by and not resist testing the sweet structures, for some reason he had a feeling that the bites of the car did not correspond to his friend's, taking into account the size of the teeth that betrayed a large jaw.

Moving away from the scene for a second, he noticed that the pattern of the bites continued on a path of half-eaten light poles and stoplights.

Feeling a little more insecure with his walk, he arrived at a kind of amusement park that seemed deserted by sugar inhabitants. There were only traces of small chocolate chips and wrapping papers.

JIMMY: Carl, go out wherever you are!

To be honest, he did not expect his friend to come out with his simple call.

A sound behind him where the roller coaster tunnel began distracted him for several seconds in its immense darkness that seemed more than unsettling.

Suddenly he was surprised to see a plump figure moving in his direction, and then passing by in a second.

CARL: RUN!

Again the genius was amazed by the mental display he had on the words of Carl, before giving meaning to his statement.

"Run?"

A new chill ran down his back when he suddenly felt a heavy breathing that surpassed him in height. It seemed as if a giant and enraged bull was breathing him from behind. Steeling himself, he looked over his shoulder and what he saw was a black, tousled fur of a creature with bloodred eyes.

He froze where he was and saw the creature's jaw surpass his shoulder until it was right next to his own head. He could see how the pupil of his eye cringed, before retreating abruptly.

WOLF: Auuuuuuuuuuuh!

Taking advantage of the time of the howling of the creature, the genius shot out at his feet to quickly flee from where he had seen Carl leave.

Of course it did not take him too long to reach it, because knowing everyone, he ran really slow.

CARL: Jimmy, what's that?

JIMMY: Do you know Carl? I'm not sure, but I think this is Sheen's dream. And I have a couple of reasons to think that the wolf must be him. Did not you notice the mask that hangs on your ears?

CARL: Notice? All I know is that it has huge, sharp teeth. Now what will we do?

JIMMY: For now keep running to prevent us ...

In that instant and out of nowhere fell before them the same bestial figure of the Wolf that cut the way they had been running.

The two boys stepped back several steps before daring to run the other way. This time they had the sensation of how the creature ran on all fours after them.

JIMMY: Over here!

The genius suddenly pulled Carl into an adjoining alley, causing the creature to pass by. The two friends retreated several more steps to the bottom of that dark alley to avoid being seen. Several seconds passed when they could catch their breath. Of course the first to recover was Jimmy who instantly faced Carl.

JIMMY: Carl, I need you to tell me what you and Sheen do here! We were supposed to be the only ones who must have been caught in the illusion, Cindy and I!

Evidently Carl had not recovered enough breath to answer him, as he asked with his hand a second more to take a breath.

JIMMY: Well that does not matter now. What we should do is ...

In a second a cold and heavy aura was felt behind him. A darkened figure at the end of the alley forced them to leave again towards the street. The two boys continued backing out of the alley, and to complete things the creature approached with a slow stalking. As they took a couple of steps forward, the wolf was left in sight, in which the huge pointed claws and their disordered and tangled fur stood out.

CARL: Can not you think of a way to get us out of this Jim?

JIMMY: Maybe if we try to reason with him, calm down.

Having said that, Jimmy tried to think of a good argument that could work and took a step forward.

JIMMY: Sheen, just relax ... we're your friends, remember? This is an hallucination caused by the use of my magnetized screws in a school photocopier. You have to be the same as always.

His words did not seem to have any effect on the creature that continued to advance towards them.

CARL: That did not help at all!

JIMMY: If you have something better, it would be a good time!

Both retreated a couple of steps more with the creature lurking.

CARL: LOOK SHEEN IS ULTRALORD IN HEAVEN!

The creature turned its gaze instantly, abruptly changing its wild expression to a hopeful one; However, after turning his eyes to all parts of the sky and not finding anything, he roared again, apparently more angry than before. A second before he turned back to the teenagers, he was shocked with a huge stick of mint on his head that sent him staggering to the ground.

ULTRALORD: That happens when you get over the children candy!

Carl and Jimmy were amazed by the sudden appearance of Ultra Lord in their midst.

ULTRALORD: Let this be a lesson for everyone: "If you live in a city of Candy and you scream wolf so many times that no one believes you, take care of superheroes with giant mint sticks"

JIMMY: That does not make any sense Mr. Ultra Lord, but thanks for saving us.

ULTRALORD: You have nothing to thank.

A second later the wolf began to contract on the ground.

CARL: Will he be fine?

ULTRALORD: Do not worry, your friend will be fine. It happens after a while.

Even with his eyes closed, the wolf Sheen began sniffing Jimmy's shoes. This time Jimmy avoided moving away, trusting that his friend would react in some way. The creature's breathing began to calm down to allow Jimmy to place his hand on its snout.

CARL: It works! Carl also approached a little more and began to scratch the creature behind the ear, which made the wolf move one of its hind legs.

JIMMY: Look at him, Carl.

CARL: He's shrinking.

JIMMY: Not only that. It's getting back to normal.

Soon they had Sheen in front of them scratching her ear with her foot, as if it were an animal with fleas. And although there were long sideburns and eyebrows, it was evident that it was no longer a beast without reason.

SHEEN: I can not believe the time I spend scratching with my hand, when my foot is a thousand times better. Both friends approached to see him more closely, while he continued exhibiting his elasticity.

JIMMY: Sheen, can I ask why you were turned into a werewolf?

SHEEN: I do not know Jimmy. In a moment you are eating people of green jelly covered by chocolate rain and suddenly an animal instinct that you can not control dominates you, you grow limbs and you get beautiful everywhere ...

JIMMY: It's okay, it's okay. I think I understand the symbolisms.

He was stopped by the genius.

JIMMY: Do you dream of this often?

SHEEN: I think it's a recurring dream that I have since that Halloween when you transformed us into real monsters to ask for candy.

JIMMY: Why did not you tell me?

SHEEN: Hahaha. No problem.

JIMMY: Yes, there is, Sheen. What do you not realize that this could be the sign of a more serious problem?

The genie saw Sheen shrug nonchalantly. He could not help but give her a worried look.

Since his return to the city was a fact that increasingly felt more guilty for the signs that seemed to come afloat of side effects for old projects in which he had included Carl and more specifically Sheen. Although he would not finish defining where the hyperactivity of his friend ended, of which he was aware since he met him, and where the psychosomatic effects of his projects began, he could not help feeling responsible for all of his friend's "peculiarities" now.

CARL: Hey guys. Look, the sun is rising!

Carl's call brought him out of his thoughts.

SUN WITH REALISTIC FACE: It's a new day!

CARL: Does anyone want to hear my song about the sun on my face?

JIMMY: No.

SHEEN: No.

ULTRALORD: No.

SUN OF REALISTIC FACE: Yes!

A shadow covered them from behind just before Carl took a breath to start singing.

MONSTER OF CHOCOLATE: So ... ng ...

As they turned around, the teenagers and the superhero found themselves with a three-meter-tall monster that seemed to slowly begin to melt from the base of her body.

CARL: What's that ?!

ULTRALORD: Do not be afraid! Stay behind my shield and you will be safe!

The three teenagers did exactly what the hero asked them to do. Then the creature threw a stream of chocolate that seemed to be boiling as lava towards the shield that protected them.

JIMMY: Do you think the Ultra Lord shield will resist?

SHEEN: Are you kidding ?! It's Ultra Lord! Ultra lord is invincible! A monster like that could never ...!

CARL: Guys!

By the time the teenagers guided their eyes to the superhero, he was completely covered in chocolate and had begun to solidify as a statue, even in his heroic pose with the shield.

SHEEN: NOOOOOOO!

JIMMY: He valiantly protected us Sheen.

After his words he placed a hand on his shoulder to his friend who had knelt to scream dramatically.

SHEEN: There's only one monster so ruthless to do something like this!

CARL: Oh - oh.

Jimmy turned to see both of them without understanding anything.

Sheen stood up with a single impulse, and going to tear the chocolate shield of Ultra Lord (also taking the arm of the hero step) faced the monster.

SHEEN: Listen, Libby, you've gone too far this time, maybe it's amazing for you to know that I'm not afraid of you! Maybe you've convinced everyone with your sweet and caramel look on the outside ...

JIMMY: I can not believe I'm telling you something like that ... even if this is a dream.

CARL: Well, believe it. He told him exactly the same thing in the last school assembly last year. Word by word.

Sheen's argument continued, as the chocolate monster watched him with a mixture of confusion and anger.

SHEEN: ... BUT I KNOW THAT IN THE BACKGROUND YOU ARE A BITTER! I'M NOT AFRAID OF HAVING EVERYTHING YOUR HAIR!

As if the monster had suddenly understood that last, she touched her head in search of his lost hair. Jimmy and Carl looked at each other with some disbelief in their faces. Sheen turned to see his friends giving them the signal with the hand that everything was fine, when suddenly the creature opened its jaw and a single mouthful swallowed it whole.

The other two teenagers emphasized starting to run but before they could take a single step the creature went ahead and swallowed them both.

Everything went black.

* * *

A deep darkness surrounded them.

ー Great Sheen, now it's your fault we're all deadー complained Carl's voice.

ー Oh, at least we can talk normally. I had already tired of reading the argument signs. Just reach to read half ...

ー Ultra Wow! So that's how it feels to be dead. A bit of space is missing, but I think it could be worse.

ー It was all your fault, Sheen! Why can not you be kind to Libby for once?

ー I'd rather be dead before being nice to her!

ー Well, you showed your point Sheen very well!

ー We are not dead guysー Jimmy's voice complained between the other two voicesー Listen, I think I can hear something.

Suddenly a mowing light made the three boys try to cover their eyes with their hands before they could clearly see the silhouette that was in front of them.

When trying to raise the arms, a sound of chains drew attention to their shackles in hands and feet.

ー So ー said a female voice ー Are you ready to submit?

The first to look up was Jimmy who was impressed to see a version of Cindy in an executive suit. She was combed with a tall ponytail, and her outfit was completed with a pair of dark glasses. He seemed a kind of secret government spy.

ー NEVER! ー Sheen shouted making a terrible scandal with his chains, despite the fact that internally he did not know what he was talking about.

Jimmy was amazed at how well Sheen could adapt to the situation so quickly. He really looked like a madman trying to fight for his rights.

Before the scandal of Sheen, Cindy placed a finger on his ear and rubbed his head tiredly.

ー And you two? ー she asked to Carl and Jimmy.

The genius blinked twice out of a small lapse of distraction, before realizing that he had indeed been asked a question.

ー Oh. Yes! Yes, we surrender!

Cindy crossed her arms, probably looking at him skeptically under her glasses.

ー And you, you are the defense minister! ー Laughed the blonde while playing with a set of keys on one of his fingers. He shot a quick glance at the other two who were also in the cell ー You two can stay there. In any case, the leader only wants those who can be of help in the current state of emergency right now.

ー For me it's okay ー Carl said as he pulled the chains with his arms to make a kind of back treatment.

ーDo not let them brainwash you Jimmy!ー Sheen yelled as two guards took the keys from Cindy's hand and unleashed the genius.

ー State of emergency? ー repeated the genius being guided by Cindy even with a pair of handcuffs on the wrists ー And I guess that with "leader" you mean ...

Both entered a spacious office decorated with the colors of the American flag and posters of pop stars on the walls. In the center was a huge machine, which Jimmy instantly discovered was a conveyor machine.

Cindy lit it and soon Libby appeared moving in her seat to the rhythm of a song with her headphones on full blast and her eyes closed. The blonde cleared her voice to indicate his presence, and without taking off the headphones she smiled to see them in front of her.

ー How about Jimmy ?! Have you already decided to leave the cell ?! Nothing cool, right ?!

Cindy put her finger back on her ear, given Libby's screams for continuing with her headphones on. Until then, Libby took off her headphones and smiled.

ー Madam President, the Minister of Defense seems to be willing to join your commandー Cindy said as she glanced at Jimmy, who immediately smiled trying to seem to agree with herー But if you allow me to say it, I think you are pretending and We can not trust him. I think he should be accused of high treason and sentenced to capital punishment ー At the end of her sentence Cindy made a sign with her thumb down, as if she had already made the sentence.

Jimmy looked at her with horror and his mouth open with indignation. In truth, the image of Cindy was very close to reality, if that was Libby's dream as she suspected.

ーRelax, Cindy. ー Libby said laughing and waving her hand seemingly amused by the expression of genius ー leave him here. I have to talk to him about the situation

ー Understood his highness ー said Cindy and immediately released the genius of the wives. Just as Cindy closed the door to the office to leave, the genius gave the impression that she winked at him. He tried to go unnoticed that detail.

ー Listen Libby ー began to explain the genius, anticipating that Libby began to speak. ー I do not know the emergency situation that you think you are going through right now, but you have nothing to worry about since this is a hallucination caused by the use of my screws loaded in the school printer. I do not know how but the materialization of our thoughts is linked in a series of contiguous dreams within the fourth dimension. I suppose when we are all together I can find a way to return our minds to reality.

At the end of speaking the genius remained silent waiting for some kind of reaction from Libby. Only until the end of his explanation did he realize how crazy his story sounded.

ー So ー began to speak Libby after several seconds ー As far as I understand the explanation. This reality is only happening inside my mind. Is that Jimmy?

ー Basicallyー the genius answered.

ー Prove itー Libby said crossing her arms.

The genius was surprised at how reasonable Libby was even in his dreams. Instantly he began to think in some way to convince her. It did not take too long to find an option.

ー Okay, I'll show you if you bring Sheen ー said the genius, who basically wondered if he was doing the right thing.

However, Libby did not hesitate a second to ask Cindy for her communicator to take the above mentioned in front of them. A few moments later they had Cindy reluctantly removing Sheen's handcuffs.

ー Well..?ー Libby questioned at once.

ー I knew you were a dictator! I knew it! ー Sheen accused her pointing her finger directly, it was barely loose.

ー What if I am?! ー Libby replied to which Sheen was speechless and mouth open.

Cindy was the one who ended up closing it again, because apparently it looked bad.

ー Sheen, I seriously thought that ours could work. Seriously I thought it,ー Libby said apparently exasperated and touching her forehead with her fingersー But in the end it did not take me long to realize that your constant follies only distracted me from developing my true potential.

ー Your tyrannical potential! ー shouted again Sheen.

ー Silence! ー she call it imposing Libbyー Look at me! Now I am the world's greatest leader!

The window blinds opened to reveal the box outside. Jimmy and Sheen approached to take a look outside. The luminous announcements of the city outside were a shocking first glimpse of a society dominated by fashion and glamor. A hundred spectacular ads with videos of dancers and catwalk models dominated the night sky. At the ground level a colossal construction in a pyramidal model rose from below, followed consecutively by pyramids of smaller size. Being built by transparent crystals, inside were observed more than a hundred commercial stores of clothing, jewelry and perfumes.

Jimmy's eyes went from the square base of the largest pyramid building where a crowd of people walked with the same attire of translucent fabrics and futuristic design, to the top of the prism that was crowned with a gleaming tip.

ー This is ... ーthe genius narrowed his eyes to look at it more closely until the voice of Sheen interrupted him.

ーI knew that triangles were the form of evil! I knew it since the miss Fowl left us that task of geometry in fourth grade! This is all a conspiracy to hide the truth! Jimmy pushed him aside to clear his screams.

ー Libby! I never thought that you had a vision of world domination so strongly idealized. An image of the world so elaborate is not built within a day ... this is ... too much.

ー You know what they say ... once you stop dreaming of boobies and immature a girl can focus on changing the world ー said Cindy returning to the interior of the room.

Jimmy referred to rolling his eyes. He took one last look at the bright tip of the pyramid before being in front of Libby again.

ー Very good Jimmy you have an opportunity, but I warn you that if it is some deception I will have to reconsider the opinion of the second ladyー Libby continued in a severe change of attitude. The genius swallowed heavy.

ー Very well, then, Sheen, I want you ...

The genie approached Sheen to whisper something in his ear a second before Cindy brushed them aside.

ーWHAT?! ー complained Sheen grabbing Jimmy by the shoulders and shaking ー I knew that Libby would wash that brain you have! WHAT DID YOU DO ?! YOU GREAT MONSTER OF CHOCOLATE! .

ー What is this about? ー Libby questioned.

ー You'll seeー Jimmy answered. ー But if you could provide some music it would be much better.

Libby seemed to consider it for a couple of seconds before smiling and pressing a button on her holographic control panel.

ー I think a little music has never been more, but do you want to be a little more specific Jimmy?

ー Whatever will be fineー answered the genius, diminishing importance.

The lights in the room went down. A lamp illuminated the center of the room. A series of struggles were heard in the darkness until Sheen appeared in the middle of the scene. He remained with his arms crossed and with a big grimace of disgust.

ー Sheen! Have done it once! ー Jimmy yelled from the dark ー Do not be ridiculous!

ー I will not do it! NEVER!

ー If you do, I promise to give you a jumbo chocolate bar!

Sheen remained with his arms crossed and in fact was slightly offended by the offer.

ー Two jumbo bars! Sheen continued without flinching.

ー It's okay, it's fine! I will create a regenerative biomass of milk and cocoa just for you!

ーAnd what is that?

ー A chocolate that never ends! Now move!

The Mexican's eyes shone at the proposal, as a sign of having been convinced.

ー I just want to be clear that I do not do this for fun! ー He complained rolling sleeves of the bag.

From the tips of his feet to his head Sheen began to perform a series of connected movements that seemed to want to simulate a kind of dance directed especially at Libby.

She looked at him confused as he got closer and closer to his seat. At the moment Cindy took a position to block the passage to Sheen. However, with a little movement of the hand, Libby told him not to do it. Somehow he seemed to be having fun. This seemed to bother Cindy's image. Sheen continued with her dance that included a combination of steps of different musical styles. The image of Cindy seemed more expectant to any movement Jimmy made than to Sheen himself.

In a moment of distraction Libby pressed the control panel again with her elbow and the music suddenly changed.

ー Now! ー shouted the genius.

ー Anyway, ーsaid Sheen, apparently bored. So he took off his jacket in one movement and threw it at Libby.

Libby looked at him with obvious confusion on her hands like the blonde who watched as Jimmy smiled as if everything had been part of his plan. It was until the last moment that the image of Cindy seemed to understand. Instantly the sack returned to Sheen with a kind of magnetic force, settling back into place and seemed to adjust with enough brusqueness to throw Sheen to the ground.

ー Wow, what happened? What was that? ー Libby said obviously surprised.

ー I knew something like that would happenー explained Jimmyー In your mind, clothing is an elementary part of this world, so when you try to remove a garment, it was more likely that it would return to its place. Of course, I also thought that when dealing with Sheen the effect on your subconscious would be faster in ...

ー Silence! ー Cindy stopped him suddenlyー We've seen enough! It is obvious that he is using some invention to control the clothes! Altering any design of the leader is paid with capital punishment!

After his words she try to put the handcuffs back on his hands, but this time Jimmy was faster and was able to dodge it. Meanwhile, Sheen kept struggling on the floor with his sack.

ー Libby you have to wake up! ー shouted the genius as he continued to escape from Cindy through the office.

ーLie! He must be responsible for the attack of the horrible flying monk robes! ー for that moment the blonde had managed to block the exit from the office.

ー I'm not lying Libby! ー the genius defendedー In every dream in which I have been the most aggressive form of the subconscious tries to keep us trapped in the dream to ... wait you said "flying monk's robes?"

The slight distraction of the coarse genius for Cindy to strike him and while he placed a beautiful pink handcuffs with fancy jewelry gagged him with yellow patterned socks.

ー It is clear that they need to spend more time in the dungeon ー Cindy said ー Allow me to take them back.

ー No, wait ... ー she doubt for a second .

Cindy stopped short. Jimmy kept struggling, when he heard again yell at Sheen that he seemed to have lost the fight against the sack, which now closed over him like some kind of straitjacket from an asylum.

ー Your horrible clothes will never stop me Libby! ー After his scream, the bag tensed even more, managing to leave without air to Sheen, who finally began to faint due to lack of air.

ー HORRIBLE?! ー Libby scream enraged.

Jimmy just closed his eyes and stopped fighting to try to break free for the moment.

ー You will take you back to your cellー Cindy notice pulling both boys by the neck of their shirts to hold them dragging themー By the way I think that it starts your favorite dance program.

Libby put on her headphones again and watched the door close. Before activating one of the sensors on your control panel, she carefully observe a large closet of clothes in your office.

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

" **I feel numb in the dark,**

 **Autumn falls on me ...**

 **My love will continue then he does not hear reasons ...**

 **Dream maybe It's so magical ...**

 **I remember emotions,**

 **Who makes me feel? "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **CHAPTER 8.**

"When there are important things in our life is when the existence becomes extraordinary"

The sound of the chains on his wrists hit the wall of the dark cell and his hands closed around the shackles tightly.

"But when we think about what we really want ..."

A soft breeze made its way through the dry leaves of the grass on the yellowed path causing them to rise in a whirling sky.

"Maybe we should get rid of something first"

The wind was lost on the way to the immensity of the wheat field spreading the aroma of dried flowers and apples. The movement of the great clouds was evident in the shadows of the field and everything seemed to move at its leisurely pace.

In silence, they remained at the foot of the shadow of a huge tree, two young teenagers in combat position who seemed to wait for the right moment to begin their confrontation.

The female figure now separated her bare feet to obtain a perfect balance in her posture, while a huge force of impulse initiated from the tips of her fingers to her heels gave the impression of being about to break free. His green gaze focused all his attention around his opponent, who unlike her barely struggled to maintain a proper basic attack pose and she laughed a little about that.

Oblivious to what was happening at the foot of his tree, a squirrel walked among the branches. It was only a matter of time before one of his jumps from branch to branch made one of the apples detach from its stem and rolled down the road that separated the young teenagers.

The eyes of both, blue and green crossed and the trigger was immediate.

The young start with a race in a half circle that ended in a great vertical jump raising the leg and pointing the heel in the direction of the boy, who only until the last moment raised his forearm to protect himself from the first flying kick that was directed towards his head.

Seeing her first frustrated blow, the blonde fell into a small roll and stood up again. He continued his attack with several blows of foot directed to his flanks, in which he only reached to touch the clothes of his opponent. In just a moment when their eyes met again she seemed to reanalyze his tactics and smiled.

Leaning forward, the blonde could pull him by one of his hands and as soon as he got closer he held on with both hands to turn on his own axis and continue an attack of kicks that the boy could only protect himself by blocking with his arms. .-

ー What is this supposed to be?! ー said the blonde giving an incredible leap back to take another distance ー I thought you would let me hit you! ー she reproached him.

ー I thought you could hit me if you really wanted to. After all, you are the one who has always been upset with me. Or not?

His words were followed by the indication with his hand that he was ready to continue receiving his attacks. The blonde smiled accepting her challenge. His fists tensed and he followed the current of his provocation.

ー Well prepare you, genius.

* * *

ーWe have to get out of here soon ー said Jimmy with his head down and apparently without much encouragement.

ーI can not tolerate more of this! ー Carl complained putting both hands on the head and pulling his hair to the extent allowed by the chains of his hands.

ー I'm going crazy! ー Sheen shouted. The three boys continued chained to the wall.

After spending a lot of time in the dark, in some way his eyes had become accustomed to the penumbra of the cell, so their silhouettes were different from each other.

ー I have it! ー Sheen shouted suddenly ー If this is a kind of dream why not just imagine that these chains are made of candy? So we will be in a matter of a couple of licks and bites ー his sentence was followed by a sound of biting metal ー It's working!

ー Really? ー asked Carl at his side.

ー No ... I need a dentist ー complained Sheen to perish too painful.

ー Well, if that does not work, we just have to free ourselves like the animals of the forest that fall into hunters' trapsー Carl suggested. His words were followed by the sound of nipping at his own arm.

ー That's Carl! As in the summer survival campaign!

ー For the last time Sheen, that was not a survival camp! ー Carl complainedー And it is not working. I can not eat my arm. Even as delicious and juicy as this ... Amm may be able to try to free you Sheen.

ー Get away! ー scream.

A long sigh rose in the midst of his screams. The two boys stopped discussing a moment just after exchanging a couple of kicks in the angle that allowed their chains.

ー Hey, what's wrong Jim? ー Questioned Carlー Usually you do not exasperate so fast with us.

ー Yes. In general, you resort to a cold but understandable indifference to our nonsense while thinking of a way to get us out of a difficult situation.

ー That you think, Sheen? Well, I think this time it's not working like that.

ー Can not you think of an idea to get us out of here? ー Carl questioned .

ー I can think of several Carl ideas, but none related to how to get out ーhe sigh again. ー I think I just have to keep thinking.

ー Oh, maybe you should stop thinking about it and relax a bitー Sheen saidー It always works for me.

ー You do not understand guys. If we continue much in one of these illusions will reach a point where we completely forget that this is not real and will become the only reality we will recognize ー explained the genius still crouching.

ー WHAT ?! Then Libby would be a real dictator and not just a very grumpy student president! ー Sheen shouted.

ー So is. Or at least it would be for us, ーJimmy explainedー Even if we wake up at some point that idea would continue in our minds and we would end up acting according to that thought. Finally in an order of events we could end up giving origin to that idea in reality.

An overwhelming silence followed his words. Carl and Sheen seemed to analyze his words carefully, for he seemed to be speaking very seriously. Suddenly Carl's nasal congestion interrupted them, followed by uncontrollable laughter from his two friends.

Until that moment Jimmy raised his head slightly without knowing what was happening now.

ー What is supposed to be so funny? ー asked Jimmy more than angry, somewhat bewildered.

ー "That" ... "that" ー Carl said trying to stop laughing to talk ー What you say about forgetting that this is not real. Only that could happen to Sheen. When he said it, Sheen laughed louder and without noticing his words.

ー I do not think anyone can believe that Libby really has the will to become a true dictator. It's just something I say to annoy her ー Sheen declared. Then he seemed to catch Carl's subtle insult and tried to kick him againーHey!

ー I mean itー- Jimmy clarifiedー The strength of thoughts is incredible. In addition we have already seen that alternate future in which this is reality. Libby worries me.

ーI do not know about you, but that laugh gave me some sleepー Sheen mentioned hanging from his chains.

ー AgreeーCarl followed, closing his eyes.

ー But if we are already in a kind of ...ー the genius try to call them but both seemed to have fallen asleep at once.

Although he was about to say something else, he opted to leave it at that. For now he preferred to think that his friends were incapable of measuring danger and seeing beyond the consequences. That somehow made him feel less responsible and more calm and that ended up making him smile a little. Between dreams Sheen seemed to say something:

ー You must stop thinking so much ... Just let go a little ...

ー We have always left the most difficult situations thinking. I do not see how "not thinking" will lead us to something ー whispered Jimmy trying to give him an answer. Carl caught his attention as he turned around a bit to continue sleeping.

ー Maybe there is someone else who thinks。

ーBut who? ー questioned him.

* * *

Dark hair rose with a couple of strands of hair in the reflection of a mirror. After passing a hand without managing to placate a single hair, using a comb and even an expensive hair straightener with rollers getting the same results the man with glasses made sure that nobody else saw him when he spat in his own hand and passed it on his head. With satisfaction he smiled at his image in the mirror and pushed the rest of his beauty utensils from his desk to his briefcase in a disorderly manner.

ー Finally ready for another night to go out with my ... beaver ー said a little disappointed of that last part. The only truth behind the sad reality that she will stay up so late in the school's Science Room, beyond qualifying the boring proofs of the subject she taught, was that the place was ideal to do her beauty routine without the Fear that his pet beaver would eat his epilating cream in his small apartment.

Also, there was hot water and electricity for free. Getting up without much encouragement, he looked at the window and his eyes went to the entrance of the school. Then he went through the tests already qualified on his desk of the surprise exam that same day all his students without exception had failed and that somehow improved his mood. And, that way, it was shown to him that the high school was not worthy to have him as a teacher and that the level of his classes was obviously so high that average students could not cope.

Perhaps with some amusement, he prided himself by drawing an angry little face in one of the tests with the worst note signed by one "Colin McCober" using his favorite red marker. And to improve things For some reason the only two students who might have been able to pass the exam had not shown up.

"Neutron" he thought wanting to pull the hair on his head, but restraining himself so as not to spoil his hairstyle, and also his blonde friend who actually gave him quite the same, but who was obviously a little smarter than his other companions.

Although now that he thought about it, it was not a bad idea to name her his science class assistant to make him take over the things that he used to bother doing lately as a teacher. Preparing to leave, taking his briefcase in one hand and testing in the other, he took one last look at the school exit through the window and a new uncertainty arose in him suddenly.

"What would happen to Neutron to miss his class? And if something bad had happened to Neutrón? After all, in all that time he never saw him leave school." And if he had never gone to his home?"

ー And what do I care if Neutron is right or not?! ー he shouted into the empty room and his hand again released the exams on the desk and he had to hold himself to avoid falling by a strong headache that This time, without being able to prevent it, he pulled several strands of hair and was about to tear them away.

ー What is happening to me? Why do I suddenly worry about what happens to a silly gossip like ...?

His eyes wandered with confusion on the exams and he saw the angry red marker face that he had painted. And from one second to another saw him move.

"NEUTRON IS GOOD? YOU HAVE TO KNOW IT WAS GOOD! SEE IT SEEK IT AND ENSURE IT IS GOOD!"

ー And why would he do something so silly?! ー he asked the angry little face without letting himself be intimidated.

After all, it was just a drawing. The sudden memory of red eyes appeared in his mind and the fear represented in some incomprehensible way for him made him break that test and eat it to make it disappear. When he realized what he had done a moment later, he tried to spit it out and having saliva again in him hands he combed him hair again.

ーI must be going crazyー Seymour said to himselfー I do not care what happens to Neutron! I'll go home now.

A sharp pain in his stomach caused him to rekindle a little.

* * *

ー This is ridiculous! ー Cindy complained breathing with difficulty ー You do not even have the proper posture and somehow you are blocking me completely!

ー Maybe you just need to practice more. ー Jimmy suggested.

ー Are you trying to be funny? I do not want to hear that from someone like you! ー she said attacking again with a kick to the side and this time more than blocking it served him to pull it and make it fall to the grass. She rolled instinctively to avoid any attack although it was evident that he did not even try.

ー Someone like me? ー asked the genius offering his hand to help her up and she rejected it with a thud of her palm.

ー When you say that someone needs to practice or try harder, but internally you think you could run to your laboratory and bottle the talent you need. Or create an apparatus to recreate your ability when I detest you the most.

ー Synthesize a skill theoretically and then recreate it chemically or robotically. It is also a complex task.

ー That you have the ability to do it does not give you the right to do it! ー said at last managing to hit a kick in the chest of the genius and make it back to collide with the trunk of the tree.

ー Look at me! Although I could do something similar I do not run to synthesize skills. I prefer to work hard every day to be better.

ー Some would say ー said Jimmy catching an apple that fell from the tree by the impact and throwing it to the blonde who caught her with its good reflexes ー That if you have a skill you should develop it to the fullest. Even if that ability seems to be "unfair" to others.

ー Aggghhh Neutron! Do not make me vomit! That's like what my mom used to sayー Cindy complainedー That reminds me, do you know that the fact that you will start practicing karate is also because of you?

ー Really? ー asked the genius apparently somewhat intrigued.

ー After the first reports to notify mom that she had an "unfriendly" behavior towards a new student who had been transferred from another city, instead of getting angry, she seemed proud in some way. can you believe it? I think she thought that at last I showed the true character of our family. And as a classic mother of a gifted girl, a time after that she enrolled me in karate classes to exploit my full potential.

ー It sounds as if your mother took control of a large part of your lifeー said the genius.

ー Also sounds like you care? ー said the blonde recovering his attack pose.

A new soft breeze shook the blonde's hair when she once again set out to resume the fight. Looking up at the sky she saw a huge cloud covering the sun and moving so slowly that it seemed to have remained motionless. Somehow that detail caught her attention long enough for the tension in his two hands to relax.

ー You know? I think I really feel much better now ー Cindy said taking a breath by joining her two palms and watching the genius sitting and recharged on the foot of the tree ー But I think it is better to stop now before someone seriously hurt . That you get hurt.

ー And what? ー he questioned getting up with the help of the trunk of the tree, but falling againー Cindy watched him from a distanceー After all, you think that all the bad things that happened in RetroVille have been my fault. Maybe you should hit me a little more.

ー That may be true. It's all your fault, ーCindy replied walking towards the tree and he seemed to react with a shrugー You are stubborn, presumptuous and careless and your inventions have put at risk the lives of everyone around you on more than one occasion.

Jimmy raised his arms without intending to defend himself and Cindy closed her hand around the apple that had thrown him.

ー For a long time you were inconsiderate with my feelings and when you left you did not make it clear to me that I should think about what exists between us.

ー It's true ー he accepted.

ー And it is also true that ... I will always hate you for the simple fact of being smarter than me.

Jimmy closed his eyes expecting a blow that never came. When he opened them again he saw Cindy offering him the apple back.

ー Come on, that can not be everything! I know you still want to hit me for so many things!

ー I do not want to hit youー Cindy answered taking another step and offering the apple within reach of her hand。ー Now I just want us to forget those things that we discussed when we were ten years old.

ー Really? ー Jimmy surprised himself by taking the apple from his handー Because what I want is .

* * *

A sudden gust of wind carrying a large quantity of dry leaves caused Cindy to cover her face with one of her arms.

ー What happens now? ー she asked trying to stand up .

ー It's breeze ... the clouds ... this fight are not normal! I knew there was something wrong with this from the beginning!

The leaves continued to move in a whirlpool around her and in a small instant when she could open her eyes she could see the genie rising from the tree and running down the meadow to the wheat field.

ーNeutron! You can not leave again! ーshe yelled and finally managed to get out of the swirl of leavesー I'm not sure what this is, but I know something ...! All this is your fault!

* * *

The genius opened his eyes in the darkness and an expression of disgust showed on his face.

ー This is useless ー he said turning to see his friends who seemed to continue sleeping ー For some reason I can not think of a good idea to get us out of this place and it is clear to them two I can not leave this work .

Their minds are so simple that they even think that they are really sleeping. His hands pulled the chains of his hands and hit them against the wall.

ー If only I will get rid of these chains! But the simple fact of knowing that they are not physically real will not make them disappear! I have to keep thinking!

"Or maybe you should stop thinking about it so much ... just let go a little" "It works for me"

Sheen's words appeared in his mind again and although he hoped that memory will lead him to a higher conclusion he only came to a disappointing feeling that made him close his eyes.

ーThat's ridiculousー thought inside ーThinking is the only way to solve any problem, I thought that at least they had learned with all our adventures when we were childrenー His eyes remained closed and he sighed tiredlyーI do not even think I can stop thinking ーThe only thing I do when I try not to think about anything is to imagine myself ... in outer space。

The darkness of the cell seemed to intensify in some way and suddenly the chains on his hands and feet seemed lighter.

"Even though I know that outer space is so huge that it makes the Earth look like the real" nothing "... In his mind he could almost see half of the earth illuminated by the sun as if he saw it from his rocket as a child, but this time he felt incorporated there. "Even though there are also more planets, systems and galaxies outside the Earth ..."

The rest of the planets seemed perceptible as small dots that began to light up and blink around the earth.

"And also, although I know there are more forms of life besides humans ..."

A dark shadow approached the image of the Earth in his mind. His hands closed around the shackles of her wrists and pressed hard.

"In outer space there also seems to be a real" nothingness "that has always intrigued me, it's almost a non-existent form of" being "that almost assimilates to the real" nothing "And that nothing ... makes me feel ... I do not know ... in peace? "

"Jimmy?"

Even when a voice called him from far away in space, his distant sensation that he could see himself moving away from the blue planet and that giant shadow beside him that was now clearly a kind of egg-shaped spaceship seemed unimportant.

"Jimmy"

The voice seemed more distant and the earth just looked like a small blue dot about to get lost in the universe.

"When everything returns to obscurity we will need a new light that originates everything again ..."

His own voice echoed in his mind even when it did not seem to make sense to him.

"What does it say?!"

A new voice was heard again in the universe and the blue dot came back a little closer.

"He says he needs light!"

The Earth and the dark ship were even closer again.

"If you need" a light "maybe you should pay him the money for his lunch that you ate!"

"He gave it to me, right Jim?"

"You are a glutton and a liar!"

The genius rose from the floor unable to continue listening to the cries of his two friends. When he opened his eyes he saw himself sitting in the cell and his two friends standing next to him.

ー But what ...? ー said noting that none of them was still chained.

ー I told you that not thinking about anything was the way we would escape!

ー Do not lie, Sheen! We just fell asleep!

Surely Jimmy came up with an idea to free us and as he got tired of waiting for us to wake up he decided to take a nap. True?

ー Well, if it is bigger than "the magician who revealed the secrets of magic" He freed us and does not even seem to have forced the locks ー said Sheen holding one of his chains in his hand.

The genius touched his forehead and looked carefully at the chains of Carl and Sheen.

"Well , Sure!" He told himself in his mind "As Carl and Sheen did not think of anything, there came a time when they were liberated when Libby's illusion ceased to be entirely real to them when they thought they fell asleep.

However, in my case ... His sight was diverted to his own chains. They were broken like granite stones. The genie rose quickly to avoid continuing to see them.

ー Guys, we have to make Libby react and then find Cindy in her own illusion. And I have a plan ー said bringing his friends who only attended with the head.

* * *

ー This is complete madness! ー said the black haired teacher turning the steering wheel of his car quickly and driving at full speed down the avenueーFirst I find Neutron in the photocopying room with four other students asleep on the floor, obviously after skipping all his classes. Well maybe a month of punishment will teach something to this group of lazyーthe sound of a horn made him take another sharp turn with the car to enter an intersection ー Ahhh, I can not call his parents! ー complained ー That would make me a gossip like .. . YOU NEUTRON! ー He said pointing to the genius apparently asleep in the passenger seat and then observed the other four teenagers in the rearview mirror. ー The best will be to take them home and forget that this happened ー he said focusing his eyes back to the front of the road.

A few raindrops appeared on the windows of the car and Seymour's expression seemed more unpleasant than before.

ー Everyone knows I'm not good at driving in the rain! ー He began to screamー All this is your fault, Neutron!

* * *

"Everything is Neutron's fault ... it's all Neutron's fault"

A distant voice was heard in the highest of the clouds and Cindy covered her ears not to listen.

ー No! ー the blonde shoutedーI said it? I thought I had already overcome it and now we could start again !, but ...ーshe said putting his hands in his eyes ー but I can not lie to myself. Maybe even now he kept some of his rancor. And surely she too and that's why he left again ...

The wind blew again on the sidewalk.

ー That is "baby" That's the truth ー said a voice that came from the tree and that made Cindy discover his eyes again and although he could not see anything continuing to observe him with insight. ー Around here girl ー said a dog with yellowish fur coming out from behind the tree and beginning to scratch behind the ear.

ー Humphrey?

ーYes, it's me. You ex pet dog. ーHe said almost proudly and mockingly took a stretched posture.

ー You speak !? ー she asked almost with her mouth open.

ー That's right, baby. And I spoke much better than any other dog in any canine language. Maybe you would have noticed if you had not been so busy hanging me all the time while you suffered your silly teen dramas.

ー I ...ー Cindy tried to talk but Humphrey growled at him.

ー Listen to me now、 girl. Nobody likes to be blamed for everything, much less be blamed for their mistakes. It only shows how insecure you are inside.

Humprey surrounded her and she remained watching him with suspicion. When he got the impression that his pet dog would approach her, she had the impulse to raise his hand and he seemed to notice it and walked away again.

ー I understand why that child left ー Humphrey said again hiding behind the tree ー Only someone who wants to be hurt all the time would stay with you. So it's time for me to follow him.

The blonde stared at her pet dog down the same hill where she had seen the genius disappear and her yellow fur faded with the golden glow of the wheat field. However, while he ran he left a trail of wheat that calmed down in his path.

Cindy remained a second expectant on that hill before descending the same stretch.

ー Wait, Humprey! Do not go! Wonderful talking dog, come back!

* * *

The blonde with a nice tailored suit walked authoritatively through one of the corridors of the White House making the sound of her heels resonate followed closely by Libby who now wore dark glasses and did not seem to be aware of anything but music in your headphones.

As it was evident many women and men who work there crossed in their way and without realizing it Libby made them throw their papers or cafes with their dance movements. Cindy at the front played down that fact and only continued to work her way.

ー On one side ... is the leader. Open step ー said the blonde to meet a blond man and a brunette talking animatedly next to a water intake.

They reacted immediately and moved away.

ー Sorry, Leaderー said the woman making a slight bow while they crossed.

ー Sorry Dic ...ーbegan to say the man before receiving a nudge from the woman.

Cindy stopped her step for a second and as she continued to follow her Libby collided with her. That made her continue walking.

ー Here presidentー Libby said making her turn the corridor and followed the sound of a door closing.

ー Cindy intimidates me still here ー said the woman walking towards the elevator followed by the man who now seemed to want to scratch his back.

ー This clothes itches me still hereー said the man touching the button to go to the lower levels. The elevator door opened.

Jimmy appeared with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and apparently worried that someone would see them. In the back of the elevator there was a full-length mirror where the reflection of the man and the woman revealed that it was Sheen and Carl respectively.

ー Very good guys. What did you get? ー asked the genius avoiding that the elevator door will close.

ー Almost nothing. I only got two of your cell phones. ー said the woman, handing them to the genius

ー That's not almost nothing Carl. It is very good ー said the genius receiving them.

ー Have you seen how many cell phones Libby has? This is nothingーCarl reproached him, sounding like a real woman. Although that naturalness seemed odd to Jimmy, he decided to ignore it for the time being.

ー And you Sheen? ー asked the genius seeing the blond in front of him trying to scratch.

ーMe what?

ー Sheen! You were supposed to take something from Libby to use on the plan.

ーWhat? I thought that was the next part of the plan.

ー That was the first part Sheen, how could you be confused?

ー Oh, it's not stupid! You know I'm not good with numbers! If we had named the steps of the plan as chapters of UltraLord in order of release as I suggested this would not have happened!

Seeing that his friend, as clueless as ever, had not achieved anything, he decided to continue.

ー All right. Does not matter. This should be enough ー said keeping the cell phones in their pockets ー I see you above. First I have to fix things down ー said releasing the elevator door that was closed at once ー And try to see no one in a mirror! ー He reminded.

ー But if I have to fix my stockings?! ー shouted the woman when the door closed and surely the genius could not hear her.

The man and the woman went to the side of the elevator to start climbing the stairs. The brunette turned to see the man who was still trying to scratch his back and smiled.

ー Sheenー Carl called him.

ー What do you want? ー He said with bad humor ー And I will not tell you that you are pretty with that dress.

ー Sheen you and I know that you did not forget step one of the plan. Then tell me, what did you take from Libby?

ー That's none of your business. And it is better that we hurry with the step "The return of the enemy Robbery" ー said Sheen climbing more quickly the stairs.

ーYou know that's not the name of the next step in the plan to make Libby react!ー Carl reminded him.

Both boys disappeared at the turn of the stairs.

ー I knew itー said the blonde hidden at the top of the stairs to a second of chasing but returning to notice that the numbers of the elevator stopped two levels below ..ー It is likely that ...ー said changing his mind and lowering the stairs.

When the last sounds of the heels disappeared on the stairs, the man and the woman came back to lean a level higher.

* * *

ー I can not see anything if my glasses fog up! ー Seymour shouted taking off his glasses to clean them and in doing so he took off both hands from the steering wheel and stopped stepping on the accelerator. The sound of uncontrolled cars was heard on both sides of the car.

At last Seymour managed to put back the clean lenses and trying to adjust the rearview mirror to return to driving in better conditions all he saw was the lights of a police patrol.

"Perfect" he thought.

ーDo you know at what speed was "son" ー asked the plump police officer at the side of the car that in Simur's eyes seemed quite incompetent.

ー Well, actually I think the problem is that I stopped in the middle of the avenueー Seymour clarifiedーI think that in fact now both of us are still detained and we do not let any car pass by. –

ーOh, calm! The motorists of this city are known to be the most relaxed of all the country ー said the police officer playing down the importance of the sound of car horns that began to be heard.

ー You know, I'm in a hurry. So if you could give me the fine fast ...ーSeymour said impatiently.

ー You know, son? You look like a good boy so I'll let you go today with a warning. ーThe officer said with a smile and took off from the car. Seymour was astonished by the lack of professionalism of that traffic guard and could not help thinking that in other circumstances another officer would find it strange that a driver had five unconscious teens in his car.

Thinking that that could only happen in that city that believed in aliens was about to accelerate again when he felt the weight of the officer in his window again.

ー A moment ...ー said the officer with his flashlight in his hand and illuminating the interior of Seymour's car. ー I think I'm forgetting something ... The horn sound resumed and Seymour moved into his seat.

* * *

ー It's strange, but I thinkI I heard something, "said Jimmy getting up from the floor of the elevator. ー Well, it's better to go check.

The genius left the elevator trying to put his toolbox on the door to prevent it from closing and looked in both directions of the corridor. Unable to see anyone was about to return to the elevator when again he heard again a louder sound in their ears.

ー Not again! ー He almost shouted and when he closed his ears he looked towards the ceiling.

That's when he noticed it. He could only dodge for a second the blonde who fell and who had been hidden up holding on four points.

ー You are smarter than I had thought ー Cindy said standing up.

ー They tell me often ー replied the genius approaching the tool box behind his back.

ー But you were a fool to leave your cell If you are not willing to follow the order we have planned for humanity then you must disappear ー she said taking a fight pose.

Now that she remembered him, Cindy had mentioned that Libby was taking Karate classes with her. That somehow put more pressure on the plan he had made, but tried not to prove it.

ー Tell me the truth. Are you really part of Libby's mind or are you something else? ー Began the genius, trying to imitate Cindy's pose, but he must have done it really bad because she gave up doing it and made a mocking gesture.

Instead he pulled out a kind of electric baton and the genius swigged heavy. Then he fumbled with his foot that almost reached the toolbox and wondered if he could reach it before Cindy's first attack.

ー As I said. You are smarter than you thought. And I say that on my own and not so much for Libby.

The genius was impressed by his words, but tried to focus on how he should distract Cindy to reach the box. He just needed a small opportunity.

* * *

ー Oh, I remembered! ー said the police officer in the window of the car. ー I was going to mention to him that pretty boys have with him. Are they your children? Oh, what do I say? You're too young to have so many children that age. So tell me where they're going?

Inside, Seymour felt quite nervous but tried to hide it.

ー Actually, I'm the RetroVille high school science teacher. All of them are my students and they stayed until late for the state Science competition. That is why he took them to his house, but because they were so tired they fell asleep, ーhe explained almost diplomatically.

ー I see ...ーsaid the police officer scratching his head with the tip of the lamp ..- I do not understand anything about science. It must be difficult for these guys.

In his mind Seymour almost heard applause for how convincing and solid his story was.

ー If you excuse me, the parents of these children should be worried ー said Seymour trying to continue with his story and be important as a responsible adult.

ー Yeah right. Everything seems to agree. - said the police officer starting to move away from the car again and Seymur felt almost triumphant.

ー Wait a moment... The sound of the cars intensified again.

ー Come on! -Tubbs! ー shouted a motorist who threw a can that fell on the pointer of Seymour's car.

* * *

The clouds that had once been clear turned gray and covered the entire sky. The rays began to illuminate the sky on the grass of the path. In the middle of the wheat field Cindy heard the thunder to which followed a torrent of rain. she turn in all directions without knowing which way to go.

ー Humphrey! Humphrey returns! ー shouted at the same time that a beam illuminated the sky ー I promise that I will change! I will not pull your leash anymore!

Without getting an answer Cindy began to feel really frustrated and returned to making fists with her hands.

ーNeutron comes back and brings my dog with you! All of this is your fault!

" Everything is Neutron's fault, everything is his fault ...

* * *

ー Excuse me, did you say something? ー asked the police officer watching Seymour who had begun to move his fingers around the wheel and seemed to whisper something that from outside the car and the rain could not hear.

ー Everything is Neutron's fault ...ー whispered for the last time trying to occupy his mouth in biting his nails.

The police officer adjusted his dark glasses. He watched the way Seymour positioned and removed his foot from the accelerator, the way he moved the fingers of one hand on the steering wheel, the way he bit the nails of the other and finally the traces of what appeared to be a leaf. of paper in her hair.

ー Hey. You look ... how does the manual say? Oh sure. "Suspect" ー began to say the police officer ー Although、maybe it's just my imagination. You know how one gets after reading those detective novels and these storms.

ー Yeah right. That must be. ー Seymour said even more impatiently. ー Maybe I look weird because I finished plucking my eyebrows and mustache, and some parts of my face must remain red.

ー Oh, sure, it's true! ー said the police officerー Do you know where to buy more of those sticks for wax depilation? They almost always break me when I try to shave ... "the officer stopped his words when he noticed something." A moment! Did not you say that he stayed late teaching science to these kids at school?

ー Yes, good... .

ー And as far as it is impossible to study science and waxing at the same time! That's why all scientific men and women, historically, have always been so belluded!

ー That may be, but it's because ...

ー Sorry! ー silence the officer with new determination ー You will have to wake at least one of these guys to confirm your version of the facts ー said now watching the genius in the passenger seat ー What makes me realize ...ー said crouching a little more on the window of the car and watching the other four teenagers from behind ー Here there is a lot of noise with all those cars and none of these guys has been woken up yet. Ummm. I would also like to see the permissions of the parents of these children.

ー Permissions? ー Simur said smiling for the first timeー Yes, of course. Just let me take them out of my briefcase and ... I'll show you!

In a second Simur put his hand in his briefcase. First he sprayed the officer with foam cream and then lit his lacer with rollers on his head. With that I get the officer to get out of the confused car and immediately accelerated to everything he could.

ー Hey! ー said the officer watching the car moving away and finally managing to turn off the hair straightener。

The officer ran to his police patrol, but before entering it he could not help looking at himself in one of the side mirrors.

ーWow! It works even on wet hair! ー said the officer admiring his hair a little more.

The sounds of the claxons stopped for a moment 。

ー You good Tubbs! ー shouted a driver.

ー Thank you! ー answered the official。

ー But move! ー cried the motorist again.

In the car that was still running at full speed Seymour was still working his way until it reached a point where the traffic was heavy. Not knowing if the police officer was following him or not, he decided to continue on the open side. He soon realized that this road was too rocky and the car began to make great jumps in huge puddles formed by the rain but that did not stop it from continuing to accelerate.

ー JaJaJa! ー laughed hysterical ー If we kill ourselves, all this will be your fault! I hate you Jimmy Neutron!

* * *

" I hate you I hate you"

The sound of storm clouds echoed in the pasture and Cindy covered her ears and tried to duck to avoid listening.

ー Do not! I do not want to continue feeling like this! If not ... everyone else will go too! I want to please others!

ー Then you must get away from Neutron ー said a very clear voice that differed from the storm and his own voice.

Until that moment Cindy opened her eyes again and looked straight ahead. A blond-haired boy in a dark shirt and pants and drenched in the rain was in front of her.

* * *

The blonde in a suit ran at full speed down the corridor in the direction of the genius that until that last moment had been able to bend over to the toolbox and take a wrench. However, it seemed too late to avoid the first blow. Being only a couple of centimeters from the electricity will suddenly touch the entire building seemed to shake and even without understanding what was happening Jimmy was able to pull the foot of the blonde with the wrench to make it fall and that made him loose the electrical stick.

Both ran to reach it first but they came to it at the same time and began the struggles in which the blonde also tried to take the genius his wrench. In the middle of the fight the blonde was able to corner him in one of the walls putting the key in his neck.

However, the way she held the tool the genius could adjust the key and pressed her fingers enough for her to stop hanging and could push, but she just as quickly pulled him from the neck and both fell to the ground.

When raising the face the genius noticed almost to the instant that when falling by accident it had touched it in a chest and it could not avoid to startle a little and I retire its hand quickly.

The movements of the building continued and both rolled while continuing to fight to obtain the electrical stick and the spanner. In a moment the movements of the building were so strong that the fight made them climb the walls and reach the roof and then descend.

When they returned to roll by one of the walls both could return to stand up and being on the side of the elevator, and she having managed to recover the club and by his side he the spanner, staying as at the beginning, she ran on turning on the electricity who immediately blew blue sparks from the metal of the key when he touched it. The current that had come through the wrench jammed Jimmy's entire arm and he had to let go of his only tool, leaving him defenseless.

ー What a pathetic! ー said the blonde stooping to take the wrench she used to make a hair pulled back.

The genius continued to hold his arm asleep and tried to come up with a plan to defend himself, although in reality he could not think of anything. For some reason the only thing that came to mind was to think that if that had been a real fight against the real Cindy the most likely thing was that the results had been the same and that made him smile.

ー What do you like to be hit? ー asked the blonde noticing his expression.

ー It depends on who does it ー he replied without being able to avoid being sincere.

ー That's why you lost! What do you not realize? Everything was because you noticed too much in my image! I saw how you reacted when you touched me in the fight! ー The genius was about to say something but she stopped him with a hand gestureー Come on is so obvious! You took for granted that I'm like the real Cindy even though I'm just a memory in Libby's mind!

The genius looked down and she seemed satisfied.

ー Surely from the beginning you unconsciously took for granted that I would beat you in it! ー she said momentarily turning off the club and both things surprised the geniusー See the strength that has an idea! Your friend Libby has the potential to be the next leader of all beings on her little planet and that's because everything is here in her head! Since she knew that in an alternate future she is the dictator of the human race that idea was always in her mind and has been developing!

The genius seemed much more serious than before and the palm of his hand that was not asleep closed tightly. ー Tell me now what you think of her! ー asked the funny blonde.

The genius closed his eyes for a second and the memory of him and his friends in the cell came to mind:

"I do not think anyone can believe that Libby really has the will to become a real dictator, it's just something I say to annoy her," Sheen said in her memory.

ー I know how Libby is! And all those who love her know! ー shouted the genius ー And I do not care what she came to think! It is the actions that she will take to reality that will define her! And that she has the potential to do something will not mean she will! ー he shouted even stronger and watched as the blonde saw him with mockeryー Also as I see it you are an external force that has wanted to manipulate it and I will not allow that!

A new strong tremor in the building that seemed more intense than previous ones managed to make the entire corridor lean and make the blonde release the club that slid down the hall. The genius could take it and put it in his pocket. However, in doing so he only had time to see how the blonde, driven by gravity and inclination, pushed him towards the open space of the elevator.

Until the last moment he was able to hold on to the handle of the toolbox with his arm that reacted. He soon noticed that the blonde had held on to her feet to avoid crashing into the elevator mirror. At last the movement of the building stopped and she was about to let go when she was a few centimeters from the mirror wall but before she made one of her shoes, it went out of her foot and it went through the mirror. That scared her enough to hold on to the geniua's feet again.

ー I was watching again! ー said Jimmy looking up where the inside of the elevator doors were.

ーWhat is it that you did? ー she asked quite angry.

ー Oh, almost nothing! ー said the genius trying to seem modest ー But do you know that Libby has pictures of selfies with all the students at school and apparently I'm pretty good at making collage with faces of people?

On both doors, small photos had been used to create the illusion of an image of Earth seen from space.

The blonde looked completely amazed.

ー You never solitaries! ー accused the blonde, apparently starting to worry.

ー I think so. ー he answered with feigned meditationー As you said, although you look like Cindy in a very attractive version of her in a tailored suit, you are not her.

ー I'll tell you what Cindy thinks of you! I know it! she told Libby everything!

The hand of the genius that had remained numb at last seemed to react and managed to reach the electric stick of his pocket, however before turning it on his fingers hesitated.

ー You know? If I would like to know ...- he said.

ー Will you help me? ー asked the blonde.

The genie smiled taking out the electric baton and lit it.

ー I prefer that she tell me and not a parasite like you! ー said giving a little touch with the club in the wrench she had used to fix her hair. Electricity in blue sparks surrounded her from head to toe and Jimmy had to push her with one foot to avoid contact.

ー WHAT DOES IT MATTER ?! -ー she scream almost with hysteria. ー I WILL SAY IT IN ALL WAYS! SHE STILL HATES YOU! ー shouted the electrified blonde from head to toe and being pulled by the gravity force of Earth in space.

Jimmy saw her walk away with some concern feeling that something inside her had been oppressed. A few seconds later he managed to climb through the toolbox until he left the elevator. Even at that moment he only use one hand because the other was still somewhat numb. When he was outside he pushed the box into the elevator and it closed instantly.

When he manage to take a breath, he gave a little sigh and leaned over the elevator door.

ー Is what she said true? ー he asked putting his arm on his forehead. ーCindy still hates me in some way? ー He seemed to meditate a secondー I honestly do not think you dislike him to such a degree after seeing as he is now, but ..

Suddenly the numbers of the elevator began to move again and Jimmy did not have the energy to move away before the elevator door opened again.

ー Jimmy! ー Sheen yelled Carl trapping him.

For some reason when doing it the whole building seemed to be right for him again.

ー Guys! ー said looking at the broken mirror at the bottom of the elevator where nothing was reflected.ー How did the changes in the angle of the building? It was something incredible, right? ー asked the genius standing up holding his friends. ー I have no idea what caused it, but the geometrical - spatial movement was amazing. I wonder if I can ever duplicate it?

Carl and Sheen looked at each other apparently without understanding.

Do you know what the genius is talking about? ー asked Sheen.

ー No idea ー answered Carl ー But that has been my whole life.

ー What?

* * *

ー Stupid tin! ー Seymour shouted kicking one of the front tires of the car that was stuck in a ditch with mud. When he did the car finally managed to move forward and Simur had to jump to the side to prevent the car from hitting him. Even when he re-entered the mud-filled car, turning on the engine and taking off in an incredibly calm way, he soon stopped again and began to hit his face with the horn.

Inside the car the four teenagers in the back seats continued unconscious sitting next to each other and having the safety belts did not seem to have moved too much. However, in the passenger seat the genius had remained on his head and only his feet were able to see up to Seymour.

ー And everything is the fault of ...!

ー ... Neutron's fault ... ーCindy said in a whisper that Simur could not hear when he was alarmed when he saw the genius in the head.

ー I do not know what extraordinary force makes me worry about your safety and prevents you from throwing yourself out of this car and overtaking you, ー said Seymour, accommodating the genius back into the seat reluctantly and tying him with a seat belt. evidently it had been broken at some point。ー But I want you to be sure that as soon as I find out what happens ... I want you out of my life!

* * *

The storm continued to fall and the light of the rays illuminated the faces of both blondes. She seemed to try to say something but the words did not come out of her mouth.

ー Then you say that ... I need to forget Neutron? ー she said but immediately responded to herself with a negative ー I do not want to do that!

ー You do not have to forget him if you do not want to. Just keep a distance that allows you to follow the rhythm of life that you call now. A normal and perfect life ー answered the blonde calmly ー That's what you've always wanted Cindy and these two years without him made you improve a lot.

ー But I always thought that when he will return ...!

ー But you were never sure that he would go back and even now you do not know when he will leave againー he reminded the blonde crossing his arms.

ー It is true that I have improved in these years and therefore I have gained confidence. That's why when we met again, I felt that now we could get along. As equals. Even if he will always be better in some things and I in others there is no need to fight.

ー That's good for you. But accept that that's just what you think. Sure for him you will always be inferior, at least intellectually. Neutron will always remember you even if you do not do it intentionally. In the interior he will always remain the great presumptuous genius that so irritates you.ーThe blond watched as Cindy looked away

ー I'm also like thatー Cindy acknowledgedー I also put myself above others sometimes. At the end of the day we are very similar。

ー You are only competitive! Never overestimate your abilities. He does it and that's why he puts everyone in trouble he can not control! ー The blonde took her face and made her look at her.

She made a fist with her hand and he seemed to notice that detail but did not let go.

ー Hit me if you want! Even if you are similar, not only that, you must be together! Since returning to RetroVille he has done nothing but alter you. Do not let a person make you change the way you want to see yourself now or in the future. So think about it. Do you really want Neutron so close to you?

Cindy's hand rose quickly and the blond held her by the shoulders.

ー Tell me ... have not you thought about other options for you?

Then the hand with the fist loosened slightly. Somehow she felt suddenly transformed into her own ten year old self and the clouds in the sky cleared.

* * *

ー Libby, Libby, react!ー Jimmy called holding the brunette by the shoulders on the floor without getting an answer, ー I do not understand how this still exists if she believes she is unconscious. ー The genius said taking off the dark glasses that covered her closed eyes and the earphones at full volume that made her stop moving as if dancing.

ー Hey Jimmy, do you think we could eat something? ー asked Carl entering from the balcony of the office ー In this place there are many shops. And I feel like I have not eaten in two years.

ー Come on, Carl. Everyone should know that time in dreams, or in this case illusions, are slower than reality, but do not exaggerate. ー Jimmy commented.

ーYes! What ever stop thinking about eating? ー Sheen question sitting on the seat of Libby ー Also do you think that Libby would have good food?

ー You're right ー said Carl holding his stomach ー Surely there are only super-lazy restaurants with miniature food for models. Hey Jim, do you think that a supermodel who lives in the mind of a friend, can you consider yourself as if you knew her ?, because if so ...

ー Wait, silence guys! ー interrupted Jimmy ー Do not you hear something?

ー Now that you say ...ーbegan to say Sheen but before finishing the unmistakable sound of jetz planes was heard on the roof.

ー What's going on? ー Carl asked.

ー Maybe today is July 4th in the mind of Libby. Seriously, it's your favorite day of the year, ーhe said, getting up from his seat and running excitedlyー Maybe we'll see the fireworks too! ー scream going to the balcony.

However instead of fireworks the only thing they saw were two combat jetz falling into the larger glass pyramid that began to crumble into thousands of fractions of glass and the light in its cusp went out.

ー What's going on?! ー Carl asked alarmed.

Jimmy's face reflected a grim expression as his eyes watched the chaos caused by the fall of the planes. His hands still holding Libby gained pressure as he lifted her to carry her in his arms.

ー Libby ...ーwhispered the genius walking towards the balconyー You really .. did you think about this ?

In all directions, helicopters began to fall on the city and the smoke seemed to come from everywhere. Jimmy came to where Sheen was also watching the whole scene with amazement and that by inertia received Libby from the hands of the genius.

ー This is my fault ... ー whispered Jimmy just when Carl arrived.

ー But why do you say that Jim? ー Questioned Carl。

ー This is something that is happening in the mind of Libby. It's not your fault, you have nothing to do with it.

ー Oh, I understand! ー Sheen said. ー That's because Libby named him here as her defense minister and it's obvious that he did not do a good job. But do not feel bad Jimmy, just say that your vacation had already started and that the secretary wrote down your contact number. We hate you Alice, the secretary!

Both friends saw how the genius covered his eyes and returned to the office, without appearing to have heard.

ー Come on guys ... we have to find an exit for now ー said with reluctant energy.

Carl put a hand on the back of his neck without understanding and approached his other friend a little more discreetly.

ー Sheen, Jimmy worries me. He seems somewhat affected. Do you think that what he said about forgetting that this is a dream is happening to him?

ー Maybe ー replied Sheen ー And that he thought so smart。

The two boys were about to return inside to follow him, when a new sound seemed to come from the ceiling and an intense white light illuminated the entire balcony.

Jimmy continued to cover his eyes when the room lit up.

* * *

Unlike the past times, the three boys saw themselves walking down a path with apple trees on both sides of the pastureland as if they had only been dazzled by a flash of the sun on a summer day and were now on a field trip. . .

ー About what you said before Sheen ...ー Jimmy began to say in front of his friends who followed him ー You were right. It's because I've always been superb that these things continue to happen. ーJimmy intentionally avoided turning to see his friends as he kept walking and continuedー Ever since I was a child, if I had listened to my parents and not taken for granted my intelligence I would not have contacted alien life for the first time and maybe I would not have gotten myself with forces that I still do not understand now. Honestly, now I see it clearly and there is no force in the universe that can stop his plans and I ... I do not want to fail trying. I do not want.

A thud that came from behind hit the genius on the back of the head. Until that moment he turned to his friends. There was a space without trees on the side of the road where his friends were playing throwing apples at each other.

ー Come Jimmy, come play! ー Called Carl.

ー Yes! Stop quibbling about your scientific things that only you understand! We are not in school! ー Libby shouted.

ー Yes! Before the bus arrives and we have to go home! ー shouted Sheen that moment had caught Libby from behind and played to press the head with an apple

ー Wait ... We were not doing something else before? Oh, sure, it was in the White House and there was an alien invasion on Independence Day!

Jimmy took the apple he had been hit with and looked at his friends. His gaze spread to the surroundings and I breathe deeply of an air that seemed clean and fresh.

ー You always imagine things Sheen! That's why your stories of UltraLord are so funny! ーHe shouted throwing the apple to Carl who managed to catch it and threw it to Sheen to free Libby.

She ran next to Carl and they both seemed about to attack Sheen.

ー Jimmy is on my team! He and I can beat them easily! Right Jimmy? ー said Sheen looking at him - In a moment reached them ー said the genie smiling and raising his hand as a farewell.

ー Where are you going? ー Carl asked ー The bus will arrive at any time.

ー I have to find the tree of Isaac Newton ー excuse the genius ー It has a long and fascinating history. If you come with me I could passwords.

ー No, thank you! ー His friends shouted in unison with laughter as they resumed the game.

ー That I thought ー said the genius even with a smile and followed the path that climbed the stretch of more trees.

When his hand reached to touch the trunk of the tree at the top of the hill and slowly lowered his eyes to the grass, he saw himself asleep ten years in the trunk. The child seemed to be submerged in a peaceful sleep. Then he did not know what he should do. Things no longer made sense to him and in reality only one idea came to his mind: Why was he alone?

Cindy should not be with him? His eyes went up again and the breeze shook his hair.

He observed an extensive field of golden wheat on the other side of the path where two people with blond hair stared at each other while holding hands and just now interlocked their fingers. At some point Cindy noticed her presence and when she saw him she smiled happily reaching out her hand. And from his point of view that seemed like a farewell.

Not knowing what to do, he crouched down at the base of the tree and began shaking the little boy by the shoulders to try to wake him up.

ー If you do not wake up ...! ー he shouted.

Ten year old Jimmy seemed to start reacting and when the boy finally opened his eyes his eye sockets were filled with a dazzling light that made him retreat followed by a vision of the starry sky.

The image of space flooded him and everything around him began to be enveloped in dark shadows.

Small luminous points lit up around him like stars and again the earth and the ship as a dark shadow at his side began to move away. Unlike the last time, this time he perceived himself floating in the middle of space and out of nowhere. The earth was full of giant lights that exploded in all parts of the planet and that expanded with clouds of smoke.

He observed the moment when a white light was born from the ship like a star that was tinkling. And just when he thought that the end would soon come and everything would disappear, he suddenly saw a two-colored rocket painted blue and red pass by him in the direction of the ship with great speed. "976" read on one side in gold An alarm, apparently coming from the rocket, began to sound when it came closer to the ship and the clash seemed imminent. An almost irrepressible emotion filled him completely. Three, two, one...

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

" **I feel numb in the dark,**

 **Autumn falls on me ...**

 **My love will continue then he does not hear reasons ...**

 **Dream maybe It's so magical ...**

 **I remember emotions,**

 **Who makes me feel? "**

* * *

 **。ー Hallucination type two**

 **[Rating T Chapter]**

A pair of innocent looks through the library shelves. One or another casual encounter in the candy store. Or some scientific project of the school in which coincidentally they were paired.

He thought that would be enough for a while, but something in his mind he knew he wanted to get to something else with all that. Especially now that both seemed to have matured a little more and new ways of thinking ended up being delineated.

They had been sitting next to each other for a long time, without either of them suggesting they leave. Right now he watched her leaf through some books, while taking small notes in a digital file cabinet. From time to time he had turned to her, only to laugh at the fact that she would still continue with the first book he had taken from the area of astronomy, when he already had a huge pile of revised books on his side, which also belonged to different branches of the hard sciences such as physics, mathematics and engineering.

"It's not a competition" It was what she said to try to silence his taunts.

Of course, she had already tried to spy on his several times, only to try to have a reference of the type of notes that he had decided to reserve, earning with it a great arrogant look from his pair of blue eyes.

Knowing in advance that he used to keep certain types of information, which he called "classified", she thought that the best thing would be to give up trying to invade his privacy. After all, something of that mysterious character that he continued to preserve even as the years went by, had always seemed one of his greatest attractions.

"Is not it getting too late already?" he said suddenly, looking around, and checking the time on his wristwatch.

It was late enough for them both to be completely alone in that library at Retroville High School. Even the person in charge of the library had decided to leave, leaving them the keys to close, 'their best clients', as she had called them, being the few students who used to walk around in the post-examination period.

Both continued to wear the uniform of the dress code imposed by the institute, since they had not even been able to go home to change their clothes or eat. That kind of thing simply took a lot of his time.

Right now, through the large windows of that area of the consultation tables, the sun was falling, leaving the sky full of colorful warm colors in orange yellow and red. Inside the library, everything was strangely dark and only the two desk lamps that they had been using for reading shone.

She sighed very deeply, as she used to when she tried to free herself from the stress caused by her prolonged companionship. The young genius looked at her for several seconds while she focused her green eyes on that evening, momentarily ignoring those heavy hardback books, which only had to contain a couple of paragraphs that would be useful for specifying the details in the construction of the new laboratory. Of which she would never know anything. That made him laugh internally.

He also sighed, but in his case with total resignation.

For whom love stories are always too embarrassing , she, like many, used to hide behind a cold and even aggressive attitude towards him. But over time that alone had caused his already obvious romantic relationship to become confused and even anguished.

Sometimes, he had to say, the confusion was such that he returned to the initial question of questioning himself, yes indeed that was not badly interpreted resentment, the one he still felt for her.

Although not for that reason he had given up trying to make things work, giving even some dynamism to the relationship, leaving him in a permanent state of expectation for what would happen between the two.

The blond girl looked at him right then and there. Her bright blond hair, which had been fastened to her sides with two straight buckles, fell on her shoulders. And the blush of her cheeks, in case loaded with some makeup, had a color matching the color palette of the scene.

"Do you want to kiss me or do you want to bother me?" It was what he said almost in secret, despite being completely alone.

Without giving him time to formulate some kind of answer that detonated cunning, just to try to make the blonde uncomfortable as much as she intended to do with that kind of unusually direct question, she was surprised to see that she took his hand, which had been resting on the back of the chair, and laced his fingers with his. Her big green eyes, in which the warm nuances of the sunset were projected in front of them, made him forget all traces of wanting to disturb her.

Slowly she got up from her seat and, looking at him from a higher position, smiled at her in a way she knew, only reserved for when they were alone.

He still remembered the first time he had seen her do it, because that day he knew that he had fallen in love a little more with her; although he was committed to the idea that he would not submit to that, to the forces of his charm, to stop being an independent being.

It was impossible for him to become a being with so little self-respect, as he had seen more recently fall to several of his friends, for pretty faces. No, actually he did not want a girlfriend.

Taking it by the shoulders it approached slowly until the comisura of its lips, and being about to make specific its union it separated one last time to see it closely.

His first contact was like a small spark, which woke him up from the deep lethargy in which he seemed to have been involved without realizing it, because he had been concentrating on books so long, while leaving him without a trace of brain activity.

It was closing his eyes, that actually walked by his own heaviness, and the kiss that lasted only a couple of seconds left him almost as satisfied as all the processed information of a hard day of intellectual work.

A small space was present between the two to take a small breath, but the soft caress of her breath calling her immediately, was the probable reason why she finished leaning to kiss him again, and this time full-length.

The chair he was sitting on made a small squeak as he was pushed back. With some effort he tried to reaffirm his arm in the uncomfortable position in which he had been united; the blonde being on him about to throw him out of his chair. He could not say why, but something in that aroused his competitive spirit.

Gently, he raised both hands to the soft cheeks of the young woman, who resented with the same warm that should have hers, and made her to lean back, also intensifying the kiss they were joined.

Being both standing now, he decided to change the order of things, and he was pushing her with his body so that she would sit down again. It took a few seconds to find the seat she had left behind (which for some reason seemed to have moved more than necessary) without pretending to open her eyes to avoid missing some detail of what was happening. Again the noise of the bench grinding for the push was heard with an echo that extended into the void of the place.

He continued to feel the soft rubbing of his lips begin to synchronize and adjust with the perfection accustomed by both, especially for everything they proposed to do together. Each touch more intense than the previous one, began to burn with intensity in the deepest part of his chest.

A great warm feeling was present in him, when he opened his mouth a little more, gave way to a series of games in which he tested every millimeter of his delicate interior, and begged him to continue with his wet exploration. Now he knew he was lost, for he was certain that nothing could stop the rhythm he had taken.

Leaving the safety of the blonde's cheeks for a second, her hands slowly moved down her shoulders, down the length of her arms, to the delicate figure of the young woman, who gave her a complete and realistic image in her head, of the silhouette that I should have in my entire body. This being one more reason that motivated him to further intensify the sensations of which he was already a complete dependent, he allowed himself to slightly lift the fabric of his blouse, and then begin to outline a small path with his fingers to go climbing down his back .

She, who until that moment had remained strangely passive, passed one of her hands by the collar of her shirt, which she perused with a finger, and then continued a small stretch of her neck to the back of her ear, where began to draw spirals with the index. As if he were flipping through it like one of his books.

"Concentrate, concentrate," he said to himself, so as not to lose the strength that his own hands had in her, and that would demonstrate to her in the end and in all justice, the devotion, which she asked him to demonstrate, at least once in a while. when, when immersed in a new scientific project. That for some reason, it opened a small hole in his heart.

Analyzing it with more attention, he could find the problem. He wanted to tell her (he tried to take a second off the kiss because they were still together) ... he wanted to tell her how much he appreciated her. How much he valued her opinion about his projects. How much he had come to love her, far beyond what his broad vocabulary could explain. That was what he wanted to explain, because he had never told her.

He was surprised at how much he weighed, that she had begun to think that he found her interesting in such a superficial way.

It was fundamental to tell her how important she had become, the fact that she had made severe criticisms, that she should compare him with other geniuses in the big areas, and, even if the coast admitted, that she would lower him cloud of arrogance when he began to become conformist. . before his already innumerable inventions. Inventions to which he no longer knew what new applications to lower her approval.

The idea of finally confessing all those things vanished in a matter of a couple of seconds, along with, when trying to take a moment of the passionate kiss they now practiced, she pulled him back to avoid breaking their union, and placed, for lack of balance, his knee in the middle of his legs.

Of course, she made a point of withdrawing it immediately, but she felt the invalidity of making a second attempt, when she closed her legs to keep him there. A great, relentless sensation of rising temperature, and an almost unbridled pulse that pulsed to his throat blocked him instantly.

"Leave it" It was said for the first time "If you can not remember what you wanted to say, leave it"

Committed to that thought, began a series of heated kisses on his neck, while holding her by both shoulders to prevent him from moving too much.

His intoxicating scent of jasmine made him lose his head completely.

With a little more of her hands, they reached out to touch her female legs, which feel as if they were burned in her fingers, lifting the doubles in her skirt a little more.

"No" He had seemed to hear her whisper, when she tried to lean forward a bit, despite her hands being slightly loosened by her blue jacket, and her legs closing around her knee with a strong grip.

Being her, someone he used to ignore a long time ago, only when she behaved incoherently, he listened deaf to what he had heard. The pressure that is now exerted with her knee below her skirt has been processed, something has become more and more resistant, giving her some rhythm with small circular movements.

His heart was beating too hard, but he was determined to keep going.

He let out a small sigh, which seemed to have stuck for a long time, to be heard now with all its intensity. For so many years he had been waiting for both of them to be ready to begin the next stage of their relationship. Both always ahead of their age, in every way. Now it was time to also show his superiority in discovering new sensations. He had always wanted her as an ally in this type of investigation.

He let himself be carried away by the terrible range of new sensations he was beginning to discover, and closed his eyes, while everything continued to happen.

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー** **JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **CHAPTER 10.**

A sharp pain came to him.

ー AUCH! MY EYE! ー shouted the genius entering the armchair of the room.

ー Little Eddie! I told you not to play so close to your cousin Jimmy with that toy! ー said the voice of a woman that Jimmy could see appear from the other side of the chair. Somehow it seemed familiar.

When he looked down he saw something more strange. A curious being covered with reddish hair who could not even see a kind of face was standing, or standing on two legs, and on one of his limbs held the alarm rocket that belonged to him.

ー What is that?! ー he asked to the woman who for some reason did not seem alarmed by that being.

ー Sorry, Jimmy, I told him not to get close to you while you were sleeping, but you know that Baby Eddy. He always does what he wants. ー said the woman touching what Jimmy supposed was the head of the being.

The woman seemed to notice his startled expression and gave him a sympathetic smile.

ー I will explain everything , since you seem confused ー said the woman in a sweet voiceー By playing with radioactive materials your cousin grows beautiful without control in the whole body.

ー Not everything! ー clarified the hairy being as if it was very important.

ー Well, the fact is that we have to cut her hair three times a day. The few experts that exist say it is irreversible ー said raising the infant in her arms ー Although it is hard to believe under this little hair is my son and your little cousin Eddie Five years old ー concluded the woman.

Jimmy took a moment to process the information.

ー I ... I understand aunt ー said at last ー But I do not understand why you are here in my house. Because this is my house, right? ー He said trying to get a simple confirmation even when he had already recognized most of his furniture.

ー Oh, this will be hard ー said the woman taking a seat at the side of the chair and Jimmy under his feet to sit and leave space.ー Apparently someone from the school, the same person who brought you after you fell asleep in your school study club, noticed that you have been living only while your parents are traveling and called family services. That is why I and Eddie came to spend a season with you to keep you company. As I mentioned, your cousin was playing with radioactivity and our house is not habitable at the moment so to stay here comes to us like a boot. We hope not to be a nuisance. I know that you are a genius and that you could take care of yourself, but understand that it is so that you are not alone. After all you're still a teenager and you should not be without adult supervision.

Jimmy remained static at that explanation, but he did not flinch.

ー Where is Goddard? ー asked the genius. Without anticipating it, his pet had reached the side of the chair and now that he had named it he touched the shoe with one of its legs. ー Oh, here you are ー said the genius offering his hand and he licked it. Jimmy smiled in a gentle way, however in what hard a snap his expression changed ー GODDARD! FREEZE THEM! ー shouted.

The canine lament in which the dog lay at the foot of his shoes preceded his order and Jimmy felt almost ridiculous.

ー Jimmy! ー shouted the woman, apparently indignant.

ー Ha, I told you! ー Eddie mockedー I would not want some meddlesome in my house either! In fact if I could do without you I would leave you! But who would cut my hair?

When seeing the face of Jimmy, Eddie jump of the arms of its mother towards the sofa and began a dance that included a marked movement of hip.

ー Deactivate your dog's weapons! ー sang the infantー Your dog is an unusable antiquity!

ー That's not true and give me that! ー Jimmy almost shouted taking the alarm rocket that was still in Eddie's hand but he did not let go

ー It's mine! ー Eddie yelled.

ー Stop the two! ー said Aunt Amanda interjecting and getting Eddie to release the alarm clock and handed it to Jimmy. ー If we live together you will have to learn to get along ー said the woman.

ー No, this can not be happening! It must be another illusion! That's it! ー said the genius who looked in all directions and when he saw the door of the entrance ran to herー I must still be in school. That's it! I must destroy the photocopier!

ー Jimmy wait! ― he heard the woman shouting before leaving the house.

ー I told you that all the teens are crazy! ー said Eddie.

ー We are all a little ー said the woman.

* * *

In the face of the blonde there was a calm and relaxed expression that remained static at all times. A soft breeze stirred a small tuft of blonde hair that fell to the side of her face and a small smile was drawn. When she opened his eyes and observed the avenue and the other side of the sidewalk with a stop sign under a streetlight, she could not help but look both ways without seeing anything in any of the directions. In some way, its continuous view focused spatially around the north direction of the city.

ー Are you waiting for someone Cindy? ー said the brunette in a karate suit on one side and taking off the headphones only from the part of one ear ー Do not tell me that another guy invited you to go out and finally said yes.

ー What do you say Libbs? ー said the funny blonde ー And lose my record of broken hearts? That never. Besides, I will always be ...

ー An independent girl who does not need silly kids of our age ... I know. I know, ーLibby said and for a moment both girls laughed a littleー But you know I would die of emotion if you started dating someone. I could take thousands of photos together and edit them with nice filters, I could recommend nice places to have appointments and ...

ー But then who else would take care of your school campaign and the student council? ー Cindy questioned him.

ー Come on, Cindy! We're just in high school! We have a future ahead! ー she said taking off the other earphone from his ear and leaving it hanging on his neckー I appreciate what you do and it has been very fun to make the other guys do what we wanted, but even if this I am not elected again as student president, I think it would not be the end of the world.

ー Are you saying that you do not want to do it? ー Cindy questioned. She watched as her brunette friend shook her head.

ー I only say that we let things happen as they happen. ー she said and took a hand to his friend ー But if you decide to follow my advice do not forget me either. I need you by my side because you are my best friend.

Cindy smiled and corresponded with a gentle squeeze on her hand before she let go.

ー And instead of getting into the love affairs of others, why do not you get yourself a boyfriend? Come on Libs, you do not have so many cell phones with you for any reason. ー Cindy said trying to take her friend off guard. ー Or it will not be that you still ..

ー Stop there. I know what you are going to say, but you will not be able to bother me. ー interrupted her apparently amusing friend. ー As you say she took many cell phones, so a while ago I called Sheen from one of them and it seems that at last I made him understand that of trying to be friends.

ー And how the ultrafo ...ー Cindy stopped to avoid saying the nickname that bothered her friend ー And what did he say? Did you really understand it? I mean, we're talking about Sheen.

ー Yes I think so. He was eating something and playing a video game, as always, but I think he heard everything I said. And even seemed to be fine with going out with other people. ー Libby explained and only for a fraction of a second seemed thoughtful, but smiled again ー so I took another of my cell phones and I answered a boy who has been inviting me to have an ice cream lately.

ー Well Libs, I really sometimes surprised me how good you do you do alone ー said Cindy crossing her arms and looking at her as if it were a worthy example to follow.

ー It's that I learned from the bestー she answered. At that same moment, a black van and the low driver's windshield arrived.

ー Hi Mom.

ー Good evening, Mrs. Folfax.

The woman who was talking on her cell phone at that moment referred to answering Cindy's greeting, raising her hand slightly and Libby opening the back door of the car.

ー So, what do you say Cindy? ー said the brunette entering the car. ーAre you coming or will you continue to wait for your mysterious lover?

ー Leave that Libby ー said the blonde smiling and crossing her arms, although Libby looked at her without intentions to move from the ground and chose to close the car door.

ー Well, Cindy. You win. But is it okay if I write you later ?, just to know you got home right ー said the brunette peeking out of the windshield of the car.

ー Yes. Why not? ー answered the blonde. ー You can write me late if you want. It's funny but for some reason I feel so tired that I think I can not sleep today.

ー The same thing happens to me. Is not it funny? ー Libby said before her mom finally started the car.

Both corresponded with a last smile as a farewell. In the car Libby finally raised the windshield and immediately took a cell phone out of her sports bag. Just at that moment her mom seemed to have finished her call and the woman observed her daughter from the rearview mirror. A second before she will put on the headphones he managed to call her.

ー You know, Libby? I could not help listening to that last part of their conversation ー she said and although his daughter did not reciprocate looking up from the cell phone she seemed to smile.

ー You think complicated cases of the Hospital by phone and listen to what happens around. You're really my heroine momー said young brunette.

ー Yes, I think I've taught you a couple of habitsーsaid the woman and when listening to Libby at last she keep her cell phone in her bag again.

ー I am sorry. You already have my full attention. It was something I had to write to someone. ーLibby said looking at her mom's eyes in the rearview mirror.

ー Daughter, I am somewhat worried. A while ago they brought you asleep from your study club they say you started acting very weird. The girl who helps us with the house would swear that you were still a little asleep when you started doing that cleaning in your room before going to karate. Do you really want to throw all your posters and cd's in the trash? It is not too late yet.

The brunette girl seemed slightly surprised at the words of her mother, but it did not take long to smile back to reassure her.

ー It is okay. Also all the music or posters that I need, I can download them to my cell phone. It's just that times change and you have to renew yourself. Do not worry about that mom.

ー Yes, I think it's fine ー said the woman, not looking at her in the rearview mirror and focusing on the road.ー Also, if something happened to you, it would be the first to know.

ー Why are you the best specialist in traumatology of RetroVille? ー asked Libby with intuitive pose.

ー No, because I am your mother and I know youー said the woman. When Mrs. Folfax said it, she furtively looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror and saw Libby with her headphones on and her eyes closed. That did not surprise her. However, when she turned her head to settle into the seat, her eyesight focused until they went through a stop and she had to look back at the road. "It was funny, but that renovation that his daughter had told him about had also included the cut of his beloved little braid at the nape of the neck"

* * *

The yellow light of the street lighting had started to blink in an obvious failure of the electric current when Cindy crossed the avenue to get in the bus stop next to the stop sign and sigh seeing how the place where she practiced karate finally turned off the lights.

A new cold current of air shook her, and this time feeling prepared for the circumstance placed on the bench her sports bag where she kept her clothes when she attended karate and was grateful for having put between her things the new green jacket that her dad had giving away. As she put it on, she felt the warmth of the plush she was lined inside and tried to remind herself that she would thank her dad as soon as she returned from her business trip.

When she put his hands in his pockets to warm them she also felt the unmistakable vibration of his cell phone that had received some notification and his fingers hesitated before allowing herself to remove it from the pocket of his jacket to look.

"Message from Libby" read on the screen. She slid the screen to look at the message. "If you see JN "(only if they meet by chance) tell him to give him the ring he forgot to CW"

Cindy put her cell phone back in her pocket and sighed as she saw the bus arriving at the stop. "If I saw him, Libbs would say it" she thought and did not hesitate to get on the transport that would leave her a few streets away from his house.

A second later she was in the front seat where she could see the place where she had been standing a second ago and the bus started its march.

Her gaze focused on continuing to observe the buildings of the city as she made his way to the suburbs. She only looked away for a second to see her hands that were palmed and somehow she was amazed by that fact.

"Actually ... I'm not upset that he will not come in. Maybe he focused so much on a new project and just forgot it, that's him," she said, leaning her head and her arm against the window. Her thoughts continued to present themselves clearly. "I do not think it's necessary to tell you that Carl has his ring, after all they are friends and eventually he will give it to you"

By this time the bus had advanced two blocks when Cindy heard a thump coming from behind the bus. She turned on both sides of the hundred to see if anyone else had heard but it was clear that it had not been because of the few passengers who were on board all had earphones, as was also the case of the driver.

"Stop" She heard a boy's voice screaming followed by a couple of bangs to the unit "stop the bus" Just as the bus turned around a block away, Cindy saw a red kite stuck in a tree in the aisle and stood up almost out of sheer instinct.

She only had a moment's hesitation before approaching the driver.

When the bus began to stop and the boy could reach with his hand the front door of the bus his cheeks were slightly flushed by the race and his hair was somewhat disordered by the wind. It was a surprise for him when he opened the doors to find a blonde girl on the stairs.

ーHey! ー shouted the boy to see her and she also looked surprised ー I did not expect to find you again on the bus, Vortex .

Cindy watched the blond with a karate outfit and a breeze that returned her to undo her hair gave her a strange epiphany of having seen that before.

The image of a dark storm and the feeling of a pungency in her chest made her feel disoriented.

ー Up or down miss. ー said the driver and she only reacted again when the driver have intention to close the door.

ー What happens? Will not you let me climb? ー said the boy trying to remind her that he was standing on the stairs, but somehow that way that seemed to amuse himー Do you really not let me go up?

Cindy meditated an answer that did not come. And the moment of hesitation drew the blond's attention in such a way that his gaze narrowed a little more.

ー I do not know! ー cried at lastー I do not know.

The bus driver gave an audible sigh rolling his eyes.

In the blond something seemed to react instantly with his words and with great agility managed to pull her hand to make it off the bus just as the driver closed the door.

Seeing herself below Cindy's mind, only one thought appeared: "Even he had enough skill to prevent my new jacket from getting stuck in the door"

ー If you do not want to climb then it is fair that at least you stay with me to wait for the next bus ー said the boy.

Something seemed to react in the passengers of the bus that until then had remained oblivious to the events and some began to applaud.

The driver reluctantly opened the bus door again.

ー Come? ー asked the boy offering his hand to help her back up and Cindy could only look inside the unit.

The bus march resumed and continued its turn around the corner of the deserted street.

* * *

ー That is not hereー the genius told himself in the door of the photocopying room of the school and entered the room where the leaves covered a large part of the floor. ー Someone took the photocopier. ー a painful grimace is drawn on his faceー Even now, that may be important. Can I be sure that I do not continue to imagine all this?

Suddenly the door closed and he went dark.

ー Now you are in the real world. Of that you can be sureー said an unknown voice that Jimmy looked in all directionsー You did very well Jimmy

ー Were you watching all the time?! ー said without addressing any particular point.

ー That's right and we were surprised by many new things we learned about you that we will use for the tests you need. Our investigation must continue ー the voice sounded cold and calculating and his words made him clench his fists. ー But remember that we do not cause anything of what happened here today. Although the experiment was almost as good as if it had been designed for us.

ー You ... do you have my parents? ー He asked without being able to contain his biggest concern.

ー That's right ー answered with such coldness that Jimmy felt a pungency in his heart.

ー You promised to get away from RetroVille! ー he shouted at the blackness of the room. ー Now I remember everything as it is and not the lie that I was also made to believe!

ー We promised that everything would remain between us if you adhered to our methods of education. Or was not that what you wanted? Receive the knowledge of all the secrets of the universe without your parents or your acquaintances knowing it? ー the voice reminded him and Jimmy suddenly felt surrounded in all directions. ー But when you decided to escape you forced us to take a more practical method to continue educating you. As you know, everything that starts must end. It is a universal rule that should not be broken. That is something that your kind do not understand and that has prevented them from moving forward.

ー Then when everything ends will return to parents?! ー asked the genius sheltered minimal hopes.

ー Your parents will return at the end. ー He answered and Jimmy caught a glimpse of a hooded shadow in the darkness.

The genius's hand rose to try to touch it, but gave up when he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him.

ー What are you? ー he asked closing his eyes for a moment.

ー That is the difference between you and us. We know everything about you and you do not know everything about us. ーHis words sounded farther away and the hood returned to the shadow in the shadows until disappearing again. ーThat is your last test. But you must know that there is something that unites us from the beginning and that is why we must now finish this together.

The lights in the room went on and Jimmy found himself standing in the middle of the photocopying room alone. He took a second to meditate all the information received.

ー If there is something that unites us ... then it is clear that I have to look at my own "me" ー said Jimmy crouching at ground level and taking a blank sheet of paper.

* * *

 **Notes of the author:**

 **Congratulations if you came to this part of the story! A round of applause for you!**

 **But I must say that this is only the beginning of what was thought of as a story with individual chapters format full of adventure, romance, comedy, science fiction and only in a small measure drama .**

 **The story is already there, but the writing It's slow for me I know it's painful not to see Jimmy and Cindy together at this point. That is the elementary reason that many of us are here, but I have always thought that we need a break point to develop a good romance.**

 **As the chapters were extensive and the continuation looks somewhat complex here is a brief outline of how things should be developed from here: Jimmy is involved in a crossroads where he must meet his mysterious enemies in order to fight against them and recover their parents, and the only key is hidden in knowing himself. At the same time, they will continue submitting it to tests to prove its value. In his relationship with Cindy things start to get complicated when she becomes distant with him and she actually tries to take a path separate from our genius that allows him to have full control over his life and not be carried away simply by the flow of events that revolve around Jimmy. As the causality is cruel, while she tried to get away more, more stuck will be left to him.**

 **About the rest there is little to say. Sheen is still imperative and great, Libby has many secrets and is very intuitive about everything that happens and Carl is still trying to succeed in love. All suffer the consequences of this first adventure.**

 **If you enjoyed any part of this story do not hesitate to let me know.**

 **My personal Top up here 7 is:**

 **7- Jimmy escaping from the Arctic with the red atom candle.**

 **6.- Bolby's race on Cindy's bicycle.**

 **5.- Cindy's speech in Science class.**

 **4\. Jimmy chasing Cindy down the sidewalk on the way to school.**

 **3.- The explosion of the clubhouse.**

 **2.- Jimmy's fantasy in the library.**

 **1.- The fight in the elevator corridor.**

 **I thank those who have believed in this story. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **ー River of breaklights ー**

 **TWO YEARS AGO**

The motorists who circulated on the main highway to enter and leave the neighboring city of RetroVille, from their windshields saw an apparent quiet night of clear sky, without noticing that, with the lights of their cars and high headlights of the avenue, they created a luminous mantle that blocked the vision of the falling stars. For that same reason it was that no one could see when an unusual gust of wind combined with a red and silver light suddenly transformed into a stain that little by little began to take on a material form.

The brightness of the moon was reflected in small flashes on a couple of figures, which very soon became a human figure and a metallic companion.

With a serious expression, the child genius withdrew the helmet by running a hand over his head, which instantly vanished like a holographic light, and then took a brief moment to contemplate the view from above. The jet pack behind him glowed with its ocher colored tubes, and seemed to have left it suspended in the air without the slightest turbulence.

The cool spring breeze, the lights of the cars that circulated like a river under their feet and the soft sound of the engines that seemed to be almost a slight symphony, almost managed to make him forget the reason for his nocturnal flight until a slight bark called his attention behind his back.

ー I know it's late Goddardー he smiled at his pet ー and I also think that we should already be at home but I really need to find the exact point where the signal arrived that we received this time. I'm sure a moment ago I was on the ground. That's why we use the new flight system, remember?

Upon receiving a new draft, the genius observed how his pet now retracted its legs and was reduced to a dorsal head to simulate cold in its extremities, and although that seemed funny at first, when contracting a metal tackle was heard .

ー That does not sound good at all. Could you remind me of your maintenance again next week? And this time do not do as you filled your hard drive, because I just checked your internal memory and I know you still have space to remember a simple task ー he said before turning to see the miniature version of a satellite dish that came out of his wristwatch, but just after he heard a little crying canine ー I know that you do not like maintenance days lately, but you have to understand that it is for your own good or you will end up rusting and incompatible with the updates of the rest of the inventions. I do not think you want that.

The metallic dog shook its head and then looked down to see motorways full of car lights that continued to flow rapidly.

After continuing along another stretch of the avenue and watching his dog out of the corner of his eye, following him through the skies with the propeller on his head, Jimmy gave a little sigh and looked at his watch again behind the small antenna. Until then he decided to change his flight address.

ー Actually this seems lost case right? ー said almost talking to himself ー After all until now we have not been successful. What would make things different today? ー He questioned lightly and without noticing the light show on his head ー It is better that we return before we move further from the city ー Announce his pet that seemed to have distracted enough by the movement of the tires of the cars to agree with their barking.

The boy closed and opened his hands several times, and held his arms to try to be warm, because only now that he had given up his mission, he felt more worried about the cold in the environment.

ー I'll take you this timeー he said to his dog who looked at him with some curiosity when he caught him in the middle of the flight and held him in his arms. The genie realized that the dog was actually a very warm metal box despite having feigned cold a moment ago. ー Long ago I built you as my pet and maybe for once it would be good to take a walk in my arms as one.

The metallic dog looked at his master for a moment more before saving the propeller of his head, and although that meant for the child that his height in the sky diminished, he managed to balance the flight of the jet pack that shone effectively behind him. In the end the dog gave him a couple of licks on the face that did some tickling, before finishing also retract his head inside his back.

ー I think I'm getting used to these exits ー he said watching the taillights of a car ー But that can be good sometimes, because there are opportunities that do not occur in the day.

He made a small movement from the base of his shoes and as soon as a kind of blue light of let ignited, he descended a little more to the highway and then took a first jump in the trunk , and the car before seemed to repel him to a second that he will step on it.

With a little more enthusiasm, the genius began striding on the cars, and as he gained momentum with the jet pack, he began to run for what was now beginning to look like a sea of lava made of red and yellow lights.

A twelve-year-old boy who had taken his dog on a nightly walk. It should not be so weird, right? He thought, managing to laugh a little, even though that speck of charm disappeared quickly enough.

As the wind hit him in the face, for a second he reminded himself that he should probably already be sleeping and not cross the avenues that way and then he went back to the sky with one last big jump.

Now he could see the entrance to the city of RetroVille, which was rising with the brightness of the great office buildings, which still must have had people working, judging by the lights on some floors. And just for a moment he could not help thinking that it was the first time he had realized how much the city had grown, after the reconstruction of two years ago.

It did not take him long to reach the center where some small lights of the mechanical game of the Retroland octopus were still lit, and although the amusement park was now closed, some details in neon light still gave life to all attractions

When he stopped over that park, his hands reasserted themselves in his burden, and for a moment the memories of that first summer robotics camp, in which he had invented his canine friend, had not changed practically in his mind. nothing since then, and now, for a reason he did not know, he refused to make major modifications.

In his memories were the planes, the pieces and the assembly, which he still remembered with great enthusiasm, but for some reason, what quickly took hold of his mind was the moment he got on the plane to go to the camp and his mother dismissed him with tears in her eyes while her father tried to comfort her by reminding her that she would only leave ten days, on her first trip away from home.

Knowing that he probably remembered him because he now felt guilty for having left his house without his parents' consent, like the time he had escaped and the Yemusians had kidnapped them, he changed his sight to the shine of the shower of stars and then.

He realized how difficult it was now for him to try to reach even further. Just for a second he saw his youngest self that hid his face in an engineering manual while trying to get comfortable in the seat for the takeoff of the plane and without wanting to see through the window.

He saw the falling stars, and although he was convinced that he was probably imagining it, he felt that the desire to fly higher became more striking than ever.

He knew that he really wanted to do it, but without extra weights or memories of the past, and although his hands played with the load, he consciously knew that he would never let go of his metal friend to do it right then.

But even if he knew it, a slight worry did not disappear and he told himself that he was actually standing right on the line of a bridge between two worlds about to leave many things behind to contemplate the time that was approaching.

That's exactly why he had gone out to investigate that night, and as he recalled the recent events, his flight resumed gently to his house.

A brilliant meteor shower with messages for him falling into the dome of the city came to his mind in an almost incipient fraction of a second.

"You can not receive anything from strangers, not until you're older and you know what's right," his mother said at the dinner table.

"But they just try to share their knowledge," he tried to refute.

"Receiving education is also" receiving something "

"We're not talking about candy," he complained.

"Receiving knowledge can be more dangerous than receiving sweets from a stranger" his words tried to sound sweet but he thought it was sobering and she understood that his tactics with philosophical overtones would not work and that is why he changed his speech to a more emotional one.

"If you went away, your father and I would miss you too much, and in other galaxies there are no phones to know you're fine every day"

"If that's a problem, I could build a system of intergalactic communication and ..."

"You can not leave Earth orbit until you are older," she repeated, beginning to show a lack of arguments.

"If you want me to be older, I can repair my aging accelerator and ..."

"First elementary school ends and then we'll see" his mother had concluded two years ago, with the evident hope that he will forget him then. And then his dad had made one of his random comments that evidently meant nothing, to try to cheer him up. "Do not try to break your shell too fast," he said accompanied by a movement of wings that recalled a duck preparing to fly.

His parents only wanted to protect him for fear of the unknown, and even if he could understand that, he soon realized that the talk they had had only meant, using a technicality, that his parents did not consent to the idea that he would leave the earth to receive education away from them, but that did not mean that they could not receive distance education, until they grew a little more naturally.

For this reason, some time ago he had managed to make contact with an advanced species of outer space willing to help him, and since then he had been learning to do many new things; with his help, he managed to perfect his inventions more and after many successful projects, now he knew that the opportunities presented to him were everything despite the risk.

And although he had tried to track down his messages (which were becoming more and more strange) without success, he felt able to face the situation if something got cloudy. Somehow he felt that they had finally recognized his potential, and now more than ever he was sure that he wanted to learn everything about the secrets that were hidden in the universe.

That was what he had always wanted since he thought he could have an exchange of knowledge with other intelligent beings from outer space. And he was determined to get it.

Just by feeling the warm load of his hands, it was clear in his mind that even being a robot, his canine friend was like a pile that would one day end, such as his blue planet where one day the seas would eventually dry up and his own existence and that of his species would one day come to an end. So it was not logical that if everything was so ephemeral in the universe, the time he had to devote to understand what was beyond? Did not he want his discoveries to one day become a light that will reach those who were light years away even after he disappeared?

Without realizing it now he was already in his neighborhood and when he landed on his roof again he used the trick of his shoes and made no noise when descending. He placed the box version of Goddard for a second and sat on his roof to watch the infinity in front of him and just as the impulse to fly began to return and now he felt freer to do so, a new yellow light similar to that of the brake lights of the cars dazzled him in the face.

Only when he tried to arm himself with courage and stood on the roof closing his eyes and receiving a cold breeze on his face, he realized, now that everything was becoming more real, that he still did not feel quite ready and that he really still wanted to do many things before following your destiny. It was then that he was startled with a soft vibration in the right pocket of his pants. When he opened his eyes again, he thought that the light now seemed less bright, and still with some uncertainty, he pulled the device out of his pocket and touched the screen.

ー I told you that the next time you saw yourself scuttling you, I would begin to charge you for my silenceー the voice on the cell phone said reproachfully.

By covering his forehead with one hand to pass the light and directing his eyes to the front (and mistakenly activating the holographic helmet again) he could see his blonde neighbor across the street looking out the window, and that after lowering his hand lamp, now imitating him in watching the stars with dissimulation while raising a hand. He also raised his hand to answer her greeting, and was distracted by the fact that she must have already been sleeping earlier, since she was wearing her karate pajamas, while her face reflected a trace of sleep, which somehow they gave him a strangely mysterious look.

ー Sometimes I do not think you know how lucky you are ー she spoke again ー I was trying to see the rain of stars with my telescope, but the lights of the city did not let me. Although surely you did not have a problem to see it in the heights.

ー What? ー He asked slightly clueless.

ー Did you hear me? ー Cindy questioned, and then she gave a slight sigh of exhaustion ー You know you can not continue like this, right? You have to sleep at some point. Even a know-it-all like you will not be able to concentrate on what you do if you do not have a moment of rest.

ー Are you worried about me? ー he asked with marked arrogance in his words.

ー Of course not! ー She denied loudly raising her voice ー I do not know what you're supposed to do every night, and I really do not want to know, but I'll just tell you that I do not like it because it makes me nervous that one of your inventions gets out of control while I sleep and can not do anything to save the city.

ー Do you want to calm down a bit? ー asked the geniusー I am not the scientific criminal that you think I am. And since when are you the heroine who defends peace and justice in RetroVille?

ー Since you moved to my city, friend ー Cindy scoffed and she seemed to hear a slight laugh from the other side of the headset ー Although you may have cheated everyone with a good run of inventions without mishaps, I know that in the bottom is still the real you who is wrong all the time ..

ー I doubt it, ーhe denied lightly.

ー And when you go back to wrong I will be there to throw it in your face and put yourself in evidence before others ー she said.

ー Yes, of courseー said the genius, diminishing importanceー But do you know that it could be more fun than waiting for me to make a mistake?

When she turned her gaze in his direction with a slight suspicion, the genius took a great leap from a single impose and crossed the street to reach the ceiling above the entrance and in front of his window.

He staggered for a second, in which she had no intention of helping him to keep him from falling, and in the end he gave a whistle of relief as he managed to hold himself steady.

ー You can come with me for a walkー he said offering her a hand and the blonde looked at him suspiciously while crossing her armsー You can take it as a consolation prize for not having seen the shower of stars, and a payment for your silence.

ー The jet pack is not designed to carry two people ー said the blonde ー And if it is one that you designed, sometimes not even one.

ー That was the previous version. This is an improved and improved version without risks of failures ー assured the genius. The blonde went up to the frame of her window, and by the expression on her face the genius gave the impression that she did not believe at all in his words, although she ended up holding him by the neck to support herself.

ー Who do you think with that helmet? Johnny Quasar? ーShe scoffed a little when the genius began to float slightly.

Until now, the genius noticed the detail of the helmet, although he did not care.

ー Very funny ー said the genius ー But I would like to see such Jhonny Quasar try to do what I do every day.

ー Like what ? ー She asked.

ー Like to cope with a friendship with you.

They both disappeared in a blink, leaving a simple trace of small flashes outside the open window where the curtains began to flutter in the wind.

* * *

The small bulbs of yellow light lit up to join the neon lights of the Retroland octopus attraction, and although the mechanical play remained static a sound like a metallic rattle farther ahead gave the attraction some more life.

ー I must admit, Neutron! ー the blonde shouted to overcome the sound of the roller coaster railー I had not thought that escaping from home could be so fun! Now I'm really starting to believe that you have some potential!

ー Maybe we should have done this before! ー he shouted as well with his ears almost covered by the sound of the mechanical game.

ー I must remind you that we were together here! ー yelled the blonde just as the roller coaster put them on their headsー For that contest of chocolate sales in which we are tied!

They both looked at each other for a moment when they saw each other's expression and their hair was shaken by the movement of the roller coaster with the assurance that they were thinking the same thing.

ー It was horrible to come with you! ー They shouted at the same time and laughing a second later.

ー And look at us now! ー shouted Cindy being the first to stop laughingー What happened to us ?!

ー I do not know! ー admitted the genius just as the mountain began to spinー Everything happened so gradually that I did not even realize when you started to like me so much!

ー What?! ー the blonde shouted holding her headー I do not hear you anymore!

The genius breathed a sigh of relief in the middle of the last turn of the rail. Then the series of wagons began to slow down just where the game started again.

ー It's funny ー she said still laughing a little for the excitement of the roller coasterー I thought I heard you say ...

ー How about an extra spin? ー suggested the genius suddenly pointing his watch to the joystick and without even giving the opportunity for the wagons to stop altogether.

The first car began to climb again on the first slope of the roller coaster, and somehow the genius avoided looking at his side until a surprise kiss on his cheek made him turn with some astonishment. And although those kinds of affection in his friendly relationship were no longer completely irregular, he could not help but notice a slight blush in himself accompanied by a hollow feeling in his stomach that he had never had before on that roller coaster.

Meanwhile, in Cindy's eyes the genius boy, who was now looking at her with his bright blue eyes slightly disturbed, was beginning to look a little more similar to one of those boys who appeared in his teenage magazines, and suddenly realized that that maybe it was time for everything to be clear between them. After all, they were about to enter high school.

She tried to start again with a new sarcastic comment, but as the car continued its ascent, the opportunity to say something more important, before the peak and descent, suddenly seemed so decisive that she did not know how to begin.

ーIs something wrong? ー He questioned, unable to continue observing her any longer, and returned his sight to heaven, feeling ridiculous a second later, given that they had known each other for years and he did not have to pretend not to look at her.

Especially now that it seemed that a special glow in her began to surround her all the time and that made him question the distortions of light in space and time. When he looked back to the stars again, the genius remembered the initial ideas with which the city had flown over them, and then he had a small revelation.

"I've already understood" he said when everything around him seemed to disappear for what seemed only a moment "Nothing stays still" "Nothing is permanent"

ー Did you hear me? ー Cindy asked returning to reality, just when they reached the highest point.

He looked at her with an incredulous look, just before the fall.

ー What did you say? ー I told you that I ...

The car quickly fell down the rails leaving a glimpse of the stars that continued to sparkle when one last light fell.

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Summary of previous chapters in extended opening format.

Music: Apparate Suit Harry Portter Puppets Pals.

 _My name is Jimmy Neutron_

 _And I'm already a great genius inventor._

 _I no longer have to ask permission from dad or mom._

 _I am fifteen years old!_

 _My mechanical dog can do my housework for me._

 _I went to school and I learned really well._

 _Since I found my friends again, I feel great._

 _I flew on a gravity skateboard._

 _Of course, a real one!_

 _But if someone asks, I was just testing it! It's okay?_

 _You can find me Or not now_

 _Try tell me what I sit down._

 _But I always go for more adventures._

 _Yes, I escaped from the Arctic!_

 _But I did not want to cause chaos!_

 _Neutron in a library. So intellectual!_

 _Neutron in an elevator So lethal!_

 _Have you tried looking for me on a cliff?_

 _I threw myself from there._

 _Neutron can transform a werewolf into a personal friend._

 _Yes, why not?_

 _Neutron in space It looks so cool!_

 _Because there is no place you can not dream about_

 _When Neutron is in place._

 _Neutron on the left. Neutron on the right. Neutron everywhere._

 _Now I can annoy Cindy on the way to school._

 _I will not let her run away. Yes!_

 _But what I never managed to escape was those who hated me._

 _They wanted to educate me while they stalked me._

 _Those who took my parents and my memories changed._

 _I do not even know his name but I'll have to find out!_

 _Now I'm awake!_

 _When we met, I was a child, now I have grown up._

 _I can still do things better than you, but do you still care?_

 _I'm a real genius, does that bother you?_

 _Oh, it's true. He hates the pretentious. How could I forget it?_

 _I am no longer an inventor child. We are not in 2002._

 _I'm Jimmy Neutron great inventor genius._

 _So be careful of my new role._

 _Stay in your oval ship or I'll crash you like an egg._

 _Or maybe I just sent your creator with a rocket with no return._

 _There is no screw that you can not find._

 _And there will be no more unbridled technology._

 _A hurray for Neutron! (who said that?)_

 _A hurray for Neutron? (who?)_

 _Everyone is reading this story (really?)_

 _If you are not reading it, you should surely! (It is true!)_

 _Read a Jimmy Neutron fanfic! (Read a fanfic!)_

 _Do not mess with Jimmy Neutrón (Do not mess!)_

 _Everyone loves Jimmy and Cindy! (Yes!)_

 _They really make a good couple._

 _What should I do so that she does not hate me?_

 _I'm Jimmy Neutron (hell) I should know._

 _When I knew what I felt I was twelve years old and I was not prepared._

 _But seriously, what should I have done?_

 _This happen: When she hated me I bothered her. When I approached, she rejected me. When she did, I ignored her._

 _Even when we kissed, it did not mean anything._

 _We also hold hands and play with our feet._

 _But how could I take it seriously if I had not started high school?_

 _When Libby in the villain turned And fashion on earth dominated me worry. I do not know what (hell) she was thinking!_

 _Occasionally I have dark thoughts that I find hard to admit._

 _Like I think the end of the world will be for my cause._

 _But now that I've returned home. Even when I have to live with my distant family._

 _I'll tell you I'll do it: I have to go in search of the mystery that is born in me._

 _。。。。。_

 **CHAPTER 12.**

Jimmy was walking along the sidewalk in the neighborhood and he had the strange feeling that the people passing him were observing him more than usual.

A woman with a stroller who passed him also looked at him strangely and when he passed by she had the feeling that she had stopped. When he turned to look he saw the woman watching him and even the infant in the stroller had got up and was also watching him. There was some horror and fun in their faces.

The genius only gave a little snort before turning again to keep walking. .-

ー You will be happyー You terrorize the entire city. ーhe said watching the huge orange hamster ball beside him that was almost his size. In the center of the ball there was a small hairy being who made the ball roll and followed the genius.

ー Yes, I'm happy. I like to terrorize the city, ーhe said with enough satisfactionー Surely everyone thinks I'm your horrible mutant pet that you took for a walk.

ー And that does not bother you? ー asked the genius somewhat exasperated.

ー Does it bother you? ー asked the being.

ー Yes! ー said evidencing all their disagreement.

ー Then not me. Ha - ha - ha! ー the furry creature began to laugh.

ー Why can not you go home just Eddie? ー said the genius putting the foot to the ball and making it stop suddenlyー It is very well known that you drive a "Harley" before leaving the diaper.

ー Hey! Do not you think I tried it !? ー said the infant standing up inside the sphere after having suddenly fallen over ー But my hair always ended up getting stuck in the tires. Auch that hurts!

The image seemed funny enough to the genius for a brief moment to take the foot off the ball and keep walking.

ー Then why do not you leave the hamster ball at home? If you will be normal, maybe people will only confuse you with an ugly dog.

ー The woman with whom we live says that I can not go throwing hair everywhere!

ー And since when do you listen to Aunt Amanda? ー Jimmy questioned

ー That does not matter to you ー answered the cutting infantー It is also more fun to see you when people turn to see us.

Just at that moment a man who looked quite serious and elegant with a fine tailored tailor suit was passing by them. Seeing them the man seemed quite indifferent and when he was about to continue his way and Jimmy appreciated his reaction, Eddie began to growl like mad dog. The man fled in the opposite direction to the one he was walking before the genius could give him an explanation.

ー Ha - ha - ha ー laughed again the infant.

ー Why Aunt Amanda would ask me to pick you up from the nursery and take you home? It is clear that you do not need someone to protect you ... ー he asked himself without caring that Eddie will hear him

ー I do not know! The woman is crazy! ー Eddie hurriedly said ..

Jimmy was not impressed with the way Eddie was referring to his own mother. By far, he had never seen a relationship in which one of the parts showed so much his agreement with the other just for convenience. In this case. That she was probably the only person in the world who would cut her hair three times a day without expecting anything in return.

ー But you know? ー Eddie said interrupting his line of thoughtsー Neither of you has to keep doing this.

ー I'm listeningー Jimmy said, with the impression of knowing what he was about to propose.

ー If you only help me solve my hair problem, then ...ー Eddie began to say.

ー I'm not going to help you! ー Jimmy said almost so sharply that he managed to impress Eddie just a little.

ー Come on! I know that even you could do it with a bit of the Mr. plutonium from your laboratory ー when he did not receive an answer, the infant continued speakingー I know that you and I had our little differences in the past ...

ー First you tried to kill our whole family and then you tried to kill me with your villainous friendsーJimmy recapitulated to let Eddie know that this path would not work.

However he seemed to downplay it.

ー What are small frictions that remain between family? ー tried Eddie.

Jimmy folded his arms a little in outrage, thinking that they both had very different concepts of what a "family" was.

ー But...

ー Look is Neutron and one of ... those things! ー said a giant boy with a lock of red hair that covered his eyes.

Despite the lack of ingenuity to insult him, the other two boys who came with him and who were much younger laughed.

Jimmy tried to ignore them as he kept walking to pass them by, although Eddie by his side stopped rolling in front of the adolescents.

ーGRRRRRR! ー growled Eddie.

The three teenagers took a step back, but far from running away, they began to laugh in a mocking way.

ー Grrrr! ー grumbled Butch imitating Eddie, after hitting the ball a little and bringing his face to see inside. ー Look, I think he like me !

While the other two teenagers had also come a little closer. One of them tried to leave his breath marked on the ball and the other had begun to make drawings with a permanent marker. Inside the ball the infant began to worry.

ーJimmy, come and do your damn bodyguard job!ー Eddie shouted as an order.

ー And it also speaks?! ー said the teenager with the marker in his hand ー great !

ー Yes, says curses and the whole thing! ー said the other boy attending.

Buch also seemed to like that attitude.

ー Do you know Neutron? I like your eyesore. I think I'll keep it ー he said while his other two friends tried to climb on top of the hamster ball.

By that time Jimmy had only moved half a block and when he heard Butch's comment, he smiled almost triumphantly.

Would things finally start to work out?

ー You can keep it, but I warn you that your hair grows very fast ー said without even turning to see them ー And that ball does not contain everything. It comes out through the gaps it has to breathe.

ー I do not care! If that is true, I will use it as a new bed! ーreplied the grown teenager.

ー Well, then enjoy itー said Jimmy saying goodbye with one hand and walking again.

ー Cool! ー shouted the two teenagers who had managed to stand on the ball and now turned it.

Although it seemed strange to Butch that lack of interest of the genius, he referred to scratching his head and was content to think that he still had to remember his intimidation of primary school.

ー Jimmy is no fun! ー Eddie shout inside the ball ー Do something a damn time! You and I know you will not do this!

Jimmy stopped walking and tried to measure it a little more. Behind him the sounds of the boys having fun with the ball continued. Eddie had said: "You and I know you will not do it."

Was his moral sense so obvious to others? That was a good conclusion after all, he told himself nodding and turning at last.

ー Hey Buch! Catch! ー he said throwing a pack of gum that he took out of his pocket and that the teenager caught with a good hand ー Maybe you want to hear more of the curses. "That" gets upset when they stick gum on the hair. Buch unwrapped a strip of chewing gum, pulling the aluminum on the sidewalk.

However when he was about to put it on his tongue he stopped.

ー In your dreams, Nerd-trón! ー said throwing the rubber on the floor and stomping it with the shoe ー What would happen if the mask? Would the chewing gum pump grow so much that I would be locked inside? Or simply explode in my mouth with electric shocks? ー said crossing his arms ー No. For this time I was smarter than you. Admit it

The other two boys seemed astonished enough to stop rolling on Eddie's ball, which he passed over them when they fell and they began to applaud when they got up.

ー I knew that you were oír leader for something!

ー He are not stupid as he seems!

ー Well Buch, seriously you surprised me this time ー said the genius crossing arms ー But you know? Actually that hairy guy inside the ball is my cousin of five years and I really want to take him home.

ー Oh yeah? And what will you do if I still do not want to give it to you?

ー You know? You said before that you were smarter than me, but all you did was remember my old chewing gum experiments. ー Jimmy said walking towards them. ー But some people think that memory is only the intelligence of fools.

ー And what? ー Butch laughed watching Jimmy began to run in his direction as if he intended to tackling him .

He was evidently much weaker than he will get to throw it away. It was not even worth leaving aside, so he wad waiting for him.

ー Well, maybe you also remember that I told you that this boy grows hair very fast! ー he said and just before reaching Butch slipped with one foot to push forward.

The moment he got to touch Eddy's hamster ball, he took one of the strands of red hair that jutted out of the hole to breathe. And he entangled it in his hand to get a good grip. With the same impulse he had turn on his own axis and managed to make the hamster ball turn and managed to hit the three boys to knock them down from a single impact. When finished turning around.

He let go of Eddy's ball so he could keep rolling down the sidewalk and he ran next to him.

ー Neutron you will pay for this ! ー Buch shouted on the floor.

Jimmy laughed a little while he kept running, still feeling some adrenaline.

* * *

ー So even now you will not help me with my problem? ー asked Eddy, stopping to shoot in front of the house of the Neutrons.

Jimmy crossed his arms.

ー What did you learn nothing of what just happened? ー Jimmy questioned.ー You do not have to see your condition as a problem. In fact you can take advantage of it, and much more so if someone else considers it a defect.

ー The only thing I hear is "blah blah blah"! I will not help you and you will rot! So you rot, too!

Jimmy saw Eddy continue his way through his yard and when he reached the door. Aunt Amanda opened the door to enter the house.

ー Some people never change ー he said and just when he wanted to follow him he turned to the patio across the street from the other side. A car passed by the avenue and a current of air shook her hair.

"Today he could not follow her to school," he told himself.

ー Jimmy sweetie, come in! It does not matter that Eddy said. He did not say it with bad intention! ー Aunt Amanda shouted from the house.

ー I had all the bad intention to say it! ー Eddy contradicted her.

Jimmy looked at the house across the street for the last time before turning his gaze back to hers.

* * *

ー Aunt Amanda I do not think this will work ー said Jimmy appearing in front of the door of his house and removing a banana peel from his head. Beside him Eddy appeared in his hamster ball finishing laughing.

ー But what happened? ー she asked and tried to remove some dirt from the cheek but he gently withdrew his hand.

ー I think you do not need to know ー he said trying to forget the events of that day that had arisen as a result of the same bad attitude of Eddie and in which he had not been so lucky. ー Do you think it is still necessary I must continue accompanying Eddy to the nursery back and forth?

The woman in front of him looked a little nervous when she looked inside the house and making sure she did not see any trace of Eddy's ball came out and closed the door behind her. That seemed strange to Jimmy

ー Jimmy, I am very sorry for the problems that Eddy has caused you these daysー she said worried and Jimmy denied with courtesyー But if there is something I should confess to you.

ー And what is it? ー asked the genius beginning to feel some curiosity about the mysterious attitude of his aunt.

ーYou know how hard Eddy has been since he was a newborn.

Jimmy nodded obviating that with "difficult" she also downplayed his attempts at murder.

ー Well, from the first time you went for him, Eddy was insisting that he ask you to go and pick him up from the preschool. Of course he asked me not to tell you. I think that somehow you have started to like Jimmy and that had never happened before ー said the woman almost on the verge of tears.

Even when Jimmy almost felt like a villain when he had to tell his aunt the truth, he reminded himself that it was best to finally get out of that situation.

ー No. You do not understand aunt Amanda. The truth why Eddy must have asked you that is because every day he tries to convince me to help him with his problem of excess of furー said the genius, although he was surprised that she will not change the expression of his face at all.

ー Oh, Jimmy, I do not think that's true ー said the woman putting a hand in her kitchen apron and then extending a sheet of paper folded in half.

Jimmy looked at the sheet of paper with suspicion before daring to unfold it. What he saw was a crayon drawing made by an infant.

ー Eddy would kill me if he knew to teach this ー said the woman giving the return to the sheet of paper in the hands of Jimmy. Jimmy appreciated in the drawing three human figures lying on the floor, one standing and an orange circle. He did not understand what that meant and it was said that the lack of artistic talent to draw should be family.

ー Don't understand it? ー asked his aunt perhaps noticing the expression on his face ー It's you! ー She said pointing to the standing figure ー It shows by the hair and clothing ー she clarified ー Eddy told me what happened the other day with the kids who bothered them. And I think he've started to take you as an example to follow and that makes me very happy.

ー I really doubt that is happening in the mind of Eddy ー tried to convince Jimmy, but really surprised that he had made a drawing of that event.

ー Well I'm sure you are a good influence for him ー Aunt Amanda said taking the drawing and then one of the hands of Jimmy ー I'm asking you for this, please.

Seeing the expression on his aunt's face, he had no choice but to nod, but just after that his eyes turned to see the house on the other side of the avenue.

* * *

The night also came to the backyard of the house Neutron when a dish with sandwiches began to circulate among the boys.

ー Well it seems that now you're in a mess ー said Carl eating a sandwich on the wooden construction boards.

ー Yes. It's like Jimmy has the facility to get into trouble every week ー Sheen commented playing with his protective helmet ー So many things happen to you and so often that you should even have your own television series. It would be named...

ー SHEEN! ー his two friends silenced him.

ー What did I say?

ー And do you really think about continuing to accompany your cousin in the mornings and afternoons? ー recapitulate Carl trying not to deviate from the central theme.

ー Well I've thought it well and as I see it is that Aunt Amanda only wants Eddy to have a good example to follow to become a good scientistー Jimmy answered by marking the lines of a memory plan on one of the tables of wood and then adjusting his lamp at night. ー And he did not blame her. After what happened with her house, I think she's still worried about ... Eddy's training.

Suddenly Jimmy's words had lost some force in that last sentence.

ー Are you okay Jim? ー asked Carl noticing that he had stopped talking suddenly.

The genius reacted instantly.

ー That's why I started designing these electronic boxes that will help as positive reinforcement for Eddy ー said approaching a huge wooden box and taking out a box at random ー Boys introduced you to ...

ー Thomás Alva Edison ...ーsaid the two in unison apparently with enough boredom.

ー Yes, that's right ー was referred to admit Jimmy seeing the image in paint of the same scientist who had once brought to the present with his time machine and that almost left them without electric light by holding it too long.

ー Again, "said Carl。

ー Yes, as you have a fixation with Mr. E.- Sheen said snatching the box from Jimmy's hands and then bringing it close to his faceー If you like him so much Why do not you marry him ?! ー reproached him almost hysterically.

ー Sheen! ー shouted the genius removing the picture of his face ー he assured you that if I took the painting Edison was purely by chance.

ー Oh, sure ー said Sheen without believing anything.

ー It's okay. If you want, he returned it to the box and took out another scientist's so they can meet himー Jimmy said.

ー Nothing of that. Since I'm outside I will not go back to that boxー Edison said in the boxー I do not want to continue listening to that whisper about who is the smartest. And that interminable chatter of Albert who believes the thing with his E = mc2.

ー I'm sorry, Mr. Edisonー Jimmy apologizedー I think Einstein is the one with the most information on the net and that's why ...

ー Oh, do not tell me, son. I think Einstein is overrated ーEdison interruptedー I would have come to the conclusion of "that" if a boy from the future had not taken me time to talk to elementary school children.

ー Ultra Wow is the best ventriloquism seen ー said Sheen ー Now you can do the trick with the glass of water?

Both Jimmy and Edison shook their heads.

ー That is a kind of window to see Mr. Edison in his time Jimmy? ー asked Carl.

ー Hello, Mr. Eddison do you remember me? I was the little boy who sat in front.

ー Well, this is not so bad ー Edison said. ー I advise you to stay with the chubby and get rid of the skinny one.

ー No, Carlー Jimmy answered, ignoring Edisonー If he will create a temporary window between Edison and us, he will again alter the course of events in his time. Therefore, this is only a 2D oil painting that contains biographical information that can be found on the web.

ー How about Wiki and Good Tasks? ー asked Sheen at his side and he pulled him away a little.

ー Reliable sources of informationー Jimmy clarified.

ー And how is it that Mr. Edison remembers when you brought him to the future? ー Questioned Carl.

ー That's a good question ー Jimmy said and threw a small cookie to Carl that caught with his mouth ー But it is clear that I keep a record of our adventures and only provide information of your small trip to our time so he was aware.

ーBy the way, how is your sensual primary teacher? ー asked Eddison's picture. The three teenagers looked disgusted and horrified.

ー Miss Fowl? Oh, we never see her anymore. But I think he recently renewed his marriage vows, ーJimmy explained.

ー Well, what a pityー Edison said, leaning on his own paintingー Since I met her, I did not become the same again for my inventions. I think there are simply women who do not forget that easily.

Sheen and Carl looked slightly moved by Edison and hugged him, although now Jimmy seemed more interested in the fact that someone had rung the bell on the front door of the house.

ー I have some posters that could cheer you up, Mr. Eー he heard Sheen saying to Edison's painting while he went to the side door of the yard to see who had knocked.

After all, Tia Amanda should not know the neighbors on the block, and maybe she would need your help for some matter concerning the house.

ー Hi, Mrs. Neutron ー said blonde at the door ー My name is Cindy Vortex, I am the neighbor across the street, my mother sent me to give this welcome and this informative guide to the internal regulations of neighbors. As an outstanding member of the community my mother hopes that you can take a look at her and if you can call her later it would be perfect.

ー Wow, what a lovely girl. Would not you like to enter, eat a slice of pie and explain why this guide seems to have at least three hundred pages?

ー You are very kind, although at the moment I find something busy at home, but if it helps, the guide includes a video that is basically the same informationー Cindy approached the woman a bit to whisper somethingー I recommend reading from 230 to 279 before calling.

Aunt Amanda observed for a second the teenager in front of her that seemed quite responsible, and that at that time was wearing a nice long sweater of water green wool and a long pink scarf that gave two turns in the neck and could not avoid to think that she looked a bit like her at her age when she was doing errands to her mom.

ー I understand darling ー Aunt Amanda said turning an eye and gently touching her head only for a moment.

Something in that gesture made Cindy pay more attention to the face of Jimmy's aunt before returning to smile.

ー Hey, my nephew Jimmy is back with some friends that look like your age. Maybe you want ...ー Aunt Amanda began to say but she watch as the blonde now denied with her head.

ー I promised mom that I would be back soon. So I'll see you later, Mrs. Neutronー Cindy said goodbye.

ー Thank your mom for the pay ー said Amanda watching her go down the porch and she returned with a last smile before closing the door.

Just as she closed the door Cindy had the urge to walk faster to get across the street before an incident occurred that she preferred to avoid.

ー Hey Cindy! Wait! ー I almost shouted a voice.

"Very late," she thought.

ー Hi Neutron. So if you're at home, ーshe began to say, trying to sound casual when she turned around to look at himー And I suppose electron and proton are with you.

ー Yes, Carl and Sheen are behind ー he said playing down ー Listen, for a few days I want to explain that it was not my intention not to be able to reach what we had agreed, but in the mornings and afternoons I have been busy and in school we never meet and in science class it seems that Seymour is always commissioning you to do your job. ー the genius explainedー I do not know what's happening to him lately - he said reflecting on that last one.

ー Listen Neutron. You do not have to say anything .. It was not the great thing, ーshe said, playing down the importance.

He gave her a suspicious look that she understood very well and was about to say something but he managed to speak first.

ー Yes, I know you'll say forget it. You will be condescending and that in the end that means that you will think that I am the same careless fool of always ー said trying to anticipate what she could say ー And about that I think that ...

Suddenly the door of the house opposite opened and a thin teenager peeked through it.

ー Hey, Cindy! I am sorry! But one of the girls accidentally spilled Mora Flora on the floor trying to show us a step of the old routine! Can we use this rag to clean ?!

ー No, not that! That's just for porous surfaces! ー Cindy shouted something alarmed. ー I'll go in a moment, but do not do anything!

ー Do you have visitors? ー said Jimmy highlighting the obvious.

ー Yes. They are just some girls from the old school baton who also left the formation when Betty was named captain. ー Jimmy under the head and seemed to have intentions to say something but this time she was faster. ー Neutron, I am not trying to appear calm Then think what I want and blame you. Only that I'm somehow OK with how things happened.

The sound of a glass object falling and breaking was heard from there.

"I told you to stop trying to pass your foot behind the head! You look ridiculous!" They heard the crow of a girl inside the house.

ー I must go. ー Cindy excused herself beginning to walk to cross the street. ー Those girls do not survive without me for a long time.

ー Wait, Cindy. Is not Libby with them? ー He questioned the genius trying to retain it a little more.

ー Today he could not comeー she answered.

When Cindy got underway she sensed how the genius was about to pull one of the long sleeves of her wool sweater to stop her but she had the speed to avoid it and kept walking.

When he saw her enter his house, the genius could not avoid feeling disappointed by the point where the talk had been and he scratched the back of his neck with the same hand with which he had tried to stop her.

But what had she meant with what was right?

As he turned to go back into the backyard, he saw how his friends with Edison's painting were hiding behind the door at the side of the house.

ー Were you listening? ー questioned the genius, but when he came to the other side of the fence saw them playing cards and trying to hide. Even Thomas Alva Edison had a hand in the box.

ー Let's move forward with the construction of the laboratory before going to the Eddy is it okay? ー Jimmy said, passing them by and returning to their initial place of work.

ー Well, it's ok ー Sheen said releasing her hand of letters and getting up off the ground.

However, before he could walk Carl stopped him by the shoulder to whisper.

ー Hey Sheen, did you hear that too? ー Carl said very low to avoid that Jimmy will hear, although in reality the genius already seemed submerged in his work.

ー What? What about Jimmy and the way Cindy rejects him with his cold indifference? Yes, poor him ー said Sheen shaking his head.

ー No! ー Carl denied doing as if shouting but in a whisper ー The former cheerleading in the house opposite. Carl raised an eyebrow but Sheen did not react.

ー Yes, I think I pass awayー said putting on his construction helmet and going to where Jimmy was still working.

ー It sure does not interest you because Libby is not with them ー Carl said to himself with some resentment ー But I really do not want to go alone. Meditating on it for only a moment under his eyes, he came across Eddison's painting, which had begun to look carefully at each of his letters and seemed rather bored.

* * *

The sound of the knocking of a wooden door brought as a consequence that a blonde girl with braids appeared in the portal and slightly raised her head.

ー Hello? ー said turning to both directions of the portico without getting to see anyone ー Nobody?

As he opened the door a little more, he discovered the ornate painting on the door.

ー Oh, what a beautiful picture of a sweet old man! ー said the teenager taking the painting in his handsー It must be a painting of Cindy's grandfather ー said the teenager putting the picture to the house ー It is Curious that the messengers of North America work until so late ー she said closing the door with his foot.

A movement in the bushes was seen a second later. Inside the house the girl with little braids looked at the kitchen holding the painting in her hands without showing the painting because she somehow hoped to surprise Cindy with her grandfather's new painting, but upon entering she saw her former leader the cheerleaders sitting at the table very focused on hitting the vase of the vase that had fallen a while ago.

ー Hey Cindyー she called her.

When she looked up and observed her foreign exchange friend holding a painting, Cindy was quick to draw conclusions.

ーLet me guestー Cindy startedー You were trying to do a backwards pirouette and accidentally you threw a picture of the room. The teen shook her head but said nothing, but by that time Cindy had returned to her task with the vase. ー Why do not you go with the others? They have already begun to paint their toenails. If you do not hurry, the best sticks will end. ー Without even turning to see she knew that she had agreed. ー If you want, leave the painting there and I'll hang it up later. As soon as I finished, he reached them.

The blonde with braids obeyed Cindy and placed the picture of the sweet old man leaning in a corner of the refrigerator and went with the others in the room.

Being still focused with the vase Cindy did not notice when Eddison glanced an eye and although if he noticed a slight sound outside the kitchen window, he told himself that it should have been the wind while looking in one of the drawers a glue more effective

* * *

ー Are you really sure you do not want pay? ー said Sheenーhaired boy sitting at a wooden tableー I always thought that because your dad liked you so much ...

ー Aggh, No! What did she mean with that ?! ーJimmy said, turning to see Sheen and leaning on the corner of his own tableー Does that mean she does not even care anymore? Or does it mean that she believes it was predetermined to fail what might have happened? That's? Only an opportunity that went?

ー Wait! Why do you change the subject? I thought we were talking about the pay.

ーSheen complained. Jimmy turned his sight to the nothing crossing his arms and for the first time he sketched a half grimace that seemed somewhat unpleasant ー Do you think we can talk a second with the serious Sheen? ー said and then closed his eyes ー And do not start with the "women are like pay"

ー But they are! ー Sheen said before a slight silence.

Jimmy expected to hear something from his friend, and when he decided to open his eyes he saw him sitting on the table holding his knees and looking slightly lost towards one of the trees nearby the yard.

ー Do you remember that this was when all our problems started? ー asked Sheen and Jimmy knew precisely what he wanted to say.

ー Do you mean when you and I saw the first women who crossed us and the position of love took effect?

ー Do you know, genius? I never understood if your method to counteract the effects actually worked sometime. ー Sheen complained. ー Can you clarify it to me?

Out of nowhere Jimmy started to laugh a little although he tried to hold back .

ー Hey! I thought you wanted a talk. ーSheen complained a little.

ー Sorry, I'm sorry ー He apologized still laughing a little ー It's just that I imagined how things would have been that time if we both crossed our eyes in reverse? you imagine? That you had turned to see Cindy and me to Libby?

When Sheen heard it, Jimmy also saw him contain a laugh, which was quite strange to see as he always laughed openly.

ー And why do not we do it again ?, but this time we try to see girls less ... you knowー the black-haired proposed.

ー Actually Sheen, now we are teenagers, and the ability to fall in love with any member of the female sex when we want is already there naturallyー Jimmy explainedー To try again with the posion, the safest thing is that ...

ー The only thing I hear is: Blah blah blah I'm not going to help you rot!

Both boys laughed again in a contained way. Without knowing it, a blind on the second floor of the house closed just at that moment.

* * *

Cindy smiled a smile of satisfaction to see his impeccable work with the vase, which had not left even the slightest trace of fracture and now all he needed was for the glue to dry while continuing to apply pressure.

Without waiting for it, from one moment to another three of her guests ran around the table towards her and the slight distraction caused her to separate the vase from the vase again. She only lightly inflated her cheeks.

ー Then tell us, Cindy ー began one of the adolescents without noticing the slight displeasure of the blonde ー who was the guy you spoke with in the yard opposite a while ago?

The question made Cindy almost throw the vase out of the vase again and two of the teens laughed a little.

ー Who? Neutron? ー asked the blonde trying to show indifference.

ー I told you! ー said the third girl who had not laughed. ー Do not even call him by his name! I told you that Cindy's ideal guy was more of the athletic type!

ー But Cindy also has very good grades and how we ran in the cheerleading club can practically be considered a genius for the strategy! It is obvious that he would get bored with an athlete! ー contradicted the other girl.

ー That a boy is an athlete does not mean that he is silly or bored! ー she support the third girl.

The blonde teen with braids arrived at that moment and put her hands on Cindy's shoulders.

ー Why do not we just ask Cindy what his kind of ideal boy would be like?

Missing the vase affair, Cindy finally let go of the glue and the broken vase, while adopting a dreamy pose.

ー Come on, Cindy! Tell us how the ideal guy should be for you! After all, you are the only one of us who for some reason has not wanted to go out with anyone.

ー Surely because it is very demanding in your expectations as it is in everything else ー the girl proposed to the right side of the blonde.

ー It must be because she is waiting for her true love ー suggested one of the teenagers.

The idea seemed very tender and they all sighed except for Cindy.

ー Yes. Maybe she's expecting that kind of old-fashioned guy who brings him flowers and chocolates. Oh and I know! To ask him to be his girlfriend with an old graduation ring ー suggested one of the girls trying to blush Cindy, but the blonde just shook her head with a mocking smile.

ー If a boy did something so romantic for me, I would say yes, not caring if he was not exactly my type! ー said the blonde girl with braids. In the bushes outside Carl stirred and pulled his head out slightly.

ー Do girls still like those things? ー he said to himself in a whisper. A second later he was lucky enough to see Edison's painting inside that indicated with a hand that he had to hide again.

ー I'm sure I heard something outsideー Cindy said opening the kitchen window and leaning out.

However, before being able to inspect the bushes, one hand pulled her softly by shoulder inward.

ー Do not change the conversation "old leader". You were about to tell us what the ideal guy should be like for you. ー one of the girls asked, making Cindy sit down again at the table.

Cindy was only slightly annoyed by that conversation because she was hoping to get back to the vase thing before her mom will come to work.

ー Listen. Maybe when I was ten years old I dreamed of a kind of "ideal valentin" for February 14th. But after a while I realized that that really does not exist. And that nobody is perfect. Any boy can be in my type, of course, after making only some small "adjustments" ー explained Cindy.

ー Oh, really? ー Questioned one of the girls ー And then what prevented you from thinking like this before?

ー What about the boy that invite you to his softball game? ー hummed one of the girls and the others smiled in complicity.

ー What prevented you from giving him a chance? ー sang another of them.

ー Was it only because your bulldog did not approve? ー another girl sang and turned on the radio in the kitchen.

The music of the station was just beginning.

ー Now let's make a musical? ー Cindy complained although letting herself be carried away by the environment. After all, she had invited them to try to have fun.

 _"What about the boy that a flower gave you?_

 _You will not find someone more tender than him._

 _Or the one that I invite to his graduation?_

 _He was somewhat older, but he looked like Pharrell Williams_

 _You say that guys need adjustments as if you were talking about a robot. Small flaws, maybe in your programming. In their brains._

 _They are rare But it is sure that they only need a little attention. Your love._

 _ー Can we stop now? My mother is about to arrive. And the Ming vase ..._

 _Tell us Cinthya…_

 _What was wrong with the runner boy?_

 _The career he dedicated you do not like you?_

 _Do you speak of the one who spits on the sidewalks?_

 _Well, that's a problem._

 _What about the one with a rock band?_

 _What horrible defect did his song have?_

 _You say that guys need adjustments as if you were talking about a robot. Small flaws, maybe in your programming. In their brains._

 _They are rare But it is sure that they only need a little attention. Your love._

 _His many virtues were. Why did you have indecision?_

ー You do not understand! There is a boy that interests me! ー admitted Cindy with the mood of the songー But it is sure that it already goes out with someone else. I do not know. It's complicated.

The girls stopped their song for a second and regrouped in a circle to continue singing in a whisper.

 _We think that in his heart nobody had. Or that a secret love hid. A girlfriend?_

 _He sure only needs our help._

 _We will send the gangsters of the dock to take charge of the "girl " and he will remain free._

 _Your jokes will one day kill me!_

 _We do not say that you ask him to change it for you It would not be the best option But the force of love can transform. Give yourself a chance because loving will make you better"_

Cindy under the table, where he had arrived with the songs.

ー Now, tell me where is the peanut butter? ー asked one of the girls

ー It is there, someone can turn off the radio that Marconí invented? ー Ringer without wanting Cindy, even with the rhythm of the song.

ーLie! Marconi could only fix refrigerators! I invented it!ー The sudden scream of an older man caused the girls to turn in all confused directions.

Cindy did not take long to initiate an inspection.

ー What? ー she said lifting the box in his hands ー Where did this come from?

ー It's what I was trying to tell you ー said the blonde girl with braids who was already eating a sandwichー A while ago they brought the portrait of your grandpa. They left it at the door.

ー This is not my grandpa! ー Cindy almost shouted ー It is a painting by Thomas Alva Edison.

ー Who? ー asked the girl foreigner.

Cindy was about to begin a biographical explanation when in her mind things made sense.

ー He is nobody ー said pretending quite bored. ー It was only a "so-called" scientist who invented one or two things in his life.

Cindy patiently waited for something to happen with the painting, but the man in the painting did not move as she had expected. However, she told herself that she was sure something was not normal.

ー Oh! Hello, Miss Fowl! What a pleasure that could come! ー said Cindy waving to the window of her kitchen.

"Do you think you're going to cheat me with that girl?" Edison told himself in the painting without reacting.

ー Graaaawk! Hello girls! ー Miss Fowl greeted in the windowー Cindy tell your mother that I really liked the book she recommended to me. And that ... Graaaawk! I came to return it. ーSaid the elderly woman placing the book in the sink. Then she looked at his feet. ーCarl get out of there or you're going to bite with the ... Graaaawk! Roses.

The woman walked out of the garden and started to walk away.

ー Wait Winnie! ー Edison's painting screamed without being able to contain himself.

ー Goodbye Miss Fowl and thank you! ー Cindy said smiling.

ー Very late ー said Carl getting up from the bush and beginning to incharse by the thorns.

He had intended to leave but a strong arm held him by the collar of his shirt.

* * *

ー So you like to hear about the feelings of women? ー asked Cindy focusing the night lamp to the face of Carl who was now tied to a chair.

ー And what will you do? Make up and dress as a woman? ー accused Carl ー I've been through that! So I'm not scared of little girls!

The four girls behind Cindy turned to look amazed.

ー Well, I do not doubt that you've already experienced itー Cindy said, playing down her importanceー But I'm sure of is that you do not know about the real suffering that a girl has to do to look pretty every day under makeup.

From the darkness of the room a girl with a steaming bowl of hair wax came and all the girls present raised a wooden stick.

ー It is just a child with curiosity ー said the portrait of Edison covering his eyes.

ー Shout up or will be next! ー Cindy threatened with a marker.

ーNOOOO!

* * *

ー I think I can not eat more of this footー complained Jimmy.

ー Neither I. ー Sheen agreed. ー It's funny but we never had any food left before.

The genius turned from the table and crossed his arms pensively.

ー That reminds me. Where is Carl? ー Jimmy asked.

Sheen only shrugged. Then for some reason he climbed on the table and pointed to the sky.

ー I have already decided something we are talking about! ー he said with a determined air and managed to momentarily distract the genius.

ー Oh, yes? ー said the genius somewhat intrigued.

.- Yes! From this moment I promise to stop thinking about Libby and find a new girlfriend! It's more! If you say that I have the ability to fall in love with anyone! I challenge the world to send me someone! Whoever!

Jimmy laughed a little about his friend and deep down he wanted for a moment to be a little more like him, or at least until he kept screaming at the sky.

ー YOU HEARD ME WORLD ?! I DARE YOU! If you do not accept, you will only prove that you are a chicken to the other planets! YOU WANT THAT?!

The imitation of a hen followed her screams.

ー Sheen! ー Jimmy called him to calm him down.

ー SO SEND SOMEONE! I PROMISE TO LOVE THE FIRST WOMAN WHO SEES! ー he screamed even louder.

The back door of the house opened and Jimmy's aunt appeared.

ー Guys, well that they are having fun, but do you want to lower your voice a little? I try to see this video that the neighbor sent meー saying that the woman closed the door again.

Jimmy turned to see Sheen pretending to bother him with the fact that his 30-year-old aunt was in the category of a woman, but it horrified him to see that he did not seem disappointed.

ー Maybe you want to start calling me "Uncle Sheen" ー said a mature voice tried combing the forelock.

.- She is thirty! .- Jimmy said.

ー And that? I do not mind going out with a slightly older girl.

ーThink that Eddie would be your stepsonー Jimmy tried to persuade him. Only Eisemberg knew how to put himself when something got into his head. Sheen seemed to reconcile it.

ー THAT WAS BECAUSE I CALLED YOU A CHICKEN! RIGHT?!ー Shouted back to heavenーGOOD! I AM SORRY!

ーSheen!

Inside the aunt Amanda's house shook her head when she heard the screams again and thinking that the kids her age needed to de-stress in some way chose to put the disc of her video on a portable player and placed her headphones at full volume. The screaming in the courtyard continued.

ー IT'S OKAY! SEND ME ANOTHER GIRL AND I PROMISE THAT IT WILL BE THE LAST! ー shouted Sheen.

Both teenagers were surprised when the side door of the house opened and a chubby and red-haired girl appeared in a cheerleader costume that evidently had many smaller sizes. For some reason he was crossing his legs.

ー YOU HATE ME! TRUTH?! ー Sheen shouted to the sky. Jimmy began to laugh approaching his transvestite friend.

ー Carl? What happened?

* * *

ー Mr. Alva Edison I can believe Carl, but you? ー said Jimmy placing a nail on the wall. ー Why did not stop him?

ー Oh sure. As if I could have done a lot. I'm a picture! Remember? ー Edison complained. ー Do not listen to the other pictures or make fun of you.

Jimmy began to hammer and a second later he could hang the painting.

ー That reminds me ー Edison said while the genie made sure he had a right angle on the wall. ー You know? Teaching young children is not good for me.

ー Oh, yeah? ー said Jimmy paying the slightest attention while continuing alignment.

ー I think you already look something bigger to appreciate what I have to say. That's why I was thinking that maybe I would feel more comfortable in the new laboratory they are building down there, instead of here. ー Edison said trying to sound casual.

Upon hearing the genius crossed his arms and this time I look directly.

ー Are you sure that this is not because you do not want to listen to the talk of the other scientists in the paintings? ー Jimmy said suspiciouslyー I know that they can be heavy at times but you must understand that all gave great contributions to humanity and they have a lot to say.

ー It is especially for that presumed Albert! ーadmitted Edison

ー Oh, I see ー understood the genius ー But if it is for Einstein does not have to worry.

ー I knew it, I saw you when you put aside a painting for your laboratory! It's that presumptuous Einstein! RIGHT?! ー Edison accused him.

Jimmy did not know what to say, since after all he was right.

ー Come on Jimmy! Let's be honest! You do not have exactly the type of Eistein! ー he screamed and for Jimmy that was a kind of "time out"

ー Mr. Edison I think that you and I have nothing to talk about, ーsaid Jimmy, starting down the stairs.

ー No, wait Jimmy! You misinterpreted what I wanted to say! Come back! ー Edison get.

Thinking that this painting would be one of those that would serve as positive reinforcement for the training of his little furry cousin, Jimmy went back up the few steps he had climbed.

ー Listen Jimmy ー Edison began when he saw Jimmy again in front of himー What I meant by saying that you were not exactly the type of Einstein is that you are more like me.

Edison's sentence caused the genius to cross his arms and look at him suspiciously.

ー It's clear! Eistein was always a theoretician. And everything he achieved was very good. But he spent half his life locked up thinking. You and I are not like that! We could not stay locked up for a long time even if we tried!

Inside Jimmy, Edison's words made more than sense and the memory of the Arctic came to mind.

ー You and I are more practical! ー continued Edisonー We create things and then we go out to try them! ー tried to persuade him Edisonー Then what do you say Jimmy? Do not you think my painting would be better than Einstein's in your laboratory?

Although Edison's argument seemed quite convincing, he decided it was better to stand firm, even if he was just a talking picture.

ー I am sorry Mr. Thomas Alva Edison, but as you just mentioned you and I'm practical, and I have already learned everything you had to teach me about science; so now it's Eistein's turn. I think I can learn a lot from him, too, ーJimmy said, and when Edison seemed offended again and crossed his arms, he decided to go back down the stairs.

ー Well Jimny, I hope that you will do well with your dear Eistein! ー he heard Edison saying.

That attitude of Edison began to unsettle Jimmy a little, but for some reason he does not dislike it at all.

ー Let's see if Einstein, besides getting bored with his theory, can also tell you with his great superior intellect because Cindy Vortex rejected other guys before you!

A small silence followed his sentence. With great satisfaction Edison crossed his arms when his painting was removed from the wall.

* * *

ー Sheen! Get out of there! ー said Carl, still transvestite and sitting on one of the tables in the yard. ー Jimmy must be waiting for us to take the rest of the paintings to Eddie's room.

ーNo! Not until I receive an answer from this cruel world! ー Sheen shouted ー GO! THIS TIME WITHOUT MORE TRICKS!

Suddenly two giant orange spheres rolled across the yard and went on to destroy the wooden tables, including the box with pictures of famous scientists. The two teenagers tried to run when they saw that the two balls were turning again and trying to crush them, although when the spheres finally managed to reach them they opened and both were trapped inside.

ー I said no more tricks! ー shouted Sheen dramatically within its sphere ー Why is life always so cruel to men who only seek the love of a woman ?!

ー Tell it to me ー said Carl sitting inside his sphere.

Jimmy left the house talking to Edison's painting.

ー Yes, even I dislike that spit on the sidewalks ー Jimmy said.

ー Hi jimmy. So at last you're here, ーsaid the little boy, turning around in a mobile chair and stroking a portion of his own red hair molded into a shape on his little legs

ー Eddie! But what did you do ?! the genius looked up, I see two giant hamster spheres hanging from wires made of hair and his two friends running in hamster exercisers inside

ー I just do what I'm forced to do, cousin Jimmy ー Eddie said stroking his hair cat.

ー What's up to you? ー You're crazy! ー Jimmy accused him ー What did you do to Aunt Amanda?! She would never allow you to do this!

ー I did not do anything to she! She is busy watching her silly informative video that she even forgot to cut my hair! ーEddy explainedー That's why I was able to act today

ー What are you trying to achieve with all this Eddie? And why are you making Carl and Sheen Do you need energy for a generator?

ーWhat generator ?! ー Denied Eddie.

ー In fact Jimmy ー said Carl running on his wheel. ー Sheen and I run because it is fun.

ー Fun!? ー The genius almost horrified.

ー You should try. ー Sheen suggested.

ー Do not worry. If Jimmy keeps refusing to help me with my problem they will also become my pet. ー Eddie sentenced. ー No one will know what you are. First I will make them grow the fur like me and then I will shrink them with this ray that I found in that tin trash.

ー Goddard is not a tin! ー Jimmy complained ー And tell me Eddie What do you expect me to do? I can not work on solving your hair problem under these conditions.

ー Ha ha ha What a fool you are! ー Eddie mockedー It is obvious that I have been working on this for some time. What do you think I do in daycare every day when that woman is not looking at me?

ー I dont know. Do drawings with crayons? ー Jimmy proposed ace a joke.

ー Oh, how funny. I hope this also causes you to laugh. ー Eddie said pulling his hair and making the spheres of Carl and Sheen begin to hit each other. .

ー Jimmy! ー his friends shouted.

ー I see why you wanted someone to talk to himー Edison said in his painting when Jimmy placed him aside to have his hands free.

ー Wait! Stop Eddie! Just tell me what you need and I will do it! ー business Jimmy.

Eddie stopped pulling his hair to stop the spheres, but kept his hand close. Then he pulled another long strand of hair and a slate of wheels with equations appeared.

ー I have almost everything solved, only there is a small variable that I still do not understand and I want you to solve it for meー explained the infant. Jimmy went to the board and looked at it for a moment

ー I have it ー said almost instantly ー And this is why you made a big scandal Eddie?

ー Ultrawow! ー said Sheen. In the distance.

Edison also scratched his chin in amazement.

ー Hey! You are ten years older than me! ー Eddy complained ー Also if you had not refused to help me from the beginning only for what happened in the past would not have had to reach these extremes. Now write it! Jimmy took the chalk from the blackboard and began to write.

ー Just so you know Eddie ー said the genius as he continued to writeー I did not refuse to help you at all just for the insignificant fact that you tried to kill me and our family in the pastー he said with a slight sarcastic touch. ー I was just trying to make you responsible for your own scientific failures. But I also understood that you were too young to understand some things. That's why I had built you electronic pictures of famous scientists to help you. ーAs he said that, he turned his eyes slightly to the broken wooden trail in a corner of the courtyardー If you had talked with Einstein, it would not have taken more than two months to solve your problem. problem on your own.

When saying that Jimmy finished writing and Eddie pushed him with his mobile chair and observed the equation with care.

ー Making you do it for me also solves my problem and is much faster! ー Eddie mocked and pulled another strand of hair to attract a table with wheels that had trial turbos.

ー Drop Carl and Sheen now. I already fulfilled my part. ーJimmy demand still with the threat of the hand of Eddie on his hair.

ー Do you think I'm as stupid as you? ー Eddie said, finishing synthesizing the formula chemicallyー I want you to drink it first. You could have prepared a formula to sleep or something like that. If I see you bald, then I'll know it works.

ー What?! That was not part of the deal ー Jimmy complained.

ー It is now, so do it! ー demanded Eddie ー Ha - ha - ha will be funny because when you are bald everyone will continue to look at you in the street. He also asked me what kind of girl will like a bald fifteen.

Jimmy took the test tube and for some reason he did not seem at all annoyed even when Eddie had just bothered him and then Eddie stopped him.

ー Stop! I already understood what you do! ー Said snatching the test tube. ー You try to fool me like those silly teenagers of the other day. You knew in advance that I would ask you to take the formula first and you could have calculated some formula that will help you free those fools.

Jimmy remained stiff and crossed his arms with an enigmatic look.

ー Your! You thought that I would reach that conclusion and that's why you solved the formula well! DRINK! ー said Eddie giving him the test tube and when Jimmy was about to take it again he took her hands again ー No! It's mine! ーThen he slightly released the hand that held the giant spheres but his hand closed again almost immediatelyー I was thinking about giving them to one of those two fools to drink, but you could have foreseen that too! ー The infant was paralyzed for a second without being able to reach a conclusion.

ー Take a decision Eddy! ー shouted the genius.

ー You shut up! ー complained the infant.

Then Eddie opened the hand that held the large spheres and stabbed his eyes in a small weeping.

ー Mom!

Inside the house a strange maternal instinct arose in the woman who had continued listening to her informative video with the headphones at full volume.

ー Oh no! ー said looking at the time on his wrist ー My baby!

ー Mamaaa! ー There was a scream in the courtyard.

Upon reaching the backyard the woman with the scissors watched Jimmy pulling out his slender friend who had previously been screaming at the sky from a huge giant hamster ball and from the other side his other chubby friend wearing a cheerleader out of another sphere .

The woman tried to hide the horror a little. For a second he touched his forehead and told himself that maybe he had done wrong to ask Jimmy to try to be an example for his little one. In the middle she saw Eddie crying with long, matted hair in a mess.

ー Eddie again have you been misbehaving? ー said the woman cutting her hair to get the child out of disorderー Can not I lose sight of a second? ー she said assuming that his son was not entirely innocent of that matter.

Then the woman turned to see Jimmy and his two strange friends who tried to go unnoticed.

ー Sorry if Eddie caused you problems Jimmyー the woman began charging the infant who was still whimperingー But I think this is just a wake-up call from my baby, so I spent more time with him. I think it would be better for me to take him back and pick him up from the nursery for now so we can spend more time together.

ー Well, if you insist Aunt Amanda ー said Jimmy smiling with satisfaction and crossing his arms ー Although I guess Eddie had already begun to sympathize a bit.

The ball of hair in the woman's arms stirred when the woman pretended to start walking towards the house.

ー Hey! What would you have done in my place? ー Eddy asked angry and trying to hide the crying.

ー That's why I told you that you had not learned anything Eddie ー said Jimmy getting closer to the arms of his aunt ー When we meet Butch and his friends, it is clear that he was a fool to stay only with the first conclusion that He could get what I wanted to do, but at least he could make a decision. Contrary to you, you could not help but draw conclusions. When that happens, it's better to make a decision even if you're wrong. That's why on the second occasion that you got us in trouble, I made a decision and I got water.

Eddie undid his head on his mom's chest.

ー I think my baby needs a breakー Aunt Amanda said hugging himー He will have a lot of time to think about what he did locked up in his room. Once again, I'm sorry, Jimmy. Just when she was about to enter the house, she felt a touch from her arm.

ー One time Eddie would like to have this picture of Albert Einstein in his room to make him sorry while he is being punishedー said Jimmy handing him the painting he had set aside earlier.

Just at the moment it seemed that the ball of hair turned around to look at him Albert Einstein stuck out his tongue.

ー Ha ha ha! Mine! Mine! ー laughed Eddie spreading his arms.

ー He wants to say thank youー said Aunt Amanda entering the house and closed behind him.

ー Good job. ー Edison said in his painting.

ー You and I still have some things to talk about Mr. Edisonー Jimmy said taking the box to take it on his arm.

Suddenly a pretty blonde girl with braids appeared by the side door of the house and seeing the disaster in the courtyard seemed excited.

ー American boys really know how to make parties! ー said entering the courtyard.

ー Hi, can we help you with something? ー Jimmy said when he saw her.

ー Oh hello. I was looking for the chubby boy from before. I felt a little guilty for what we did to his friend and I brought him his ointment to ...

The girl was motionless for a second and Carl passed by taking the ointment from his hands.

ー Hey Jimmy, is it okay if I keep Eddie's exercise wheel? ー said Sheen, starting to raise the rubble from the ground.

ー Hello, cute American boy, do you exercise? ー Asked the blonde at his side.

ー That tried ー Sheen said pretending to inflate the chest ー Although in reality yoga is more mine. You know? I'm the chosen one.

ー Lies! ー The blonde laugh flirtatiously.

ー It is true. Look! ーSheen said and then placed his foot behind his head.

ー It is incredible! I've tried to do that for years! ーSaid the blonde giving small applauseー I have a distant family in Shangrillama, a community near Mount Everest, that would like to see you do that. I really doubt that you are the chosen one, but still you are something nice.

ー Really? ー Sheen said pretending interest.

From afar Jimmy and Carl watched as Sheen and the blonde exchanged another couple of words before she said goodbye by waving her hand and walking out of the yard.

ー And you said that the world would not give you an answerー Jimmy said when he saw his friend returning with a small note in his hand.

ー That girl knows what she wants. She told me that she would like to go out with me sometime and she even gave me her number so I called her. Although I told him that I already had other commitments.ー Sheen explained 。

ー No, Sheen! What did you do? You had not decided to forget Libby at once? ー said the genius putting a hand on his face.

ー What?! Libby ?! Who is thinking about her? ー Sheen said and came a little closer to Jimmy to whisper. ー Did not you see how your aunt did not look at me a while ago? It is obvious that he is feigning indifference because he has begun to notice me and tries to hide his feelings about the difference in ages. Is not that the sweetest?

Jimmy shook his head without believing it.

In front of the house of the Neutrons, a car of unpainted body stopped for a moment and binoculars peeked through part of the windshield.

ー He is still fine ー said starting the car again.

* * *

Jimmy was getting ready to go to school when he passed through the closed room in Eddie's room and could not help but get close to hear a few small whispers that seemed to come from inside and listening as far as possible could identify a few terms related to science. He tried to pass by hoping that Eddie had not noticed his presence and started whistling.

Inside the room where the bear curtains were drawn and the light off, the image of Albert Einstein seemed angry.

ー You are bad. And the scientist who gave you the key to create the nuclear bomb tells you. ーEinstein said with his brow furrowed.

ー Oh, shut up old man! ー said Eddie placing an identical but motionless photo of Einstein sticking out his tongue.

The infant used his jumper to put the box back in place and then jumped onto the carpeted floor. In a corner of the room Eddie had a circular mirror with an orange frame and when the infant turned it small lights began to light up in the frame. The reflection of the room was the same, but changed when Eddie's reflection disappeared and instead the image of a brown-haired and blue-eyed teenager appeared.

In his dress he highlighted his navy blue coat and dark pants in conjunction with a black shirt. On the other hand his hair was totally combed back. In general terms was identical to Jimmy but something in his expression of relaxed look and lack of movement in the lips betrayed a certain insensibility not his own.

ー Did you do what I asked? ー Jimmy asked in the mirror.

ー Yes. Now nobody would suspect that I spent so much time in my room, ーEddie explained.

ー All right. You know what will happen if someone discovers you before time, right? ー Still asked the Jimmy with a distant gaze. ー I do not have to remind you what happened to those three other astrophysicists from Russia, France and Germany who pretended to speak with the governments of their countries?

ー Yes, I know I know. I know you're bad. Can we save this farce where you intend to intimidate me with taking me to your dimension as those three and stop my heart? ー Eddie complained. ー First you make me destroy my house and then force me to move with that fool who looks like you and who wants to give me lessons

ー Be patient until the day of the alignment arrived. There is not much missing ー said the mirror Jimmy ー For now I need you to make sure that "the doc" is using the ring that looks like this ー said pointing his own hand ー the day indicated 。

ー But I told you it is missing! I've been looking for it throughout the house. In his dog and in that laboratory mimic of his garden. And I even expected him to use it some of the days I had to approach him but he never used itーEddie complainedー Maybe he did not even build it in this dimension.

ー That's impossible. I know he had to build it not too long ago, because our dimensions will never stop being connected and because I am one of his clonesー I explain without the slightest expression on his faceー Maybe only someone else has it. Search it.

The image of Jimmy disappeared and the lights of the frame went out.

ー Maybe he gave it to someone. He's crazy about hormones like any other teenager. Right "puppy"? ー said raising his cat made of his own hair

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

" **Beyond all ideas of right and wrong,**

 **there is a field,**

 **I will be meeting you there"**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

A white flame emerged in the darkness, fluttered from side to side like a comet that left a glimmer of tiny stars in its wake. When its brightness seemed to begin to reach its peak, suddenly a rapid gust of wind extinguished it, leaving only a trace of white smoke behind it.

ー I do not know what happens with these flares but do not want to turn on and when they finally do they are turned off by the windー explained the teenager dressed as a cheerleader, handing a box to another girl with the same outfit.

ー Well it would not be the only thing off here ー said Betty Quindlan looking at the stands of spectators full ー We win by a wide advantage, but everyone seems more attentive to what happens in their cell phones than in continuing to encourage the team and ー A sound like spilled milk interrupted her. ー Humphrey, no!

The captain of the team of cheerleaders saw how two other members of her crew apologized to a dark-haired boy in front of the stands, after the yellow-haired dog had used his leg as a moisturizer.

ー Who came up with the wonderful idea of bringing a dog to a high school baseball game? ー questioned the boy with dark glasses dropping his drink on the floor and retiring annoyingly from the standsー This makes the other appreciate the guy who had a buldog costume, has anyone seen him again?

The five boys next to him also followed him, making some comments in his wake. The tall straight-haired girl crossed her arms and looked distressed as she touched her elbows.

ー Do not worry, captain. Today is just not the best day for the game, like the day of your hair, but ... ーcommented the redhead at the side of Betty Quindlan.

ー What? My hair? ー asked the frightened teenager and touching her head, and the girl next to her covered her mouth, understanding that she had not said the best.

ー Come on girls, it seems that our captain needs a super-duper ultra-mega truncheon to cheer up a little! ー said one of the girls with the truncheon with more enthusiasm, who gave a cartwheel in front of them.

ー I thought the exchange student was not in the team. ー complained the redhead with Betty ー Who told her could participate?

ー We should let her stay. Does not seem to bother anyone ー said Betty a little down ー In addition maybe a bit of his enthusiasm is contagious to others.

ー At one, at two ー she said with very little interest one of the cheerleaders cleaning the part of the bleachers soiled by Humphrey and that seemed to have nasal congestion.

In a second Betty observed the rest of his crew dispersed in several points, doing different activities, among which included makeup, look at their cell phones and take pictures with guys who had attended the game. She tried to ignore that detail, and use a hand to comb his hair a bit, but his fingers got stuck in his hair. Then, his brow furrowed, a second before he started walking towards the toilets on the side of the team bench.

Without knowing it, a video camera had finished focusing it and now the recording was back, just to the part in which she looked more irritated.

ー Libbs, you should be here ー said the blonde at the top of the stands, with her cell phone between her ear and shoulderー You would like to see "miss perfect" having the first bad day of his life . Very consistent with the Tuesday thirteenth game.

ー You are bad, Cindyー answered the voice on cell phoneー Enjoying the show while I am at home with allergy. And by the way, I already told you what Steve Johnson's fool did when he realized how much I was intoxicated at our date? Something in Libby's voice betrayed a discomfort in her throat.

ー Do not worry Libbs. I have everything in high quality video ー said the blonde who had only heard the first part of what Libby said and connecting the camera to your mini laptop ー As soon as I edit the best parts I'll send it to you to show that even a "my perfect" can be irritated from time to time.

ー Yes Yes . Maybe that makes me feel better, ーLibby said with evident weariness and perhaps with very little interest, understanding that it was one of those days when she and her best friend were not completely synchronized in their conversation topics.

ー Do you want to tell me again that you are allergic? ー asked the blonde, but before receiving the answer again to see Betty coming out of the toilets ー Oh, wait Libby, as I would like you to see the expression on his face.

ー Yes Yes. I'll see her later when you send me your documentary. You know? Now I need to rest a little. Is it okay if I call you later? ー Libby said on the cell phone and the blonde seemed to capture the elementary part of the message, while refocusing her video camera.

ー Libbs is fine. Get well. I love youー said the blonde finishing the call and thanking that now she could straighten her head to focus better.

ー Do you have fun? ー asked a voice that had just arrived at his side. Cindy continued to focus her video camera, and only for a moment changed the direction of the device to focus on the newcomer who wore a black jacket, which somehow highlighted the color of his green eyes and blonde hair.

ー Yes, I'm having a good timeー she replied somewhat smiling.

ー I did not know you'll like the baseball so much ー said the blonde taking a seat.

ー You know? It's not so much for the game. I'm just glad I came todayー the blonde commented before turning back to change the view of the camera in the direction of the cheerleaders who now seemed to gather around the captain, and that from there it was not quite heard what they said .

ー Well, ーsaid Betty, clapping her hands to call her squadー Girls, let's try the new routine that we were practicing.

ー But captain. The trainer said that we did not try to do new routines without supervision after what happened the last timeー she reminded her of the girl beside herー Besides, as we had contemplated the routine, it will look bad if we do not use flares.

ー Still unlit? ーあ Betty worried taking the lighter and trying to light a flare that went off instantly. Then, she raise her face to the stands and tried to focus my eyesー I think we need help.

ー But who will help us? ー dramatically asked the cheeriest cheerleader before, and holding her cheeks expectantly.

ー Seriously, who invited her? ー Betty's red-haired friend asked again.

* * *

ー Hello? ー called a cheerleader with brown hair, walking down the dark corridor.

She took a couple of steps before stopping just in front of a series of lockers.

ー Is there anyone? ー she asked again. ー I received a message in my locker that said I must come if I wanted to receive a surprise. And I love the surprise. Sure, the surprises that do not make me run scared before they chase me with a knife like in the movies. ー Explained the cheerleader with a bit of nervous humor.

Suddenly, a light appeared further down the corridor and the teenager was able to see a red tablecloth table with a candle in the center. As she got closer, she could see a large bouquet of roses and a large box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. The teenager put a hand on her hip and after a confident smile, decided to take a seat in one of the two chairs.

ー I've been waiting for youー said a hooded shadow that appeared in front of the tableー Chocolates and flowers are for you.

ー This is very mysterious. ー said the teenager somewhat astonished ー You are a kind of secret admirer? No? ー she deduced.

ー It can be said that ー answered the shadow gravely, without being seen completely.

ー But why are you hiding? ー the cheerleader questioned ー I know. Surely you're one of those guys who assume that just because I'm from the cheerleading club I give a lot of importance to physical appearance.

The shadow remained silent, and the adolescent continued talking. ー Although, I think that I am can be called "superficial", but maybe you make me change my mind. I like all this mystery ー confessed the animator ー The flowers are beautiful and I like chocolate like every girl but what else do you have?

From the shadows the hooded man approached the candlelight and stretched one of the sleeves of his tunic.

ー No! If you go out you'll never see me again! ー sentenced the teenagerー And if you do not have anything else, it is better that I go nowー she said getting up from the table and crossing his arms with an infatuated air.

ー Do not go yet. I have something else, ー said the voice in the shadows.

On the floor, a small box slid from the silhouette of the hooded to the feet of the cheerleader. When she opened it, the teenager found a ring with an engraved "N".

ー I would like you to use itー said the voice in the shadows.

ー I think I can not trust you yet, but ... I like that. It goes with all this atmosphere of mystery ー said something funny. The teenager took the box and put it back open on the table. ー You know? The game out there is very boring and I do not want to go back yet. So I'll keep the ring if you can find me inside the building, ーshe said, beginning to walk down the dark corridorー But only until the game ends.

ー If I caught you, will you come with me after the game? ー he questioned before she turned down the hall.

ー Yes! why not?! But still using that distorting voice and we'll see ー said the teenager starting to run.

* * *

ー Do you want to leave that video game at once? You have not stopped beating me with the elbow all the time that we are hereー the brunette complained momentarily separating the view from his laptop, which now left in sight a protector of screen of a silver atom after reducing a windowー And where is Carl? I thought he only went for nachos to the school cooperative.

ー That I am? Lost objects? ー Sheen questioned without taking off the screen of the gameboy ーWhy do you look so annoying? You did not ask him to bring you anything in any way.

Jimmy stopped typing permanently and closed his laptop.

ー It is ridiculous that we are here if neither of you is watching the game. I with my research, you with your video game. Do you want to tell me why we came in first? ー complained the genius standing up.

ー Do not distract me now Jimmy, are not we going to win? ー Sheen said moving even more in his place.

Ignoring his friend's grammatical error, Jimmy shook his head, understanding that he and his friend were simply not in sync that day.

ー I'm leaving. It's getting late. ーJimmy said, walking towards the side stairs and the dark haired boy barely seemed to flinch. Just as he intended to pass in front of another pair of students who looked at their cell phones and occasionally the game could not help noticing the big difference that the high school baseball team was winning on the scoreboard. Although looking around, party attendees seemed to care less about that, and decided to omit the fact that it seemed that many of them had only attended to meet their girlfriends or boyfriends, instead of supporting the high school team.

Holding his hand to the weight of his laptop and deciding that that did not really interest him too much, since he had more important things to focus on now that he was investigating a strange astronomical phenomenon, about which there was very little information, he decided. Continue him way to the exit. However before he could move one step further he felt a light touch on his hand.

ー Betty? ー asked the genius watching the cheerleader turning, who tried to take a breath and held his knees ー Are you okay? ー Questioned.

ー That - well - that I could - catch up with youー she said with the first breathー You were already going?

ー Well, I just ー tried to excuse the genius only slightly uncomfortable knowing that the party was encouraged by the group coordinated by Betty.

ー I do not blame you ー admitted Betty ー This game is more than finished. The game even seems fixed, even when Steve Johnson, from our high school, have not stopped hitting him with the ball. Poor him. He is usually on the bench but is replacing Nick who was reported ill.

ー Could it be that he fell off the skateboard again? Maybe he should quit once. ーThe genius began to say with little interest, when looking towards the court, he noticed something strange while the players made a series of throws to try to catch pace, before the launch. Then, Jimmy raised a finger to the air to measure the force of the wind with deductive air.

ー I had not seen you since we were in the photocopying room. Remember? ー Betty began to speak, and watched as the genius now looked at the playing field.

ー It is logical that we do not meet so often because you are a year older than us and you are already in high school; also, although the two buildings are next to each other, I think we do not really share common areas, ーsaid the genius almost as the explanation of a phenomenon of nature, while watching the game ー Is that Steve?

ー Yes ー Betty nodded watching a second in the direction of the court, and then looked back at the genius. ー You know? I find it curious that you mention that now, because ...

ー Strike one! ー He heard the coach said from the court.

ー Could you help me a second? ー asked the genius to Betty, who immediately understood that he asked her to hold his laptop while he used it ー It will be only a second.

ー It's strange ー agreed cheerleader with a slight smile surprised ー I also wanted to ask you a favor.

For a moment the genius concentrated on the screen of his laptop and after he managed to make a series of graphics at high speed, he turned to see the Steve Johnson who was working as a catcher. When the baseball was hit Jimmy checked, as he had thought, that the ball was drawing an incorrect trajectory to which Jimmy quickly calculated by the angle, the strength of the batter, and wind resistance, and that he hit Steve in one part. that even he hurt.

ー How strange. ー said the genius.

ー That count! Stand up, Johnson! ー said the coach severely ー Strike two!

An uncontrolled laugh in the bleachers caught the attention of the genius and he was surprised to see Sheen still playing with his gameboy. For a brief moment the genius was perplexed, meditating on his most recent memories. And he saw himself struggling with his anti-gravity skateboard in the air, when he had suddenly lost control of it, and he also remembered when Sheen tried to convince him it had been his mistake. Then the hand that held his laptop pressed a little more.

ー Sheeeeen ー said between teeth.

ー Jimmy, I need to ask you. ー Betty spoke to her side trying to get her attention.

ー I'm sorry Betty but right now I need to go talk to Sheen about something very serious ー said the genius quite upset and immediately went back to walk between the other students.

ー No, wait, Jimmy. In truth, I needed to ask you something, ーsaid the cheerleader, beginning to follow him.

* * *

ー This is quite strange ー said the blonde lowering the camera from his hands.

ー What thing? ー Asked the blond next to her taking a sip of her orange drink with a straw.

ー Would it bother you if he left you alone for a second?

ー Something happens? ー He questioned with interest.

ー No, it's nothing. I just wanted to go talk to the cheerleader girls for a second. I would like to give you some advice for the good old days.

ー I did not know you had been in the cheerleading club. ー he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he took another sip. ー And why did you leave him?

ー I think maybe I needed to pay more attention to other things, ーsaid Cindy very low, handing the laptop and the video camera to the blonde.

* * *

ー I can not believe that all this time you had my screws and you did not give them to me! ー the genius shouted and snatched the gameboy from Sheen's hands. In the field of play it was heard how Steve received another hit in an undesirable place.

ー Srike three! ー shouted the coach.

ー I was going to return them today! ー assured Sheen.

ー And that's why you did it in my nose ?! ー Jimmy questioned indignantly.

ー Ushh. The fat one insisted that if I wanted to play with him, I should have you around in case something got out of control. ーComplained Sheen something tired ー But you do not understand Jimmy! These games have become so boringーSaid sinking into place to support his words ー I can hardly admit it but since "the capuchin monkey" escaped from the cheerleaders, all this is a complete ...

At one point Betty let herself be seen behind the genius and cleared her throat a bit so that Sheen would notice her presence.

ー Oh, ーsaid Sheen, realizing for the first time that he had not been about to say something very kind.

ー And what did poor Steve Johnson do anyway? ー the genius questioned to change the subject, but still showing his outrage.

Sheen just crossed his arms.

ー It is ... he owe me moneyー he said as if it were something that also bored him somehowー But how is the change from the dollar to Mexican pesos maybe I should charge him later.

ー I can not believe it, Sheen! ー Jimmy scolded him again and the black haired boy looked away without showing too much regret. ー Sheen!

ー Hey, Jimmy. I do not understand what is happening but maybe you should calm down a bitーBetty tried to call him .

Jimmy watched the rest of the people in the stands and realized that he had begun to attract attention. Then he decided to take his seat again from before.

ー Then Carl also knew? ー Jimmy questioned a little calmer. He saw Sheen nodding his head ー But why did they do it? ー asked the genius ー I have been trying to trust both, but sometimes they make it so difficult.

ー When you started talking about not making more inventions for a while, we thought it would be the way you would see that your inventions do not cause problems but give life to the cityー explained Sheen and Jimmy's eyes They opened slightly in amazement.

ー But you did not listen to the part where I explained that I did not want to attract attention like that? And what would have happened if things got out of control and I was not around?

ー We were counting on you to solve it later!

ーAm I?

ー Yes! That's your job!

ー Sheen, that's not fair.

ー But still you would do it.

ー And what if I do not want to interfere in these things that ultimately do not happen because of me? How about if you let you take their responsibility for once? Do you really think I could not just leave it like that? ー Questioned the genius crossing his arms.

ー Of course not! You always do something if others need you! ー Sheen said giving him a light tap on the shoulder and Jimmy did not know how to take it by rubbing his armー And the most important thing is that you do not charge expensive.

ー I also think the same, Jimmy ー Betty said trying to get the attention of the genius again ー And that's why I'm hereー I'd like to ask you to help light the flares of our club cheerleaders. I thought maybe you would come up with some idea so that the wind does not extinguish them so quickly.

ー The flares are more of Cindy's specialty, have you tried asking her? ー asked the genius and something in his expression seemed tired in a similar way with which Sheen had responded.

ー Yes, well. ー Betty hesitated. ー This afternoon that Cindy brought Humphrey to help us to animate the game, I made it very clear that I should not ask for more favors for today, and maybe never again. You know how it is sometimes.

ー Yes, I know, ーsaid the genie with slight mockeryー Well, actually the chemistry of the flares is not quite complex. Only now I do not bring with me any chemicals that can be used. I am sorry.

On Betty's face the disappointment was apparent and Jimmy could not help but feel bad for her. For his part, Sheen seemed to start counting the countdown fingers from three to one.

ー But maybe in the chemistry lab there is something you can use ー said standing up and then turned to his friend, who hid the hand with which he had counted the time of his reactionー And you do not think that I have finished with the matter of the theft of the screws. I also have a couple of words for Carl as soon as I see him ー then he noticed his absence again, turning in both directions. ー And by the way. Where is Carl?

* * *

In the middle of the darkness a girl's laughter let her listen.

ー Here. ー called the voice.

A hooded shadow moved quickly in a corridor and was quickly heading to the source of the voice, when in an oversight, and by the fact of darkness, he tripped on a shelf. Just after rubbing the arm with which he had hit himself, he continued his way through the darkness.

* * *

ー And why do you care so much about the hair of our captain, Vortex? ー asked the cheerleader drying her hands with a paper towel, after having washed her hands, and then retouching some details of her hairstyle.

Just for a second she looked slightly at the reflection of the blonde leaning on the bathroom door.

ーDo not tell me you're planning to go back to the cheerleaders now, making Betty look badー Because of being to yes I must tell you that we all agree that now with Betty as captain we are much do not need you

ー Well, of course ー whispered to the blonde.

ー Excuse me? ー asked the cheerleader without having really heard, but having detected his slight disdainful tone

ー By the way. I saw that you came to the game with a boy. It seems nice, but are you sure you brought it to the game?

ー Going back to the previous thingー Cindy interrupted, apparently without giving the slightest importance to what the cheerleader said.ー About Betty's hair, it's just curiosity. I just want to know why her hair does not look as perfect as always. what happened? Friday the thirteen do not work their ideal girl powers?

ー It's not your fault to look like that! He was late in the morning and his hair dryer stopped working just before training ー began to sob teen as if the empathy for his friend really moved, although a second later seemed better ー And that It does not take too long to repair it. I recommended that I better sell it as "new" on EBay and buy another one of better quality.

ー And sold it on the Internet?! ー asked the alarmed blonde. The teenager shook her head.

ー No. She should still have it in her gym locker roomー the teenager replied and a second later she saw Cindy coming out of the bathroomー Why do you care so much ?! Your hair does not look too bad!

* * *

ー You did not have to accompany me if you did not want to come. And you should not have stayed with the others? ー Questioned the genius illuminating the path of the hall with the light of the screen of his laptop ー I could have gone only to the chemistry lab and return with the flares improved.

ー They will be fine without me for a while. Besides, I would have felt guilty that you would do all the work alone, ーBetty commented to her sideー On the other hand, would not you have been afraid to go only in the dark? You must admit that everything looks very different with the lights off and ... Ahhhh!

The cheerleader gave a small jump and stuck to Jimmy's shoulder when a strange noise was heard from the dim side of the corridor. Then the genius illuminated a corner of the hall where a showcase was and both were reflected in the light of the computer for a moment.

The genius glanced introspectively past his own image in the reflection of the glass, and even though he saw nothing out of place within the shelf, he decided to ignore that noise.

ー Surely it was only the wood of the shelf contracted by the change in temperature, as usually happens with furniture at night ー explained the genius with little interest and returned to focus the light in front of the hall.

ー Oh, I'm sorryー Betty said separating from Jimmy's shoulder.

ー It's nothing ー said the genius focusing on the darkness and both continued walking. Another couple of steps echoed in the hallway.

* * *

ー Can you stop recording? ー questioned the somewhat funny blonde and appearing on her back in the camera shot. With the night vision everything looked greenish.

ー Do not worry. Believe it or not, I'm really good at using these things, Vortex ーThe cameraman mentioned.

ー That's another thing you're an expert, right? ー She questioned.

ー Actually, it is. My mom taught me how to use a camera since I was five years old. ーHe explained while making a slight distance to get a clearer view of Cindy walking down the hallー she said that one day I could be a great filmmaker because it seems I'm looking for the best angle of things.

ー Is that why you always seem to have cervical pain? ー Cindy asked turning around for a moment.

Suddenly a slight sound was heard later.

ー It seems that someone else forgot something in his gym locker. ー commented the cameraman.

ー Hello? ー Cindy called and began to walk towards the noise. ー The school rules do not allow to be inside the school facilities at night unless they are members of the student council or ...ーshe began to say .

ー Now you should read the constitution, Vortex. ー commented the cameraman.

ー You're not funny, you know? ー She said crossing her arms later。

ー It seemed to me that if it was a bit ー contradicted slightly. Again a sound of footsteps were heard, followed by a woman's laugh. The camera was guided to the point where the side stairs climbed and suddenly a shadow was visible.

ー What was that? ー Questioned the blond with something strange slightly lowering the camera.

ー It is better that we go to investigateー Cindy said starting to run and the blonde followed her raising the camera again.

* * *

ー Where are you? ー said the voice distorted in the shadows. The hooded man walked slowly down a corridor.

Suddenly he saw a light approaching and quickly hid inside a classroom. When his head peeked out the door window, he can see Jimmy and Betty crossing the hall.

ー It always amazes me how fast you are in these things Jimmy. Just like the time you did the special effects of our fourth year school work. ーthe animator said, holding a long flare light that was lit in several colors on the tip and the flame did not seem to descendー I think you'll never stop being the smartest in the whole city.

The genie turned to see her and gave him a funny smile.

ー Come on, it's not so much ー said almost with true modesty ー As I said before the chemistry of the flares is quite simple ー then he turned his eyes to the front of the road ー On another occasion I could see the flares that Cindy uses and just try to copy what I can suppose she did, although I think that sincerely she would do a better job.

Betty looked down at her feet for a moment and watched their shadows.

ー And how did you spend the time you were studying abroad? ー the cheerleader asked.

ー I think I'll just say that I'm glad to have returned ー he referred to say the genius.

ー So bad, huh ?. I was also away from the city for a while and it really makes you appreciate this city and the people who live here. ーCommented the cheerleader.

ー Yes, I think so ー said in an off tone and his next words were like a whisper just for himself ー Sincerely do not understand how I can have gone and leave things like that.

The sound of their footsteps echoed in the hallway and the silence spread as they walked down the corridor.

ー Hey, Jimmy, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long timeー the cheerleader tried to start the conversation again watching the genius's neck slightly forward.

ー And what is it? ー he questioned, turning around to see Betty in front, but rather his eyesight seemed focused on the shoulder of the cheerleader to see behind his back.

For a moment, both remained silent in the light of the flare that continued to spark small sparks.

ー I do not know if you've already realized that ー began to say Betty sounding something else would be.

Suddenly a loud sound from where they just happened caught his attention, and without waiting for the cheerleader received the laptop of the genius who began to run in the direction of noise.

ー Wait here! I'll be right back!.

ー Wait, Jimmy! Where are you going ?! ーHe heard Betty yelling at him but he did not stop.

Somehow, Jimmy was sure that this was the ideal time for some kind of test and he wanted to think that if he received any instruction he should be alone. Now that a hooded shadow had shown up alone it was confirmation of what he had been waiting for.

ー Stop! ー He shouted and saw the hooded shadow stop at the end of the corridor and he kept away. ー I just want to know if I should do something.

ー What are you doing here? ー the hooded asked ー It is not what it seems.

ー So is not the time for a test yet? The hooded shadow remained silent. ー I do not understand ー said Jimmy backing up ー but if it is not time, I will go.

A moment later, Jimmy took a series of steps back, before moving away in the opposite direction of the hooded one.

When he had left, the hooded man discovered himself, revealing his red hair.

ーBut what had Jimmy been talking about?ー Carl wondered scratching his head, and although he was actually relieved that he had not discovered him doing something so weird, now he wondered if everything he was doing was a good idea.

Resuming his way down the hall and putting his hood back on, he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching from the stairs below and again he had to hide himself inside a classroom.

First he saw the cheerleader running upstairs and just as he was trying to get out of hiding to follow her, he suddenly saw a blond guy with a video camera, whom he had never seen, followed by Cindy.

ー I think I do not hear anything, ーsaid the cameraman.

ー Neither I ー admitted the blonde and then she laugh a littleー Maybe we let ourselves go a little with the darkness and the video camera. Most likely, the sounds we heard have come from outside.

ー Maybe ー said the blonde still focusing on Cindy with the camera ー But it was exciting for a moment. I'm glad you invited me to the high school game. Although the first half of the game has been a bit boring, now I'm having a really good time with you, Vortex.

The blond could capture just the moment Cindy smiled at the camera.

ー It would be better to go to the locker room and return to the game. And by the way, do you have anything to do after the game?

ー Well...

The voices of both blondes began to fade as they continued down the hall and Carl was finally able to emerge from his hiding place and head for the stairs that led upstairs.

* * *

ー What will happen now? ー asked the genius washing his face in the bathroom sink dark boys and then drying with the sleeves of the blue jacket he was wearing ー What am I doing? And how I agreed to be manipulated by who took my parents?

Looking at himself in the mirror for a moment, he placed his hand on the cool surface of her reflection.

ー I don't know who I'm now ー he said for a moment and then turned a grimace ー In other circumstances I would have an epiphany of an invention that could help me, but I'm still not sure of that happening soon.

A second later he closed his eyes slowly and tiredly, and without noticing it, his reflection continued to observe him.

After blinking once, he gave her an impassive look as he took his hand away from his reflection.

In the mind of the genius with closed eyes, the image of the rocket that he had seen in the last illusion caused by the photocopier, returned to his memory, and the red and yellow color of the tail left in outer space. He alarmed a little and opened his eyes again.

ー What would a rocket 976 serve me? ー the genius questioned. ーWhatever it was that I tried to tell me this "Brian Blast" even the name sounds ridiculous ー said giving himself one last look in the mirror, and seeing that everything was in order with him, he turned around to leave the bathroom ー Surely Betty must continue waiting for meー he reminded himself before leaving.

Silence spread, and the mirror remained static projected only the empty image of the toilet, while a couple of drops of water fell into the sink. Suddenly, the surface of the mirror seemed unusually malleable and a pair of hands that seemed made of liquid lead stood out and tried to fight with the surface of the mirror to protrude from its outline.

Outside the bathroom, where there was no one and the silence seemed permanent, a rumble that seemed glass breaking was heard.

* * *

ー Jimmy are you? ー asked the cheerleader watching a shadow approaching down the hall.

As she continued to listen to footsteps, the cheerleader could only try to focus her eyes even more to try to look beyond the darkness, and she had the impression of seeing two figures approaching her.

ー Jimmy? ー Called the cheerleader ー Do you come with someone?

The steps stopped a moment before moving forward again.

ー Quindlan? ー Finally asked the blonde taking a few steps more.

As she got closer to her, Betty soon recognized Cindy and noticed the presence of the blonde who was recording her, and that under the video camera in their meeting.

ー Cindy? What are you doing here? ー asked the cheerleader a little disconcerted. The blonde seemed to take his question by surprise, but tried to disguise it quite well.

ー We only came for something that Libby forgot in gym class this morning ー explained brieflyー You should not be in here. By the school regulation rule ... ー for a moment Cindy stopped and looked at the boy behind her, who had a slight mocking expression on her face. ーIt's dangerous that you're alone in here, though, I heard you called Neutron ?

ー Yes. He and I came to the science room for a moment. He helped me with the flares of the team of cheerleaders, since they kept going out with the wind ー she said pointing with the flare light that she still held between her fingers while charging the laptop open to illuminate.

Cindy scrutinized the flare light for an instant before crossing her arms, looking with displeasure at the atom of the computer screen saver.

ー I think Neutron did a good job here, but Iー Cindy began to say.

ー But, you would have done better. I know ー Betty completed and seeing the expression that was drawn on the face of Cindy, decided to clarify before she will take it badly. ー Besides being very competitive, Cindy, is the same thing that Jimmy said before. In fact, when I asked him for help, he suggested that he ask you first, but as soon as I saw that you had come with a friend, I did not want to bother you.

ー So he said that? ー Astonished slightly the blonde trying to hide it by turning his eyes to one side ー And where is now? ー Questioned.

ー I do not know ー admitted the animator ー A while ago he seemed to notice something and ran away leaving his laptop without giving me any explanation.

Cindy's face was drawn an unfathomable expression that Betty did not know how to interpret.

ー Well, I think you better get used to that. Although I recommend that if you do not come back soon, it is better to come back with the othersー Cindy said and the cheerleader watched as she crossed to her side followed closely by the blond boy who only referred to pass her byーYou do not have to be so perfect always you know? ー concluded the blonde.

Seeing them away Betty watched the moment when Cindy took the boy's hand by the wrist and he raised the camera again. Somehow Betty remained meditating for a moment in his direction and at the end she seemed to understand something that made her smile, when suddenly a sharp sound that seemed to come from the genius laptop came to her attention.

"Oh, no," she said, just remembering that she had once again been left alone in the dark corridor. Thinking that maybe it would be indicating that the laptop was about to run out of battery, she decide to turn it to make sure.

When she saw the screen directly, she was dazzled by a kind of white light similar to that of many flares, and although her glow quickly faded, she could only focus on the screen and saw a series of ones and zeros moving quickly.

* * *

ーBetty? ー said the genius approaching down the hall ー Sorry for taking me so long and for having gone that way, dog you know that when you have to go ... after all is a normal biological function ー explained the genius , feeling somewhat silly for giving such a common explanation after running away without saying anything to Betty. And after all, he had had to go through the bathrooms so he would not feel so bad about lying.

Being only a few steps away from where she had left the cheerleader alone, who now had her face crouching, he realized that something strange was happening to her and also he noticed the flare light, which after a long time, now finally seemed to take out the last sparks on the ground.

ー Betty? ー Again called the genius and when she reacted and looked up saw that his eyes were completely black ー Betty ?! What happens to your eyes ?!

With a slight presentiment, his eyes wandered to the laptop screen and then he saw a binary key that he did not have a chance to analyze, because a sharp static noise made him place his hands in his ears, in an attempt to try slow down the sound.

ー You're not safe here. ー he got to hear what Betty said with a strange voice that seemed to come out of a radio with static.

ー Of course I'm not safe if you are here! ー reproached Jimmy still with his hands on his head. What did they do to ... !?

The genius did not have time to finish his question because Betty continued talking.

ー This is not ... ーthe voice continued despite Jimmy echoed. ー This is not what it seems。

ー You said that! ー He reproached him regardless of whether they heard or not.

ー Take out the six people in the building before the end of the outdoor sports competition. ー Betty said. ー If you want me to return to normal.

The genius automatically looked at his watch.

ー It must have started the second half of the game. ー What kind of game is this? And although he think he know what is meant by that "is not what it seems" he think if he was going to put a test he would have said when we were instead of wasting time ー complained feeling the anger coming to him and that was diluted only a little to see Betty again ー Surely when she saw the laptop was so because the message. I just want to think that when the test is over she will go back to normal.

Then he crossed his arms to analyze the situation.

ー I thought Betty and I were the only ones in here, but there must be four other people somewhere. Where? ー he asked.

Just when he proposed to follow the path of the corridor that would take him to the gym locker room, assuming that it would be more certain that some of the players would have entered for something in their lockers, suddenly he heard a scream from a woman who seemed to come from a plant higher.

In that way, he proposed to go up first, but not before Betty would sit on the side of the aisle, closing his eyes and putting it in the light of the laptop that had stopped showing the binary message, and now only kept the protector of screen of the silver atom.

ー I'll come back for youー he said even knowing that she could not hear him and starting to run.

* * *

ー It was very funny! .- said the cheerleader raising the small box that had reached his feet and pulling the ring from inside ー For a moment really my heart accelerated when you seemed to be everywhere.

The hooded shadow stayed at a distance, while the adolescent seemed to meditate on which finger the ring would be placed by the light of the baseball lights outside.

ー Does that mean you agreed to go out with me now? ー questioned the distorted voice. An almost uncontrolled laugh followed the question, and the adolescent could not help creating a strange nasal sound.

ー What?! Of course I'll go out with you! ー The cheerleader said between laughs. ー I was wondering when you would ask me formally, Nick. In truth you're a big fool for doing something like this. ーThen she interrupted the search for the finger she would reserve to use the ring and gave him a smileー And for silly, of course I mean totally great, for doing something like this .

ー Nick? ー asked the voice in the shadows, unable to continue with his face mysterious voice ー I am not Nick.

ー Oh, sure, I understand. "secret admirer" ー played the cheerleader with the ring passing from hand to hand ー But the next time you try to scare me with one of your little games immature, at least make sure you do not use a ring that has one of your initialsー said the cheerleader raising the ring by the engraving of the N and the two moons. ー You see that the time you spent punished the last time did not help you much to think things better.

The adolescent stressed to remove the hood and when the shadow receded she crossed her arms and smiled again.

ー Come on! You are acting as ridiculous as when we changed the flares to Cindy Vortex in the last game of the fourth of July, and you thought you would discover usー said the teenager with humor.

ー You would not do something like that! ー complained the hoodedー You are not ...

ー As bad as you? ー Complete the adolescent ー Of course, in the old sense of the word that now means good ー explained the teenager, but then seemed somewhat upset by the way he crossed his hands to indicate things opposite. ー Or was it in a new sense that means really bad? I'm confused.

The hooded shadow seemed to meditate too.

ー In any case ー said the teen looking at the hooded boy who now seemed to hold his chin thoughtfully, and still continued to discover no part of his identity ー If you insist on the disguise I'll have to follow the game, Nick

ー I tell you that I am not ...! ー Carl tried to complain again, and that at that point he continued to use the distorted voice, without noticing that it would be enough to stop using it to convince the cheerleader. For her part, the cheerleader showed a good agility to make him lean by holding him in her arms, and just when an uproar that seemed to indicate that in the outside match had caused a great commotion among the students, she kissed him in the darkened part of her face under the hood.

For a brief moment everything seemed calm in that silent classroom, even with the commotion outside that made him imagine the hooded one that everyone from outside was celebrating for his cause and with the strange feeling that he had lived that before, until , on the other hand the cheerleader seemed to start to notice something little by little and when she seemed to reach a conclusion she pushed the hooded one.

ー Some of this is not right ー she said with a mixture of confusion and wonder ー That kiss was felt ー she seemed even more confused ー I do not know how it felt, but I'm sure something and that's it was definitely not the kiss of someone bad, in the new word that means ... ー then she shook her head stronglyー It was like kissing a cooked bean! You are not Nick! ー she accused him pointing it out.

ー It's what I ... wait a second ... a bean? ー tried to speak the shadow that again resorted to the voice distorter.

ー Then who in the world are you! ー Questioned the teenager before placing both hands in his mouth ー It was my first kiss! I was supposed to marry the first guy to kiss her!

ー Hey, I only invite you to leave after the gameー played Carlー But if you insist ...

ー What?! ー the teenager was horrified ー Of course I will not go anywhere with you.

In the face of the girl still seemed to reflect too many doubts, which seemed to start to become angry. Then she emphasized leaving the science room where they had found her.

ー Then return the ring! ー demanded the voice. The hand of the cheerleader pressed the doorknob.

ー What? Not to mention, ーshe complained, opening the doorー You caught me and the deal was that I would use it if you succeeded before the game was over. ーThen she looked at her cell phoneー And there are still five minutes left. So I will use it or I would otherwise be a liar.

ー I can not believe you do something like that!

Then she slammed the door shut again.

ー Hey, you silly boy ! ー said beginning to sound very annoyed ー I'm not to blame that you thought I was in a different way! Did you bother to really know me before you pretended to say that you liked me and stole my first kiss? ー Then she put the ring on her finger with the strong conviction that now would not return, and yet to do all his discomfort seemed to vanish in an instant ー I think I did not think well before ー she said. At the end of her sentence she opened the door and left the classroom closing behind her.

Carl was stunned for a second before deciding to turn off the voice distorter that had only been generating a static-like sound and took off the hood.

* * *

Jimmy left a classroom on the third floor where he found no one and was surprised to see a brunette girl dressed as a cheerleader walking alone down the hall. He stopped only a second before daring to call her, since he did not know how to explain the situation to her.

ー Hey, wait please! ー he shouted and when she did not stop the step he tried againーI just want to know where you are going!

She stopped and only turned her head for a moment to see him. And it seemed to her that she seemed too much.

ーI'm going back to the gameー said walking againー And do not try to follow me.

Without understanding why this bad attitude was due, he preferred to concentrate on the fact that at least she was already on her way out on her own. But when he saw his watch, it occurred to him that there were only five minutes left and he still had to find three more people.

"There's just no time," he told himself. Surprisingly, a door swung open and Jimmy was between the door and the wall, certain that he had bitten his tongue with the door slam.

ー Caarl waaaait! ー he tried to say when seeing his friend, and unable to pronounce the words well.

ー Jimmy? Are you still here? ー asked the redhead.

ー Whaat aare yuuuo dooing heeree? ー asked although he immediately shook his head ー Noo care. Doo yoou knooow iif aanyboody eelse iis oover heere.

ー Maybe ー said Carl playing with his fingers ー but you probably do not want to know.

ー Whaat aare yoou taakiing aaboout? ー questioned the genius ー Oof coourse I waant to knoow. ¡It iis impooortant

ー Well, if you insist. But do not say I did not warn you. Because you're my best friend and I do not want your heart to end up as broken as mine. ー Carl sighed. ー If he will tell you ...

ー Carl! ー the genius hastened, feeling that his tongue was beginning to recover.

ー Well. It's not like you're in a race against the clock or something, ーcomplained Carl, not being able to tell his storyー A while ago I saw Cindy walking with a blond guy and they seemed to be heading to the gym locker room. I do not know why, although I thought they were getting along very well.

ー What ?! ー shouted the genius. Jimmy was too impressed by the fact that the other two people were precisely the two of them and he could not help thinking that it had been planned deliberately by someone with an evil mind who tried to annoy him. Then, one of his fists closed tightly.

ーYou know, Jim? Now that I think about it, it's rare that two people who are not on the high school baseball team or cheerleaders go to the locker room alone. ーCarl saidー Anyone would say that this must be ...

ー It's not time to talk about that, Carl! ー Jimmy stopped him with some bruxity and then he seemed somewhat confused ー Sorry, but we need ... We have to leave ...

ー Are you okay Jimmy? ー Carl asked ..

ー Of course I'm fine! ー almost cried. ーWhy I would not be okay?

ー Well, I just thought that sometimes you seem too calm and at other times too volatile. Have you thought about going with a teen therapist? They are good for us this one. age. Mine is helping me with a nightmare that I've had again. The only thing I recommend is that you do not go with Sheen.

Then Carl extended to the genius a card that had a happy face, and that Jimmy broke in two.

I just need to think. Let me think, Carl! ー demanded the genius. Carl stepped aside without intending to do anything, nor without understanding the attitude of his friend.

And just when the genius closed his eyes, and he hope to have a kind of revelation arising from the current of a neural connection, his mind remained in a black and nothing encouraging emptied as the depth of space, and that despite helping him to reassure himself a little, it did not serve him any more.

Fearing the worst, he looked at his watch again and saw that he only had three minutes left and only assumed that there was no time to go down, interrupting what those two were doing hidden in the gym locker room (And he really knew that he wanted to interrupt them !) and make them go out by hook or by crook. Although a small reproach of its interior was presented.

"But did he really have any right to interfere in the end?" "Had not I made it clear to her before, that she had given up on what she would have put between them?" He shook his head to try to concentrate and suddenly a little more conciliatory idea came to him: "They said that until the game is over, but if the match goes longer I'll have more time" In a single movement he took the cell phone out of his pocket and made a call while Carl continued to watch him without understanding anything.

ー Hi? ー Sheen spoke from the other line and seemed to be in the middle of a great uproar.

ー Sheen, it's me, Jimmy!

ー Neutron, the inventor, or Jimmy Hendrix, one of the best paid musicians in Woodstock?

ー Neutron! Besides he already died.

ー Not in our hearts.

ー Do you always have to make that joke? ー complained the genius, that between him and Carl and began to lose patience ー What happens there? Do not tell me the game is over!

ー Finish? It seems that the best part has just started! You will not believe it, Jimmy, but after you took off the gameboy (which was not cool at all) and the game went back to normal, the sea turtles recovered spectacularly! ー Sheen explained.

ー How many races are missing? ー asked the genius.

ー One rice is missing.

ー One?! ー shouted the genius.

ー Two were missing when you called me but you never stop talking. ー Sheen complained. ー If you wanted to watch the game I think you do not have time anymore.

ー I know ー Jimmy said falling on his knees to the ground and still without understanding it felt the hand of Carl placed on his shoulder. What would be the consequences of having failed in your first test? He asked himself and internally told himself that he did not want to know the answer.

ー Ha - ha ー listen to Sheen suddenly laugh from his cell phone ー Jimmy, you will not believe it, but Cindy's dog has just entered the court and stopped the game by trying to get it out and make it return the ball ! Everyone is very upset! I think Cindy is not going to like it.

ー That's it! ー said the genius ー Sheen call you later ー said hanging.

ー Not yet removed from the game ー said with new determination.

* * *

ー I could not understand ー said the blonde trying to turn on the hair dryer but without achieving it.

ー Do not you understand why your friend Libby sent you for your dryer when it does not even work? ー asked the blonde sitting on one of the benches while reviewing the recording of the camera.

Cindy seemed to immerse herself in a slight contemplation as she recalled a scene from the past not too distant.

"Bolbi took some of my loaded screws and in addition to repairing your bicycle I'm not sure if he will have repaired some other student's device that will hire his service But if he did, that could make the devices work irregularly" said Jimmy in front of his door. "Irregular in what way" she saw herself asking with her arms folded. "Screws can potentiate the devices at spatial and temporal levels of the fourth dimension, it is difficult to explain with total pressure what they can do, maybe they could create optical illusions" Another image came to his mind, but it was presented more sensitively. She looked very annoyed slamming the face of the genius who until then had had the face of a complete fool while watching the way Betty Quindlan was gone. Finally the most recent memory came to her where she watched from the point of view of her camera the genius talking with Betty Quindlan and after he seemed to notice something, had practically left talking to the cheerleader alone.

The only variant that she found in those two events was Betty's hair, which on the day he had borrowed from Humphrey looked perfect and today looked like the day of an unlucky day on Tuesday thirteen. "Maybe they could cause optical illusions" ー she repeated his memory of the genius. "It's not her fault to look like this ... her hair dryer stopped working this morning before training ... And that does not take too long to be repaired." said the memory of the cheerleader in Betty's gang. She looked again at the hair dryer in his hands, which seemed more than ordinary and finally shook his head. "I think I rushed to draw conclusions about that silly behavior, but nobody would say that it was not a good theory, I would only have wanted to see his face if I had told him I found some of his screws"

ー And after you took so much trouble ー said the blond calling his attention to the current reality, and as if he had been aware of his thoughts.

ー What? ー she asked trying to hide his surprise.

ー I say that after you came here, you opened that lock of the lock like a master thief of crime so that in the end you would give how much your friend Libby's dryer is brokenー said the boy summarizing the factsー Maybe be you are angry for that.

She analyzed it only for a second and finally shook her head.

ー As you said before ー said the blonde extending her hand to the boy who held her and stood as he stared and with a smileーI'm having fun with you.

A second later the blonde released her and removed the padlock from his hands, then closed the door of the locker behind her.

ー Better close it before they discover us ー said almost with a mocking smile ー Although this really is the locker of your friend Libby? Isn't it?

When questioned she became unavoidably nervous, but tried to appear rather offended.

ー Why do you ask? ー said putting a hand on his hip.

ー I do not know. Maybe it's just a feeling, but I think it's very strange that your friend Libby has a picture of the cheerleader we meet in the hallway, accompanied by what her grandmother looks likeー he said, raising a photo in front of Cindy.

That she almost snatched him on impulse.

ー This can not be Quindlan's grandmother ー she said, and a second later looked at the blond who crossed his arms ー Okay, you caught me. I suppose you will be somewhat surprised or disappointed in any case.

The blonde looked at her for a second and then he played to clear his voice more than once, and that the blonde took that as an attempt to annoy her by waiting for her response.

ー I must say ー said making another pause ー I am intrigued that a girl who seeks to defend the moral principles of school regulations, open the lockers of others without their consent ー began to say the blonde, who saw the blonde crossing her arms, and that really did not seem completely sorry for what she had done ー But I think I never thought you were an angel since you gave me that illegal kick in the leg and try that your team will win in the final of the karate tournament.

ー I already apologize for that ー complained a little Cindy ー And nobody could prove anything.

ー I already forget about that. And although it is a fact that you will not be able to participate in that tournament anymore ...

ーIt is not the first time that I am prohibited from participating because I am too competitiveー the blonde made a break.

ー At least I got you to see me as an equal, when I won in the final despite that ー concluded the blonde.

ー I must admit that you have some skill ー she acknowledgedー But is it okay for you to leave it like that? ー She said taking a slight pose of fighting with the hands that the blond was responsible for lowering with a slight movement of hands towards down.

ー You can hit me later if you want, but I think nobody should cling too much to the past, and I'll tell you that even after injuring me in a premeditated way and seeing you having that locker, for whatever reason, I think I still think you're not at all bad, Vortex. That alone is one side of you.

ー And what about you? ー Cindy asked ー What is your worst side?

For a moment they both remained silent and Cindy thought that the blond's face darkened a bit, but he did not have time to question himself enough why he took it so seriously when he had obviously said it in jest, because the blonde he took his hand again and moved a little closer, but a second later he seemed to regret it.

ー I do not want you to start thinking badly about meー he said with the intention of letting go of her hand, but she held it at the last moment.

ー If you do not think badly of me, I will not eitherー she said with the tone of voice enough so that only he will hear her even knowing that they were completely alone. For a brief moment it seemed that the whole atmosphere between them was relaxed enough to try to get carried away by what might happen.

Or at least that's what the blonde thought, until the unmistakable sound of a cell phone made her separate and automatically look for her cell phone in her jacket, since it was a strict rule of her mother that she should always answer her calls.

ー Sorry. ー Cindy excused herself.

The blond looked somewhat nervous and touched the back of his neck while he seemed to observe his own cell phone.

ー Hello? ー said answering without having seen the caller ID ー Can you call another time? ー whispered feeling somewhat sorry.

ー Why ? Do I interrupt something? ー questioned Jimmy's unmistakable voice that seemed somewhat annoying.

ー Neutron? What do you want? ー She said without intent to hide her displeasure.

ー Oh, it's nothing ー he began by chance ー I just wanted to warn you, if you do not know already, that your silly pet is interrupting the baseball game to a race to finish and everyone is waiting for you to come to control it

ー What did he do?! ー Cindy yelled and a second later he saw the blonde who looked at her slightly from his shoulder while he also spoke on his phone.

"It's nothing, it's just a friend" she hear him whispering on the phone.

ー Oh, and certainly Humphrey also stole the ball of the game ー said Jimmy's voice that caught his attention by his own phone.

ー I'm going thereー she said and before cutting she made a slight pauseー And Neutron ... thanks for letting me know.

From his side of the receiver Jimmy was slightly surprised that she thanked him, but decided to focus on what he was doing now. His two hands moved again around the buttons of the gameboy.

ー Why when I do almost make it look like a crime, but when you do it is right? ー Sheen asked peering into the video game screen. It showed a pixel version of Humphrey running across the field and Jimmy struggled to keep him out of reach of the players who were trying to catch him, which in reality had now become difficult because the players of both teams had joined in. homework.

ー Give it to me! They're about to catch him! ー Sheen said with intentions to take the gameboy out of his hands. ー I'll show you how it's done!

ー No Sheen! ー said the genius preventing him to snatch the game standing up ー This is something I need to do on my own.

When Sheen sat in his place with his arms crossed and disappointed that he could not show his gamer skills, he felt the moment Carl whispered in his ear.

ー Well, if he do it for love I guess it's fine ー said the black haired observing the genius putting all his efforts to prevent Humphrey from being caughtー But the next time you whisper something ... do you want to clean the cream of nachos first ?! ー complained Sheen wiping her ear with her shoulder. ーYou left me all muddy.

ー Sorry. ー Carl apologizedーYou already know that I always eat when I feel sad.

ー Fat, then you have lived a great depression all your life! ー Sheen scoffed and laughed a bit of his own joke. However, turning around waiting for Carl to make a fist with his hand, he saw him with his head downcast.

Feeling guilty, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

ー It's okay. If you want to tell me and while you do share your nachos ー said Sheen stretching his hand.

Without noticing what was happening behind his back, Jimmy continued to play the video game with the certainty that they would soon catch the dog on the screen and therefore Humphrey. "Why is it taking so long?" He asked without intention, and tried to review the periodic table to avoid thinking something that displeased him. Finally he saw Cindy leaving school followed closely by a blond guy and his hands finally stopped. Just to make sure they were already all counted again.

ー The cheerleader who now watched the Humphrey show with crossed arms and apparently indifferent. Betty who rested on the bench of the cheerleaders surrounded by her crew that looked concerned about his apparent fainting. Carl and he were two others. And finally Cindy and "that guy" completed all six of the test. Feeling relieved, he resumed his seat as he watched Humphrey come to a halt when he was surrounded by all the players and seemed somewhat confused after being manipulated by a force he could not understand.

ー Humphrey! ー Cindy called him making his way among the players on the court who had been trying to catch him. ー What did you do this time?

Just as Cindy reached for her pet, the yellow-haired dog stepped back and growled at him, then managed to escape from the circle of people again.

ー Humphrey! Wait! ー the blonde shouted, but just before she could chase him she stopped to have the impression that she had said that before. "wa ... it ..." resounded in a small and almost imperceptible echo in his head. But before he could question the nature of that fact, she was surprised to see that the blonde next to him, passed by, and much more quickly than the rest of those present to react, managed to catch the dog by the legs back.

After that, the dog seemed too tired to resist even the boy carrying it in his arms. Two people saw that action with special interest, and one of them was the coach of the bulldogs team that scratched his chin, despite not revealing any expression under his dark glasses, and the other was a certain genius who continued to look at distance.

When Cindy finally came to the blond with the can the screen of the gameboy showed the classic "game over" although unlike the pixelated version where the blonde lifted the dog and left the screen, in reality seemed to start a fight.

ー You know the problems that your foolish dog caused us, Vortex! ー said one of the players of the bulldog team.

ー Do not tell silly! ー defended the blonde ー Humphrey is almost too smart! It is evident that he was just playing!

ー I always thought you had trained that animal well by the way you corrected it! But it is obvious that he needs a harder hand! ー said one of the players and then raised one of Humphrey's ears slightly. ー Do you really need an owner who knows how to control you?

ー Hey! ー Cindy said with intentions to be abrupt, when she felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her.

ー Why not just continue with the game? ー suggested the blonde and then looked at the stands, where without even supposing someone was following all their movements ー after all they are still waiting for the game to resume. ー and almost at the end he added a phrase that rang only for himself ー It should not be left unfinished. Then he had the intention of taking Humphrey and the blonde with him, and again the coach and the genius seemed to have similar reactions.

ー Stop there! Very late! ー said the referee of the game. ー Annulled game!

ー What?! ー shouted in unison the players of both teams. And also the nonconformity was present from the stands.

ー Can not do it! ー complained the same player who had previously annoyed Humphrey.

ー If I can and I already did ー said the coach without intentions to change his mind.

ー But only one race is missing! ー insisted the player.

ー Sorry, but many of you are already too tired to chase the dog to play and even if you did the result might not be fair in such a close game.

The coach quickly packed his whistle and his coach cap and headed to the side of the court where a car was waiting for him.

ー Besides, my wife just arrived for me and she kills me if I make her waitー said the coach going up to the porchー There will be another game the following Tuesday thirteen.

All partygoers began to retreat and some players made comments as they passed Cindy.

ー Vortex thank you very much ー said sarcastically a player who almost happened to push it with his shoulder and although the blond with the dog looked at him with obvious anger the player did not seem sorry and kept walking.

Cindy shook her head and with a small pull on the wrist told the boy that they should leave the field.

For his part in the distance, Jimmy had been watching the whole scene, could only lower his head.

ー Do not you come Jimmy? ー asked Carl as he passed by him.

ー I'm follow you in a second ー said the genius looking at his two friends who just gave him a worried look before continuing to advance to the exit.ー Voided game ー he said taking his laptop under his seat ー Does that also means canceled test or simply fail?

When he did not see any new messages in binary numbers he closed the laptop again and sighed with disappointment.

ー Maybe it's also time for me to give up too ー he said without any encouragement.

ー Jimmy? ー He was called for a voice at his side.

ー Betty ー said standing up to see the animator ー Are you okay?

ー You should restー She was called for one of the cheerleaders who were behind her.

ー I'm fine. ー she answered for all his crew. ー Jimmy, they say that I fainted while I was with you and that you helped me and I wanted to thank you.

Jimmy looked at her with concern and responsibility.

ー The important thing is that you're fine now.

"What does this mean?." the genius wondered for a moment.

ー Yes I am. ー She said and the genius seemed to speak lower so that the other cheerleaders will not listen. ー But I have the impression that something happened before I fainted. Do you think we can talk a second only to the two of us?

The genius took one last look at the playing field, watching as the two blondes moved away, with the dog, and finally nodded.

ー I think now I have some time.

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **CHAPTER 14.**

The image of the Milky Way, with its spectacular magnitude, began to look cloudy and all the stars to lose their shape. With a series of concentric waves the stars were realigned, and it was only until a large chop fell to the bottom of the drawing of the plate, that everything became clear again.

ー I do not understand why he did it ーthe blonde began to say, placing the plate of Humphrey drinking where the dog began to drink and give endless biting squeaks to his toy cutting meat first.

ー But you had not lent your pet to one of your cheerleaders friends? ー asked the blond stroking Humphrey's coat while drinking thirsty.

Some of that detail caught the attention of the blonde, since her pet rarely allowed to be touched by boys. Although in reality that was probably due to his fatigue.

ー Do you remember the girl we met in the corridor? ー she asked and saw the boy nodーWell, while she was busy lighting flares in the dark of the science lab with her "friend" ーSomething in Cindy's voice denoted a clear disdain, in such a way as if it was the most corny thing in the worldー she didn't to Humphrey to get into trouble.

ー Well, that's true ー the blonde support ー But realistically, if all the players of the two teams could not catch it I do not see how that girl could have done something when your pet began to run.

ー I know that, but ...

The blonde got up and crossed his arms.

ー Maybe I should just let it go.ーHe suggested ー Besides a couple of annoying guys on the team, it was not the big deal. Let's not let it ruin our ...

ー Our what? ー she questioned with interest.

He hesitated for a second, before taking a step back.

ー Let's leave it like this for now. Do you want? ー He suggested putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket pretending cold ー And about Humphrey I assure you that the best you can do is forget it.

ー Maybe you're right ー admitted Cindy meditatively ー Although if I wanted to talk to Betty before my mother comes to take Humphrey home.

Then she turned on both sides of the playing field and just saw the cheerleader and the genius talking animatedly on the way to the back of the spectator stands.

ー Can you charge you a second to Humphrey? ー asked the blond who nodded and she started the walk in his direction.

* * *

ー Wait a second, Betty ー said the genius, interrupting what the cheerleader was going to say and looking over his shoulder ー I think I heard someone in ... – began to say and with intentions to go where they had come.

ー No! ー the cheerleader complained and when Jimmy stopped watching her with his arms crossed and practically blocking his way. ー I've been trying to talk to you all this time, but it always seems that you're busy with something else. I had not noticed how annoying that behavior can be.

The genius was amused for just a second by that unusually direct attitude on Betty, who wondered at what point he had annoyed her unintentionally.

ー Sorry ー apologized genius ー And in retrospect now I realize that I have not been taken into account. But if it is related to what happened in the hall ...

ー That's not what I really wanted to talk to you about, ーshe admitted.

ー Then about what ?

ー It's about ... ー she stopped and turned a second back with the impression of having heard a noise, but as the genius seemed to convince that it should be some of the last students who had attended the Tuesday night party thirteen.

ー Yes? ーthe genius questioned , beginning to feel slightly intrigued by the way in which Betty intended to carry their conversation.

ー Before in the hall I wanted to ask you something ー the cheerleader reminded.

The genius nodded, and it seemed to him that some of the force with which the cheerleader had spoken to him earlier was fading, and for some strange reason he felt slightly disappointed.

ー This is unusual because I never talked to anyone, but I'll say, although I hope you're not going to laugh ー said the cheer somewhat nervous ー For some time I want to ask you .. if you're really interested in me. I mean ... I liked you a lot? It's something I've been suspecting since we were in elementary school.

Jimmy was taken by surprise by the question asked so directly and just came to mind when Cindy had also questioned him, and both made him feel inevitably nervous.

He cleared his voice a little before speaking.

ー Of course, I think you've always liked meー he began to say, looking both ways with a slight fear that saying that would compromise him in some way, but feeling like a fool afterwards.

After all, who did he have to worry about?

ー And because? ー she questioned with curiosity and the genius thought that it was getting even weirder.

ー Why? - he repeated without being able to hide his discomfort, but seeing that she did not show signs of wanting to withdraw his question, he felt obliged to give an answerー Why are you pretty and nice? ー he tried, as always, to give the answer correct

ー Is that all? ー She questioned putting more would be and crossing his arms.

ー Yes, but that is only partly, because the truth is ...ー the genius tried to explain as clearly as possible, but suddenly stopped.

Something strange in the attitude of the cheerleader distracted the genius, because now Betty seemed to hold his chin and meditate what he had said carefully.

ー And right now what do you think of me? ー The cheerleader questioned ー Do you also like me at this time? ー And then she seemed slight embarrassed ー Just please do not take in count my hair, do you want ?. Today has not been a good day, after my dryer broke down and everything really ...

ー I think you could really get to like me as much as beforeー interrupted the geniusー And you should not worry. Even if you do not think you look as good as the rest of the other days of the year, if you behave as usual there is no reason for me to change my opinion about you.

The cheerleader smiled as if that suddenly gave him some grace and the genius crossed his arms returning the funny smile.

ー You know, right Jimmy? ー asked the cheerleader with the same smile.

ー Yes. Although I must admit some details still escape me. Like I still do not know which planet you come from or if you're even from this galaxy.

ー Since when do you know? ー she asked in a sweet voice.

ー Actually I know since the twelve, but I figured you'd want to keep it secret or even you did not know, and that's why I never talked to you or someone else ー he explained genius and an expression of surprise was drawn in the Betty's face before smiling again.

ー It's curious. I thought you had noticed just recently.ー she said with a trace of amusementー But as I said before, it always amazes me how fast you are in this kind of thing.

Jimmy lightly scratched the back of his neck and tried to make his next words sound more fun than pretentious.

ー Actually I think I would have discovered shortly after I met you, but for the influence you exert on me, which always distracts me more than the account.

ーSo you also know about the influence?ー Said Betty even more amusedー You're really the cleverest kid I've ever met。

ー Come on, it's not so much ーhe said the slightly embarrassed.

ー But the fact that I like you prove it! ー Betty insisted ー I want to assume that you also reached that conclusion, right?

ー Actually I only know that the influence exerted by your species on human beings is directly related to their brain waves ー explained the genius ー And that influence has a source in the gravitational waves of the universe.

ー Everything is true Jimmy ー admitted Betty ー And that's why today is Tuesday thirteen I decided it was the ideal time to talk to you about that, because the influence of my power over you is almost non-existent.

ーWhat about the flares ...?

ー It is not something that I have planned in advance, but it seemed a good excuse to talk with you. Actually I did not know if you would agree now that there is no influence. I thought maybe you would see me as I am and somehow you would just ignore me. And I think it was not completely wrong.

The genie felt somewhat guilty and took a couple more steps towards the cheerleader to take a hand gently.

ー I was not lying before ーthe genius initiatedー I like you because you've always been pretty with me. And the fact that I decided to help you with the flares was because you asked for it in the same nice way as always.

ー Seriously? I really appreciated that you say something like that, ーshe said and suddenly could not help but give him a big hug by the shoulders, in which he only sent himself to allow itー And now that I know you liked me the way I am, I want to tell you that now I start to think that you also really like Jimmy Neutron.

The genius felt quite comfortable, thinking that this was one of the few pleasant things that happened to him in those days, until a feeling of inexplicable worry prevented him from relaxing at all.

* * *

ー And how did it go? ー asked the blond watching Cindy return slowly by the way he had left a few minutes ago ー Are you okay?

ー Yes. I think so.ー She said with a scattered look until she looked more closely at her surroundings ー But where is Humphrey?

ー Oh, well your mom came in her car a moment ago and took it away. He also took your things.

ー Wait. Does that mean you found my mom? ーthe blonde asked obviously shocked.

ー Yes ー he said funny, probably noticing the expression on his face ー But I did not tell him anything we were doing. And with that I mean the matter of the dryer.

ー And she did not say anything? ー she said with an intuitive look.

ー Actually, he just told me that if he was the decent guy that he appeared to be, I would take you home early if I wanted to buy you a chocolate milkshake.

ー It's the worst ー laughed nervously the blonde.

ー Do you want to go? ー he asked offering him a hand.

ー Did not you say you had something else to do after the game? ー she questioned moving her fingers and about to take the hand he continued to offer.

ー I think "that" can wait a little longer ー concluded holding his hand gently ー They say there are opportunities that are given, you can not pass.

* * *

ー I'm glad that things have been clearer between the two ー the cheerleader said walking on the sidewalk of the street.

ー To me tooー I think the genius looking for a second his cell phone on the street illuminated by poles of light.

ー Is it a message from your mom?

ー It's my aunt. ーthe genius answered turning off the screen and putting it in his pocket ー she cares for me while my parents are not. And although we were not very close for a long time, now it's on me almost all the time. Although I think I understand well why she cares.

ー I know what that is ー she say, pushing a disheveled lock of her hair as a sign of annoyance ー When I started spending more time with my real family began to overprotect me as you have no idea.

ー Then, when you said before that you had been abroad, you were referring to that, right? ーthe genius questioned intuitively ー When you went to your planet.

ー I see that you do not miss one, Jimmyー she said something funnyー Yes, that's what I always say when my grandmother and I go to our planet.

ー Your grandmother? ーthe genius questioned ー And I guess she also exerts the same influence as you on men with high coefficients.

ー Not really. She was not born with that ability. Sometimes I envy her a bit for thatーthe cheerleader explained with a slight faint airー But I also appreciated she for trying even without his skills. I think in fact you already knew her before when she caused some problems in the city with her television show.

ー I'm not entirely sure to rememberーthe genius admitted ー Some things from the past are somewhat confused in my head.

ー Maybe you realize by the similarity in the eyes. All the women in my family say that our eye color is singularly similar, ー Betty said stopping her step for a moment and leaning down, and Jimmy approached just a little to see her straight in the eye.

Down the street a couple of teenagers passed by and when they saw them, they began making fun of their apparent romantic situation, although neither Jimmy or Betty seemed to notice that.

And, despite the fact that the genius could not notice anything immediately, in the light of a car that passed by the sidewalk he saw his eyes turn completely black again, like when he found her in the school corridor.

ー I will back ... ー she whispered in an evil way, although a second later she separated from the genius with a sweet laughー Just joked. It is what she always says but rarely fulfills.

ー Wait ー the genius said with fear reaching him ー Do not tell me that your grandmother is ...!

ー Hey, brat! Stay away from my granddaughter and put your hands where I can see them! ー an old woman dressed as a nun said appearing from a trail of light coming down from the sky.

ー Grandma Taters! ー said the cheerleader running to embrace the old woman who was carrying a guitar and a large brown suitcase.

Just as she stepped on the ground she made an attempt to play her guitar but some of the strings broke.

ー Hello dear. Did you miss me? ー asked the old woman with a sweet voice.

ー Sure grandma. Although I thought you would arrive until next week, ー the teenager said cheerfully and then turned to look at the genius who still seemed surprised at his appearanceー I think you already know each other.

ー Oh sure. Now I remember, ーsaid the woman approaching the genius with fake steps as an old ladyー Sorry about that. ーThen she seemed to take a tray of cookies from his backー A cookie?

The genius of course mistrusted her, because of her criminal record, but the scent was suggestive enough for him to tell himself he could take one and nothing bad would happen to him.

ー Look Betty! ー said the woman pointing to the flying saucer in the skyー Say goodbye to the others!

When she managed to distract Betty, the grandmother was able to throw the genius by sweeping her feet with the guitar from behind and then she released the full cookie tray.

ー But be careful, because they are hot. ー he mocked.

When Betty finally stopped saying goodbye to the flying saucer and saw Jimmy on the floor, she put his hands on her hip in a gesture of anger, although she did not stop smiling at his grandmother.

ー Grandmother Taters. Are you misbehaving again? ー she questioned like a game.

ーAm I?ー It's this miscreant who made me throw my tray of cookies fresh out of the oven to the ground.ー he complained now with the feigned voice of a defenseless old lady.

ー Why do I feel I can not believe you? ー Betty said helping the genius to get up off the ground. And when he stood up he began to separate from her with small steps.

ー You know? ー the genius said suddenly accelerated ー I think Sheen sent me a message to see him and Carl in Mc Spankys ー the genius said retreating to a nearby mesh of bushes ー And I do not want to be worry, so see you later.

ー No, wait Jimmy ... ー the animator managed to say seeing how the genius took a big leap to the other side of the bushes.

Then the old woman pulled her granddaughter by the shoulder to talk to her in secret.

ー Listen Betty, before you've brought other kids home and I've never opposed ー began to whisper.

ー Really? ーthe cheerleader asked crossing his arms ー And what about the guys who you vaporized with your eye implants heat vision a few weeks ago?

ー That was just a mistake ーthe old woman replied playing down importance ー They crossed when I wanted to light the fireplace.

ー Grandma Tatters! ー she said almost like a scolding, although his expression was not severe ー How could I have distrusted you?

ー You already forget it dear. The only important thing now is here I do not want you to get together with that undesirable brat.

ー Oh, grandma ! You have nothing to worry about. Jimmy is just a good friendー the cheerleader laughed.

ー And what about the influence you exercise on him? ー questioned the old lady. Surely in that brat your influence makes him have an donkey face like "this" ー said pulling a mask on his back Very ridiculous of an ass sticking its teeth out while laughing and placing it on his face.

ー Just that we were talking today, ー the cheerleader said talking to the old woman still wearing a mask ー we agreed to stay away for a while so that my influence does not affect it and we only plan to leave as friends on Tuesday thirteen.

ー I think that is acceptable ー the woman said taking off her mask and throwing it into the backyard.

ー Well, that is the plan at least until he finds a ring that he lost and that apparently could counteract the effects of my influence on him.

ー Uhmmm ー said the old woman with meditation ー Why not help me with my luggage and tell me more about that ring?

* * *

ー Hi guys. I received your message that they were hereー the genius said approaching the restaurant's service bar.

ー And why did you take so long? ー Carl questioned.

ー It was only because I accompanied Betty to his home ー the genius said taking a menu and watching it carefully.

ー What?! ーSheen shouted spitting part of his chocolate milkshakeー Does that mean that you and Betty are dating now?! ー he scream even louder.

ー No, you do not understand ... ー the genius tried to clear things up before there was a confusion, although he was more disturbed by the sonic way in which his other friend pushed the plate of a donut filled with strawberry without having taken a single bite.

ー I knew you would get it Jimー Carl said placing a hand on the shoulder of the genius and getting up from his seatー If you excuse meー he excused himself.

Then the two teenagers saw Carl entering the men's room.

ー What happens now? ー Jimmy questioned and Sheen began sniffing the donut he had left.

Inside the bathroom Carl remained calm for just a moment, until he started kicking the base of the toilet.

ー Why he can have a cheerleader girlfriend and I do not?! ーhe continued complaining. ー Is it because he is using one of his inventions? Or because he is the protagonist of the story?

From outside the bathroom you could hear the sound of the toilet water waving.

ー I told you that we should invest in doors against noise for the bathroom ー a tall and stocky man lizard said appearing with a tray of shakes

ー You joke right? ー one of the lizard man said ー With what we spend on the new decoration and we can not even buy a new radio.

ー Then where does the ambient music come from? ー he questioned.

ー What do I know?

ー Hey! Guys! ー Sheen said calling the attention of the lizard men. ー Did you already know the good news? Jimmy got a girlfriend! ー When he said it, the dark-haired boy hugged the genius by the neck and without quite trying to cover his mouth.

ー Hey, what good news! ー the little lizard man supportedー And is cute?

By that time Jimmy was still trying to get Sheen to discover his mouth to speak.

ー Well, he's not exactly my type. It's from the team of cheerleaders. ーsheen repliedー But I think Jimmy liked him from the fourth grade.

ー Well, it's like my mother saidー he said with melancholy airー Enjoy before she wants babies and you have to sell your soul to pay tuition.

ー Amen brother ー Sheen said finally discovering Jimmy's mouth to hit the five with Zix.

ー Sheen, do you want to hear me? ー Jimmy complainedー Me and Betty are not ...

ー It seems that today not only Jimmy was lucky in love ー the third lizard man said appearing on the other side of the bar and pointing in the direction of a far table in the corner of the restaurant.

From there it was observed Cindy and the blond boy from before holding hands, on the table and smiling while talking about something that could not be heard from there.

ー Ha! ー Tee said as a sign of slight dismissal ー I always believed that you and that blonde girl had something. After all, you let her drive your space rocket.

ー I think you were not the only one who thought itー the genius said and seeing how the blond boy gave him a little squeeze in his hand felt as bad mood as when he had seen them arrive at the baseball game together, or when he learned that they had gone together to the gym locker room.

It was like something that came from within that did not correspond to his usual concept of himself.

"Was it normal for a teenager his age to feel that abrupt change of mood?" "Or was something really bad happening to him?"

ー Then you're not dating that girl? ー the blonde asked with interest, without worrying at all if his intentions were now more than clear. After all, she had always been someone safe and independent.

On the other hand, the blonde in front of her seemed to be a bit amused by his direct attitude, although when he reclined on the back of his chair he looked somewhat annoyed.

ー Actually we never went out ー he tried to explain himself ー First we were friends and things became rare for a time when no one left anything clear. I think a big part of the problem was that I did not know how to choose the right moment to end it. ーSeeing that Cindy's gaze became more like a gesture of boredom, he looked slightly worriedー I do not know if you understand?

ー Trust me . You're talking to the right girl, ーshe said, evidencing his total understanding as a slight dislike to another person.

ー The point is ー he tried to retake ー That I do not think it should continue like this for longer.

ー Yes, it does not have to be like that ー she said brightly hopeful in his eyes.

ー Although…

ー Although? ー she repeated showing a slight disgust that he no longer seemed so safe, and although he wanted to remove his hands had the impression that it was better to finish listening before acting hastily.

ー I think I should leave things clear before trying to continue with other things. You know? Even after all, I would like her and me to be friends again as before. ー he said and after hearing the vibration sound of his cell phone, he withdrew a hand while putting his hand in his pocket. ー Sorry. ー he apologized slightly.

She finished withdrawing her other hand and crossed her arms with an intuitive look, and when he looked up at her again it was fun again.

ー My dad wants me to help him prepare the next class of beginners ー he said showing her the message of his cell phone, although she did not even bother to look at it.

ー Sureee ー she said playing a little with the situation.

It was not that she distrusted what he was saying, because until now she had him in a good concept, but as he had said before, people had several sides to look at. Especially teen boys.

ー I think maybe I'm not the good guy that Mrs. Vortex thought, after all ー he said suddenly and she seemed slightly surprisedー I have to go now. Will you be fine going home alone?

ー Yes, sureー she said with total confidence.

He got up from his seat and while she watched him put on his jacket he told himself that maybe now she also had to do something similar to what he had described, before trying to move on.

Although, did he still have something to say to "he" that he did not already know?

ー You know? ーthe blonde began to say with a new stare to his green eyes ー Although I know that I should do the right thing before anything, I would not want you to stay with the wrong impression of my intentions with you, because ... You really started to like meー he said leaning back to her and then quickly closing the distance to give her a light kiss on the lips.

Under the effects of the impression, Cindy did not even feel capable of reacting in any way; which rarely happened to her.

He felt, different from ...

Was it the flavor of the vanilla milkshake?

Taking an instant to look him in the eye, when he parted a little from her face she told herself, more sincerely, that was one of the most handsome boys with she had left and that made her blush slightly.

ー You can injure me again, by doing this ー he said in a whisper ー but I think it was totally worth it.

ー Ha, maybe I will do the next time we face, but to be honest I did not think you were a little angel ー she said in a small confession that made them laugh a little bit before separating.

ー Be careful. ー he said goodbye taking steps back before colliding with the glass doors of the restaurant.

.- Say hello to the owner of the karate local ー she said by way of farewell.

ー I will ー he said with a smile on his face and opening the door to leave.

* * *

ー Hey, what's wrong now Jimmy? ー Sheen questioned, noting how right now the genius closed his hand around a portion of mustard bags that ended up bursting in his hand ー Now that you and Betty are together ... Hey! You can not have them all!

ー No, Sheen. Me and Betty are just friendsーJimmy said wiping his hand with a napkin and not intending to argue about it.

The dark haired boy seemed to understand, while the three former space bandits looked at each other.

Just then Carl was also returning to his seat, looking somewhat calmer.

ー I think I'll go homeーthe genius announced at last.

ーNo, no, noー the lizard man said at his side. ーNobody leaves now that the main show of the night will begin.

Then the three lizard men looked at each other one last time and the light of the room descended.

ー Sure this will cheer you Jimmy ー the lizard man said before speaking into his microphone ー Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, at this moment kicks off our tournament win of the night! Remember that the loser of each game must pay the other's account!

Then the genius stood up knowing in advance that seeing that would not really put him in a good mood, and with the determination to go home.

ー And here we have the first challengerー Zix said raising his hand.

ー What?! ー shouted the genius.

ー Now let's see. Is there someone who accepted the bet?

Throughout the restaurant several hands were raised and the lizard played to look for an opponent.

ー No, no, you do not ー he said discarding several nearby tables, and when he was about to make a decision there was a drum roll.

ー Seriously, where do these sounds come from? ー Zix questioned, to which Trovoltron only shrugged his arms.

ー You! The blonde in the background! ー he shouted at last.

Seeing that Cindy was looking in his direction, Jimmy could not feel anything other than anger.

ー Look again lizard! ー Cindy complainedー I never raised my hand. And I do not need anyone to pay my bill ー she said with intentions to remove his jacket from the back of the chair.

ー What's wrong Vortex ?! Are you afraid of losing?! ー the genius shouted unexpectedlyー Or is it that you need your boyfriend of karate to participate in your place?

The rest of the people supported him with a joint boo.

She turned to look at him again, but this time with some resentment and he held a firm challenging gaze.

ー What's up Neutron? Are you so bored with your new girlfriend that you need to do something to entertain yourself a little? ーthe blonde questioned putting on her jacketー Have you already got bored of playing in the science room with flares?

Again those present booed again in support.

ー At least I did not leave my dog alone, while I hid me in the gymnasium boxes to kiss me with someone! ーthe genius shouted having already lost his temper.

From the tension in the environment, one of the lizard men released an order of milkshakes to the ground and the glass caused a serious rumble.

ー Oh yes, well if you think that ー she began to say without being willing to leave things like this ー Prepare genius!

A second later Jimmy and Cindy were being tied by the hands with a red band and both began to use all their strength to beat each other's hands.

ー No no no. We have not started yet. ーTee denied, putting his hand between them, but despite being the strongest of the lizard men, he could not make them give up their grip.

ー Lower the cage ー Zix said and all the teens were amazed to see the metal structure coming down from the ceiling.

Tee was able to leave just in time to avoid being locked up with the pair of teenagers who were still engaged in their competition.

The teenagers around the tables had stuck closer to the cage and now they were supporting both of them, although it was rarely seen where the shouting came from.

ー He is right! A while ago those two were kissing! ーa boy shouted。

.- Fight fight!

ー He cheated her first! A while ago he was also with the leader of the cheerleaders! ーanother shouted.

ー Yes! They were kissing! I saw them too!

ー Fight! Fight!

.- What?! But she is my girlfriend!

There was a general scream.

ー What?!

ーIt is not true! She rejected you!

Some laughter was heard. Followed by a sharp blow.

ー Fight! Fight!

I want to keep screaming but I need more sugar! I want another milkshake!

ー Make your bets! ーZix shouted carrying a tray with colorful palettes, until Tee pulled him by the shoulder to whisper.

ー These adolescents are a gold mine of easily exploitable tensions ーhe explained and saw the other man nodding reptile ー And I think we just found the largest stone in the crown ー he said turning his eyes inside the cage .

ー Do you remember the last time we did this? ー the blonde said without giving up the strength of his arm.

ー How could I forget it? If that time was as motivated as now to beat you, Vortex ー the genius said putting even more strength in his arm and making her arm give a little.

She looked away from Jimmy for a second.

ー What are you trying? ー he mocked ー Do you think you can trick me with that trick that you see something behind my back? ー Jimmy questioned him with enough irony.

ー Of course not. I was just trying to read that shiny plate in the ladies' roomーshe said focusing his eyes.

ー You don't read that! ー he said moving a little in his seat.

Some of the tension in Jimmy's arm gave way and Cindy took the opportunity to leave him on the verge of losing, so she laughed a little.

ー Well played with the Vortex bathroom plateーthe genius recognized understanding what she had doneー But from the beginning you should have seen that these underdeveloped lizards commemorated the ladies' bath with my name, when Sheen told them that I had died, and you only waited for the moment to use it in your favor.

The laughter of those present spread smoothly.

ー Ha. ー the blonde laugh ー I really did not need to use it to win. Just recognize that you will never beat me in a physical strength competition.

From one moment to the next Jimmy was able to give Cindy's arm, and this time she was on the verge of losing.

ー I am able to beat you on anything I set my mind to, Vortexー the genius said feeling that the anger began to run out of control again.

For Jimmy, at the point where their hands were joined, a disturbing heat accompanied by an insistent itching was arising to the point of becoming an almost stinging pain but pretended to downplay it. It just was not the time to let go.

ー He ha! And with that you mean you would do it right after cheating with one of your inventions, would not Neutron?

ー That would be better because it would avoid the embarrassment of losing faster. Although you can be sure that I can also beat you on my own!

ー The same overconfidence as always; but if I remember no more, in the past you could not even win me in a simple race, ーthe blonde teased and watched with satisfaction as the genius seemed to get more upsetー Do you remember those times when they all passed over you when you lost? .Haha. Although by then the ground was relatively close to you.

The genius environment more eyes on her, sure that now he was motivated enough to use all his strength, not caring at all what could happen.

However, suddenly the ambient music became a serious noise of static and the things around him became sinuous as if he were about to lose consciousness.

"You have more power inside you!"

"You just have to let it out"

Just then Jimmy remembered the moment when he had discovered the broken shackles during his imprisonment in the illusion originated by Libby and closed his eyes.

Even without letting himself win but not applying more strength to his arm, he tried to concentrate on keeping calm again. And just as it will happen to her in school, when she had thought that time had run out for the test, she imagined the coldness of outer space. So remote from those screams.

When he looked around again he realized that he had probably only been able to hear the distortion of the music.

ー What happens to you now? ー The blonde laughed a littleー Did not you say that you could win if you wanted to?

The genius seemed to take his comment with less importance.

ー You are the one who practices karate. Should not you have won already?

As he raised his eyes, pretending to see the impact of his words, the genius noticed that Cindy's face had a trace of unease as if she had also noticed that heat where her palms met.

"So I was not imagining it?"

ー Does anyone want to retire? ー Zix asked with a chronometer in his hand.

ー Surrender. You know you can not win ー Cindy said something else would be and the instant he hear her, her arm under some pressure, even when apparently pretended not to have done, and yet she did not take the opportunity to win.

Cindy looked at him in amazement.

ー Why do not you surrender? ー he questioned and sensed when her arm also stopped pressing but did not feel able to take advantage. Instead now they only wanted to continue competing with the linked hands.

ー Those two if they are quite the same. ーTrovoltron commented to Tee and he noddedー I think we'll have to return the betting money.

ー Nobody will return nothing ー said Zix passing with the tray of palettes.

ー Does matters? Look at all the orders they've made since the show startedーSaid Trovoltronー If those two come back to discuss another night we'll get rich.

One of them had a remote control and pressed a large red button. Instantly, the metal grating rose again slowly.

ー Alright guys, it's time to stop ー the lizard man said removing the red handkerchief that joined them ー It seems that neither will yield What do you think if they leave it for now and give the turn to someone else?

They both looked at each other for a second where the reflection of the uneasiness was evident to both of them and just at the same time they gave up the remaining strength of their arms.

The applause of support started and seemed to recognize a good competition even when there was no winner. After all the show they had given before had been interesting enough.

ー I think you did it rightー Cindy said closing her palm and opening it.

ー Same ーhe said holding the palm of his hand.

The restaurant in general began to disperse and they just kept on expecting someone to say something else.

ー I think you better help us with the missing ordersーTee said taking Carl and Sheen with them to the back where the kitchen was.

ー Okay, then I'll tell you about the time we travel to the past and Jimmy almost becomes the heir of half the franchise of Mc Spankys ーSheen began to say.

ー Do not start again with your stories, Sheen. I do not believe anything you say again. You only make us reptilians look ridiculous Tee complained.

ー What?! But the things I say are true! ー Sheen complainedー Why does not anyone listen to me? Only I know the truth!

ー Yes, sure ー Carl scoffed.

Their voices faded away as they walked away, and the genius and the blonde looked uncomfortable for a moment longer.

ー I know how things are with Betty ー

Cindy began to say and Jimmy around the eyes on her ー I heard you talking after the game. It was not my intention. I was just looking for her to talk about what happened with Humphrey.

ー Oh yes? ー he said looking away and also remembering his guilt in that incident, and that right now he was not in a position to confess.

ー Do not worry. I will not tell her I know her secret. And of course I will not tell Libby either, or all the high school and high school will find out in a matter of minutes. ー she tried to reassure himー So she really like you?

ー You already asked me ー he remembered feeling a little important, because it was virtually the third time he asked.

She could see that small gesture of pride and that reminded him how much that detail in his personality had always bothered him.

ー I think Betty is not so bad after all, if you told the truth ー the blonde said crossing her arms forcefully and looking away ー It is the ideal partner of someone who needs constant compliments on his intelligence and excessive patience.

ー At least with it, things are simpler, does not complicate things and says things clearly ー he commented.

ー So you think that I am the one who complicates things? Then why do not you explain peace and normality before you came back?ー shee began againー You are the one who always turns something simple into something more complicated to attract attention to himself. And the worst of all is that you end up implying me. How with my bicycle or the other night with your talking picture!

At that moment, a new impulse of anger in Jimmy made him rise from his chair and lean forward.

ー Since I returned to the city I have only tried to keep a low profile!

ー Well, you're not doing a good job! ー she said facing him.

ー Another problem guys? ーZix asked suddenly leaning between them.

ー Anyー she said pushing the reptilian man down and taking a seat again to which the genie imitated her. ー Do you want to lower your voice? I do not want to be locked in that crazy cage again.

The genius could only think that he was not the only one who had started screaming again and was already getting tired of all the joint responsibilities falling on him alone.

ー Okay ー the genius said controlled tone ー I promise that none of my inventions will cause problems again.

ー Yes, of courseー she said evidencing her skepticism.

ー You have to believe me when I tell you that the only thing I wanted when I returned to the city was ...

Suddenly a breeze that came from outside, caused by the entrance of someone to the premises, full of dry leaves the air and the genius began to drown with a leaf that slipped through his mouth. On the other hand Cindy was sent to take that as a new exaggeration and a mockery.

ー Hey! Do not leave the door open! ーone of the lizard men complained poking his head through the kitchen space ー That the rolling plant gets!

ー I'm sorry ーa teenage girl dressed as a cheerleader answered, and after giving a small inspection of the place was placed in front of the table of the couple of teenagers who had been chatting.

ー Do I know you? ーthe blonde questioned to see him standing next to her and she smiled for a moment.

ーIt's not with you, Vortexー she said in a somewhat derogatory way and then turned to see the genie who now drank a basin of water to calm his cough.

The blonde looked from time to time at both of them, and her gaze became somewhat sharper when she saw the girl standing next to the genie and offering her a napkin.

"Was it just her imagination or did she look a bit like ...?"

ー Thank you, but have we seen each other? ーthe genius questioned receiving the paper towel with some distrust.

She seemed annoyed for a moment, until she began to laugh in a false way.

ー How funny! ー she said holding his stomach as if it hurt to laugh only that little instant ー Why not continue telling me more jokes like that on the table there?

Without understanding anything, the genius felt like the girl praised him by the arm and made him turn around to turn his back on the table.

ー I hope you have not told him anything about what happened in the science room ー she began to say in a whisper ー Maybe I have not thought about it before, but I am willing to go out with you if you promise ...

ー You are the girl who was in the hallway ー the genius interrupted the girl.

She got up a little to look at him.

ー You really are not very smart, right? ー She said with mockery and then seemed to measure his height with his hand ー And not too tall.

ーHey! ー the genius complained.

ー Hey! What's going on there? ーone of the reptilian men said suddenly appeared between the twoー Is this the new bride you were talking about?

Jimmy shook his head, muted by the inexplicable course that things were taking around him.

ー So you have a girlfriend? ーthe teenager questioned crossing his arms ー And yet you asked me to go out with you?

ー What did he do? ー Zix and Trovoltron questioned appearing squeezed between them.

ー Two girlfriends? ー Tee said crossing his arms with a look of disapproval ー We did not know that side of you, and I'm not sure to approve.

ー Leave him alone ー Zix said with a funny tone ー they are just guys who try to have fun.

ー Oh! It's not the first time he does something like that. Did I tell you about the time that Jimmy was about to marry an alien princess? ー Sheen said, appearing headfirst in the scene in the absence of space around.

ー Sheen! Get off that lamp and keep attending the tables! ーZix shoted ー Now, what were we?

ー Do you want ... ー Jimmy said pushing the head of Zix down ー leave me ... ー pushed the head of Trovoltron to one side ー alone ... - pushed the head of Tee in the opposite direction ー for one minute ?! ー he said raising Sheen's head.

The genius observed for a second the crossed girl of arms that did not seem willing to be set apart like the others, just before turning to see an empty table and the glass door of the exit still in motion.

Then he emphasized going to the exit immediately, until he felt the arm of the brunette trying to hold him back.

ー What's wrong with you?! ー she questioned him when he managed to get away. ー Will you tell him about the flares ?!

ー You must be confused with someone else ー said the genie away without looking back.

ー Oh, yes?! ー she shouted at the genius who now came out the door ー Unless you have a twin brother you can forget that I return this! ー she said showing the palm before.

Almost at the same time several people in brown raincoats looked up at the adolescent. One of them showed a long beard of red hair; in another of them flashes the reflection of a pair of glasses under a hat; and finally one of them showed a pink stitching that jutted out from under the table.

* * *

The blonde in the middle of the sidewalk tried to keep her hair from falling on her face, now that a sudden and immense amount of wind had started. And without letting that affect her, she sighed and told herself it was better to be out there waiting for the bus, than to continue observing the way Jimmy Neutron turned herself into the center of attention and disturbed her tranquility.

ー Cindy, you have to listen to me! ーthe genius shouted still halfway to reach her at the stopー I do not even know where she came from!

The blonde looked away from the side of the avenue, and even against the current of the wind that was now blowing much more strongly, she began to walk.

Seeing what she was doing, the genie stopped for a second to wonder if it was a good idea to follow her, while a cold breeze hit him directly in the face and he told himself that, in fact, it reminded him of a distant night in the past when they had also gone for a walk together.

* * *

ー There are many eyes looking in the same direction ー he said a voice in the dark contemplatively ー but more than a nuisance is likely to be useful, especially that existence of the other dimension and also ..

ー We already have the resultsーa voice interrupted appearing in a somber way in front of a wooden desk that was slightly illuminated by the brightness of the full moon through a long window.

Outside the view of the window the baseball field of the high school was observed. Meanwhile, in the back, a round table of hooded figures seemed to converse silently.

ー Have he shown any progress? ーa coldly the voice asked on the other side of the desk and flying with his robe, turning his back on the newcomer.

ー For a moment showed signs of reaching the second phase ー he informed formally ーit is the highest rate of activity that has had since leaving the Arctic.

ー The last moment is coming ー he said turning around to go to the site of the round table, where the rest of the hooded silence instantly ー It is time for you also reach their next stage ー he said showing his bright red eyes under his hood.

ー But without the right light ... ー the hooded man who had acted as a messenger began to saiy and could not hide a trace of concern in his voice. ー The light of this system could modify its development. The best thing is that they remain hidden with protection of our thermal technology. You don't believe that?

The red-eyed figure remained silent for a moment, and just then lifted one of the arms of his robe to display one of his thin robotic arms. A brown and reddish coloration evidenced oxidation, at least of that part.

ー The sun of this solar system has already begun to have effects. ー He said rising even more in the air and beginning to emanate a greenish light.

ー There could be mutations! ー he shouted in a final warning.

The green glow of his body, very soon had a special concentration in his robotic hand, which just after began to move like smoke with flashes through the complex of the hooded sitting around the table, and who received the glow under the shadow of their tunics, but to illuminate the part where they should be their faces left in sight smooth white surfaces that began to break.

The first hooded man who had given the report stood next to the figure with the robotic hand and after looking at the direction of everyone present with some hesitation, he quickly placed himself in front of the central figure with open arms.

The hooded man stopped just as he did so and the small trace of glow that came to him seemed to bounce off the surface of his corporeality.

ー What do you think you do? ー the central figure questioned floating higher to impose ー At least you have an idea of what this is?

ー Of course I know it! ーthe other figure exclaimed putting himself at his heightー It is the legacy of my planet! And you should not waste it on these projections until we have ...!

ー I decide the future and the time with which each species must develop in the universe! ー he was imposed before the central figure ー And if you think that the future of your species must have been another, maybe you must have done something to save your king from his destiny! Is it clear who is in charge now ?!

The figure that had faced the other began to descend into the air.

ー I know that King Gubbot will not returnーthe Yemusian purple garment said discovering and pulling a golden crown from one of his sleeves. Meanwhile, the red eyes continued to observe him with interest ー And I know that only you can do what he did not do.

ー I can do what King Gubbot did not even consider possible ーthe figure sentenced descending ー Because I possess the power that he never had.

* * *

ー I must admit it ーthe blonde began to say ー I never thought you were the classic example of the Oedipus complex.

Next to her, sheets of newspaper began to fly, small objects of all kinds, and also some people were dragged by not having as much conviction to walk against the force of the wind.

ー I will not even comment on that! ーthe genius complainedー And for the last time! I had never seen that girl!

Somehow, Jimmy knew it was a lie, now he remembered it from the illusion originated by Carl. Although clear, saying that he had "hallucinated" with her would not help at all.

ー Are you doing this? ーthe blonde screamed without turning around, and continuing her advance by the contraflow of wind ー It would not be the first time you play with the weather.

ー Why do you always have to blame me about everything that happens in this city! ーthe genius complained

ー I do not do it!

ー Yes, you do that!

ー Then stop following me! ー Cindy said and her voice came to the genius with the flow of the wind.

ー I'm not following you! We're just going in the same direction! ーthe genius shouted with enough force for his voice to overcome the windー We are neighbors! Do you at least remember that among your accusations against me ?!

ー Remember?! ー she said later and it seemed to Jimmy that his laughter was distorted in a very annoying way by the wind ー It is not convenient for you that I remember!

The genius stood firmly on the ground to stop. For a moment he could see the small objects flying to his two sides.

In the blink of an eye he saw himself flying over the city for the last time two years ago, and he had the impression that it had only happened yesterday.

ー Do you remember the last time we went to Retroland together? ー he asked suddenly, but given the distance she had advanced, he told himself it was impossible that she had heard him.

Again the genius continued his forced march.

ー Remember…?!

ー Stop bothering me! ーthe blonde complained.

Then Jimmy was sure of what he had to say now.

ー What a pity! I've always liked to bother you! It has always been that way and it will never be otherwise! ー he shouted forcefully at the moment when the wind stopped suddenly, and for that reason his words seemed to remain suspended with great weight.

Looking around, and not having foreseen it given the current of the wind, he realized that they had arrived right in front of both houses, on the side of the sidewalk of the blonde.

ー That is not entirely true, genius. ーthe blonde said turning around. ー Do you remember that time we were almost like friends?

The genius did not answer anything because now he had something in mind that would not stop spinning if he did not receive a clarification.

ー So ー he began to say with feigned disinterest as turned his eyes to his house where the lights were on ー Are you really dating the boy with whom you went to the game?

ー Do you mind? ー Cindy questioned, crossing her arms.

ー Of course…

The genius's sentence was suspended, without making clear if he was going to affirm or deny it, when suddenly a double sound of repeated "beeps" drew attention to Cindy's watch and his that lit up in a flickering red light.

ー Watch out! ーthe genius shouted pushing the blonde towards the lawn of her patio.

Just a second later they both watched from the ground as a colorful light accompanied by small rays opened out of nowhere on the sidewalk, and a cyclist came out of a kind of tunnel.

ー Goodbye fools! ー he shouted continuing his way at full speed.

For a moment both teenagers remained watching the road because they had gone somewhat agitated by the scare and only for a fraction of a second they looked straight into each other's eyes.

ー Do you want to look at what you do? ー Cindy said taking off the genius quite abruptly, after realizing that her personal space had been transgressed by a hand misplaced in her fall, (even if it had been a clear accident )

ー Sorry Sorry! You know that I never ...! ー I try to excuse the genius.

ーShut up! ー The blonde silence without intending to annoy her with his apologies ー So you did something more to my watch than adjust the time? ー she questioned instead demonstrating his displeasure that now knew that he had also exceeded the limit on one of his personal items.

ー Only captures distortions in space - time ーthe genius explained still showing his regret for what had just happened ー I thought you would like to know when your bike returns. And it seems that it is not long before Bolbi and the rest of the cyclists ...

ー"Only captures distortions in space - time" ーthe blonde repeated with the same arrogant tone, and although she seemed to meditate on removing or not the clock, she ended up leaving it on ー Do you ever hear when you say something like that?

ー Sometimesー he said, feeling only slightly alluded.

She shook her head.

ー You're all a lost case, Jimmy Neutron ー she said with disapproval ー And I love you away from me and my devices.

Then she turned around to start walking to the door of her house and a person inside seemed to open just in time.

A second later the genius was only in the courtyard.

Again a light on his watch went on, but this time in a bright white color.

ー You do not feel bad boy. Maybe that's how things are betterーthe voice began on the clockー This reminds me of when Marie Curie asked me to stay away from her experiments with radioactivity, and that ultimately ended up saving my life and killing her slowly.

ー That can not be true. You two did not live in different times. ー the genius signal beginning to walk towards his house and going very soon towards the backyard.ー I think I need to go back to review the sources from where you get your information.

ー You do not bother you. Anyone would realize that I only tried to encourage you, but you should know that it is not easy to joke if you only have sources of bibliographic information. Maybe if you expanded my internet browser I could do more.

The genius shook his head, seeing how Edison's painting again tried to be clever.

ー Thank you for tryingーthe genius answered turning off his wristwatch and when arriving at the back door of his house, he saw through the window his aunt Amanda sleeping in the armchair of the room with a book about problematic babies and a blanket over it.

ー It must be exhausting to take care of Eddy all day ー he said desisting from entering the house ー but at least she does not notice when I spend the night in the new laboratory.

A single bulb was lit in the dark and the genie sat in front of a work table, but contrary to what he expected could not begin to draw any blueprint for the laboratory.

ー Long day, huh? ー the picture of Thomas Alva Edison that lit up in a corner of the room questionedー Maybe you want to talk about it.

Then the image became the portrait of Freud. Jimmy looked at him carefully leaning on one hand and then shook his head. Then the painting resumed its Edison form.

ー Okay, Jimmy. It is true that a while ago I was trying to tease you, Edison admitted. But it is not good that you keep secrets from me.

Jimmy seemed to hesitate, before turning on his chair.

ー You already heard it. Everything is over. Cindy no longer wants me to approach her and that leaves the path clear to that guy of karate or any of those other guys who invited her to date beforeーthe genius began to complain about and the picture pretended to write it down in a booklet .

ー Was your relationship always so problematic? ー the picture questioned.

ー Almost at the end, no. But before leaving the city two years ago, things did not go very well in our farewell. ー the painting noticed how the genius held an arm for some strange reason. ー And even after what happened, I always thought that I would have time to solve everything later. Although now everything seems so complicated and confusing.

ー The years do not pass in vain, child.

ー It may be hard to believe now, but before there was a time when things went so well with my friends and with Cindy, that I never thought that something could change later ーthe genius explainedー And I think that after she continued until our last adventure, I never thought that she would change her mind. Somehow I took it for granted that she would always be there for me after that.

ー And what gave you that false impression? ー Edison questioned.

ー You do not understand. It should have been there.

ー Why do not you tell me? ー the painting asked for.

ー What will I get with that? ーthe genius questioned crossing his arms and turning his eyes to his work table ー That was left behind. And I have many things to take care of first.

ー Sometimes you have to take a step back before looking forwardーEdison said.

The genius seemed slightly resigned when he turned back to the painting.

ー I still rememberー the genie began to sayー After having intercepted with Goddard a message that arrived at NASA by mistake, I asked everyone to meet immediately in the old laboratory ...

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**"On a bridge between two worlds,**

 **Looking for adventures, living mysteries,**

 **Building disasters, triumphs,**

 **challenges, impossible bets,**

 **By submitting to tests over and over again,**

 **And again, learning about love "**

* * *

 **ー JIMMY NEUTRON ー**

 **The return of the 976 rocket**

 **CHAPTER 15.**

ー Are you ready? ーthe genius child asked focusing the camera lens in front of him.

When separated for a moment from the device, the genius was in sight of the lens.

In his clothes, he highlighted a navy blue shirt with a small patch with the Nasa logo, in combination with black pants. Behind him was a wall of the laboratory.

ー Aren't we out of focus?

A red-haired boy and one with dark hair appeared from behind and began to make masks. Both wore black crew-neck t-shirts with an "I Love ALIENS" print and dark trousers.

ー You know? I think you're right, Sheen, ー Jimmy said, approaching the lens againー We should all focus together to have a final shotー the genius turned to the right side of the camera and his expression denoted annoyed.

ー What are you doing?

ー One moment, Neutron ーa voice that seemed a little more distant said.

The genius rolled his eyes tiredly.

In the back of a circular rotating display the blonde finished looking at herself by a square mirror that her brunette friend was holding.

Both also wore blouses with the same print of Carl and Sheen but a version of feminine cut in the waist.

The only thing that differentiated them was that Libby combined her outfit with black pants and wore her hair in a high ponytail with a navy blue bow; while Cindy wore a pink pleated skirt and her usual high ponytail decorated with a small silver tiara.

ー You're pretty with that new makeupー Libby said, finally keeping the mirror in a dark brown backpack.

ー Well, I can not let "she" see me disheveledー Cindy explained as she stood up from the circular display and letting it spin.

ー You say it for Jimmy right? ー the brunette guessー Come Cindy, it's been two years and as far as we know they have not kept in touch. Do not you think it's obvious to think that she has already noticed someone else in her galaxy?

ー Well, you never know. The heart of a girl is complicated ー Cindy said taking her own bag that was a kind of school-colored chocolate briefcase.

ー In that you may have some reason ーLibby admitted attending but then shook his head ー No, what are you doing ? At the same moment Cindy was wearing dark-framed glasses. ー If you use them, what good will it have helped you with the shadows of your eyes? ー she questioned.

When she was about to say something, a voice interrupted them.

"I'll start the video call now, even if you're not here," the genius's voice accused.

ー Come Libbs ー the blonde said pulling the arm to the brunette who looked somewhat tired.

ー We are here ーthe blonde announced watching Jimmy on his back concentrated with a portable video camera that had strange bright symbols on the sides and actually seemed made of rock.

ー Well, at least I'll be able to focus definitivelyーthe genius said and half of the big screen in front of them went on. And the five preteens appeared fuzzy.

ー Just give me a second ... ー Jimmy said focusing on the camera until the image gradually became clear.

The four guys behind the genius greeted themselves on the screen, while he seemed to adjust the image a bit more.

ー Thank you for the shirts that you brought to us from Nasa Jimmyー Carl said smelling his shirtー It is difficult to find one hundred percent cotton shirts that do not have impregnated smells of other fabrics.

ー You're welcome Carlー the genius said ー Although I must say that it is unfortunate that his souvenir shop has expanded another four sixth parts this year.

ー Their progress in recent years are also quite questionable ー Cindy said and her brunette friend gave a couple of gentle nudges from behind

ー Yes, I think soー the genius answered dryly.

ー Hey Jimmyー Sheen began to speakー Where did you get that strange video camera that looks like a television production of the fifties? And why did not you just use one of your own to ...-ーthen the dark-haired one broke offー Hey! Wait! You already had the perfect image but you ruined it. Now you only focus on Cindy.

The genius shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat.

ー Sorry, is that this camera has the base of a communication rock and an old video camera and I have never had an excellent handling of them ーthe genius explained, who heard two small giggles.

The image on the screen became completely blurred again and again began to clear up until the optimum point was reached before.

Looking up from the camera the genius turned slightly back from him where Cindy and Libby smiled at their own images on the screen, and cleared their throats again.

ー Well, Sheen, about the video camera, I'll explain to you ...ー he started to say when on the other half of the screen appeared the logo of a green telephone ringing.

ー That is weird. I asked her to wait for me to call himー said the genius typing to accept the call and a wait icon appeared.

ー But think about it, Jimmy. "The caller pays" ー Sheen said ー And a call to another galaxy would be quite expensive.

The genius shook his head something funny.

ー Hey! Hello! What a pleasure to see the gelatin team again! ー the green alien who in turn also wore a black T-shirt with the title "I Love Jelly" in combination with dark pants said.

ー Hello April. We are also happy to see you again ー the genius said in front and the other four behind waved ー Percent we are human, not gelatin.

ー I know, I know ー she said laughing a little ー And is that being with big head and bulging eyes on their shirts should look like me? ー she questioned.

ー In that you are rightー Jimmy acknowledgedー If them are offensive, they can ...

ー No no noーApril stopped him. ー They are quite tender. Just as we think it is to represent humans with strawberry jelly. That creature looks like a Yemusinian of the first era.

The genie laughed a little.

ー Hey April, I think the quality of the image with which we see you is fine, but your voice is much sharper than I remember ーthe genius said and immediately began typing.

ー What? My voice? ー she said apparently somewhat sorry ー do you notice? My mom had said that you barely noticed ...

Then April's image was paralyzed.

ー I think we have problems with the connection ー the genius said typing again.

ー What? The connection? ー April said moving again from the point where the image had stoppedー No, the connection is fine. Just paralyze me for a moment. Is it that humans do not get that in the third stage of their lives?

ー Noー the preadolescents answered in unison.

ー Well, you have luck ー she said massaging her cheeks ー The women of my kind sharpens their voice. Some to the point that they can break diamonds. And on the other hand it also gives us terrible sudden facial paralysis. It is truly embarrassing.

ー That's ultracool! ー Sheen amazed ー I want to go through Gorlok's adolescence!

ー Do not be like that, Sheen! ー Libby scolded. ー Do not listen to her April.

ー It must be like when they pass list at school and Sheen "roosters" come out in the voice ーCarl laughed.

ー That is not Trueeess ー said Sheen who got a cock just in that instant.

Everyone laughed a little about that.

ー It is good to know that at least there are kids who also have a bad time in another galaxyー April said ー And even then it seems that you never change. Although on the other hand, Jimmy have grown a bit since the last time?

ーAm I? ー Suddenly the genius was surprisedー Almost nothing ー he said modestly although a second later he seemed to sneeze and in doing so seemed to say "ten centimeters"

ー Let me see you a secondー April said pointing with a finger to the genius who was waiting for him to take a turn for her.

Jimmy laughed nervously as he did so and Sheen and Carl supported him with whistles.

From one of the corners of the image was seen as the blonde of the group crossed her arms and looked away apparently indignant.

ー Oh, I see ー said the alien laughing a littleー The female type of your species must be pursuing you. " And that reminds me of where is that blonde female who seemed to expect to have your child one day?

ー What?! ー Jimmy and Cindy shouted at the same time.

ー That's not it! ーJimmy tried to say before the blonde pushed him aside.

ー Hey you! How dare you say something like that?! ー Cindy questioned quite angry.

ー Oh I see. It's you! I had not recognized you with those eye modifiers. You look really cute! ーthe Gorlok said with renewed interest.

ー Do you think so? ーthe blonde said apparently forgetting her anger.

ー Yes, really. You have to get me some the next time we see each otherー the gorlock said almost like a typical teenager giving a compliment.

ー That reminds meー Jimmy said taking Cindy by the shoulders and pushing her gently to the side to be in cameraー Why did you ask me to call you?

ー Oh, it's true, and certainly I'm surprised that you have achieved a connection of this quality fully synchronized. In general, throughout the universe we can send a signal or receive it, but doing it at the same time is impressive ーsaid the Gorlok, who spoke for an enormous rock with a classical messageー I think you are destined to open communications throughout the universe , Jimmy Neutron. Have not you thought about studying at an extraterrestrial university with a good curriculum in technology and flexible schedules?

ー That I would like ーthe genius admitted.

ー Yes, but first he should finish at least the primaryー Cindy reminded him with some hasteー And going back to the previous thingー she reminded her.

ー Oh, almost forgotー she said giving herself a light blow on his own head ー I called you because I would like to invite you to my first wedding Gorlock. It will be tomorrow.

ー What?! ーfour of the preadolescents shouted but Jimmy took a more intuitive posture.

ー Come on guys. It must be a confusionー Jimmy said, playing down the importanceー Surely "wedding" in the Gorlok culture means something different than for us. As it happens with the kisses that for them means a pact of trust. ー then he looked at April again on the screen.ーDo you think you could give us a summary of what a wedding means to your culture?

The green alien seemed to think for a second.

ー I would say that it is a commitment to be with another being for at least the next three yearsー she explained a little insecure of his definitionーAlthough the part of the love and affection can vary.

ー It sounds like a regular wedding for meー Sheen commented

ー But is not an agreement for the whole life? ー Cindy questioned.

ー What? No! ー she said laughing a little ー It is only for the third stage of life Gorlok. You will see as this is a very stressful process for us we look for a partner to have support and understanding. Then, if the parties remain in agreement with each other, a second agreement is taken and then a third and definitive agreement.

ー And that is very important in your culture? ー the genius questioned and saw Cindy shake her head.

ー Of course it is important! ー Cindy said almost like a scolding ー Why else would have called us?

ー That's rightーthe Gorlok supported ー And I would be very happy if you come to my first agreement.

ー We would love to go, only that your galaxy is something far from ours and I do not think we can take it for him tomorrow day thereーthe genius explained.

ー Well, actually I was thinking that maybe I could use the generators of matter that Meldar used to transport contestants to the intergalactic tournament until we stopped him. With them I could transport you here and back without problems ーthe Gorlock suggested.

ー But April I do not think that it is the best circumstance to use themー the genius said ー And what about if you do us a live transmission through the rock?

ー Actually that would be impossible. The space where the ceremony should take place should be as narrow as possible to symbolize the union of the two partsーthe gorlock explained.

ー Well, in that case ...ーthe genius said meditatingー I think I should ...

Turning to see his friends he could not help but notice some emotion in their faces and when he reached the face Cindy in front of him noticed a special shine in his eyes through his dark-framed lens. Somehow the green of his eyes was reflected with greater intensity.

ー It could be fun ー she said and for a moment she put a finger gently on the forearm.

ー I think so ー he said smiling a little and again looked at April ー We will go.

* * *

ー Well, as you know the most important thing in a wedding is ...ー Jimmy started talking.

ー Gifts!ー Sheen shouted with emotion.

ー Sheen lets Jimmy continue.ー Libby suggested.

ー No, actually this time I'm agree with him ー Jimmy said without further achieving that the two girls in the group will shake their heads with indignation while he turned around ー And that is why this morning I devised a list of gifts that April might like. I think we still have time to get it all before it gets dark. As you know, we are staying at the military base in area 51 so she can transport us from there, since it is the only exact coordinate she has of the Earth.

ーWell, well, well ー Cindy said approaching him from the side and snatching the list of hands ー Let's see what you wrote down. Knowing yourself you will have chosen very technical things like a blender or an iron.

From one moment to the next, Jimmy was able to take back the list.

ー Of course not ー he said with some presumption ー Although you doubt I was listening to what April said yesterday about their agreement ー then the genius made a sign with his head to his pet dog that remained in the corner of the garage, and he turned off the light.

Then, from the snout, it projected a slide of the earth.

ー April said that the gorloks were taking their agreement to face the stress of their third gorlok stage, and that is why they came up with a list of gifts from Earth ...

ー Yeah! The Earth! ー Sheen yelled as if he were supporting his favorite team and suddenly showing his chest with a painting of watercolors of the earth.

ー ... that serve to relaxー Jimmy continued slightly confused by the interruption of his friendー As a first gift, we have Calixto stones, which can be found in the top layer of the terrestrial mantle and which are so hot that an instant sauna can be made in any space with only a little moisture. Of course I have a metal component to make an extreme heatproof caseー the slide changed to the image of a jungle ー As a second gift we have a compound of roots and flowers of the Amazon that should make an excellent relaxing tea. Although the only difficulty is that the species grow in the same area of giant carnivorous flowers ー again change the slide ー And finally we have a strange species of giant orca that emits the most relaxing song in its type and that nothing in the deep waters of the Arctic. If we get a recording of that song we could give it away in an mp3 so I listened to it all the time.

ー Well, Neutron, I must admit that these gifts are pretty good after all, ーCindy acknowledged while Goddard turned on the lights.

ー Yes, right? ー he said proudly ー Even could be gifts so good that she could even reconsider about his wedding Gorlock ー at the end of his comment he laughed a little.

ー Oh, so that was it ー Cindy said with a sudden change of attitude ー So all you want is that she did not get married! ー she accused him.

ー What?! I did not say that! ー he defended himself facing to the blonde who gave him an almost murderous lookー And even if she marries you must recognize that your wedding sounds almost like an absurd!

ー What?! Absurd?! And if it seems so absurd because you agreed to go ?! ーthe blonde questioned.

Just when the genius proposed to answer with the same current of discussion, the brunette of the group separated them.

ー Guys, guys! Let's leave the discussion for another moment ーLibby tried to reassure them ー We still do not know how we get the wonderful gifts proposed by Jimmy for the wedding

ー Libby is rightー Jimmy said ー Although the way to obtain the components I have already planned. And I was about to explain it if "someone" had not interrupted me.

At his comment, Cindy intended to attack him while he pulled out a red briefcase with an engraving of an "N" and two moons from the inside of Goddard.

ー I have made several studies and after a long time at last I have managed to create variations of our powers of men "N" that should help us solve almost any situation where time plays a fundamental role as now ーthe genius explained.

ー But if I remember, the original versions of our powers were so unstable that they almost killed us onceーCindy recapitulated ー So your variations should not be much more dangerous and difficult to predict? ーthe blonde questioned.

Something of Cindy's concern was transmitted to the rest of the group.

ー You know, Jimmy? Suddenly a blender or an iron do not seem so bad options? ー Sheen tried to persuade ー You can find good prices on the Internet.

ー I support itー Carl said.

ー And Iー Libby joinedー Cindy is right this time. These compounds can become truly dangerous.

ー That's why I started by saying that I studied the subject extensivelyー Jimmy began again with conciliatory voiceー Since that time it's been almost two years and I've never stopped the investigation. Understand that I would never put your life at risk if there was still an unknown point for me in these compounds.

ー Are you completely sure of what you say? ー Cindy questioned with his arms crossed.

ー I'm totally sure of meー Jimmy said smilingー Also, how much does one of my inventions get out of control or puts you at risk? ー he question with total confidence.

ー Long agoー Libby said.

Then Sheen stepped next to the genius and hugged him until he lifted him a little from the ground.

ー The old days of the pants conspired to conquer the world are already behind! ー Sheen shouted with emotion.

ー Our genius has grown! ー Carl said blowing his nose with a white handkerchief and wiping a tear.

ー I must recognize it Neutron. Your mistakes are now so infrequent that you have become a little bored. ーCindy finally said.

ー I'll take that as a compliment ーJimmy finally said taking out several envelopes labeled with different iconsー We will split into teams of two: Carl and Sheen, Cindy and Libby, and of course I will go with Goddardー explained the genius ー Carl will take this component that will make it as strong as metal while giving a super speed of vibration. That way they can reach the indicated layer of the earth's mantle. On the other hand, Sheen will take a compound that will turn it into a human flame and thus he will be able to control the heat of the rock in order to encapsulate it.

At the end of his explanation the genius gave them the respective envelopes, the case for rocks and other attachments.

Without hesitation a second both friends took the envelopes until they were empty and they returned them to the genius. In an instant Carl's body turned a bright leaden color and he saw that he could mold his arm at will. For his part, Sheen was now literally a human flame that moved from one place to another. First he played to make small balls of fire to juggle with his hands and finally he made a flame and reappeared taking his usual form with Libby.

ー You're hot babe, but while I'm here you'll always be number twoー he said in a flirtatious way and got Libby to laugh a little.

ー Well, guys carry a high temperature proof device that will indicate when you have reached the indicated point of the Earth mantle and a long-range communicator that connects them to Goddard in case they have any difficulty.

ー Good luck ーJimmy said and he saw his friends go out into the courtyard.

First Carl transformed his hands into two rotating drills and by joining his feet he managed to make a third larger hole that made a hole in the ground quickly when starting to rotate. For his part Sheen made a heart in the air with Libby's face in the center before turning into a simple flame and following the path to earth.

ー What tenderー Libby said to herself, crossed her arms and with a slight smileー I hope he never changes.

ー Then what will you do Neutron? ーCindy questionedー Will you peel with carnivorous plants or sing with the whales?

ー Of course I will go for the song of the whales ーJimmy said lifting an envelope labeled with thermometer ー This compound allows me to breathe underwater and adapt to any temperature is high or low, which will allow me to swim in the frozen waters of the Arctic to where the whale is. Goddard will be of great help to me to cut the first superficial layer of ice with his closes and to find it with his radar in the depths.

ー Well, let's just hope you do not fall asleep listening to the singing and stay at the bottom of the sea. ー Cindy said with evident humor in her words.

ー Ha ha ha you are very funnyー he answered sarcasticallyー But the song only relaxes enough to relax a little. It is not strong enough to cause sleep.

ー And then we go for the flowers, right? ー Libby questioned observing the other pair of remaining packages that were labeled with a sheet and another with a simple "S" ー I do not know if I should be wrong that only for be women send us to the mission that has a slight feminine connotation.

ー Tell him, Libbs ! ー Cindy support ー Teach this stereotyped head hollow.

ー I did not do so with that intention ーthe genius defended ignoring the comment of the blonde.

ー Ha ha, I did not mean it ー Libby said ー I was just thinking that maybe I would have more fun listening to the singing of the whales, while you two go for the flowersー she said looking at both from time to time.

Just at the moment Libby had the intention of snatching the thermometer envelope from his hands, he realized her intentions, opened the package and took it all in once.

ー Libby, you would have told me beforeーthe genius said sarcastically without any apparent change in him, since after all his new powers were not of an external nature.

ー Ha, I guess it will be for the next ーthe brunette said in a relaxed and shrugging.

Jimmy cleared his voice a little before continuing.

ー For Libby is this compound that will help you find the roots from the surface and extract them. In addition it will help you to hide the aroma of human and thus the carnivorous flowers will not attack you ー Jimmy said handing the package to the brunette who gave a last intuitive look at the genius before taking it. Almost instantly, two green stems with leaves emerged from the palm of his hands.

ー Not so bad ー Libby said and a second later observed Jimmy who seemed to take a long time to explain Cindy's envelope. ー You know? I want to see if I can hear the thought of the grass out there ー the brunette said with her usual calm tone and leaving the garage, being accompanied by the robotic dog that took a shower from inside.

Being alone the genius passed the envelope from hand to hand and began to whistle.

ー Will you give it to me or will you continue to make it interesting? ー the blonde asked.

ー You know? ー the genius beganー You do not have to do it if you are not completely sure.

ー Are you sure? ーshe questioned

ー Hundred percent.

ー Then give it to me ー she said extending her hand.

When the genius seemed to hesitate one last time and seeing that there was no trace of doubt in her face, (and instead seemed to summon her to bother with him), he placed the package in her hand, but instead of simply letting it go, he took the hand making the package will be in the middle of the hands and then shortened the distance between them.

At the first contact with her lips she obtained a soft and warm increase in the temperature of her cheeks and wondered if it was due to her ability to modify it at him disposal. And in what lasted only the little kiss he tried to memorize as much as possible a disquieting discomfort that seemed to come from his chest, while everything around him seemed to rotate with a relatively slowness.

When they separated the genius could not avoid a small nervous laugh that Cindy also corresponded.

ー I just thought that as April is married today we could close this with a small pact of trust between us ー the genius said and a second later saw Cindy open the envelope with a smile and take it once as he did he had done. "

ーIt should not be weird for you, since your compound is just a small variation of the powers of the special girlー he explained.

ー What I had most missed was the ability to fly ー she admitted starting to float only taking off a little feet from the ground ー I think I still have it.

ー Take care ーthe genius said taking it from both hands when she seemed to float only a little more than necessary.

ー I have it controlled, Neutron ー the blonde said giving a little squeeze in his hands.

ー I knowー he said looking up and for a second having the illusion that he saw a mythical being with white wings that he did not want to let go so that he will fly. And it was that again it was desired ... just for a moment ...

ー Listen you ーLibby said appearing again by the entrance of the garage ー I do not want to cut "this", but I think we really should hurry if we want to have everything ready for the night. And although I think that the Amazon and the Arctic will not go anywhere, I think if they are a long way back and forth.

When Cindy let go of the genius' hands, she was impressed by the fact that he continued to hold her while he spoke again.

ー You are right Libbyー he answered the brunette looking at her only from the corner of his eye, and again to Cindyー Your speed to fly must have improved considerably like the rest of your skills, so you can fly with Libby to the Amazon. You should not have difficulty finding the exact point of the flowers. Goddard already took care of sending the location to their cell phones.

ー Is that all? ーthe blonde questioned.

ー Yes, I think soー he said without losing sight of her.

ー Then maybe you should let me go, ーshe suggested.

ー Do I have to do it? ー he questioned with good humor.

Cindy laughed a little and broke free of her hands gently.

ー As you always say: "Gotta …blast" ー she took a big momentum as she said it and grabbed Libby by the hand and then flew out of the garage at high speed towards the blue sky.

He stood for a moment looking at the direction they had left and crossed his arms.

* * *

ー Well well. All this is very lovely, but let's get to the part where things went really bad with the compounds ー Edison suggested.

ー And why things should have gone wrong with that? ーthe genius questioned crossing his arms.

ー So everything went well? ーEdison questioned with an intuitive look.

ー As I said those compounds were 100 percent safeーthe genius said with total seriousness.

ー I think that as a scientist you know that there really is no child. ー Edison contradicted him.

ー I think you did not understand the elementary sense of this part of the story Mr. Edison. If I had had the slightest doubt I would not have given it to Cindy in any way.

ー It's okay. Let's say you did something well, ーEdison yieldedー And then?

ー Well, everything went as I had contemplated. Sheen and Carl came back after a while with the rocks and although they went out in Cindy's pool and evaporated all the water she did not really seem very upset later. Cindy and Libby, on the other hand, were the first to return; and although I take a little longer ...

ー Any difficulty? ー Edison questioned.

ー Only a small problem related to the whale that had not contemplated ーthe genius defended ー but had nothing to do with the compound. I could also get there before sunset and there was no major problem until after we left.

ー And why do not you tell me?ー Edison asked。

* * *

ー Well Goddard. It seems that it is hereー the genius said standing in the middle of nowhere and looking towards the frozen ground.

From inside the metal dog pulled a huge lock and the genius could only cover his face while flying large fragments of frost.

A second later he saw his dog using an uncovered pipe to remove a piece of ice with a thickness of about thirty centimeters that he only threw aside.

ー Well done friend ー the genius said watching as the dog kept the closes and unclog pipes and instead returned to get inside a tube of cable.

The genius put on a harness that he then adjusted to the cable and also put on a pair of black rubber gloves that seemed to have censors on the fingers and palms.

ー Well Goddard you will stay here so you can bring me back to the surfaceーthe genius said while placing a pea in the earー you will give me indications with your radar once I reached the indicated depth. We should not take too long to find it and when I do I will record its singing through these gloves with special sensors to record in high quality underwater.

The genius saw his dog barking affirmatively before jumping into the water. Upon entering he noticed how his temperature automatically adjusted to the low temperatures and then began to swim to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

The blond teenager of fifteen was just entering her room right now and closing the door behind her. Just then she took off her green jacket and placed it in the basket on the side and was left with only the white sleeveless blouse she had worn that day.

Without even looking, she closed the window blind and took a seat at her desk and switched on the light of his bedside lamp.

She looked for a second one of the drawers of the furniture and after meditating it just a moment more she opened it and began to search inside until she found a small red bag shaped like a sack and with a white string.

ー I only have this for one more time ー he said squeezing the bag in his palm.

She closed her eyes only for a moment and more like a memory that was only able to bring her as the distant sound, she heard it.

"Actually, something serious is happening to Jimmy with you," Libby's voice said.

"You know, before in the garage, he was right, my skills have improved a lot, even my super ear"

"And that's important?" her friend's voice questioned.

"I could hear his heart when we left and I can even hear him now"

"That's very nice and in a way it's also a bit creepy"

They both laughed a little.

ー I think I need a bath ー the blonde said opening her eyes and then walking towards the back door of her bedroom.

* * *

ー Let's go to the part where the whale swallows you like Pinocchio for wanting to be a real boyー Edison spoke in his painting.

ー Will you let me tell the story? ー the genius questioned.

ー Oh, well I'm sorry "sir I remain silent for several minutes to make me interesting." ーthe painting complained。

ー I was not trying to make myself interesting, I just remembered something strange that happened after I found the whale.

* * *

ー Goddard, do you hear me? ーthe genius asked swimming in a place devoid of light and almost completely blackened by the depths ー Goddard?

The genius remained static until from one moment to the next he heard a series of barks from his pet.

ー You do not play jokes like that friend ーthe genius said with some nervous humor ー Although now more than ever I would like to be in the Amazon, actually I'm glad I did not let Libby snatched the envelope from my hands , why being here can be really stressful. Especially when you are looking for a mammal of more than one hundred tons that ...

The barking of his dog suddenly caught his attention, followed by a terrible roar that came from the water.

ー Yes, I saw it ー the genius said with astonishment to see the huge mammal coming out of the leftovers right in front of him and after a second of contemplation was filled with emotion ー Woooho! We found it friend! ーthe genius shouted with emotion who hurried to swim up to avoid being in the path of the whale's swim.

Standing on top of the whale with both palms in applause to activate their gloves that emitted a soft red light. Right at that moment the song of the whale began in a melody that was undoubtedly beautiful, but at the same time quite sad.

A sense of almost absolute calm invaded him and he instinctively closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Cindy made sure the water temperature in the tub was ideal before shedding the towel around her and getting into the water. While inside she soaked a smaller towel that he then placed on his head and closed his eyes.

Her expression soon became somewhat unpleasant when clearer images of the past began to come to his mind and no longer just as sounds.

* * *

ー He should have returned yet! It's getting dark! ー the blonde shouted ー And you who are your supposed best friends instead of worrying are making skewers!

In front of her was Carl who had used his fingers made of a pointed metal to string meat and vegetables while Sheen had flamed only the part of his hands to cook the skewers.

ー Calm down. It's Jimmy. Surely he is coming. ー Carl said that now he turned his fingers to have a perfect cooking of the skewers.

ー Yes! ー Sheen supported ー you know? You have to trust him more. Your negativity will affect his new confidence now that he do not screw up so often.

The blonde crossed her arms.

ー Believe it or not I trust him ー she said something upset.

ー But if you are the first to question it always ー Sheen mocked

ー Just like today with the compounds. ー Carl supported him.

ー But you do not see that his overconfidence will one day put him in ...ーshe interrupted a second before continuing and put a hand then her foreheadー But what am I saying? I'm talking to the duo who is unable to think on their own. Have you ever wondered why Neutron chose you as his best friends in the first place?

ー What did you say? ーCarl asked who now played with two dads strung with fingers, to make dance as feet: while Sheen continued to fire with one hand and had begun to make miniature versions of fireworks. Libby watched him with slight interest as she listened to music in her headphones.

ー Forget it ー the blonde said coming out of the garage and just after leaving she started floating above the house and looked at the horizon where the sun was beginning to hide.

* * *

ー When I returned home with the recording everyone was already waiting for me to go to area 51ーthe genius explained.

ー Wait wait. Did not you tell me there was something strange about the whale? ー Edison asked.

.- Oh, sure ー the genius saidー Actually when the whale song as acute onset issued a frequency that managed to deactivate Goddard for a moment and I had to swim to the surface, which takes me a little longer of the thought ーthe genius explainedー Also, I must admit that Cindy had some reason before and I have the impression that I fell asleep for a moment. Although it was partly because last night I did not sleep too much.

The look of the genius was lost again a second in contemplation and for a moment the memory returned where Cindy flew in front of him and they took each other's hands. And, actually, he had the small impression that he had dreamed of it when he had fallen asleep underwater.

ー So you fell asleep at the bottom of the Arctic Sea? ー Edison questioned ー Aren't you ashamed to admit something like that?

ー Come on Mr. Edison. It was not the great thing. I already told him that we could arrive even before sunset that day. Also that was not what caused us the biggest delay before leaving. ー Jimmy defended himself.

ー Then what delays?

ー Carl and Sheen were who had come to the mall to buy vegetables and meatーthe genius explained only slightly exasperated ーthe had the impression that they still have time to prepare before we left brochettes using his new powers can you believe it?

* * *

In the bathtub Cindy was startled when suddenly felt the slight sensation that she was drowning, when for a moment she had fallen asleep and until then decided to leave definitively.

Almost like an empty automaton the bathtub, she put on her pajamas and even without drying her hair she lay down on her bed and covered herself with the sheets.

Only for a moment she looked at the white ceiling before closing her eyes.

* * *

ー If only he would answer his communicator, I would not have to come up hereーthe blonde said flying in the night sky and looking back toward the frozen ground ice Artic. I don't hear anything and actually it should not be too complicated to find it since it is not an inhabited area.

Just as she was floating for a second in the air she could see a tiny bright figure sticking out of the ice and came down to see it better.

ー So here you wereー Cindy said landing and seeing to the mechanical genius's dog in front of a hole in the ice with a layer crystallized in the surface。

ー May want to call your master and tell him that if you have found a group of mermaids singing for the wedding now it's too late ーthe blonde said approaching a little more to the canー Hey! If Neutron programmed you to ignore me, you can tell him ...! ー she complained, running a hand over the smiling face of the dog and suddenly noticed that in reality the immobility of the metallic dog was total.

A terrible bad feeling came to her and without hesitation she jumped through the hole in the frozen ice breaking the layer formed by the cold.

Swimming at almost the same speed as she was flying, it only took her a few seconds to reach such a deep part of the sea that she could only continue descending with the help of the cable to guide herself. Little by little her eyes began to get used to the gloom and suddenly she got a certain attention from the cable that worried her.

A supernatural noise made her swim up again and then she saw an immense whale moving at the bottom on a large rock.

Her two fists tensed and unable to contain the strength that now came from her arm, fell back quickly and then began to lift the mammal using much of the strength she had gained with the compound.

Only a small moment was enough for she to let go of his hands and the mammal resumed its swim and slowly moved away towards another dark spot of water.

She shook her head as the echoes began to ring in her head.

"That is all?"

"Yes I think so "

"Then maybe you should let me go"

"I have to do it?"

"As you always say:"Gotta blast".

Those last words resounded again and again until almost become an order and to sharpen his ear and only listen to his own heart and the mammal that now could not see in the water her eyes closed tightly and again the adrenaline. She took hold of her.

"Gotta blast " the ten-year-old boy said about his rocket like an old memory.

In a second she was seen coming out of the water breaking another layer of ice and without stopping it flew towards the starry sky.

While in space, she contemplated for a moment the frozen part of the planet and then the sun.

"Maybe you should let me go"

"I have to do it?"

Her flight started counter to clockwise and gained speed while she saw herself letting go of the twelve-year-old boy's hands in front of her.

The movement of the earth stopped for a brief moment in which she could remember something else.

"Calm down, it's Jimmy, I'm sure he is coming"

The movement of the planet changed direction and she continued flying.

"You know, you have to trust him more, your negativity is going to affect his new confidence now that he does not screw up so often anymore."

Suddenly she stopped and watched the planet spinning in the opposite direction. And when he had only given a fraction of a turn she returned to fly clockwise.

"I just thought that as April gets married today we could close this with a small confidence pact"

Just when the whole planet rotated again she drew an imaginary line in the Arctic and upon confirming her position she descended again by the same point she had climbed.

She sharpened his ear and then heard the song of the mammal in the depths that somehow managed to reassure her to the point of returning to smile and a few small tears came out of his eyes. In spite of everything it was a beautiful sound although somewhat melancholic.

When she returned to dive, now without the ice in the hole and followed the path of the cable soon found the genius floating in the middle of the water.

Although a strong impulse she asked him to take it out soon, he clenched his fists and heard an echo again in his mind.

"I just thought that as April gets married today we could close this with a small confidence pact"

She approached swimming slowly to the genius who seemed to remain asleep and after sharpening her ear once more and listening to his heart again she took both his hands and as she was swimming a little higher than he leaned down to kiss him.

Feeling that her heart was filled with an infinite emotion, that made her laugh and her breath came out in small bubbles, she gave him two little kisses again and taking advantage of the fact that he seemed to remain unreacted, she kissed him once more.

It was just when he seemed to start opening his eyes that she pulled him by the hands just a little more upwards to leave him out of reach of the mammal that had now stopped his song and lay down in the deepest. Feeling that it was the right moment, she let go of the genius' hands and again she was impressed that he gently pressed her fingers, but not enough to keep her from rising to the surface until he left the water and again rising to the blue sky.

* * *

ー Then you did not let them make their skewers. And what happened next? ー Edison questioned.

ー Well, that's when the problems started.

* * *

The five preteens waited standing on the roofless platform of Area 51 in a classic dress of secret agents that included black suits with white shirts and dark glasses, with the only difference that the two girls in the group wore plain skirts and black shoes with heel.

With the mood of the environment everyone was really serious.

ー Hey, Jimmy, I was asking me, until when our powers will cease to have effect? ー Sheen asked walking around the circle marked with an X and speaking with a detective tone of the secret files "x"

ー The effect lasts twenty-four hoursーthe genius answered while he seemed to fix his tie with his hand at the last minute, since in the other he wore the same briefcase in the morning, but this time with the gifts for the wedding, and following the game of seriousness.

ー So that means that tomorrow I can take the compound that you gave to Libby? ーthe dark-haired questionedー I would like to grow trees in my hands and so I could finally do the puppets that I have always wanted from all of you.

In spite of Sheen's seriousness in saying something so absurd, the rest of the group slightly lowered their dark glasses and although they tried to try not to laugh, they could not help it.

ー No, Sheen ーthe genius said trying again seriousness ー You can not take Libby compound for that.

ー Let me help youー Cindy said approaching the genius to adjust the knot of his tie.

The genius watched her carefully through his dark glasses

ー Are you okay? ー he questioned her while see that instead of helping him she ended up messing up the knot and she ended up removing her hands.

ー Leave me alone ー she said something embarrassed and turned to avoid looking at him while crossing his arms.

Just when he was about to touch her shoulder suddenly caught the light that came from the sky.

ー Prepare yourselfー announced the genius.

* * *

ー April? ーthe genius asked reacting from the flash of the transporting light and a new light that seemed to point to his face.

ー I did not expect you to comeーApril's voice said that sounded quite disappointed.

And just when the five teen could finally open their eyes they observed a strange scene.

All around it was a desolate landscape that shone because of the lack of buildings besides a battered tower; the soil to the horizon was arid and pale gray; while the sky looked greenish and opaque.

Next to them was a series of wooden benches filled with Gorlock sitting and on the other side a series of figures of different types of extraterrestrials made of cardboard. In front of them was an altar with a bow made of flowers that looked half withered and under it was April sitting with a bouquet of flowers and perishing immobilized by a kind of rope of blue light.

ー Someone is going to be fired today! ー Meldar yelled out unexpectedly from behind with a director's hat and a megaphoneー I said specifically that the gelatinous should appear directly in the food cell for the reception !.

ー What are you ...?! ー the genius tried to speak until he saw that Meldar to appear a phone and called someone.

ー Why gelatinous are not in place ?! Everyone knew we could not do second takes! I told them at yesterday's rehearsal! ーhe yelled over the phone and then seemed to receive an answer from another line that perished irritating himー How are the correct coordinates going to be ?! Unless your planet has moved several thousand degrees between yesterday and today it is clear that someone was wrong! I do not want excuses!

ー What's going on here?! ー the genius demanded to know and just at that moment Meldar looked back at them and made the phone disappear.

For a moment he give them a furious and hateful look, which greatly intimidated them, before smiling with the brilliance of a classic game show host.

ー Oh, what a pleasure that gelatin team did us the honor of accompanying us in the happiest day of her friend Gorlok! ーMeldar said getting close to them and much more to Jimmy who was at the head of their friendsー I feel much that we had to witness our technical problems but someone was already fired and everything will continue according to plan.

The genius observed April lowering her head from the altar and then to Meldar; he could see the two crystals that Meldar used in the expansions of his ears, and that he recognized as the generators of matter.

ー You are the most evil and vile ...ー Jimmy began to say without leaving to face Meldar.

ー Well, that will be only your opinion, which will be nothing compared to the public opinion of trillions of viewers who will see the most important wedding since the creation of the universe ーMeldar said raising his hands in the heaven and giving the opportunity to the genius to make a slight signal with his hand to his friends to wait.

ー What are you planning?! ー the genius demanded to know quite angry ー Do you think to force April to marry you so that the audience of your program think that crystals of infinite power to generate matter belong to you again and redo your program?!

A classic buzzer of mistake as a program of questions and answers was heard.

ー Nah, ErrorーMeldar said.

Suddenly Sheen was able to get to Meldar and get in his back.

ー That's cool! I also want to try! ー then he thought to meditate a secondー You plan to transmit April's wedding to generate a great franchise of memorabilia as happened with the royal wedding in England, and with the profits you take over the universe.

Again the error buzzer was heard

ー A shame. That's not the answer we're looking for, ーMeldar said, following the current of the gameー There's only one chance left. Thirty seconds.

The five preteens made a small ball to ponder a final tentative response. Or at least, that simulated what they did.

At the end it was Carl who was in front of Meldar and the sound of a clock running began to sound very loud

ー Five seconds ー Meldar pressed ー Remember that you can not repeat previous answers or you will hear this sound ー said ringing the repetition buzzer.

ー Ahnm ... well ...

Somehow the pressure seemed to be too much for Carl and he only started to stutter until the game buzzer sounded again.

ー Carl! ーthe other four preadolescents shouted behind.

ー I am sorry! You know I'm not good for the trivia! ー the redhead excused himself.

ー Uh, what a pity. The gelatin team lost this time, ーMeldar announced and the sound of a disappointed audience was heardー But do not feel bad. There is still a consolation prize for them. Since we'll let them stay and watch your friend's gelatin wedding with Princess Gorlock ー the sound of a clapping audience resounded loudly.

ー What ?! ーthe five children asked in unison while in their arms appeared ropes of light that immobilized them. On the one hand Jimmy reappeared on the altar next to April and the rest of them were left behind the guest benches.

ー Let's see now the testimony of friends on the side of the groom who attend the wedding ーMeldar announced appearing in the shot of a floating camera.

Libby appeared first on camera. In the subtitle of the image appeared as "Friend gelatin"

ー Do you know what I think of this wedding? ー Libby began to talk with the tone of a show journalist. ー I always thought that things between those two had already ended. I mean, do not they see each other for years and suddenly they're going to get married? That is already very used. I honestly do not give them more than six months.

The next to appear was Carl with the subtitle: "Gelatin best friend"

ー Hi, Jimmy, ーhe said, waving at the cameraー I'm so happy for you, friend. I hope you and April are very happy and form a beautiful family; and do not forget that when you have your first child I would not mind if you call them Carl ー the redhead finished smiling at the camera.

The following was Sheen who appeared with the subtitle: "?"

ー Well done, Jimmy! You managed to catch one! Just remember: You don't sign a prenuptial agreement!ー he yelled at the camera.

Finally Cindy appeared with the subtitle "ex gelatin girlfriend"

ー I'll just tell you one thing Neutron: If you sign I'll kill you again! ー threatened the pretty angry blonde.

In front of the altar Jimmy and April were able to stand up helping each other.

ー What happened April? ーthe genius questioned ー What do he plan with all this farce?

ー Who contact ... That was not me! ーApril apologizedー Everything was very sudden. He kidnapped me, locked my father in a tiny cage that hung from that tower, and when Meldar pretended to be me, he honestly did not want to think that they would fall into his trap. Although in the end it was all my fault.

The genius only saw the Gorlok lower his head and then he took her hand as he could to give him some support.

ー Oh, the tender couple is already ready ーMeldar said appearing in front of them.

ー You used the crystals of infinite power to change your appearance to April and attract us! That explains why you were acting so weird! ーJimmy accused him.

ー I actually use an old image modifier of one of my previous health and beauty programs, and although it had some flaws to move the face and the voice distorter was quite obsolete I managed to deceive you easilyー Meldar explainedー What fools are humans or gelatins or whatever you are! ー he scoffed and that managed to make Jimmy angry.

ー I already knew that this whole Gorlok wedding was too absurd and ridiculous to be true!

ー Absurd and ridiculous?! ー April jumped and pushed to throw Jimmy to the ground ー Hey! That Meldar will be able to deceive you with my image that does not mean that everything he said was a lie! He only took part of my culture to put together his plans! And even if it's you, I do not allow you to talk like that about the traditions of my planet! ーApril complained, putting Jimmy's foot in her neck only in a threatening way.

ー It is seen who will wear the pants in this relationship ー Meldar commented and it was until that moment that April became more aware of what she did and desisted from threatening the genius.

ー Sorry, Jimmy Neutron ー April said ducking a bit to help him get up again ー I do not know what happens to me sometimes. It is by the third stage Gorlok that sometimes acted very aggressively. You know? Although we are a warlike species by nature our psyche is somewhat fickle.

ー You don't worry, April. Somehow I'm getting used to something similar at homeー Jimmy mentioned something funny. ー And I do not dislike it at all.

When standing again they both looked at each other for a second.

ー I almost happy for a second that if Meldar forces me to marry someone be with you ーthe Gorlok admittedー You can tell you're still brave and gentle, Jimmy Neutron.

The genius seemed slightly moved by his words before turning back to Meldar.

ー And what benefit has for you that I married April? ー he questioned.

ー Why do not you explain girl, while I touch up the makeup before the live broadcast? ー Meldar said casually while making appear a mirror with drawers.

ー As a princess of my planet, when you and I marry and Meldar officiates our first wedding Gorlok is a tradition in the royal family to give the gift to the officiant the highest value that is possessed.

ー In this case are the generators of matter with infinite energy ー Jimmy deduced ー But if Meldar already stolen them, why does he wants to everyone in the universe know? ー questioned the genius.

ー I answer thatーMeldar said appearing again among them, but this time with a judge's disguise that was quite similar to that of the old English courts. ーWhen you gelatinous ended my television show they also finished with my great prestige as a public figure in the entire universe.

ー And what? ー Jimmy questioned without giving importance to what Meldar said.

ー And WHAT ?! ー Meldar shouted very loudly and rose in the sky until when descending again seemed calm and with his smile presenter ー You say that because you have not been even remotely recognized in the universe and your trail will be over as soon as you or your insignificant planet disappearsー Meldar accuses him very close to his face and then away again to the skyー You will never understand what real fame is and be loved and acclaimed by all!

ー You destroyed planets for the fun of other species as bad as you! That can not be called being loved or acclaimed! ー Jimmy contradicted again.

ー Well, the fact is that when I retransmit my promotion as a public figure officiating this wedding, she name me the director of public relations of the planet of Gorlock, and after transmitting the tragic death of the happy couple just a few moments of contracting nuptials, I'll be back on the map of the sponsors and I'll be able to restart my program all over the universe. ーMeldar sentenced。

ー And how did you manage to get the crystals in the first place? ーthe genius questioned and then turned to look at April ー Do not tell me that this is your planet after Meldar attacked ー he questioned with a spasm of horror emerging in his face until he saw April shaking her head.

ー I do not know how Meldar managed to steal the material generators of the shelter where we had them and I must admit that I do not know what planet or part of the universe we are now, but I know that this is definitely not my planet ーthe Gorlock said。

ー Ha ha haー Meldar laughedー I chose this planet for being completely uninhabited. As you know, quality entertainment is never free, ーhe began to explainー This planet belonged to a species that did not know when to stop paying for cable television with its own natural resources. In the end they ended up in a war for what little they had left and ended up destroying themselves. How pathetic!

ー That's why the Earth was removed from the space cable after a monthー Jimmy deducedー I still remember that my dad cried for weeks because he could not see the final season of Andromeda.

ー Well, he lost the best partー she said with interest Aprilー At last they revealed who had kidnapped Andromeda's parents and why they were persecuting them from outer space, and they were ...

ー That's right! ー Meldar shouted suddenly ー If you do not pay your cable bill with natural resources in time we cut the signal! ー He mocked.

ー But that's ridiculous ーJimmy complained who did not finish giving room to that idea in his head ー What kind of civilization is left without natural resources just to get entertainment at this point?

ー Believe it or not ー April began to explain ー there are species with so many gaps to create entertainment on their own planet that they think it is more important to live through their screens than to create ideas for themselves and not waste their resources. There are those who conquer other planets just to pay for better entertainment. ーApril explainedー I imagine that those who lived here had a great lack.

ー And you knew that was happening? ーthe genius asked, but before she managed to answer Meldar again rose in the sky.

ー It is time for the live broadcastー Meldar ad and with a simple movement of palms huge green screens appeared on the sides of the guest benches and in front of the altar. In the chamber now it seemed that a great vegetation surrounded them all.

On the other hand, the blue ropes of all present now seemed invisible and the cardboard guests seemed more vivid

ー Remember that everyone should act natural since there are no scripts in a wedding. Just enjoy the show ーMeldar said addressing the Gorlock and the preteens who kept motionless as guests and then turned to see the couple at the altar ー And do not forget that only with a thought I can make your planets disappear, so do not press. ー Meldar finish to say and verified in front of a mirror that his judge's wig covered the diamonds of his ears.

ー Do not worry, Aprilー the genius whispered to the Gorlokー We will get out of this.

ー But how? ー She questioned him while looking at the tip of the tower nearby and bad trail, where a cage was moving at the tip.

The genius on his part looked towards the last guest bench where his four friends remained attentive.

ー Hello to all the viewers of the universe! Who speaks to you is Meldar! Welcome to the live broadcast from the planet Gorlok of the royal wedding of Princess April and the winner of the last intergalactic tournament ... eh, well his name does not matter much! It's me Meldar, again on their screens to bring you the best entertainment in the entire galaxy! ーhe presented the program and then the title appeared with alien cursive letters ー Do not change the channel!

* * *

ー Well, then Meldar made a huge show around him and even made an annoying musical number that I really wanted to forgetーthe genius recapitulated as if in his mind that will happen in fast camera with just reasonー What I needed was that Meldar was neglected for a moment so that I and the boys could take the crystals off and that moment only came when April and I were about to sign the marriage agreement.

* * *

ー Well now let's go to the part that the Gorlock and the human have been waiting to join in their first wedding agreement Gorlockー Meldar announced and made appear a high desk and the wedding agreement.

First he passed the pen to April and watched her closely. She passed the pen from hand to hand until finally decided to bow to sign.

ー With the right hand "Violet" ー Meldar said watching the Gorlok that until then changed again the hand holding the pen.

ー My name is Aprilー the Gorlock complained, finishing signing and then she handed the pen to Jimmy.

The genius looked at the paper in front of him and meditated with the pen for a second.

ー Sign now, small gelatinous ー Meldar whispered between his teeth and showed a small glow under his wig and with a nod reminded him of the tower cage.

Turning, the genius observed April's worried face and only for a moment he smiled at her.

ー You know? I was just distracted by the fact that this moment reminded me of a movie whose name I do not remember nowー the genius began to sayー It was one where three children appear ...

ー Parry Hotter? ーa man Gorlok of the public tried.

ー And there was also a wedding at the endー Jimmy continued.

ー The reptilian wedding? ー another guest Gorlock tried.

ー And in the end good triumphs over evilー Jimmy continuedー I am sure that you know what it is because you are an expert on tv shows of the whole universe.

ー Of course I know what movie is! ー Meldar mocked ー With who do you think you speak?

Then everyone in the room stood up and started shouting movie names, and Meldar turned his eyes in all directions and began to rattle his buzzer.

ー No, that's not, either, that's notー he said repeatedly and then turned to see the geniusー Silly boy! You do not know how to give clues to trivia! You only described three completely worn movie resources!

ー Then how would you give clues? ーthe genius questioned.

Meldar seemed to be serious.

ー Name of the film of the year 2004, based on the book by Lemony Snicket where in the scene of the climax they burn the marriage certificateー Meldar described quickly.

ー Something like this? ーthe genius questioned and Meldar watched in horror as the sheet of paper caught fire, apparently out of nowhere.

Nevertheless when raising his hand, the genius received a shock of fives and Sheen materialized next to him.

ー I still do not know what movie you were talking about Jimmyー Shee said scratching his headー Although it is certainly not one of the Ultra lord.

ー Now Libby! ー the genius shouted and then a series of branches emerged from the arid soil and a series of vines held Meldar by the arms. However, the moment Jimmy tried to get closer to remove the crystals from his ears, Meldar reappeared higher.

ー I almost had it! ーJimmy complained.

ー Jellies！ You are not supposed to have those skills! ー Meldar complained.

ー Let's just say that humans or gelatins are more evolved than you thought! ー he shouted and with the help of Sheen Jimmy broke free from his bonds and was able to load April to start runningー Libby, the Gorlock!

ー I have him, Jimmyー Libby answered the other from the seats and pulled all the guests with new lianas that came off the floor.

Meldar watched with annoyance as his stage was destroyed, but as a good television host he tried to keep himself in a professional attitude.

ー We apologize for the small technical problems, but in a moment we will continue with the transmission ー Meldar said in front of the camera that continued to follow him in the sky.

ー I think there is no more time on air for youー Carl said just finished drilling the base of the tower with his hands and then began to bow ー By the way I never liked his trivia. They were too complicated.

The tower fell quickly but Meldar had time to smile at the camera at the last moment.

ー No! ー April shouted when she saw the fall of the tower where her father's cage was.

ー Relax, April. Lookー Jimmy said still holding her in his arms.

From the sky, Cindy came down carrying the cage of the Gorlock and as soon as she was on the ground she forced the bars of the cage so that the Gorlock could go out and April's face lit up again.

For his part Sheen continued to free the rest of the aliens, burning the ropes of light.

ー I do not know how you did Jimmy Neutron, but I will always be grateful for everything ー the Gorlock said while hugging him by the neck and the genius responded gently letting go for the moment.

A second later, the other four preteens had already met and watched.

ー Hello? ー Cindy called something annoying ー We are the ones who did all the work. The powers of Neutron as always are as useful as if it still smelled of citrus and was orange.

However both seemed not to listen to her, while they separated from the hug.

ー By the way, you can get me down, Jimmyー April reminded him coquettishly and the genius observed her for a second in his arms, and for a moment he thought she looked really pretty as a bride.

ー Do I have to it? ーthe genius began to say

ー Oh! Now that was the latest thing, Neutron!ー Cindy shouted walking in another direction and Jimmy released April at once to the ground.

ー No, wait Cindy! ー the genius shouted and had the intention to follow her when suddenly the ground began to shake.

From the debris of the tower a light began to emerge and Meldar reappeared.

ー You ruined my program with your strange jelly powers! It was supposed to be a perfect wedding! This was supposed to be my big day! ーMeldar hysterical screamed and removed the crystals from her ears.

ー Already went to his head like all brides ーSheen opined and Libby gave him a nudge.

ー Sheen! ーthe brunette scolded ー Good joke, but it is not the time ー she laughed a little.

ー You keep away, I took charge ー Cindy said returning and going to push the genius.

ー Wait, Cindy！ーthe genius shouted.

ー Not so fast girl ーMeldar stopped and began to join the two crystals in a threatening manner.

ー Stop, Meldar! If you destroy the universe you will not be able to have your TV show! ー the genius tried to persuade him.

ー Or this could be the best last program of all! ー Meldar laughed a little and again made a new camera appearー Beloved viewers. We regret we can not continue with the transmission of the royal wedding of the Gorlock due to major inconveniencesーMeldar announced as if nothing was happening. ー In its place we will transmit an old favorite of the chain: The intergalactic tournament! The title of the program got closer to everyone present and Jimmy noted that his intentions were really serious. With dissimulation began to look for something in the surroundings.

ー However, in this first and last episode of the season we will leave aside the contests and trivia ーMeldar announced。

ー At least he knows how to adapt to criticismー Carl said y Libby beside him, rolled her eyes

ー And we will go directly to the destruction of the planets of the entire universe! ー he shouted and rise a little more in the sky.

ー Stop Meldar! You still have a lot of talent to be on television! ー Cindy called him flying at his heightー You do not have to finish your program yet! You have a lot of talent! ー she tried to persuade him.

ー And do you think I do not know? ー Meldar questioned and continued threatening the generators of matter ー I still had much to give television and if it had not been for you my program could have lasted forever. What do not you understand ?! It is necessary that the planets destroy each other to quench the thirst for destruction of the most civilized species!

ー Violence is not necessary for the most advanced species! ーCindy denied。

ー The jellies just keep showing that you still do not know anything! I gave balance to the universe! ー Meldar shouted and threw a beam of light towards the blonde who hit her in the chest and she began to fall from the sky.

ー Cindy! ー Libby shouted.

Just at the moment when the blonde was about to fall to the ground, Jimmy was able to catch her with a jump.

ー This is the last thing you will do Meldar! ー the genie shouted rather angry.

ー That we agree ー Meldar said and finally joined the opposite poles of the generators of matter.

ー NO! ー Jimmy yelled and placed the blonde aside while giving a round of applause and her gloves were lit in red ーI hope it worksー he whispered as he saw Cindy unconscious on one side.

The moment Meldar joined the diamonds his body became charred and a pile of coal fell to the ground, while from Jimmy's gloves came sound waves directed at the intense light that emerged from the joined crystals. Then the crystals began to spin in fall, but still seemed to remain together. With large concentric waves that retreated again and again, all nearby matter seemed to become sinuous and lose its shape.

ー It's not enough! ー Jimmy yelled and saw how a new ray of light emerged and returned the sound wave and hit him took the gloves from his hands and pulled back.

When he was on the ground, the genius looked again at Cindy and took him by the hand, watching as the ball of light around the generators of matter began to vibrate and a line of light went up to the sky. Then the visible stars also began to lose their form.

Behind April, she picked up the gloves that had reached her feet and observed all her people who looked scared.

ー I think it's the end. I do not think Jimmy has another plan. Look at him ー Libby said smiling a little as she looked forward and took Sheen's hand to her side.

For his part Carl also felt like someone took his hand and turned to see a tall and muscular Gorlock that looked as scared as him.

ー At least I'm not only at the end of the universe ー the redhead said.

ー But do not be sad! ー Suddenly Sheen shouted and letting go of Libby's handー Let's sing together!

Then out of nowhere he took out a guitar and started playing and all the Gorlock took hands with Carl and the Gorlock.

 _"The worlds can be one together_

 _Cosmos without hatred"_

ー Come on Libby, it's the last episode I know you know it! ー Sheen said and the brunette shrugged and before she started singing she kissed Sheen on the cheek.

 _"Stars like diamonds in your eyes,_

 _the ground can be space,_

 _With feet marching towards a peaceful sky,_

 _All the moonmen want things their way,_

 _But we make sure they see the sun_

 _Goodbye moonmen!"_

ー Someone put the credits! ー Sheen shouted.

ー You know that Meldar's camera is not here, right, Sheen? ー Libby questioned.

ー What camera? ー Sheen asked before Libby returned to sing.

" _And you say goodbye, moonmen!_

 _Goodbye, moonmen!"_

ー You already stop singing to the moonmen! ー April complained, passing by. ー Better help them do something!

Everyone present shrugged.

ー And one ... And two ...! ー Libby started again.

For his part, the genius now took Cindy's other hand, which still seemed unconscious.

ー I think only until recently I realized what it really means for me to follow me in all my adventures ー the genius began to say giving her a squeeze on the fingers ー And I think I'll never have another opportunity to tell you I also...

ー That is enough! ー April interrupted ー You will have time to say what you want to your girlfriend when you help me stop the crystals.

ー But I did everything I could ーthe genius defended standing up.

ー The Jimmy Neutron that I knew once taught me that teamwork can achieve anything ー the Gorlock said giving the gloves back to the genius ー And with the new skills that you showed today I'm sure we can do something .

The genius seemed to meditate for a second.

ー You're right ー the genius said with renewed hope ー Something has to happen to me.

"Goodbye moonmen!" The singing of Libby and the Gorlock began again.

ー I told them to stop singing! ーthe Gorlock complained and Jimmy noticed something.

"And you say goodbye men moonmeeen!"

At that moment Libby's voice reached a really sharp note.

ー Wow. Your friend have a great voiceー April said.

ー That's it! ー the genius said watching as the generators of matter vibrate again ー It is working as with the recording of gloves.

ー But it seems that still is not enough ー April said.

ー But as you said before. If we work together, we will succeed ーthen the genius handed the gloves back to April.

* * *

ー As you are here telling me all this is evident that they achieved itー Edison pointed out in the box.

ー Does that mean you do not want to tell you how to finish everything? ー the genius asked.

ー No, no. Please continue your story ー Edison asked.

* * *

Jimmy had Carl and Sheen in front of him.

ー Guys, so far we have gone through many adventures and I think it is time to tell them that ...ー

ー Finally he will tell us who is his favorite! ーSheen shouted ー Tell him it's me!

ー Jimmy don't have one favorite! ー Carl complainedー Right? I would not stand that kind of pressure or contempt.

Jimmy turned for a moment and put his arms on the back of his neck.

ー I have always appreciated you because you have helped me to have confidence that we will come out of the worst situations, but do you understand that if we do not succeed, we will be the first to turn into ash before the universe is destroyed?ー Jimmy said with a serious tone.

ー Well of course! Do you think we are idiots? ー Sheen complained with good humor.

ー I never thought thatー Jimmy said turning around againー Then let's do it!

Jimmy turned in the direction of April, who was now wearing the gloves of the whale's song and on the other side Libby, who was waiting along with the Gorlock.

ー Now! ー Jimmy yelled.

ー Wait. What did Jimmy say about failure? ー Carl asked turning ocher.

At that moment Sheen opened the box containing three rocks that had been taken as a wedding gift and when touched Sheen became a bright red flame.

ー I did not hear him because he turned around in its dramatic effect, but it sure was not important ー the human flame said.

Some of Sheen's confidence was conveyed to Carl who molded himself like a sword and remained standing on the ground. After Sheen surrounded the sword and this gained the intense red color of the flame while the three rocks remained spinning around the steel.

ー You tickle me, Sheenー the sword laughed a little.

ー Now I'm burning! I'll burn you if you touch me Jimmy! ー Sheen's voice warned him from the sword. ーYou'll burn!ー He shouted more hysterically.

ー Do not worry, Sheen ー Jimmy said taking the handle of the sword without any hesitation ー You must remember that I can adapt to any temperature either high or low.

At that moment April gave a round of applause and again a wave of sound went to the union of the generators of matter. Consecutive Libby counted from three to one and started a high note with the entourage of Gorlock

The union of the diamonds of the matter generators this time vibrated with greater fluidity, but it did not seem enough to separate them.

ー It's our turn, friendsー Jimmy said and tried to raise the sword but suddenly it seemed to be really nailed to the ground.

ー Now, Jimmy! ー April called him.

ー I try, but the sword is too heavy! ーthe genius complained.

ー What do you imply with that,?! ーCarl's voice complained quite annoyed ー If you want to tell me fat just say it!

ー I told you to do exercises, fat! ー Sheen's voice complainedー Now for not paying attention to me the whole universe is going to be destroyed!

ー Is not true! I really have been eating less in the snacks! ーCarl's voice defended.

ー Virtually it is the weight of the two together ー Jimmy said managing to lift the sword with difficulty to his chest, and just when his hands began to lower another pair of hands helped him hold the sword and finish lifting.

ー It seems that you need me more than you want to admitー Cindy said from behind the geniusー And what was that important that you could not tell me at another time?

ー Were you listening? ー the genius turned a little back. ー Well, what happens is that I ...

ー I do not want to interrupt you, but your friend already has the color of one of us! ー April reminded them.

Turning around, they both saw how Libby seemed to take the worst part because she had been holding the high note all that time.

ー Do you know we could make charcoal in the first touch? ーthe genius asked quickly.

ー WHAT? ー the sword said with two voices.

ー If you think it will work I have no choice but to trust youー Cindy saidー So let's do it!

ー Noooo! ーthe sword shouted.

Jimmy felt how Cindy's hands held him tight when they raised the sword over their heads and when they finally nailed it to the matter generators.

A burst of light in the two crystals seemed to indicate that it worked but they had to maintain the force on the union.

ー Just a little more ー the genius said and a second later a new white light emerged from the generator of matter.

ー Thank you ... for freeing me ー a soft voice said between the .

* * *

 **Dear reader:**

 **This is my first translation of a Fan Fic from Spanish to English, so I ask that if any reader finds significant flaws, write me a message to correct them. I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
